Alternative Reality
by Shizume Hiyori
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada lived his entire life as a male but a trip in the men's comfort room turned his life upside down, inside out and he becomes... "Natsuyuki Sawada!" Main: Tsuna/FemTsuna Pairings: All x Tsuna/FemTsuna
1. Chapter 1: Mirror, Mirror on the wall

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

**Summary: **Tsunayoshi Sawada lived his entire life as a male but a trip in the men's comfort room turned his life upside down, inside out and he becomes... "**Natsuyuki Sawada**?" Main: Tsuna/FemTsuna Pairings: All x Tsuna/FemTsuna

* * *

**Alternative Reality**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mirror, Mirror on the wall**

The Ring Battle had finally ended. Tsuna gained the Vongola Rings much to his reluctance. He does not want the Vongola Rings because for him it would just bring trouble, catstrophe, and disaster in his peaceful and normal teenage life but Reborn, his mean, sadistic and cruel home tutor in a form of a baby forced the Vongola Rings on him.

There were seven rings in 7 Kinds of Sky Flames. One is the Lightning Vongola Ring which Lambo, the dumb cow according to Gokudera gained. The Rain Vongola Ring was won by Yamamoto Takeshi, the baseball freak according to Gokudera again. The Storm Vongola Ring was with Gokudera Hayato, the delinquent genius. The Mist and Cloud Vongola Rings were given to Mukuro Rokudo, the pineapple-head and Hibari Kyoya, the skylark, respectively. Since Mukuro's body was still imprisoned by the Vindice, Chrome Dokuro, the temporary vessel for Mukuro's soul, was holding the Mist Vongola Ring temporarily. The Sun Vongola Ring was awarded to Sasagawa Ryohei, the man who can't shut his mouth up. Lastly, The Sky Vongola Ring was handed to Tsunayoshi Sawada, the Vongola Decimo and the next Mafia Boss of the Vongola Famiglia who doesn't look like a future mafia boss at all.

_All: Yeah, right! Keep on insulting us, Authoress Haile!_

_Mukuro: Leave my hair, out of this! *his trident appeared*_

_Chrome: Mukuro-sama, please calm down... *she had a hard gripped on Mukuro's trident*_

_Hibari: I'll bite you to death! *brought out tonfas*_

_Gokudera: Stop accusing me everytime you insult someone! *lightens his dynamites*_

_Yamamoto: Maa~ You guys, calm down. *unsheaths his sword*_

_Ryohei: EXTREME! I CAN SHUT MY MOUTH EVEN IF IT'S JUST FOR A FEW SECONDS! *raise fists in the air*_

_Lambo: Lambo-san is NOT a dumb cow! *took some grenades in his hair*_

_Tsuna: Guys! Lower down your weapons! HHHHIIIIEEE...!_

_Haile: SHUT UP! Have you guys ever known the word "**introduction**"? Back to story..._

Xanxus together with his subordinates went back to Italy after their loss to Tsuna and his friends. After that battle, he hated Tsuna's entire being. Just mentioning the mere name of Tsuna pisses him off.

Tsuna was sleeping peacefully and quietly in his room and on his bed after the ring battle. He was cuddling the soft pillows and buried himself in the warm blanket. It was such a peaceful morning for him not until Reborn woke him up with a 1-ton green mallet.

"OW!" Tsuna fell on his bed and clutched his head.

"Wake up, Dame-Tsuna! You'll be late." Reborn reprimanded his student.

Reborn went out of the room and he headed to the kitchen. He needed food to nourish himself.

Tsuna rubbed his head and went to the bathroom. He removed his clothes to take a bath. He saw his reflection in the mirror. The Sky Vongola Ring was hanging on his neck. He grabbed it and raised it on his eye level. The way he stared at it, it looks like a curse-bringer.

"How did this thing get on my neck? ... ... ... ... ... RRRREEEEEBBBBOOOORRRRNNNNN!"

Reborn was busy eating his breakfast and drinking his espresso. Bianchi, Gokudera's older sister that has a knack on poison cooking, fed Reborn.

The children were just busy eating their share of food.

While Tsuna was busy taking a shower, the Sky Ring which he had drop in a basket together with his pile of used clothes gave a strange spark of Sky flames.

* * *

Tsuna went out of his house. At the gate, he was greeted by Yamamoto and Gokudera with their usual smiles.

"Ohayoo! Jyuudaime!" Gokudera made a 90-degrees bow.

"Morning, Tsuna!" Yamamoto flashed his infamous smile.

As usual the three went to school together. On their way, they met Kyoko Sasagawa, Ryohei's little sister and Tsuna's crush.

"Good Morning, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko greeted Tsuna with a smile which brought him to Lala Land.

"JOIN THE BOXING CLUB, SAWADA!" Ryohei screamed at the top of his lungs which extracted Tsuna to Lala Land.

"Haha... No, Thanks! Oniisan~" Tsuna sweatdropped. He swore that he will NEVER join the boxing club.

They continued their walk towards the school. Along the way, they met Chrome, Ken and Chikusa. They were all on their way to Kokuyo Middle School.

When they arrived at their school, they saw the disciplinary committee patrolling around. They were checking for students who would violate the school rules.

Hibari saw them and he went near them with his tonfas ready.

"I'll bite you to death for crowding herbivore."

"HIE!" Tsuna hid behind Yamamoto's back.

"Haha..." Yamamoto's carefree attitude still remained.

"Bring it on then!" Gokudera brought out his dynamites.

Kyoko just stared at them.

Ryohei tapped Hibari's shoulder. "Calm down, Hibari!"

Hibari looked at Ryohei for a moment then he hid his tonfas again. He turned around and left.

They all went on their classrooms. Tsuna separated with his friends. He told them that he needs to go to the comfort room.

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Kyoko waited for Tsuna in their classroom.

* * *

Tsuna arrived in the comfort room. After doing what he needs to do in there, he went to the sink to wash his hands. He saw his reflection on the mirror again. In front of him was a wide mirror which was attached on the wall. He dried his hands then one of his palms touched the mirror. He leaned closer and stared at his bangs.

"It seems like I need to trim my bangs."

Just on cue, the sky ring which he had on his neck suddenly glowed. The strange thing was that he can't remove his hands on the mirror. He was alone in the comfort room since most of the students were in class.

The mirror's reflection started to ripple. He saw his reflection changed. Tsuna's reflection in the mirror transformed into... into... into a female version of himself.

Tsuna's eyes widened in shock. His female version was so beautiful.

She was wearing a white dress with long, slightly puffed sleeves that has ruffles, laces and ribbons. Their hair color and eye color were the same except that the girl has long hair that was somehow wavy starting at the middle up to the end. The length of her hair reaches up to her waist. She also has the Sky Vongola Ring hanging on her neck and it was glowing like Tsuna's sky ring.

The glow on Tsuna's sky ring completely engulfed the comfort room.

"Wha-wha-wha-wha-WHAT IS GOING ON?" Tsuna asked no one. More like, he asked his female version.

"I'm sorry but I need your help. Your physical existence... I will borrow it for a while..." The female version of Tsuna answered him calmly.

Tsuna couldn't understand what the girl was saying. She may be beautiful with all the looks and curves but no matter which angle Tsuna look. She looked like a dead person, a ghost!

The girl's hands literally came out of the mirror. It grabbed Tsuna's head and it started to pull Tsuna towards the mirror.

Tsuna's eyes moved left and right. He wanted to get rid of the cold hands that were holding his face, his head! Oh the HORROR!

"N-n-n... NO! HIE! AH! SOMEBODY HEEEELLLLLPPPPPP!"

Thanks to those slender yet cold hands, Tsuna literally entered the mirror. When his whole body entered the mirror, his female reflection closed her eyes and smiled then she disappeared. The mirror went back to normal and the glow of the sky flames disappeared.

The door in the comfort room was slightly opened. The head of the janitor stuck in.

"Anyone there?" He moved his head left to right and vice versa. Seeing that no one was around, he closed the door.

* * *

Words of his female version ran through his mind.

_I'm sorry but I need your help. Your physical existence... I will borrow it for a while..._

He didn't understand what his female version was saying. _"Physical Existence? What does that mean?"_

Tsuna was in a dark place. It was so dark that he doesn't know if his eyes were open or not. Suddenly, he saw his female version standing a few meters in front of him. She was smiling at him and now she looked more of a human than a ghost. Her right hand was reaching out for him. Subconsciously, he reached out as well. As he gets nearer to his female version, he heard people crying. The shorter the distance between him and his female version, the louder the crying gets. When their hands have connected, a bright light of sky flames suddenly burst out from their hands which had Tsuna covered his eyes with his free arm.

* * *

Tsuna woke up in a dark and cramp place. There was something covering on top of him. He tried to move the cover and it moved. He opened it and he began to sit. He saw some funeral flowers at his sides and a strange full-body mirror were at the right side of the coffin. He looked at his left side and he saw a priest holding a holy water on his right hand and a bible on his left. He saw his entire family but they are all wearing funeral attire. Their expressions were a mixture of surprise, horror, terror, and most of all unbelief.

He looked at himself and he was surprised to see himself wearing a white dress. His hands started to trail his long hair that reached up to his waist. Then his hands stopped at his chest and he got horrified. His hands started to roam at his entire body so fast to check on what was wrong in his body then he shrieked.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! WHY AM I IN A WOMAN'S BODY? MORE IMPORTANTLY... WHY AM I IN A COFFIN?"

Tsuna began to stand and left the coffin. He stared at his female body incredulously. The dress that he wore reminded him of the dress that his female version wore. He took a few steps forward then his reflection in the mirror caught his eyes. He couldn't believe it. He looked EXACTLY like his female version. His hands held both of his cheeks. The horror can be seen in his eyes as he stared at his reflection.

"... ... ... AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH...! ... ... ..." Tsuna screamed in a woman's voice.

The people heard him and they began to run in all directions screaming something about ghost, zombies and etc.

The priest dropped his bible and holy water. He collapsed right on the spot as white as a sheet of paper.

"AAAAAAHHHHH...!" One woman screamed as she ran to her car.

"Zo-Zombie!" One man pointed an accusing and trembling finger on Tsuna. His wife was dragging him to their van.

"GHOST!"

A coffin, flowers suited for a funeral, a priest with holy water, people wearing black clothes... It explains everything. Tsuna was in a person's funeral, His/Her FUNERAL.

Time passes by quickly, the people evacuated the place leaving only his family and friends behind. They were standing still looking at her.

*hic hic* "Tsuki-chan returned to life! This is a miracle!" Nana sobbed. Her white handkerchief covered her mouth. It was getting soaked by her tears.

Iemitsu cried as well. One of his arms was around his wife's shoulder. The other one rubbed his eyes. "Oh~! My baby girl! My one and only baby girl! My baby Tsuki-chan!"

Tsuna stared at them incredously. His brain couldn't register what his parents were calling him. _"Tsuki-chan? Isn't it supposed to be Tsu-kun?"_

"Jyuudaihime!" Gokudera ran towards him as he embraced Tsuna's female body.

"_Jyuudaihime? Isn't it supposed to be Jyuudaime!" _Tsuna tried to break free from Gokudera's hug.

He was completely surrounded by his crying friends.

"I'm happy to see you return to life, Natsuki!" Yamamoto told him while giving his female body a hug.

"_What do you mean Natsuki? My name's Tsuna, Yamamoto!" _Tsuna screamed mentally.

"THIS IS A MIRACLE TO THE EXTREME! SAWADA!" Ryohei had his female body in a bear hug which almost knocked the air out of him.

"Herbivore..." Hibari did his best to stop himself from hugging his female body.

"_At least Oniisan and Hibari-san still call me in the same manner." _Tsuna thought as he scanned the crowd.

What surprised him the most was to see Mukuro in his own flesh and blood, in short, body. Mukuro and Tsuna's eyes locked with each other.

"I'm glad that you returned to life... Natsuyuki-chan..." Mukuro murmured in his ears.

"Yay! Natsuki-nee is alive!" I-pin, Lambo and Fuuta said at the same time while jumping at the same time.

If it was just a normal circumstance, he might have blushed but what Mukuro and the kids called him scared him a lot.

"_No... Mukuro-san always called me Tsunayoshi-kun. The kids always call me Tsuna-nii... not Natsuki-nee... but... WHY AM I BEING CALLED NATSUYUKI?" Tsuna thought hysterically._

He turned around and walked near the coffin.

Everyone was puzzled by Natsuyuki's actions while it was really Tsuna's spirit in reality.

Tsuna stared at the lid of the coffin. There were golden letterings written.

"_**In Loving Memory of Natsuyuki Sawada..."**_

Tsuna shook his feminine head while taking a few steps backwards. He was trembling in fear. He can't understand what was going on with him. He just wished that this was all a bad dream, a nightmare where he can wake up anytime.

"No... No... This is NOT true! I'm Tsuna... My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada! NOT Natsuyuki Sawada!"

With that... Tsuna lose consciousness and all of his guardians ran towards him at the same time to catch his FEMALE body. None of them knows that a man's spirit was residing on a woman's body. The only thing that they know is that Natsuki returned to life.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S CORNER**

**Author's Notes: **What do you guys think about my new story? I hope you guys will like and support this story. This will be one of the new stories that I will be working on starting from now on.

I will do my best to write the romance department but if you have any ideas on how Tsuna/Natsuki should interact with your favourite couple, please feel free to suggest it in a form of a review or just kindly pm me. Writing the romance department will be a challenge to me. It will be a tough one but I will still give my best.

If by some chance, your ideas were chosen, I will acknowledge and give credit to your names, codenames, pennames and etc. Like...

_This idea was given to me by "**name"**._

You may find your names in the **AUTHOR'S CORNER** part.

Thank you so much for reading this story!

**Please read and review everyone!** Your reviews will inspire me to continue this story. I really love reviews whether it is good or bad. Good reviews inspire me to continue writing while Bad reviews help me to improve my skills and story.


	2. Chapter 2: Parallel World

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

* * *

**Alternative Reality**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Parallel World**

Tsuna lied unconscious on his bed. When he woke up, he scanned the entire room He noticed that he was in his bed. He removed the blanket that was covering him and he began to stand up. He scratched his head and yawned. It was a miracle that he woke up by himself. No... More like... It was a miracle that Reborn didn't wake him up.

He thought about that female-body thing and the funeral were just a nightmare, a bad dream. He went out of his room and he started to head over the kitchen. He was still sleepy but he forced himself to wake up.

He was wearing a white shirt that has orange, long sleeves and a plain, sky blue pajama. He didn't know that he was out cold for three days prior to the funeral event. During those days, his father, Iemitsu, left their house. He was busy spreading the good news about his "daughter's revival" to the whole world.

On his way to the dining room, he heard the voices of Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta and his mom. When he arrived there, his mother's greeting snapped both of his eyes wide open.

"Good Morning, Tsuki-chan!" Nana greeted her daughter while handing a bowl of rice to Lambo.

Tsuna paused for a moment. His mind is trying to comprehend what his mother called him.

*chomp chomp* "Ohayoo! Natsuki-nee!" Lambo said with his mouth full of omelette.

"Good Morning, Natsuki-nee." Fuuta greeted "Natsuki".

"Ohayoo! Nee-chan!" I-pin said in broken Chinese accent.

Tsuna snapped his head at the kids' direction. His jaw dropped.

He began to check his body again with his hands. He couldn't believe what he was feeling.

"No... No... No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! Nnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooo!" Tsuna shook his head in terror and ran to the bathroom.

Nana and the kids looked at each other. Curiosity strikes their minds at "Natsuki's reaction".

Tsuna saw his reflection at the mirror. His appearance dreaded him.

"No! Why am I STILL in a woman's body?" Tsuna asked no one.

His room, his house, his family and his friends were still the same but it was only him that was different. The way they called him was also different.

Tsuna left the bathroom and went back to his room. Once he was already inside his room, he locked the door and scanned the room. Nothing was different. It was still the same, the decorations, the bed and how the furniture was placed but there is something that he needs to check no matter what it cost.

The closet, he has to SEE what's inside it. He has to see the CONTENTS!

He walked in front of his closet and gulped. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

When he opened it, his fear, terror and dread rose to a new level. He saw clothes for female. Blouses, Skirts, Tops, Shorts, Pants, Slacks, Dresses, Swimsuits, even bras and panties. In a certain part of the closet where clothes that defies decency were located, all of it was shoved in the darkest corner of the closet. If it is possible, it should have been thrown and burnt.

"Ugh! What kind of nightmare is this?" Tsuna dropped his hands to his sides.

Tsuna concluded that the female him may have hated those clothes.

_'Right On!'_

Tsuna scanned the entire room. He just heard his feminine voice but he SWORE that he didn't say anything. Let alone release a tiny squeak.

A knock on his door caught his attention.

"Tsuki-chan! You should better get ready! You'll be late in school!" Nana told her daughter.

Tsuna sighed. He still can't understand what happened to him but he has no other choice but to live the life of this "Natsuyuki Sawada".

* * *

After exploring and experimenting on how to wear the female undergarments, Tsuna had successfully worn them together with the uniform.

He ate his breakfast and went outside. Since he was used to his hair being short and as a male, he forgot to comb his long hair.

"Bye, Mom!" Tsuna said in his feminine voice.

When he reached the gate, he saw Gokudera and Yamamoto waiting for him. I mean... her...

"Ohayoo! Jyuudaihime!" Gokudera made a 90-degrees bow.

"Morning, Natsuki!" Yamamoto flashed his infamous smile.

Tsuna sweatdropped. _"Didn't this happen before?"_

The three of them walked together to school. Tsuna was between Yamamoto and Gokudera. For some reason, both Yamamoto and Gokudera were strangely quiet. Normally, they would be noisy and laughing at each other's teasing remarks. Well, that is IF he is in a man's body.

Tsuna took a glance at Yamamoto. He saw him blushing while stealing a glance at him from time to time... no, at her... He switched his gaze to Gokudera and he saw him blushing as well while rubbing the back of his neck.

Tsuna had his gaze return at the front.

"_Why are they blushing?" _ Tsuna thought.

They walked pass through the playground. Tsuna saw a lot of children surrounding someone he knew. He narrowed his eyes and took a closer look. His jaw dropped.

"_HANA?" _ Tsuna screamed in his mind.

"Yo! Hana!" Yamamoto called unto her while waving his hand.

Hana looked at them and bid the children goodbye.

"Bye! Hana-nee!" The children said in chorus.

"Bye!" Hana waves her hand at them with a loving smile plastered at her face.

Tsuna's eyes grew wider and he dropped his bag.

"_Impossible! Hana HATES children! What kind of sorcery is this?"_ Tsuna was stuck in his own thoughts.

He created a mental list about the strange happenings that was going on around him.

**1) He is a SHE!**

**2) Hana LOVES children!**

Hana stared at Tsuna for a moment then she began to cry. She hugged Tsuna's female body like there is no future waiting for them.

Gokudera picked up Tsuna's bag.

Hana cried to her heart's content. "Wah! Natsuki! I thought you've died! We heard that you died in an accident! I'm so happy to see you alive and well! Waaahhh...!"

Tsuna doesn't know if he should hug her in return or not.

Yamamoto just laughed at the two girls in front of him.

Gokudera broke the two girls apart. "Hey! Let's go! Jyuudaihime will be late!"

Hana wiped her tears and nodded.

The four of them walked towards the school together.

When they arrived at the school, they were greeted by murmurs, strange looks, and pointing fingers by the other students.

"Isn't that Natsuki-sama?" a female student asked her friend.

"Natsuki-sama is alive." A male student said to his male friend.

"So the rumors about her dying in an accident were false."

"O-O-Ohayoo gozaimasu, Natsuki-sama!" A group of female students greeted Tsuna while blushing.

"O-Ohayoo..." Tsuna had second thoughts of greeting them.

"Kyaaa~!" The girls ran towards their room.

Seconds later, a series of "Ohayoo, Natsuki-sama!" were bombarded towards Tsuna. He doesn't know what to do. He knows these people from their faces. They were the students who kept on bullying and hurting him. He knew that they hated his entire being so WHY are they looking at him like he was some sort of a goddess?

**3) The Students NO LONGER bully him. In fact, they ADORED him. No, the female him!**

In their classroom, he was tackled in a hug by Haru who was crying, chanting on how happy she is to see him... no, HER!

"Natsuki-san!" (Haru)

**4) Haru is studying in Namimori Middle School and not in an all-girls' school!**

Gokudera and Yamamoto's fangirls still hated him, the female him. They tried to make his school life miserable but they were stopped by Kyoko who made a crack and a huge hole on the blackboard due to her punch. It seems like she had inherited Ryohei's punches but it was still not strong enough compared to her brother's punches.

Kyoko's hair length and personality changed. Her hair extended up to her chest. It was tied in a pony tail like how samurais in the past who has long hair do and she acts like a... a... *ahem* a delinquent.

"And just what are you trying to do to Natsuki, huuuuuhhhh?" Kyoko glared at the fangirls who cowered in fear.

"N-NOTHING!" The girls replied in tears.

**5) Kyoko suffered a major, drastic, personality makeover!**

Hana was busy fixing Natsuki's hair. She completely ignored her best friend's actions because after all, she SUPPORTED Kyoko's actions.

"_WHAT HAS THE WORLD GOTTEN IN TO?"_ Tsuna asked the powerful beings above.

* * *

The school ended having Tsuna adjust his life from "Tsuna" to "Natsuki". He arrived in his house completely tired.

"Tadaima~!" Tsuna removed his shoes lazily.

Nana went out of the living room to see her daughter, Natsuki.

"Oh! Tsuki-chan! I'm glad you're finally here. Reborn and his friends have finally come home. Come and greet them!" Nana told her daughter cheerfully.

Tsuna doesn't want to see Reborn and his fellow arcobaleno friends. He just want to be in his room to ponder on what was going on with him and his surroundings but he has no other choice but to greet them.

Tsuna entered the living room. He stopped at the doorframe. His bag was lying on the floor. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. His lips mouthed inaudibly some words that couldn't be understood. His whole body... female body trembled as he saw Reborn and his friends.

What he saw was that Reborn and his arcobaleno friends were in their adult forms. He saw Reborn's friends like Colonello once but just like Reborn, he was in a baby form. Reborn and his friends were in a baby form according to what he knew so WHY are they in their adult forms?

*whistle* "So it was true! You have been revived! Kora~!" Colonello broke the silence as he noticed Natsuki's facial expression.

Reborn tilted his fedora as he gave a side glance at Natsuki. He smirked. "What's with the face, Baka-Tsuki? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"_Baka-Tsuki? You always call me Dame-Tsuna!"_ (Tsuna's thoughts)

Reborn won't just admit it but he was happy to see his student alive and well. He received a special mission from Nono which caused him to leave the Sawada Household temporarily. The next thing he knew was that he received a message that his student, Natsuki died.

"Science won't be able to explain this." Verde stood at the chair he was sitting as he began to study on him... her.

"Tell me how you returned to life and I will pay you." Mammon said. Normally, he won't pay anyone with money. In fact, he was the one who takes the money.

"I-Impossible!" Skull replied. He still couldn't believe that Natsuki was standing in front of him. He looked at her like she was some sort of a ghost.

"I'm glad to see you alive, Natsuki-chan." Luce told her.

"Me too, No wonder Iemitsu was so happy spreading the good news in Italy." Lal seconded.

Tsuna took a few steps backwards shaking his head.

"I-It can't be... Aren't all of you are babies?" Tsuna asked them. He can't hide his curiosity any longer.

Reborn and his friends including Nana looked at Natsuki curiously.

"What was that?" Skull asked her.

"Pardon?" (Verde)

"Babies? Who? Kora~!"

"What kind of nonsense are you spouting?" (Mammon)

"Hm?" Luce tilted her head sideways.

"Will you please repeat what you just said, Sawada?" (Lal)

"Which part of us looked like a baby, Baka-Tsuki?" Reborn asked her curiously.

"AAAAAAHHHH...!" Without second thoughts, Tsuna ran to his room.

He received a lot of shock this day. Seeing Reborn and the others in their adult forms did the final blow.

"Tsuki-chan! You'd better come down here before dinner, ok?" Nana told Natsuki from the bottom of the stairs.

Reborn and the others looked at each other. They found Natsuki's behaviour strange.

* * *

Tsuna entered his dark room which was lit by the moonlight. His eyes widened again. He saw "someone" standing beside his bed staring at the window, at the moon exactly. He entered the room slowly and closed the door gently. He looked at that "someone" carefully.

It finally registered in his brain that that "someone" who was in the room together with him was a spirit. The female version of himself, the one who dragged him inside the mirror, was standing before him.

Naturally, if it is the other people, they might be shouting and screaming about ghost and such but Tsuna remained silent. His expression was a mixture of fear, disbelief and curiosity.

"You... You must be Natsuyuki Sawada, right?" Tsuna asked her curiously.

The spirit turned around and looked at his eyes directly. The spirit smiled at him sweetly.

_'I see... I'm glad that you were able to see me now, Tsunayoshi Sawada, The "me" from another world.'_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yay! Chapter 2 is up! I hope you guys would like this chapter!

Thank you for your reviews **Scarletblood21**, **Female27**, and **Kichou**! I really appreciate it! I thought no one likes my new story. Let alone read it. T_T Anyway, Thank you so much! You made me happy! :D

**Scarletblood21: **You guessed it right! Haha... :D

**Female27: **No, this is not the season 2 of "The Vongola's Black Sheep". The season 2 is entitled "Fabricated Life" which is an upcoming story. I don't know when I will start writing it yet. :)

**Please read and review everyone! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Two Souls, One Body

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

**Reminders: **Conversations that are in a single quote and that are in italic (ex: _'abcde' _) are conversations between Tsuna and Natsuki **ONLY**.

* * *

**Alternative Reality**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Two Souls, One Body**

Natsuki was sitting in the dining room together with Reborn. She was eating her breakfast together with him much to her disappointment. She was getting mad because Reborn kept on stealing her food and she ended up not eating anything at all. She wore her school uniform and glared at him. Her chopsticks have been snapped into two in her fist. She was trembling in anger.

"OI! What's the big idea stealing my food?" Natsuki said in deep cold voice that could almost break the ice in Antarctica.

*smirk* "You are the next Vongola Boss. You should learn how to protect what's yours or else someone might take it." Reborn smirked evilly at her. He ate the fried shrimp which he took from Natsuki's plate.

Natsuki snapped and she threw the chopstick which she had been holding at Reborn's face.

Reborn was able to evade it in time.

After throwing the chopsticks at Reborn, she magically produce another chopstick who knows where she got it even the authoress doesn't know where she got it. She tried to steal Reborn's omelette but Reborn slapped Natsuki's hand. He took his plate and gave Natsu a smack on her forehead.

"OW!" Natsuki clutched her forehead.

"Heh! Baka-Tsuki!" Reborn said as he ate his omelette.

Natsuki was in tears. "Grrr...! REBORN!"

All Reborn did was smirked at her.

Bianchi blushed more when she saw Reborn smirk.

The kids just ate their breakfast adding their noise in the house.

Tsuna, who was in his spiritual form, sighed as he saw Natsuki being bullied by Reborn. He just reminded himself that whether in this world or his world, some things still remain the same.

'_The name Baka-Tsuki really suits you, Natsuki.' _ Tsuna told Natsuki as he started to roam the house in his spiritual form.

'_Shut up! I don't want to hear that from you!' _ Natsuki screamed at Tsuna.

Tsuna sighed again. He can't believe that the female him is that stupid, trying to steal Reborn's food. I repeat REBORN'S FOOD. Even Tsuna won't dare to steal Reborn's food, let alone think about it.

How did this happen again? Here's the flashback...

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

_Tsuna, who was in his room, met Natsuki again. He has a lot of questions that needs to be answered. The only one who can answer it is the girl who was with him in that dark, moonlit room._

"_You... You must be Natsuyuki Sawada, right?" Tsuna asked Natsuki's spirit._

_Natsuki turned around to see him. Then she smiled at him sweetly. She was glad that Tsuna can see her now. She was in her room from the very beginning. No, she was together with Tsuna from the very beginning. She even followed him in school then back at her house. Before, she tried to get his attention by talking. She noticed that she heard him when he scanned the entire room but he can't see her yet. So she decided to wait until Tsuna can see her._

"_I see... I'm glad that you were able to see me now, Tsunayoshi Sawada, The "me" from another world." Natsuki replied._

"_What? Me? The "you" from another world? Will you please care to explain what was going on? My family and friends were acting strange and the worst thing is that I'm in a WOMAN'S body! What's going on?" Tsuna's curiosity was pouring out already._

_Natsuki sighed. She knows that this will come so she signalled for Tsuna to sit on the bed._

"_Alright! I'll tell you everything but promise me that you wouldn't tell anyone. Most of all, you must prepare yourself from everything that I will say."_

_Tsuna sat on the bad. He gulped then nodded._

_Natsuki began to explain._

"_You see Tsuna, this is not the world where you come from. This world is a parallel world of your world. If in your world you are a male, in this world you are a female who happens to be me. The difference is that in your world you are still alive while in this world you are already dead. I am you and you are me, we are just the same being."_

_Tsuna dropped his jaw. He had a hard time understanding what Natsuki was saying._

"_Something happened to me before which caused my death. My existence in this world has finally stopped but my soul can't rest in peace yet. I have something I need to do first before I could rest. I tried to find out on how to return to life and the Vongola Sky Ring guided me." Natsuki continued as she pointed at the Vongola Sky Ring._

_Tsuna stared at the sky ring that was hanging on his feminine neck._

"_The Sky Ring showed me another world where I still exist and that is you and your world."_

_Tsuna gasped._

"_In order for me to come back to life in this world, I need to borrow the "physical existence" of the other me who still lives and exist from other worlds. That is why I dragged you in this world from the mirror. Even though, I borrowed your existence that didn't change the fact that I am dead."_

"_What do you mean?" Tsuna finally spoke._

_Natsuki sat beside him._

"_I have a time limit of one year to finish what I have to do. Once the time limit is over, you will return to your world and I will disappear."_

_Tsuna remembered something. "You told me before that you will borrow my physical existence for awhile. You didn't mean for one year right?"_

_Natsuki nodded and Tsuna sweatdropped._

_So Tsuna has to wait for one year before coming back to his world._

"_Then what about this female body?" Tsuna asked again._

"_That body was originally yours Tsuna even though it got transformed to suit this world's demands. Remember, you are a female in this world, not a male." Natsuki answered._

_Tsuna remained silent. His mind was trying to comprehend Natsuki's explanations. "What about the strange behaviour of my friends and also, the strange appearance of Reborn and his friends?"_

"_Hm? What about it?" Natsuki countered._

_Tsuna began to explain._

"_Well, in our world, Hana HATES children. Haru goes to an elite all-girls' school and... Kyoko is a GENTLE girl. On the other hand, Reborn and his friends live in a baby form. That's why it had me curious on WHY are they different in this world. It even shocked me when I saw Reborn's adult form." (Tsuna)_

_Natsuki rolled on the floor laughing. She clutched her stomach due to pain._

"_Hana HATES children and Kyoko is a GENTLE girl? I can still imagine Haru in an elite all girls' school but Reborn is a baby? BWAHAHAHA... I WOULD LOVE TO SEE THAT! HAHAHA...!" (Natsuki)_

_Tsuna narrowed down his eyes. "Hey! Stop laughing already! More importantly, stop rolling on the floor..."_

_Natsuki sit up. "Well, there is a slight difference between your world and my world. That must be the reason why you found your friends strange. Remember, the one they know is the female "you" which is me, not the male "me" which is you. There might be similarities in your world and my world but I'm sure that there are also some differences."_

"_Hmm..." Tsuna nodded. He understood Natsuki's explanation somehow._

_Natsuki stood up._

"_Well, in our case now, we will be sharing one body. Most of the time, you will be the one who will use it since that body was originally yours but if dangers and emergencies arises I will take over that body. From time to time, we could also switch places."_

_Tsuna nodded. "But Natsuki, what caused your death? What is this something that you need to do so that you could finally rest in peace?"_

_Natsuki remained silent for a moment then she shook her head. A mixture of sadness and anger can be seen in her eyes. _

"_...I'm sorry but I can't tell you now. I am not yet ready." She replied._

_Tsuna became silent. He saw the sadness and anger in Natsuki's eyes. He knew those eyes. Those were the eyes of a person who died in a not so appropriate time. For some reason, he kind of understands why Natsuki couldn't rest in peace. Maybe that was also because Natsuki is him in this world._

"_Alright... I've finally decided. I'll help you on what you will need to do." Tsuna said._

_Natsuki perked up. She brought out those puppy dog-eyes. "Really?"_

_Tsuna nodded. "What can I do? I have one year to stay in this world. Rather than waste it, I'll use my time helping you."_

_A small tear fell from Natsuki's cheeks as she smiled. "Thanks, Tsuna!"_

_Both of them heard Nana calling Natsuki to come down for dinner._

"_Go, Tsuna, Mom called you. I'll just stay here for a moment." Natsuki ordered Tsuna._

"_Why don't you take over and come down so that you could see Mom? After all, she is your mother in this world." Tsuna replied._

_Natsuki just shook her head. That left Tsuna to leave the room and come down for dinner._

_When Natsuki was left in the room, she released a small sob. The truth was that she wanted to see Nana and the rest but her current situation stopped her._

"_Tsuna... I only have one year then I'll disappear, as much as possible I don't want to make memories that will make it hard for me to leave them. I don't want to give them painful memories."_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ****... ... ... ... ...**

_Tsuna ate dinner together with his mother, Reborn, Reborn's friend and the children. He felt the gazes Reborn and Reborn's friends gave him but he just ignored it. For now, he has to live and act like Natsuki._

_Reborn and his friends wanted to ask Natsuki on what she just said about them earlier. For some reason, there was this some feeling that prevents them from asking._

_The dinner ended peacefully._

_Lambo returned to his room because he was kicked by Reborn because he annoyed the great hitman._

_I-pin and Fuuta followed Lambo to his room._

_Reborn's friends returned to the hotel where they were currently staying._

_Nana started to wash and clean the dishes that they've used._

_Tsuna returned to his room to accompany Natsuki._

_Reborn stared at Natsuki's retreating figure. He had a feeling that she is Natsuki and yet she is not. He shoved the feeling at the back of his thoughts thinking that it must have been his imagination. He went to the living room to watch some T.V programs that would interest him._

_Tsuna entered his room. He saw Natsuki staring at the moon again._

"_Tsuna?" came Natsuki's voice. Her back is still on Tsuna._

"_Yes?" Tsuna replied as he changed into pajamas._

"_There is something you have to know."_

"_What is it?" Tsuna looked at Natsuki._

_Natsuki turned around to meet Tsuna's gaze. Her eyes looked serious. "No matter what happens... You must NEVER fall in love to anyone... Understand?"_

_Tsuna nodded as a sign that he understands. He knows the reason why Natsuki must never fall in love or even him._

_Natsuki's time in this world is limited, as much as possible she doesn't want to give pain to all of her love ones. If Tsuna or Natsuki fall in love to someone, it would cause pain to them and to all of their love ones especially to Natsuki who is already dead and Tsuna who didn't belong in that world. To other people's point of view, it was Natsuki who will fall in love and that is something that needs to be avoided._

_Tsuna lied on the bed. "Good night, Natsuki..."_

"_Good night, Tsuna..." Natsuki went to the veranda to spend the entire night there._

_The cold wind blows giving a cold breeze inside the room._

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

_During that night, Gokudera lied awake on his bed in his apartment. Yamamoto had been cleaning the dishes absent-mindedly in the kitchen. They thought of one thing only._

"_I don't want to lose Jyuudaihime again." (Gokudera's thoughts)_

"_I don't want to lose Natsuki again." (Yamamoto's thoughts)_

"_Tomorrow, I will confess my feelings for her." (Their thoughts)_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ****... ... ... ... ...**

_Morning finally came. Tsuna was waked up by Natsuki. As usual he prepared for school and ate breakfast together with his family. They were so happy together and he noticed Natsuki on his peripheral view looking sad._

'_Hey! Why don't you take over?' Tsuna asked her._

_Natsuki just shook her head._

'_Come on! Nothings gonna happen anyway!' Tsuna replied brightly._

_He forced Natsuki to use his body so that she could bond with her family._

_Natsuki finally agreed and used Tsuna's body._

_Tsuna watched Natsuki as she laughed and ate together with her family._

_And that is how Natsuki ended up eating breakfast together with all of them._

_**~End of flashback~**_

* * *

Tsuna and Natsuki switched place again. Tsuna was now using his female body. He went to school alone. Actually, he was with Natsuki but she was in her spirit form. He noticed that Gokudera and Yamamoto didn't come to his house early. As he walked alone, he reached a four-way corner.

On his right side, Gokudera appeared. He looked somehow serious.

"G-Good Morning, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna greeted him.

Natsuki just looked at Gokudera. She wants to talk at him but she stopped herself. She remembered that only Tsuna can see and hear her.

"G-Good Morning too, Jyuudaihime!" Gokudera blushed. He looked away for a moment then he had his gaze back to Natsuki again.

"Jyuudiahime! Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Tsuna turned to face Gokudera. "Sure, what is it?"

Gokudera rubbed the back of his neck. He doesn't know where to start. "Um... Jyuudaihime... You know... um... You were the very first friend that I ever had... You were also... the first person who accepted me first as a person..."

Gokudera paused for a moment. Tsuna and Natsuki couldn't understand what he was trying to say.

"Well... I... what I'm trying to say was that... I LOVE YOU JYUUDAIHIME!" Gokudera declared his feelings while blushing.

'_WWWWHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?' _Tsuna and Natsuki said spiritually at the same time.

"Hoh? So you love Natsuki-chan as well, eh, Gokudera?"

Tsuna snapped his head at the left while Gokudera snapped his head at the right.

They saw Yamamoto standing in front of them. A hint of jealousy can be seen in his eyes in which he tried his best to hide.

Gokudera faced Yamamoto and glared at him. "That's right! I love Jyuudaihime! Any problems?"

Yamamoto just laughed his usual carefree laugh. "No! No problem at all!"

Yamamoto's eyes got serious. "It's just that... I love Natsuki as well."

Gokudera was surprised at Yamamoto's sudden love confession.

Tsuna who was standing between them doesn't know what to do. He looked from Gokudera to Yamamoto and vice versa. He gave Natsuki a glance that has gotten pale beside him. He just wished that Gokudera and Yamamoto could see Natsuki.

Natsuki trembled in fear. She shook her head. _'No... No... This cannot be! The one thing which I had feared and avoided the most came!'_

'_Natsuki...' _ was the only response Tsuna was able to come up with at that situation.

The two men faced each other as they imprint on their minds their rivalry for Natsuki's love. They didn't know that more rivals will come to their lives in the future. Fate can be so cruel.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **OMG! Yamamoto and Gokudera finally confessed their feelings! What will Tsuna/Natsuki do? (OAO) I am such a cruel author to end this chapter in a cliffhang. XD

Thank you for your reviews **mischievious**, **persona3adict**, **Kichou **and** Female27**! You guys just made my day! :D

To those who add this story to their favourites, Thank you so much! :D

**Please read and review everyone! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Stupid Love Confessions part1

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

**Reminders: **Conversations that are in a single quote and that are in italic (ex: _'abcde' _) are conversations between Tsuna and Natsuki **ONLY**.

* * *

**Alternative Reality**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Stupid Love Confessions (part one)**

'_REJECT IT NOW! RIGHT THIS INSTANT! I'M ORDERING YOU! DO IT! DON'T GIVE THEM ANY FALSE HOPES! __**NOW**__!' _ Natsuki screamed as she stood between Gokudera and Yamamoto. She was panicking after all, the very thing that she kept on avoiding happened. She leaned closer at Tsuna's face, more like her face.

'_Are you out of your mind? Or are you just plain stupid? You can't easily reject a person's love confession! Besides, they seem serious about you.' _ Tsuna reasoned at Natsuki as he took a few steps backwards. He was somehow panicking as well.

Natsuki walked over beside Tsuna and she started to pace back and forth.

'_Then what do you want me to do? I just told you last night that you should NEVER fall in love no matter what happens! That is also applicable to me! And look what happened now? Argh! Oh, Cruel Fate! Why are you doing this to me?' _ Natsuki pondered like a drama queen.

'_Anyway, I just can't say "NO" directly to them or reject it on the spot like some sort of instant noodles. Why wouldn't you take over and handle this?' _ Tsuna said like some sort of a love guru.

Natsuki made an "X" sign using her arms then she shook her head. _'uh-uh! Are you nuts? Remember, I'll only take over when danger and emergency arises.'_

'_What about eating breakfast? You call that "danger" and "emergency"?' _ Tsuna narrowed down his eyes at Natsuki.

Natsuki blushed and she began to stutter. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back on Tsuna. _'W-Well... You're the one who forced me to take over back then.'_

Tsuna sighed. He knows that Natsuki won't help him in this case. He also knows that Natsuki will make thousands, millions of excuses just not to be in the body at that moment.

'_A-Anyway, just don't give them any false hopes. Our existence here is just temporary. We only have one year. We are not going to live forever.' _ (Natsuki)

Tsuna looked at Gokudera and Yamamoto again. The two really looked serious over Natsuki. They were caught up by their mental battle over Natsuki that they almost forgot about Natsuki's existence. He could almost see the sparks of lightning on their eyes.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

It wasn't love at first sight for Yamamoto when he met Natsuki. He was known as a sports prodigy since he was young that's why there were so many people who likes him. He already knows that people likes him but that was only his "sports prodigy self" not the real him. It was Natsuki who accepted him first for who he really is. At first, he only thought of her as a friend, a female friend but time came, he doesn't know when it started. He began to see Natsuki as a woman.

Later on, he just suddenly found out that he was in love with her. Back then, he was afraid to confess his love for her because he was afraid that their friendship might be destroyed that's why he remained silent. He regretted that decision when Natsuki died. The sadness and loneliness that he felt when Natsuki died were so overwhelming that he thought of doing suicide.

Just as he thought of that thing, Natsuki's coffin suddenly opened and it revealed a living Natsuki. He didn't felt scared at all when he saw her return to life. In fact, he was happy about it. That is why he won't let this chance get away. He decided to confess his love for her once and for all. The problem is that it seems like he confessed too late because he found out that he has a rival over Natsuki's love.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

From the beginning, Gokudera hated Natsuki. He can't accept that someone like her who looked weak, stupid, and incompetent is the next Vongola Boss that's why he tried to kill her first. During their fight, he lost to her. Just as when he was going to make his last move, he dropped all of his dynamites. He readied himself for the worst but Natsuki saved his life.

Since then, he accepted Natsuki as the next Vongola Boss and he decided to become her most trusted right-hand man. She was the very first person who accepted him despite of his past and everything else because of that he fell in love with her. He never told her his feelings in the name of their friendship but Natsuki's death made him regret that decision.

During the funeral, he prayed for a miracle for their boss to return to life. He can't accept their boss' death yet. His prayers were answered, the coffin opened and their boss rose. Oh, how happy he was when he saw his Jyuudaihime stood in front of them full of life. He swore to tell her all of his feelings. It was going smooth really not until some baseball freak appeared from nowhere and destroyed the moment.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"U-Um... You guys... well... I..." Tsuna began to stutter.

He doesn't know what to do. He never received any love confessions before especially coming from a man. He has a crush, yes, and that is the Kyoko in HIS world but he never confessed his feelings for her yet. Now, the "parallel self" of his friends are confessing to him and he doesn't know how to get out of the situation without hurting them. It's also a criterion not to say "yes" or give any hints of hopes. He planned on forcing Natsuki to use his body but he was afraid that the female him may be too outspoken and frank that she might reject it like then and there without a care to their feelings. Hurting his friends' feelings is a big "no no".

'_Well? What are you waiting for? The time is ticking say something!' _ Natsuki said as she began to become hysterical.

She can't believe that her friends love her. She still had doubts. What kind of love do they have for her? Love as a friend or love as a lover?

'_Shut up! I'm thinking alright! You are the one who should be here doing the thinking! Not me! I'm a man for goodness sake!' _ Tsuna finally complained.

He really doesn't know what to do. Top it off, his female heart was beating so fast that it made him blush and uncomfortable.

Natsuki just laughed at his sufferings. _'Haha... You may be a man Tsuna but that is in YOUR world not in THIS world. Besides, you are trapped inside of a female's body. It's unavoidable for you to think and act like a woman. Pfft! Fufufu...'_

'_Damn you, Natsuki!' _ Tsuna cursed for the first time.

He can't believe that Natsuki and him were just the same being. He refuses to believe that even though the facts were laid on a plate.

Tsuna was blushing furiously.

Gokudera and Yamamoto noticed Natsuki's uncomfortable state but they can't stop their feelings for her.

Tsuna continued talking while blushing. He was looking at his sides. He refused to meet their gazes. "Um... I... I really... appreciate your feelings but..."

Tsuna meet their gaze. "When you said that you love me? What do you mean by that? Is it love as a friend or love as a lover?"

Natsuki floated and circled around Tsuna. She was laughing her head off. You could almost see that she was spreading some confetti. _'Woah! You really are me, Tsuna! I've been thinking the same thing! Haha...'_

'_Will you please shut up?' _Tsuna muttered.

Gokudera and Yamamoto almost sweat dropped. They forgot that Natsuki was so dense. Even if a scholar would come and explain to Natsuki their confession, she won't still get it, let alone understand it.

Yamamoto became serious. "We love you not as a friend, Natsuki, but as a woman. Before, yes but now, we want you to be our lover. I want YOU to be my lover."

"I hate to agree with the baseball freak, Jyuudaihime but he is right... I want YOU to be my lover. I promise I will make you happy." Gokudera added oil to the fire.

If Natsuki's spiritual form still has a soul inside it, it might have left her already.

Now it's Tsuna's turn to laugh. _'Haha... WHAT are you going to do now, Natsuki?'_

'_REJECT IT! MUST REJECT NO MATTER WHAT!' _ Natsuki screamed in desperation. Flames of desperation can be seen surrounding her body. She had become hysterical.

Tsuna sighed spiritually.

Gokudera and Yamamoto saw Natsuki's uneasiness. Gokudera rubbed the back of his neck while Yamamoto reverted back to his carefree self. They've noticed that Natsuki is not yet ready for those kinds of things.

"We-Well... Jyuudaihime, you don't have to give your answer now. I... I can still wait but please think about it carefully." Gokudera told Natsuki as he connected his eyes with her.

"That's right, Natsuki. You don't have to give your answer now but please think about it carefully." Yamamoto said in a serious tone before reverting back to his happy-go-lucky self.

Tsuna blushed then nodded. "Thank you, guys..."

He began to walk ahead of them first.

The three of them remained friends at that time.

When Tsuna walked pass at them, Gokudera and Yamamoto stared at each other. They gave a look saying. "I am willing to wait but that doesn't mean I won't do anything to win her heart."

Natsuki's spirit stood between Gokudera and Yamamoto. She looked from Gokudera to Yamamoto then vice versa. She gripped her hair out of frustration.

'_AAAAHHH! Abomination! What are you two thinking now? How can I choose which is which when the two of you are important to me? I only have a limited amount of time! Please don't make this hard for me... please... Aaaahh~ The sooner I finish what I have to do, the earlier I could rest in peace!'_

With that, Natsuki passed through between them following Tsuna.

Gokudera and Yamamoto felt a strong wind pass through between them. They smelled Natsuki's scent. They were sure that Natsuki just walked ahead of them so why did they smell Natsuki's scent?

"Wha-what was that?" Yamamoto asked Gokudera. It was broad daylight and yet he was getting this feeling of spookiness.

Gokudera just shook his head. "Who-who knows? Let's just go... We'll be late."

Yamamoto nodded.

They walked together to school. Since they have long legs, they've got long strides. A few seconds later, they were walking together with Tsuna with him at their center.

Tsuna looked at Natsuki walking playfully on top of a wall. Even though Natsuki was walking playfully, he saw the serious face which she got.

'_Hey, Natsuki! Are you alright? What do you want me to do about their love confession?' _ Tsuna asked. He was worried at Natsuki.

'_You don't have to do anything... Just... Just don't give them any false hopes or slight indications telling them that you no longer see them as friends.'_

'_Ok...'_ Tsuna continued to walk.

The three of them walked quietly towards their school.

They didn't know that there were some students from their school who heard and saw that love confession thing. Some of them even took some pictures using their cellphones, camera and stuff.

* * *

When they've arrived at their school, the rumors about that love confession thing have already spread. It reached Ryohei's ears which had him keep quiet for a few minutes because of shock. After all, he has feelings for Natsuki as well. Even Hibari searched all the students who spread those rumors. He wanted to beat all those students to death, not because of the rumors but because of jealousy. Who would have thought that he has fallen in love to the herbivore after all and he has rivals as an icing?

The rumors have spread out like fire in Namimori. It even reached Kokuyo. It even reached Mukuro's ears.

Mukuro sat on the couch where he and his friends usually stay. His face looked serious and concerned. He loved Natsuki and he plans to tell that to her someday but it seems like there are people who was able to do it first before him. It seems like he has to confess to her sooner than he thought.

He stood from the couch and he puts on his green his jacket. He started to walk for the exit.

"Where are you going, Byon?" Ken asked Mukuro.

"Just somewhere..." With that, Mukuro left.

"Ken..." Chikusa muttered as he shook his head gently.

Ken and Chikusa also heard the rumors. They were also not oblivious about Mukuro's feelings towards Natsuki.

"Oh... well... Love~ Byon~!" Ken said as he continued eating the potato chips which he had been eating.

* * *

In their classroom, Tsuna sat on his chair ignoring all the insults and evil glares the fangirls of Gokudera and Yamamoto gave him while Natsuki was sitting on an open window. Natsuki's legs were hanging outside. Hana, Haru and Kyoko stood beside Tsuna protectively. They were protecting him... her from any girls who might try to hurt him like throwing some objects at him or pulling his long hair. Natsuki observed all the things that are happening in her classroom.

Some of the fangirls gathered at Gokudera and Yamamoto. Telling them to forget about Natsuki or asking them on what they have seen in her.

Gokudera was getting mad at the girls for insulting his beloved Jyuudaihime but he did his best to stop himself from strangling those girls.

Yamamoto was starting to get pissed off as well.

The sliding door in their classroom suddenly opened and it revealed Ryohei who was panting.

"A-Aneki! What are you doing here?" Kyoko asked her brother.

Tsuna sweat dropped. _"Aneki? This is really not my world..."_

Ryohei scanned the entire room until his eyes laid on Natsuki (a.k.a: Tsuna in spirit). He walked in front of the classroom, at the center. He took a deep breath then he shouted at the top of his lungs for everyone to hear.

"**I LOVE YOU TO THE** **EXTREME** **NATSUKI!**"

That was the first time Ryohei called Natsuki in her first name.

Tsuna's face can't be drawn.

Natsuki fell backwards at where she was sitting. Even though she was in her spirit form, she can't stop herself from saying "OW!".

Kyoko dropped her jaw.

The girls gave a surprised shriek. "EEEEEEEHHHHHH...?"

Hana covered her mouth and squealed. "Kyaaa~!"

Haru screamed in surprise. "Hahi~?"

Some of the male students remained silent with their mouths forming an "o" shape while some of them whistled and cheered.

*whistle* *applause* "You ROCK, Sasagawa-sempai! Wit-wew!"

"What a **LOVE CONFESSION**! A True Man should learn from you sempai!" One male student declared like a true politician as he raised his fist in the air and some of the guys followed as well.

Gokudera and Yamamoto's eyes widened in surprise. Another Rival has finally appeared.

Their noise was too loud which caused for Hibari to appear on their doorframe.

"What's with the noise, Herbivores?"

He scanned the room and he somehow got suspicious at the events especially when his eyes landed on Ryohei who was standing in front of the class at the center.

Majority of the students clamped their mouths shut.

One male student dared to open his big mouth. "Sasagawa-sempai just made a love confession to Sawada-san!"

Hibari's eyes widened in surprise for a second then he scanned the entire room again. He looked at Ryohei then to Natsuki who was petrified at her sit then back to Ryohei again. He glared at Ryohei.

Ryohei looked at Hibari directly in the eyes. He knows those eyes. Those were the eyes of a person in love who was jealous at someone. He can't stop himself but ask.

"Hibari, are you in love to the EXTREME with Natsuki as well?" Ryohei asked Hibari man to man.

The students looked at Hibari to Ryohei then vice versa their mouths hanged open.

"I'll bite you to death!" Hibari brought out his tonfas.

That was equivalent to "yes, I do" for Hibari. Ryohei, Gokudera and Yamamoto understood it. They knew that Hibari has fallen in love to Natsuki as well.

Ryohei positioned himself in a boxing position facing Hibari.

The students just stood at their standing place and some just sat on their chairs. They watched the upcoming storm that will unfold before them.

Natsuki who fell on the floor crawled up to her desk. Her chin was on the desk. Her left hand held one of the desk's legs while her right hand was stretched on top of the desk. She was scratching the top of her desk and half of her face was almost by her hair. She was looking at Hibari and Ryohei. Her evil vibes and spookiness were starting to spread in the room.

Tsuna paled when he saw Natsuki's appearance beside him. He did his best to suppress the girly shriek that was threatening to come out.

'_WHA-WHAT ARE YOU? SADAKO? STOP SCARING PEOPLE TO DEATH!' _ Tsuna reprimanded her.

'_HOW...' _ Natsuki said with the sound of death in her tone which creeped Tsuna out.

'_Wha-what?' _Tsuna replied. He was getting goosebumps at Natsuki's behaviour. She is becoming like a true ghost.

'_HOW MANY LOVE CONFESSIONS WILL I RECEIVE THIS DAY? DON'T F-ING JOKE WITH ME! I'M JUST AN ORDINARY AND SIMPLE GIRL! SO WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME? CURSE YOU FATE, DESTINY, WHATEVER YOU CALL YOURSELF!' _ Natsuki cursed in her deathly aura and voice.

Tsuna was thankful that he was born as male specie in his world.

The students wondered if it was just their imaginations or not but the room was getting really COLD.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Hibari were in a heated love confessions battle that they didn't notice the room getting cold.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Chapter 4 is finally here! I hope you guys would like it! By the way, if you readers haven't notice it yet I always update EVERYDAY but if I suffer some writer's block syndrome which I hate that's the only time when I will update longer. In normal circumstances, I always update everyday so just check this story always for new chapters. :)

Haile: Should I write the Chapter 5 now? Or should I watch some anime first? Ahahaha... XD

Thank you for your reviews **Belletiger BT**, **Female27**, **dream-of-silent-death**, and **tarious123**! You guys made me happy! Waaaahhhh... *cries tears of joy*

**dream-of-silent-death: **You can check my profile on when will I start writing the sequel of "The Vongola's Black Sheep". I will also post there the details about it. I have also posted an announcement on that story so please feel free to check it. :)


	5. Chapter 5: Stupid Love Confessions part2

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own KHR...**

**Reminders:** Conversations that are in a single quote and that are in italic (ex: 'abcde' ) are conversations between Tsuna and Natsuki **ONLY**.

* * *

**Alternative Reality**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Stupid Love Confessions (part two)**

Ryohei met Natsuki first when she brought Kyoko in his home full of bruises and wounds. It just so happens that Kyoko was caught in a gang fight before and Natsuki happened to pass by. Kyoko was outnumbered back then. It was Natsuki who helped turn the tables. When the fight was over, Natsuki helped Kyoko to get home. That was the beginning of their friendship.

In his home, Natsuki was treating Kyoko's wounds and bruises. As he watched from his doorframe Natsuki treating his beloved sister, he has fallen in love with her. He was drawn to Natsuki's kindness, gentleness and simplicity. He plans on confessing his love but that tragedy had happened.

Just as he was about to confess his feelings, Natsuki died. It hurts him a lot when Natsuki died. He wanted Natsuki back. He wished for Natsuki to return to life and then his wish was granted. The coffin opened then Natsuki rose. Oh, how happy he was when his wish was granted.

He planned to confess his feelings for her as soon as possible but then he suddenly found out from a rumor that there were people who had confessed their feelings for her. The next thing he knew was that his heart took over and he made a public declaration of his love for her in her classroom.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Herbivorous that was Hibari's first impression when he saw Natsuki at first. It all changed when she beat the crap out of Mochida-sempai at the school's gym. The pathetic fool challenged Natsuki in a fight saying that if he wins, Natsuki will become his girlfriend. The moment Natsuki heard that condition, the sleeping fighter inside her awakened.

The next thing happened was that Mochida-sempai was lying on the gym's floor unconscious. His face cannot be recognized any longer and a few of his ribs were broken. A number of students joined forces to bring their beat up sempai to the hospital. Hibari was surprised at the sudden revelation. He was drawn to Natsuki's hidden strength. She fought like a battle maiden.

Who would have thought that the Herbivore was a sleeping Lioness all along? He doesn't know when it all began but he suddenly knew that he had fallen in love with her. He kept on denying it because of his pride not until he received a message from Natsuki's family that she died. When he learned about it, he regretted his actions a lot. He shouldn't have denied his feelings.

When he was in the funeral, he kept on asking for a miracle to happen. For a miracle that would bring Natsuki back to him. To his surprise, the coffin opened and it revealed a moving Natsuki full of life. Since then, he decided to tell his feelings for her. He was preparing himself for the right time not until some herbivores confessed first which irritated him.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

'_As of today, you have received three confessions. One was from Gokudera-kun. Two was from Yamamoto. Lastly, the third was from Oniisan.' _ Tsuna supplied the answer from Natsuki's question. He was counting on his fingers as he enumerated each confession.

Natsuki looked at him and gave him a deadly glare.

She was almost in tears. The powerful beings from above must have hated her for giving her this kind of problems. She stood up beside Tsuna. She wanted to stop them but she refuses to take Tsuna's body.

It seems like the two didn't understand, let alone know that Hibari had confessed to Natsuki as well. After all, the words "I love you, Natsuki!" were not mentioned by the prefect. All they know was that Hibari was going to beat Ryohei up for disturbing the peace in school.

Both men were sizing up each other's strength. Gokudera and Yamamoto were itching to join the fight.

The students just watched them. Some girls have somehow ended up taking Natsuki's side. They were curious on who is the lucky man that will be chosen by Natsuki. The fangirls of the said men hated Natsuki more. They were boiling in anger and jealousy. If it wasn't for Kyoko, Hana and Haru who were protecting her, they might have hurt her already in different kinds of ways.

Ryohei and Hibari would have started to fight each other if Hana didn't start screaming.

"AAAAHHHH...! Natsuki!"

Everyone inside that room looked at Natsuki including Ryohei, Hibari, Gokudera and Yamamoto.

What they saw was that Natsuki has gotten pale and she was no longer moving. She doesn't even blink her eyes. She just sat on her chair like a statue, a frozen statue. The consecutive love confessions that she received were too much for her to handle. In reality, it was Tsuna who got frozen.

Hana held Natsuki's shoulders and she began to shake her gently. "Natsuki! Natsuki! Are you alright?"

Haru waved her hand in front of Natsuki's face. "Natsuki-san! Are you alright? Please respond to us! Hahi~! That must have shocked her! Four Love Confessions were declared to a single woman... Anyone would get shocked at that."

Kyoko sighed. She faced her brother and the said men who confessed their feelings. "Aneki! I know that there is nothing wrong with confessing your love but think about the other party first! We all know that Natsuki IS a BABY when it comes to those things!"

Ryohei lowered down his arms even Hibari hid his tonfas. They reflected on their actions and Kyoko was right. Natsuki is not yet ready for those kinds of things. Now that they've reflected on it, they just realized how selfish they are. They were so afraid that there might be one man who will take Natsuki away from them that's why they suddenly confessed their feelings to her without a care to what would Natsuki feel.

'_Tsuna, leave that body right this instant!' _ Natsuki ordered Tsuna.

'_What?'_

'_Just do it!'_

Tsuna glared at Natsuki but he didn't listen to her. He had a feeling that Natsuki was up to something.

He finally moved releasing a deep sigh.

Hana and Haru were relieved.

Tsuna stood and looked at all of them.

'_Yah!' _ Natsuki trembled as she looked at Tsuna's eyes. She doesn't like what he was going to do. She stared at him incredulously.

'_Wha-what are you going to do? Stop that... Don't give them any false hopes! Don't do anything!' _ Natsuki begged desperately in tears.

"Oniisan... Yamamoto... Gokudera-kun... I appreciate all of your feelings towards me but... my feelings towards all of you are just the same. I love all of you not as a lover but as a friend... Please give me some time to think about your confessions." Tsuna told them seriously.

The three of them nodded after hearing Natsuki's words.

Hibari went out of the room silently like nothing happened.

The students remained silent.

With that Tsuna left the room. Natsuki followed him to where he was going.

* * *

While walking in the hallway, Tsuna mumbled something for him to hear only. "There... I gave you more time to think about their confessions."

'_What do you think you are doing? You are just giving them false hopes. You know what my answer is.' _ Natsuki mumbled as tears fall from her eyes.

Tsuna went to the rooftop. He made sure first that there was nobody else there except him then he faced Natsuki.

"That's right! I know what your answer is from the very beginning but is that really what you want to give as an answer to them? It's true that we only have a time limit of one year to exist in this world but are you just going to use that to finish what you have to do?" (Tsuna)

"I..." Natsuki paused for a moment. Tears were threatening to fall on her cheeks then she continued.

"Then what do you want me to do? If I fall in love I'll just hurt that PERSON! I'M ALREADY DEAD TSUNA! If I was living normally together with them then maybe I could think it over but no! I only have one year then I will disappear! Then what would happen to the person that I love when I was gone? He will be left alone and hurt!" Natsuki couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She turned her back on Tsuna.

"Natsuki... But you love them right?" Tsuna asked her seriously. He felt the pain Natsuki felt and he understands it.

Natsuki nodded. Her back was still on Tsuna.

"Then, instead of running away, why don't you make happy memories alongside them?" (Tsuna)

Natsuki turned to look at Tsuna.

"Since they said that they love you, why don't you let them pamper you with their love and let them experience your love even though it was just temporary? Just don't drive them away from you. By the way, I'm saying this because I don't want to them to get hurt and also... I know that deep down you love them."

Natsuki looked at Tsuna then she smiled, her eyes were still teary.

"What would you do if Mukuro-san confessed to you?" Tsuna asked curiously.

Natsuki pouted as she pondered about it then she answered in a joking manner. "I will take over that body!"

* * *

"Natsuyuki-chan, I love you..." Mukuro confessed his feelings to Natsuki in the bus stop.

He doesn't care at all if the people would see or hear them. To be exact, he planned to confess in public in the first place. He considered it as a challenge. The people will be his witnesses.

The people who were standing, waiting, entering or leaving the bus on that place witnessed the one-of-a-kind revelation. Most of the people blushed. The driver left the driver's seat just to witness the love confession thing. The people who were in the bus stuck their heads out of the bus' windows just to hear the once-in-a-life-time happening. Some people who were just passing by began to gather around them.

"Kyaa~" The girls who were present there squealed.

"Aaaahhh~" The girls who were standing together with their boyfriends sighed in the name of love. They adored Mukuro's chivalrous... whatever you call it. They wished that their boyfriends would do the same thing, like confess in public but it would be better if they will propose.

The boys with no girlfriends dropped their jaw and blushed.

The boys with girlfriends tried to find some flaw on Mukuro's entire being much to their disappointment.

"My! Kids these days!" One grandma said as she waved her cane outside the bus' windows. (We will label her Granny number one.)

"What are you waiting for GIRL? SAY YES I DO!" Another grandma who was a friend of that cane-grandma said. She goes by the calling granny. (This one here is Granny number two.)

"It would be a waste if you reject him, girl. He IS handsome and hot." A companion of those grandmothers reminded Natsuki. (Granny number three)

"Granny, that is NOT a WEDDING PROPOSAL but a LOVE CONFESSION. There is no need for her to say "YES I DO"." Granny number four corrected Granny number two.

"Ladies, calm down!" Granny number five replied as she fanned herself with her fan. She was getting hot and sweaty due to Mukuro's hotness. Her eyes concentrated on Mukuro and Natsuki. She was getting curious as she waited on Natsuki's reply.

"How sweet!" A woman in her twenties almost in her thirties screamed.

"Aaaahhh... Young Love!" A group of middle-age woman screamed just behind the audience.

Tsuna smiled evilly while Natsuki dropped her jaw.

'_Heh Heh Heh... Your turn Natsuki...'_

'_But... But...'_

Tsuna forced Natsuki inside the body. He was happy to be out of his female body. Now, he won't feel those crazy woman's feelings or reactions in his spiritual form.

Natsuki blushed furiously. Her heart was beating so fast. She doesn't know what to do. When she was still in her spirit form, she thought of rejecting it right then and there but now that she was in Tsuna's female body, no words would come out of her mouth. She was also embarrassed at Mukuro's public love confession.

Tsuna smirked as he watched Natsuki's uncomfortable state. _'Now you know what I felt back then when Gokudera and Yamamoto confessed to me including Oniisan.'_

"I... I..." Natsuki was lost at her words. She doesn't know what to say.

'_Well... What are you waiting for? Say something! The time is ticking you know! Hahaha...' _ Now it's Tsuna's turn to bug Natsuki about the confession thing.

'_HHHHEEEELLLLPPPPP!' _ Natsuki screamed spiritually in determination.

Tsuna stuck his tongue out. _'No way! You didn't help me before... Remember?'_

Natsuki glared at Tsuna.

She broke out from her spiritual life when one teenage boy screamed.

"JUST SAY "I LOVE YOU TOO"! DAMN IT! YOU'RE TOO SLOW!"

"Kufufufu..." Mukuro laughed.

Natsuki glared at their audience. She scanned the public on who said that because she swore that she will kill that person. She lifted her gaze to meet Mukuro's eyes. A mixture of mischief and sincerity were seen in his eyes. Her face became redder when she saw Mukuro's eyes. Due to embarrassment, she grabbed Mukuro's left arm and dragged him away of the public's eyes.

Mukuro just allowed himself to be dragged by Natsuki. He was laughing inwardly. He liked it when she touched him like that.

Natsuki regretted skipping school. She convinced Tsuna to skip school so that she could clear her head about the love confession thing and go somewhere else. Just as they were about to ride the bus, they saw Mukuro getting off the bus and that was how the love confession in the bus stop began.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Mukuro first met Natsuki in the woods near the park where he and his friends were currently staying. At first, he doesn't like her. He even hated her because she was part of the mafia. Worst, she was the next Vongola Boss. Because of that, he attacked the students in Namimori School just to lure her out. He successfully lured her out though and an all-out fight between him, her and their friends began.

Unfortunately, he lost in their fight. He and his friends were about to be captured by the Vindice when she suddenly stepped in and prevented that from happening. She made a bargain to them that if Mukuro would cause problems to the mafia again then they could capture him together with her. The Vindice agreed and they left Mukuro in her hands.

Despite of everything that he did and his past, Natsuki still welcomed him in her family and considered him a part of it. Heck, she even invited him to be her friend after their fight. Her purity, kindness and innocence attracted him. Because of that, he fell in love with her. He was about to confess his love to her when suddenly she met that sudden accident which took her life. He wanted to turn back the time so that she could come back to life and he could tell her his feelings.

He never believed in miracles or wishes. He was about to accept Natsuki's death when suddenly her coffin opened and it revealed Natsuki who just returned to life. He was so happy like everybody else that she came back. He was about to proceed on where he left off when suddenly a rumor came to his ears telling that Gokudera and Yamamoto just confessed. He was so pissed off that someone got ahead of him that without thinking he left and went to Namimori.

* * *

Mukuro and Natsuki reached an empty road that has white walls on their sides.

Natsuki let go of Mukuro's arms then she faced him.

Mukuro stared at her blushing face. It was so cute. He smiled seductively at Natsuki. "Well... What is your answer?"

Natsuki met his gaze. She turned pale. Mukuro's seductive smile didn't affect her. She didn't even know that he was seducing her. "Shou-Should I give my answer now?"

Mukuro's seductive smile became a seductive grin. He nodded slowly.

'_Hhhhiiiieee... who would have thought that Mukuro-san is rather... what? Pushy?'_ Tsuna commented on the sidelines as he watched Natsuki and Mukuro.

"I-I..." Natsuki began to stutter. She was still blushing. She was rendered speechless by Mukuro's demand for her answer.

"Jyuudaihime!"

Mukuro and Natsuki snapped their heads at the direction where Gokudera's voice came from.

They were surprised to see Gokudera and Ryohei running towards them. Yamamoto and Hibari were walking towards them. Their walking pace was too fast that one could almost conclude that they want to run towards Natsuki.

Gokudera reached them first then he grabbed Natsuki in a protective embrace then he brought out his dynamites. "What are you trying to do to Jyuudaihime, Mukuro?"

Mukuro just smirked but he was irritated at Gokudera's embrace to Natsuki. He wants to grab Natsuki right then and there.

Ryohei smacked the back of Gokudera's head which made Gokudera let go of Natsuki.

Gokudera rubbed the back of his head. He faced Ryohei. "What was that for? Lawn-head!"

Ryohei just "hmph-ed" at him as he glared at Mukuro. He also knows how to get jealous.

Yamamoto reached them. He was mad at Gokudera for embracing Natsuki, more like he was jealous but he did his best to hide his jealousy. "Haha... Don't take advantage of Natsuki's innocence, Gokudera!"

"What?" Gokudera asked as he faced Yamamoto then he blushed. He just realized his actions.

When he embraced Natsuki, he didn't mean to take advantage of her innocence. He was just protecting her from the pineapple-head.

Hibari glared at Gokudera. He wanted to throw his tonfas at Gokudera's head.

The four of them were worried when Natsuki didn't return to class so they searched for her. When they found her, she was with Mukuro much to their dismay so they ran to her sides as soon as possible.

"By the way, Natsuki, why are you with Mukuro?" Yamamoto asked curiously.

"Well... that's... um..." Natsuki stuttered. She can't look at Yamamoto directly in the eyes, more like to all of them. After they confessed to her, she started to see them as a man not a friend.

Mukuro supplied the answer to Yamamoto's question. "I just confessed my love to her."

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Hibari were surprised at the sudden revelation. The fifth rival has finally appeared.

They glared at each other as they assessed each other's feelings, strengths, and weaknesses. Through their glares, they were telling each other that they refuse to back down and that they won't give up on Natsuki.

Natsuki missed this as she watched Tsuna laughing his head off. She was glaring at him.

'_Man! You're so popular Natsuki! Hahaha...!' _ Tsuna clutched his stomach.

Natsuki looked at each one of them then she landed her gaze on Hibari. She began to wail. The stress of their love confession was too much.

"Waaahhh...! Hibari-senpai! What should I do? FOUR guys confessed their love to me and all of them were my friends! Waaahhh...!" Natsuki cried like a baby.

The guys paused for a moment. _"FOUR?"_

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Hibari counted mentally. If they will add Mukuro to the love confession charade, there should be FIVE guys.

Mukuro found out from the rumors about Gokudera and Yamamoto's love confession but judging from Ryohei and Hibari's actions, he could conclude that they have confessed their feelings for her. If he will add himself, there should be FIVE guys so why did it become FOUR only?

"Um... Jyuudaihime... Why was it four guys?" Gokudera couldn't help himself but ask.

Natsuki sniffed then she wiped her tears. She began to count in her fingers.

"Well, one is you Gokudera. Two is from Yamamoto. The third was from Oniisan. Lastly, the fourth was from Mukuro. So there are four guys." Natsuki showed them her four fingers.

Gokudera dropped his jaw.

Yamamoto fought the urge to facepalm.

Ryohei whispered the words "She is too slow to the EXTREME!".

Mukuro looked at Hibari then laughed.

Hibari was fuming in anger. He can't believe that Natsuki IS that slow.

They just found out that Natsuki didn't understand Hibari's love confession.

Hibari grabbed Natsuki's wrist and pulled her to him. On the process, she collided with his chest. His free hand grabbed her chin.

"Damn it! You're too slow." Hibari whispered to himself.

"Huh?" Natsuki heard Hibari's voice but she didn't understand anything he said.

"Better plant this on your brain, Herbivore... I love you! And I won't share you to any of these guys! Let alone, GIVE you! Understand?"

Gokudera and the rest were trembling in fury, more like jealousy. After all, Hibari and Natsuki's face were just inches apart. They would have stepped between them but Natsuki just broke free from Hibari's clutches.

Natsuki slammed her back on the wall which made a crack on it. She was blushing furiously. Her heart was beating so fast. In fact, she was hyperventilating.

Tsuna who was watching dropped his jaw. _'UNBELIEVABLE! Hibari-san is?'_

Natsuki stretched both of her hands then she waved it in front of her. She also shook her head. Her face is sssooooo red. "G-Give me a break you guys! For real? The five of you are... come on... don't joke around!"

The said men nodded their heads. They found Natsuki's flustered state cute and adorable. They even smirked like they enjoyed the result of their love confession on Natsuki.

"P-Please give me some time to think!" With that Natsuki ran to her house blushing, leaving all of them behind.

She just realized that she just repeated what Tsuna said before. She has to ask for her mother's help now, I mean literally NOW!

Tsuna flew at Natsuki's side. _'This one year trip won't be easy Natsuki...'_

Natsuki nodded in agreement while blushing.

The five guys just stared at Natsuki's retreating figure then they looked at each other.

"May the Best Guy win!" Ryohei broke the silence.

"Suuure!" Gokudera replied.

"Hahaha... No hard feelings ok?" Yamamoto asked with his wide grin.

"There's no way I'll lose to all of you." Mukuro said to all of them.

"I won't give her up." Hibari countered.

All of them took their separate ways after that. They were determined not to lose Natsuki to anyone of them.

Reborn, who was hiding in a corner, heard everything. "Hm... Interesting..."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I thought I won't be able to update today because of some problems to my internet connection. I'm glad I was able to fix it. Well, here's the next chapter just as I've promised! I hope you guys will like it. :)

Thank you for your reviews **tarious123**, **Female27**, **Kichou**, **Silvereyedfreak**, and **dream-of-silent-death**! I'm really grateful that you guys reviewed! :D

For those who added my story and me on their favourites, Thank you so much! I promise I will do my best in writing this story. *bows*

**tarious123: **Sure, I'm still reading your story. I'm still on chapter 2. I'm such a slow reader really... (T_T) I will try to help to the best of my capabilities. :)

**Kichou: **This chapter is the answer to your question. Tee-hee! :D

**dream-of-silent-death: **Your welcome! :)

Please read and review everyone! :D


	6. Chapter 6: Operation Hide and Seek part1

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

**Reminders: **Conversations that are in a single quote and that are in italic (ex: _'abcde'_ ) are conversations between Tsuna and Natsuki **ONLY.**

* * *

**Alternative Reality**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Operation Hide and Seek (part one)**

Natsuki arrived in her home almost dark. She was panting and blushing. She can't get her friends' love confessions out of her mind. She covered her face with one of her hands.

"_Argh! What should I do? These things shouldn't have happened. This was not supposed to happen! I know I shouldn't drive them away but... Oh! Why me? Why me of all the people?"_

A small tear escaped from Natsuki's eyes.

Tsuna watched Natsuki. He could understand why Natsuki was in pain. He could feel it as well, her pain, confusion and sufferings.

The children and Bianchi were out of the house. Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta were busy playing outside while Bianchi was busy spending time with Reborn. It was only Nana who was present in the house at that time.

Nana heard someone came in. She was in the kitchen busy preparing for their dinner. She went out of the kitchen just to take a look on who just came in. To her surprise, she saw her daughter standing in front of the door. She saw her covering her face with her one hand while trembling and crying.

"Natsuki? Is there something wrong?" Nana asked her as she went near her daughter.

Natsuki and Tsuna looked at their mother.

"Mama..." Natsuki said in her sobs.

Nana brought Natsuki in the kitchen. She gave her a glass of water to calm herself. She heard from her daughter about the love confessions of her male friends.

"So, Natsuki, who is it? The man that you love?" Nana sat beside her daughter.

"I love all of them Mama but I can't reciprocate their feelings." Natsuki replied.

Nana was surprised at her daughter's answer. "Why?"

"Because I will just hurt them... Loving me would be just a waste of time."

Nana's eyes widened at Natsuki's answer. She took her daughter's hands in her hands. She had a feeling that her daughter was keeping something from her. Her mother's instinct tells her that Natsuki might leave them someday.

"Why would loving you be a waste of time? Natsuki, loving a person is never a waste of time. You said that you love them then why are you saying that you will just hurt them?" Nana told Natsuki in a loving way.

Natsuki looked at her mother's eyes then she smiled sadly. She had second thoughts of telling her mother about her secret. "Mama... If I told you that I'm already dead, will you believe me?"

Nana paled at her daughter's question. She was reminded about the funeral. She shoved it at the back of her mind that there might have something happened that caused for her daughter to return to life. When she saw her daughter moving, she just completely ignored that feeling because she was so happy to see her one and only daughter came back.

Natsuki just stared at her mother. She was waiting for her mother's reply. She noticed that her mother turned pale.

Nana sighed to loosen up her muscles then she gulped. She looked at her daughter's eyes then she smiled sadly. "Yes..."

* * *

Reborn, Bianchi, and the kids entered the Sawada household after dark. The kids were so noisy demanding for their dinner to be served.

Nana greeted them with a cheerful smile. She picked up Lambo and I-pin and gave them a hearty hug.

Reborn noticed Nana's tear-streaked face but he didn't question anything about it. He felt that Nana was doing her best to hide it from them so he just feigned ignorance like he never noticed it.

"Mama... Where's Natsuki?" Bianchi asked Nana.

Nana stiffened for a second then she answered. "She's in her room. She took her dinner early and went to sleep."

Bianchi nodded as a response.

Reborn noticed Nana's stiffened reaction at Bianchi's question but he still fought the urge to ask the woman. He started to head over the door again.

Bianchi looked at Reborn. "Where are you going Reborn?"

The kids were brought by Nana in the dining room.

"I have someplace to go to." With that, Reborn left.

Bianchi blushed as she whispered. "Take care, Reborn..."

* * *

Natsuki who was now in her spirit form was staying on the veranda outside of her room. Tsuna and Natsuki have finally switched places. She saw Reborn leaving their house. She had a bad feeling on where he was going.

Tsuna was now using their female body and he was sleeping on the bed peacefully.

Natsuki looked at Tsuna over her shoulders then she whispered. "Tsuna, I'll be right back."

Natsuki flew at Reborn's side. She didn't notice it before but now that she had taken a good look at her tutor's face, she just noticed Reborn's handsome features.

'_Haha... no wonder Bianchi-nee was so in love to you, Reborn-san.' _ Natsuki complimented.

Reborn reached the Namimori Park.

To her surprise, she saw all of her guardians, waiting for Reborn. _'What... What is going on here?'_

*smirk* "I'm glad all of you came here. Nice timing, Natsuki is already asleep in the house. I have something important to tell to all of you." Reborn said to all of them.

'_I'm just right here beside you! You dumb tutor!' _ Natsuki shouted while standing beside Reborn.

"What is it that you want to tell us, Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked.

Reborn smirked and tilted his fedora. "I heard all of your love confessions to Natsuki..."

The guys widened their eyes in surprise.

'_WHAT? HOW DID YOU...? AAAAHHH...! THE LAST THING THAT I EVER WANTED TO HAPPEN IS FOR YOU TO KNOW ABOUT IT! ARGH! WHO KNOWS WHAT YOU ARE UP TO THIS TIME? ACK! I'm glad that I followed you here!' _ Natsuki complained while circling Reborn's body.

She was eager to find out on what he is up to.

"I don't have any problems for all of you loving Natsuki but I will just put some rules before you started doing your... advances." Reborn continued.

The guys nodded in agreement.

Natsuki exposed her two ears. Honestly speaking, she didn't understand what Reborn meant when he said about those advances-thingy but she had a bad feeling about it so she gave her full attention about the men's meeting.

"The first rule is that when someone is doing their advances on Natsuki, no one is allowed to interfere. The purpose of this rule is to avoid any bloodshed from happening." (Reborn)

The guys were reluctant about it at first but then they decided to agree.

"The second rule is that you can touch her, hug her, kiss her and even make love to her..."

'_Da wat!'_

"I will give you my permission..."

'_WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT? YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER! DAMN IT!'_

"As long as it is not against her will." Reborn finished. He looked from his sides like he was expecting some villains will attack him.

This made the guys curious.

"Is there something wrong Reborn-san?" Yamamoto asked him curiously.

Reborn sighed. "Nothing, it's just that... I thought I heard Natsuki's voice telling me that I am not her father, must have been my imagination."

Natsuki clamped her mouth shut. _'Reborn-san can hear me?'_

"You guys can start making your moves tomorrow." With that, Reborn left all of them.

The five guys were determined to get Natsuki's heart no matter what it takes.

Natsuki flew quickly back to her room to inform Tsuna about it.

'_I don't know anything about that "make love to her thing" but I am not yet ready to be kissed or something! I have to avoid them first tomorrow! As much as possible, I have to keep my distance to them or else their feelings towards me will get stronger... I... I don't want to hurt them when that time comes. I don't care if I get hurt as long as they are not.'_

* * *

It was 4:00 in the morning. The sky outside was still dark. Tsuna mumbled a curse when Natsuki woke him up forcefully.

"Wake up! Wake up! We have to get out of here as fast as we can!"

"Huh? Why?" Tsuna mumbled as he yawned. He scratched his feminine head.

"Listen! Reborn made some stupid rule about this advances-thingy of the guys which I don't understand! All I know is that they might touch you/me, hug you/me, kiss you/me, and that whatever make-love-thingy-thing today!"

Tsuna just realized how innocent his female counterpart is. Since she is still him in a different world, he decided to help her. He took a bath to get rid of his drowsiness. He wore a T-shirt and khaki shorts that reached his knee. Half of the T-shirt was colored black on top and sky blue on the lower part. He also wore brown boot-like shoes.

"So, where are we going?" He asked without combing his hair. His hands were on his pockets.

"Tie your hair first and put a cap on your head!" Natsuki ordered.

Tsuna followed her orders. He was getting used on his female counterpart's bossy side.

"I don't know how to tie my hair. I'm a man, remember?"

Natsuki pouted then she switched place with Tsuna. She tied her hair in a loose pony tail then she put the cap on. She left a letter for her mother so that she won't worry about her welfare.

"Okay! Let us go!" she left her body so that Tsuna could use it again.

Tsuna tiptoed on the stairways. He made sure to walk silently so that no one will see him.

The lights in the house were turned off.

Natsuki went ahead of Tsuna. She was scanning the roads outside if there are any people who are already awake.

When the coast was clear, she signalled for Tsuna to come out.

"So, where are we going?" Tsuna asked again.

"Just somewhere... a place where they won't find us. Just make sure that they won't find us this day. Who knows what would happen to me if... if... if those scary advances are made. I don't know what those advances are but it scares me to death, Tsuna." (Natsuki)

"Heh... How innocent..." Tsuna teased.

With that, the two left without a trace.

* * *

By the time, Nana and the others woke up, the sun has already risen.

Nana prepared their breakfast. She asked I-pin to wake Natsuki up. The little girl happily did the request.

Lambo entered the dining room together with Fuuta. He was demanding for Nana to feed him omelettes.

Bianchi entered the dining hall while clinging on Reborn's arm.

Reborn just let Bianchi cling to him.

Seconds later, I-pin appeared in the dining hall panting. She was holding a piece of paper. Everyone who saw I-pin was surprised at her current state.

"Alelele... What's wrong, I-pin?" Lambo asked while holding his bowl of rice.

"I-pin-chan, what's wrong?" Nana walked towards I-pin's side.

"Na... Na..." I-pin stuttered.

"Na...?" Bianchi responded curiously.

"Calm down, I-pin..." Reborn finally said.

"NATSUKI-NEE IS GONE!" I-pin screamed while handing the letter to Nana.

"WHAT?" All of them screamed except for Reborn who just widened his eyes for a second.

Nana took the letter in her hands then she read aloud. "Mama, I am going somewhere. Please don't worry, I'll be fine. Don't search for me either."

Nana dropped her hands to her sides. "What could that girl be thinking?"

Reborn smirked. He had a feeling that Natsuki ran away and she won't be back until the sun sets.

Since it was weekend, Gokudera and Yamamoto decided to visit Natsuki's house. They arrived there at the same time coincidentally. Gokudera glared at Yamamoto while Yamamoto laughed at their coincidence. Their timing was perfect. Reborn informed them about Natsuki's disappearance.

"WHAT? JYUUDAIHIME DISAPPEARED?"

"Where did she go, Reborn-san?"

"I don't know but whoever finds her first will have the right to go on a date with her."

The two looked at each other first. Sparks of lightning appeared between their eyes then they suddenly run off who knows where to find Natsuki.

Reborn didn't waste any time to inform the other three guardians through a letter.

"Oya~ so the canary runs away huh? Kufufu... This will be fun." Mukuro started to leave the couch where he was sitting.

"EXTREME! I have to find her!" Ryohei ran through the entire town of Namimori just to search for Natsuki.

"Hm... The herbivore went back to her herbivorous ways." Hibari left the rooftop of the school just to turn the entire town of Namimori upside down just to search for Natsuki.

* * *

In the Namimori's shopping district, Natsuki's stomach growled. Tsuna refused to use their body with an empty stomach.

"I'm hungry!" Natsuki hugged a post with her entire body.

Tsuna stared at her stupidity. _'Do you really have to hug a post when you're hungry?'_

Natsuki just ignored Tsuna.

The people passing by gave her strange glances. Some laughed at her telling her that she's crazy.

A man wearing Chinese clothing went near her and gave her a gyoza dumpling.

Natsuki looked up and she was happy to see Fon. "Fon-san!"

"Here, eat this... You're hungry right?" Fon asked her.

Natsuki lets go of the post and accepted the dumpling. Just as she was about to take a bite, she suddenly paused. "There's no poison in here right?"

Fon just laughed at her cute, childish face.

Natsuki began eating. As she stared at Fon's face, she noticed that he looked exactly like Hibari then she began to blush.

Fon didn't miss that cute blush. "Is there something wrong?"

Natsuki shook her head and ate faster. _'Stupid Heart! Why is it beating so fast? He just looked like Hibari-san! Nothing else! Tsuna, use this body now!'_

She was surprised that Tsuna didn't reply.

'_Tsuna?' _ She scanned the entire place and she didn't see Tsuna's spirit.

Tsuna suddenly appeared floating above her looking like he had seen a ghost.

'_Natsuki! We have to get out of here now! They are coming here! Oniisan is coming from the north! Gokudera and Yamamoto are in the east! Hibari-san is coming from the west! Lastly, I sighted Mukuro-san south of here!'_

Natsuki choked at her dumplings. She pounded her chest.

Fon gave her green tea to help her from getting choked. "Are you alright?"

Natsuki nodded.

"Arigatou! Fon-san! I would like to stay but I have to go now. How much are the dumplings and green tea?" Natsuki started to rummage her pocket for money.

Fon shook his head. "Consider it in the house, Natsuki."

Natsuki doubted at first then...

'_Natsuki, Hurry!' _ Tsuna shouted.

"Ah... Thanks, Fon-san!" With that Natsuki left.

She jumped from the top of the stalls and roofs of each store like some sort of a ninja. She was heading south. She saw Mukuro below her going to where she came from. She felt guilty running away from them but she has no other choice but to do it. With that, she left the shopping district heading to where the Kokuyo Park is.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hibari and Mukuro met at the post where Natsuki used to be staying. They glared at each other. They remembered what Reborn told them earlier.

"_The first person who will find Natsuki before the sun sets will have the right to date her."_

Without saying anything to each other, the five guys resumed searching for Natsuki. All of them were determined to find her and not to lose to anyone of them.

The question is that who will find her first and earn that sweet reward?

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Chapter 6 is up! The game of hide and seek has began.

Thank you for your reviews **dream-of-silent-death** and **Kichou**! :D

Please read and review everyone! :)


	7. Chapter 7: Operation Hide and Seek part2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR...

**Reminders:** Conversations that are in a single quote and that are in italic (ex: _'abcde'_ ) are conversations between Tsuna and Natsuki **ONLY**.

* * *

**Alternative Reality**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Operation Hide and Seek (part two)**

Natsuki reached the Kokuyo Park. She had hard time breathing. She looked for the nearest tree where she could rest for a moment. When she found one, she sat on the ground and had her back on the tree trunk.

*huff huff* "Man! They're persistent! I left a letter not to look for me and look what they are doing! How come everything that I say turns out to be the opposite?" Natsuki complained as she removed her cap on her head and used it to fan herself.

"Haha... It must have been Reborn's doing." Tsuna replied as he scanned the entire place.

"Tch! I'm starting to hate him now! Anyway, I'm getting hungry." Natsuki said as she began to stand.

"What? AGAIN?" Tsuna countered. He couldn't believe what Natsuki said.

"HHEEEELLLOOO...? I've been running for hours! Of course, I'll get hungry!"

Tsuna sweat dropped.

Chikusa and Ken who happened to pass by at the park saw Natsuki.

"Hey! Byon! Aren't you Natsuki?" Ken asked her. He was pointing his index finger at her.

Natsuki's blood was drained out of her body. She knew them. They were Mukuro's friends. She was afraid that they might inform Mukuro about her location so she tried to feigned ignorance.

"N-no... You got the wrong person."

Natsuki lowered down her cap and she tried to change her voice as well. She started to take a few steps backwards.

"Message sent..." Chikusa mumbled.

"What are you doing, byon?" Ken asked Chikusa.

"I just informed Mukuro-sama about Natsuki's location." Chikusa answered calmly.

When Natsuki heared that, she ran as fast as she could away from all of them. She doesn't want to meet Mukuro right on the spot.

"Hey! Wait! Byon!" Ken tried to chase Natsuki but she was just too fast for him.

Chikusa's cellphone rang. He just received a call from Mukuro. He answered it calmly.

"You're late, Mukuro-sama... She already ran off..."

Mukuro who was still in the shopping district snapped his cellphone closed. He ran back to Kokuyo Park where Natsuki was last sighted.

"Kufufu... You're making this fun little canary..."

* * *

Natsuki suddenly stopped running. Her hands rested on her knees and she was sweating a lot. "Argh! Out of all the people that we could possibly meet, it's Mukuro's minions!"

Tsuna smiled when he realized where they suddenly stopped. _'Hey! Natsuki! Lucky you! We just stopped right in front of a fast food chain!'_

A wide grin appeared on Natsuki's face then she entered the fast food chain.

The fast food chain was a combination of red and yellow paint. Three-fourths of its walls were painted yellow while the remaining one-fourth which was the lower part was painted red. There were six pillars that supported the place and it was painted red. The tables were red while the chairs were yellow. The counter was right across the entrance. The uniforms of the staff were composed of red shirt that has a yellow collar, black pants, yellow apron and a cap that was also colored red and yellow.

Natsuki scanned the entire place. "Woah! Red and Yellow... Those must be the only colors the owner knew."

'_Sssshhh! Keep your thoughts to yourself! Really though... what kind of tongue do you HAVE?' _ (Tsuna)

Natsuki went into a line. A group of men were standing in front of her. All of them have the body of a boxer or a body builder. Some of them were just plain and pure delinquents. They were taking their orders but it was getting too long because they were hitting on the girl who was in the counter.

Natsuki was starting to get pissed. She wants to make an order already. She's too hungry. In fact, it's already lunch time.

"UGH! Slowpokes..." Natsuki mumbled to herself.

The men heard Natsuki's mumble and they all turned around to her with their scary faces. "Huuuhhh? Whaddya say little girl?"

Tsuna shrieked his infamous girly shriek. He was looking at the men then back to Natsuki.

Natsuki was completely unaffected by their looks.

"I said Slowpokes! All of you! Are you done yet? I'm already hungry and I want to order so that I could EAT!" Natsuki screamed at them desperately. Her stomach was growling.

The customers just watched them. They made sure that they won't get involved if a fight would start.

The leader of the men whose head was shinier than a light bulb appeared. He looked down at Natsuki then he mocked her.

"Haaahhh...? As if a little girl like you could hurt us? Go back to your mama, kid! Hahaha..."

The other men laughed together with their leader. All of them were looking down at her.

Natsuki who was trembling in anger and hunger took a few steps back. She crossed her arms then suddenly ten blades appeared in each of her hands. She had the look of a killer and a hunter.

The men suddenly paled at her appearance. They can't believe that someone who looked so weak can be so scary.

"**DIE**! YOU FOOLS!" Natsuki screamed in a cold voice.

"E-E-EEEEEYYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHH!" The men screamed in unison.

Ten minutes later, a pile of dead-like bodies were found outside the fast food chain. The bodies were piled on top of each other that it formed a mini-mountain.

Hibari who happened to pass by in front of the fast food chain saw the bodies. He heard a couple of customers talking about it.

"I heard that a little girl has beaten those people up." One customer said.

"Yeah! I saw her. She's so small and yet look at what she did." A man replied.

"So they say, DON'T MESS WITH HUNGRY PEOPLE!" An old man countered.

Hibari started to run again in search of Natsuki. "Only one person who could do that... Natsuki!"

* * *

Natsuki was sitting happily on a bench holding a red and yellow box consisting of two triple-layered cheese burger, three large French fries and two large cokes. Her right hand held one cheese burger while her other hand held the coke. She was in a place that you could almost call a mini park. She was surrounded by trees and different kinds of plants.

Tsuna stared at her wide-eyed. He pointed his index finger at the box. _'You... You're not thinking of eating ALL of that! Aren't you?"_

Natsuki looked at him while sipping on her coke then she nodded happily.

'_YOU ARE GOING TO GET FAT!' _ Tsuna, who IS a man, was worried at their figure compared to Natsuki, who IS a woman.

Natsuki stopped drinking at her coke then she replied. "Nah! Don't worry! No matter how many times I eat, I won't get fat."

'_HOW DID YOU DO THAT?'_

Natsuki just continued eating like she had never heard Tsuna's question.

After ten minutes of eating, Natsuki finished all of her burgers, fries, and drinks. Tsuna was left speechless at Natsuki's appetite.

Natsuki lied on the bench. She was enjoying the peaceful environment of the place. She almost fell asleep when suddenly she heard a familiar loud scream.

"EXTREME!"

Natsuki sit up and looked at the direction of where the voice came from. She saw Ryohei running... running towards her direction.

'_It's Oniisan!' _ Tsuna warned her.

"EEEEEEKKKKK! RUN! NO! HIDE! WE GOTTA HIDE!" Natsuki panicked as she looked for a good hiding place.

There was a big tree standing on her left side. Tsuna told her to hide there.

Natsuki climbed on the tree and she clung on its branches. She clung on the tree branch like her life depended on it. She watched Ryohei ran pass through them.

Ryohei stopped for a moment in front of the tree where Natsuki was hiding. He smelled the entire place.

*sniff sniff* "EXTREME! I can smell Natsuki here!"

'_Shoot! Sempai, can smell me? What kind of nose does he have? Nose of a dog?' _ Natsuki prayed on not to be found by Ryohei.

Ryohei scanned the entire place. He can smell Natsuki's scent but he can't see her. He scratched his head. "EXTREME! She must have left already!"

With that, he left the place. He continued to run looking for Natsuki in other places.

Natsuki released a deep sigh of relief. She decided to leave the place in case Ryohei decided to come back and search the place thoroughly.

* * *

Natsuki was walking in an empty road that has white walls and houses on the sides. She made sure that Ryohei didn't follow her. She was so caught up with Ryohei that she didn't notice Gokudera coming to her left side when she reached a four-way corner. It was Gokudera's scream that took her attention and that was his mistake.

"JYUUDAIHIME!"

Natsuki's head snapped at where Gokudera is. She released a scream of terror when she saw him. "EEEEEEYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHH...!"

She started running fast that it left smoke of dust behind her.

Tsuna was flying backwards behind her. He placed his hands over his eyebrows and looked at Gokudera.

'_You'd better run fast Natsuki or else Gokudera-kun will caught up with you!' _ Tsuna gave an advice to Natsuki while smiling evilly.

*huff huff* "Shut up! Why don't YOU do the running while I do the flying?" Natsuki told Tsuna angrily.

_'Heh Heh... You want to get caught? Let me warn you, I don't have your running abilities. Hahaha...'_ Tsuna countered.

"Che!"

Natsuki continued running. She was doing her best to get rid of Gokudera behind her tail.

Gokudera chased Natsuki with his life at stake. No matter what happens, it will be HIM who will bring his beloved Jyuudaihime back at her home and earn that sweet reward.

"JYUUDAIHIME! I WON'T LET YOU ESCAPE NO MATTER WHAT!"

"Agh! He's so desperate in catching me!" Natsuki complained as she looked back.

'_IDIOT! Don't look back!' _ Tsuna scolded her.

Tsuna flew higher to examine the entire road. It looked like a maze in his view then he had a thought of confusing Gokudera by taking random turns then have Natsuki use her Ninja abilities.

'_Natsuki! Do you know how to camouflage yourself on the walls?' _ Tsuna asked her.

Natsuki nodded in response. _'Yeah!'_

'_Good! I have an idea! Just listen to everything I will say!' _ (Tsuna)

'_Ok!'_

Gokudera ran faster to catch Natsuki. He stretched his hands to catch Natsuki. "JYUUDAIHIME!"

"EEEEPPP!" Natsuki evaded Gokudera's hand that almost grabbed her by moving to the left.

Gokudera missed Natsuki by inches. Due to his speed, he ran past her. He did his best to stop then he turned around. He saw Natsuki running to the opposite direction.

"You won't escape Jyuudaihime!" He licked his lips as he began chasing her again.

Natsuki saw the strange gleam on Gokudera's eyes as she turned around and began running again.

"YYYYAAAAHHHH! TSUNA! GOKUDERA'S EYES ARE STRANGE! I SAW IT! IT'S SCARING ME!"

'_Don't tell me chasing you turned him on?' _ Tsuna commented.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I TURNED HIM ON?"

Natsuki doesn't care any longer if she can't tell the difference between her spiritual life and physical life as long as she could escape Gokudera's clutches.

Tsuna sweat dropped at Natsuki's question. _"So innocent!"_

"Anyway! Let's do the plan!"

Natsuki nodded and she ran faster. Gokudera increased his speed also.

"JYUU-DAI-HI-ME!"

"TSUNA!" Natsuki screamed hysterically.

'_Natsuki! Turn right! Quickly!' _Tsuna told her.

Natsuki happily obliged.

This caught Gokudera surprised. He almost missed turning at the right corner where Natsuki turned. When he took the right corner, he saw Natsuki took the left corner. By the time he took the left corner, He was surprised that Natsuki disappeared. Gokudera went back to his normal self when Natsuki disappeared.

"Jyuudaihime! Where are you? Oh! Jyuudaihime!" Gokudera ran in a straight line until he disappeared.

Tsuna watched Gokudera disappeared through a distance.

"Is he still there yet?" Natsuki asked in her muffled voice.

'_It's already safe. He's gone... You can come out now.' _ Tsuna answered calmly after making sure that Gokudera was no longer around.

A part of the white wall was peeled off and it revealed Natsuki releasing a sigh of relief.

*huff huff* "I can't believe that Gokudera IS smoking judging by the way he run!" Natsuki wiped the sweat on her chin.

'_Heh... looks can be deceiving, Natsuki.'_

The tie on Natsuki's hair snapped so she had no other choice but to hide her long hair inside her cap. After she fixed her hair, Tsuna whistled. He told her that she looked like a guy now.

Natsuki's stomach growled again. "I'm hungry... I need to eat some snack."

"That is the third time that you said that you are hungry this day!" Tsuna shouted.

He can't believe at the growling the stomach made. When he was using their body, he never gets hungry that easily. It only began acting like that when Natsuki started using it for a longer period of time. Regardless of those things, he was happy that there were no post present or else Natsuki will randomly hug one as one of her strange (a.k.a: stupid) habits.

* * *

The sun was starting to set. Natsuki was standing in front of a sushi shop named "Takezushi".

"Oooohhh...! Tsuna! Tsuna! Look here! The name of this shop sounds like Yamamoto's name." Natsuki told Tsuna as she pointed her finger at the sign board.

Tsuna just checked the place. He has a bad feeling about the place.

The door was left open slightly. Natsuki entered the sushi shop because she wants to eat sushi. To her surprise, the one who greeted her was...

"Welcome!" Yamamoto greeted their new customer.

Yamamoto should be searching for Natsuki as well like the other guys but his father called him because he was needed in the shop. Since he has to help his father in the shop, he decided to stop searching for Natsuki for the meantime.

Natsuki dropped her jaw when she saw Yamamoto over the counter. Worst, he had greeted her as well. The only thing that she wished for is for Yamamoto not to recognize her until she finished eating. She lowered down her cap so that half of her face can be covered.

All of the customers looked at her. They were guessing on what is her gender.

"Is that a boy?"

"Maybe, it's a girl?"

"How cute!"

Even Yamamoto had a hard time distinguishing what is Natsuki's gender. He didn't even realize that it was Natsuki who entered their shop, the one whom he had been looking for.

Natsuki sat on an empty seat in front of Yamamoto which was the only seat available.

'_Why are you sitting IN FRONT of Yamamoto? Do you want him to find you?' _ Tsuna asked worriedly.

'_What can I do? There are no empty seats other than this seat! Besides, I'm too hungry to look for any empty chairs aside this one.' _ Natsuki answered.

"What would you like to eat?" Yamamoto asked her.

Natsuki looked at him for a moment then she adjusted her cap. "Ten orders of sushi, please..."

"Ten?" Yamamoto asked again for clarification. He can't believe that someone as tiny like her would eat ten sushi.

Yamamoto's father smirked. He finally realize who the new customer that entered their shop. He knows only one person who has a tiny body that would eat a minimum of ten orders of sushi.

"Yes, ten..." Natsuki replied.

Yamamoto's father made ten orders of sushi for her. On the other hand, Yamamoto was having doubts on who she is. Her voice was somehow familiar for him. It just so happens that he can't see her face clearly due to her cap. He was itching to remove the cap on her head.

When Yamamoto's father finished making the ten orders of sushi, he gave it on Natsuki.

Natsuki happily ate it. She finished the ten orders of sushi by herself which shocked the other customers. What surprised them the most was that she kept on ordering additional orders which reached up to a total of thirty orders of sushi.

"What the?" One customer said.

"What kind of stomach does that kid have?" Another customer wondered.

Natsuki gave her payment to Yamamoto.

The warmth of her hands was so familiar to Yamamoto. _"This person's hand... It's like..."_

Natsuki slid the door open and went outside. She turned to her sides to close the door and that was her mistake.

Yamamoto finally recognized her when she left. He was itching to run to her side. It was his father who convinced him to go.

"Go Takeshi... You like her don't you? Chase her now."

Yamamoto nodded and left. "NATSUKI!"

The customers who knew Yamamoto whistled and cheered for him.

"Go! Takeshi-kun!" One male drunkard cheered.

"My~ Takeshi-kun has become a man..." One female drunkard commented.

Outside of the shop, Natsuki heard Yamamoto's voice calling her. Due to her shock, she suddenly jumped to a nearby post and hugged it. Heck, she even climbed it. She was very thankful that Yamamoto didn't look up when he searched for her. She saw him running, passing through the post where she was clinging.

Tsuna stared at her hugging the post. _'Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! Who would have thought that your stupid habits would come to use?'_

Natsuki glared at him. _'SHUT UP!'_

Natsuki went down when she was sure that Yamamoto was no longer around.

"I better get home..." Natsuki told herself then she started walking towards her home.

* * *

For one hour, Natsuki was walking in circles on the empty roads. She finds it fishy when no living person was around except her.

"That's strange... I'm sure I've walked here before." Natsuki said as she stared at a white house that has a green roof.

'_Maybe you're lost?' _ Tsuna told her.

Natsuki shook her head. She decided to go back to Yamamoto's sushi shop to start over again but she noticed that she can't get back there and that she was walking in circles. While walking aimlessly, she saw an old man who was wearing a straw hat walking towards her direction. She went near the old man to ask for directions.

"Hey there, gramps, Can I ask you something?"

The old man nodded but he never said anything.

"Where is the Takezushi?"

The old man pointed to Natsuki's right side.

"Oh? Thanks, gramps!"

With that, Natsuki left and followed the old man's direction.

The old man stared at her back. He suddenly smirked. He removed his straw hat and it revealed two mismatched eyes.

"Kufufufu... Found you..."

The old man suddenly disappeared and it revealed Mukuro. He decided to follow Natsuki.

Tsuna had a bad feeling about that old man so he decided to look back again. When he turned around he saw Mukuro smirking seductively and dangerously behind Natsuki. He was about to warn her when suddenly Mukuro grabbed her waist which had Natsuki's back collide with Mukuro's chest.

"Gyyaaahh!" Natsuki screamed in surprise and terror.

"Kufufufu... I finally found you my dear little canary. Searching for you is quite a challenge." Mukuro murmured in her ears which made her blush.

Natsuki struggled from Mukuro's arms. She wants to break free but his hold on her was too strong. "Waaahhh... let go of me, Mukuro-san!"

"Kufufufu..." Mukuro just laughed at her then he began kissing her cheeks. He even licks it.

Natsuki tried to move her face away from Mukuro's mouth as much as possible. His actions give her the creeps. She was trembling from head to foot. The feeling was alien to her because that was the first time that someone did those things to her.

"EEEYYYAAHHH! Nononono... STOP!" She was blushing furiously.

Mukuro smirked and stared at her cute, blushing face. He finds it adorable but he somehow felt that Natsuki was getting scared at his actions so he decided to stop himself even though it was hard.

Natsuki was hyperventilating when Mukuro released her.

"WHA... WHA... WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?" Natsuki asked Mukuro while blushing.

Tsuna face palmed at her stupid question. It was obviously a kiss and yet she was asking on what Mukuro did to her.

Mukuro can't stop himself then he laughed. "Kufufufu... Natsuyuki-chan... I know that you are an innocent girl but I have never thought that you are THAT innocent."

Natsuki narrowed down her eyes at him then she pouted. "Well... I'm sorry for being THAT innocent."

Mukuro found Natsuki's pouting face cute. "Oya~ How cute..."

Natsuki blushed at his compliment.

Suddenly, the illusion that Mukuro used break and it revealed Natsuki's house.

Natsuki dropped her jaw then she glared at Mukuro. "You! My house was just in front of me and yet you hid it from me!"

Mukuro just laughed at her.

Natsuki started to pound Mukuro's chest which he blocked by his hands. "Kufufufu..."

Minutes later, her other guardians appeared.

"Jyuudaihime!" Gokudera shouted.

"Natsuki!" Yamamoto and Ryohei said at the same time.

"Hn~" Hibari started to walk towards them.

The four of them were mad because just like Natsuki, they fall on Mukuro's illusions.

Reborn came out of the house. "So the winner is Mukuro."

"What winner?" Natsuki demanded an answer from Reborn, the great Reborn.

Reborn looked at her then smirked. "Well, the first person who will find you before the sunset will have the right to date you."

"The right to what?"

Reborn cocked his gun. He was getting irritated and pissed by Natsuki's slow brain.

Natsuki hid behind Mukuro's back.

Mukuro laughed at her while giving a spare glance at his fellow guardians. He gave all of them a triumphant grin.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and most of all, Hibari trembled in anger and jealousy. They can't believe that they got defeated by Mukuro, the renowned pineapple-head. If it only wasn't for the first rule, they might have joined forces to beat the crap out of Mukuro. They finally regretted agreeing to Reborn's rules.

* * *

Iemitsu, who just arrived home from Italy, suddenly appeared and lifted his one and only daughter.

"Dad! Put me down! It's embarrassing!" Natsuki blushed as she saw some of her guardians smiling at her. They were smiling at them because the image of a father lifting his daughter was so cute and sweet.

"Natsuki! Good news! You are going to Italy tomorrow! Your grandpa wants to see you when I told him about your revival."

Iemitsu puts his daughter down then Natsuki suddenly froze.

Reborn told Mukuro that he could start claiming his prize once Natsuki returned from Italy.

Natsuki stared at his father's smiling and happy face then she asked. "Italy?"

"Yes, Italy!" Iemitsu happily and stupidly replied.

There was a long and awkward silence at first then suddenly Natsuki laughed creepily. "Hohohohoho..."

A chill ran through their spine when they heard Natsuki's creepy voice. Even Tsuna got curious at Natsuki's strange behaviour.

Iemitsu paled. He remembered that his daughter hates Italy. No matter how beautiful the place is, she still hated it because of one person.

"Hohoho... You're telling me Dad to go to Italy?" Natsuki asked with a forced smile attached to her face.

Iemitsu nodded nervously.

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'LL GO TO THAT PLACE! I'LL NEVER SET MY FOOT IN THAT LAND WHERE THAT **SCUMBAG** LIVES!"

Natsuki screamed at the top of her lungs while baring her fangs.

Xanxus, who was living in Italy, suddenly sneezed.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Here's the part two. I hope you guys would like this chapter. I'm excited to write the next chapter. Tee-hee! :D

Thank you for your reviews **Scarletblood21**, **Female27**, **dark-driex-07**, **tarious123**, **Kichou**, and **tsukuyomi sakurachi**! If you just know how happy i am with your reviews... Waaaahhhh... *cries tears of joy*

**tarious123: **Yeah, it's just the same in the anime or manga. Also, I will leave a review on your story if I find the time. :)

******tsukuyomi sakurachi**: The answer to your question will appear as the story goes on. I don't want to give any spoilers because I know that you readers don't like it. It will be revealed someday. :)

Please read and review everyone! :)


	8. Chapter 8: Feisty Mafia Princess

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR...

**Reminders:** Conversations that are in a single quote and that are in italic (ex: _'abcde'_ ) are conversations between Tsuna and Natsuki **ONLY**.

* * *

**Alternative Reality**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Feisty Mafia Princess**

On that very night, Natsuki was in her room together with Tsuna. She locked the door in her room so that her father or Reborn won't be able to come in. She puts some booby traps in front and behind the door. She even puts traps on the veranda and windows in case her father or her father's comrades would try to get inside her room through the said places. No matter what happens, till death do us part, she won't go to Italy even if her parents will disown her. She refuses to have Tsuna use their body because according to her, this is one of the emergency situations in which she needs to take over.

She went to the veranda to look outside. She got pissed more because there are men in black suits guarding their house. They were surrounding the entire Sawada household. A number of helicopters were roaming in the sky more like above their house only. Her father, Iemitsu, together with Reborn, made sure that she won't escape. They swore to themselves that they will bring Natsuki to Italy whether dead or alive.

Natsuki's grip on the railing grew tighter as she counted how many men were standing outside her house. "Tch! One... Two... Three... 4, 5, 6, 7, 8...! Argh! There are hundreds of them down there!"

Tsuna who was floating around looked up in the sky. "Don't forget the helicopters, Natsuki."

Natsuki glared at the helicopters. "Tch! Papa is asking for it!"

Iemitsu, who was standing five meters away from the door of Natsuki's room, suffered a lot of bruises. Unfortunately for him and fortunately for Natsuki, he fell on one of the booby traps his daughter laid. If he went near her room within five meters, the traps would be activated. It's either blades would come down raining on him, arrows will chase him, a bomb would explode or a pitfall will open on the floor.

"Since when did she have the time to set up all of THESE traps?" Iemitsu asked Reborn who was standing beside him.

"Who knows?" Reborn tilted his fedora.

Reborn couldn't believe it. He is the greatest hitman in the world, the most trusted man and assassin of Vongola Nono. He is the person assigned to train the next Vongola Boss and yet there he was thinking of how to get inside a girl's room without activating any of the traps laid. For the first time, his pride as a hitman has been damaged.

"_You'll pay for this Baka-Tsuki!" _ Reborn thought angrily. He was thinking on how to punish Natsuki for damaging his pride.

* * *

In the Varia Headquarters in Italy, a boy who is at the age of eleven came running towards the dining hall where Xanxus, Squalo and the other Varia members ate. The boy has short blond hair and crystal clear blue eyes. He wore the Varia's uniform despite his small height.

The boy slammed the door open in the dining hall which caught everyone's attention. He has a wide grin attached on his face.

Xanxus sat at the head of the dining table. In his right was Squalo and in his left sat Levi. Beside Squalo was Lussuria and beside Lussuria was Mammon. The one sitting beside Levi was Belphegor.

"VOI! WHAT'S UP?" Squalo asked the boy with his loud voice.

Xanxus just looked at the boy over his glass of wine.

Mammon just continued counting his money.

"Hm?" Bel lifted his gaze at the boy.

"What's wrong Damian?" Lussuria asked the boy sweetly.

Damian Vongola, it is the name of the boy who entered the Varia's dining hall. He is the grandson of Timoteo's younger brother. He is a distant cousin of Natsuki. Since he was still little, he really idolized and admired Xanxus and Natsuki. When he grows up, he wants to be as strong like Xanxus and as cunning like Natsuki. (**A/N: **What a horrible combination!) He looked at the two of them like his older siblings. His only wish was for Xanxus and Natsuki to be married but he knows that his wish will be granted with the help of a love potion if there is one that exists.

"Everyone! Big News!" Damian announced to all of them.

"Oh~ What's the big news Damian?" Lussuria squealed happily. He wants to know the big news Damian was going to announced to all of them.

Damian took a deep breath then he screamed at the top of his lungs. "BIG SIS NATSUKI IS COMING HERE IN ITALY!"

The bills that Mammon held were blown by the wind.

Lussuria clapped both of his hands and squealed happily. "For real?"

Bel dropped all of his knives. "Ushishi... so the princess will come..."

Levi fell on his chair. "B-Boss..."

Squalo stood and pointed his sword at Damian's neck. Damian just stared his cute, big, round eyes at Squalo completely unaffected by the sword. "VOOOIII! THAT NAME IS TABOO!"

Xanxus crushed the glass of wine that he was holding.

Out of all the women that Xanxus met, only Natsuki was the only woman whom he can't stand. To be exact, he can't stand her mouth. He had to admit he might have fallen in love with Natsuki IF she would just keep her mouth shut ALWAYS. Everything Natsuki says pisses him off.

Damian went near to Xanxus. "Big brother? What's wrong? Why do you look so pissed off? Don't you want to see big sis Natsuki?"

Xanxus twitched in anger as he heard Natsuki's name.

Lussuria laughed. "Well, that can't be help dear~ Since the time of creation those two hated each other."

"VOI! Whether it is in their previous life or next life, they will still HATE each other!" Squalo added.

Xanxus grab another glass of wine and threw it at Squalo's head.

"VOOI! What was that for?" Squalo changed the direction of his sword to Xanxus.

"Hmph! I hate that brat! She kept on defying the boss!" Levi muttered.

"Ushishi... She is a feisty princess after all." Bel told them.

Damian looked at each one of them. "Anyway, grandfather Timoteo summons all of you in his office at the Vongola Headquarters, big brother."

Xanxus stomped angrily in his room. He has no other choice but to listen to his old man's request.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Xanxus first met Natsuki when she was still five years old. Iemitsu brought her in Italy for a summer vacation. She looked so weak and vulnerable that he and some of his cousins started to bully her for fun. At first, she never fought back. She started to fight against them when they beheaded her favourite doll. They never expected that a girl who was wearing a girly dress could be such a fighter. Deadly, sharp weapons suddenly appeared in her hands. He swore back then that he saw her pulling those weapons underneath her dress.

The next thing he knew was that he was the only one left standing. All of his cousins were lying on the ground completely unconscious. He saw her glare and evil smile directed at him. He would have prepared himself for battle if Iemitsu didn't appear to stop his daughter from creating a massacre. When he saw Natsuki in Iemitsu's arm, she turned into a gentle and normal girl but every time the girl would look at him she would turn into a demon. Since then, it became Natsuki's habit to piss him off. He knows that he shouldn't get affected by a brat but the girl's tongue was just too sharp. From that day on, every time the two meet they would start pissing each other. Worst, they will try killing each other.

They met once again at the Ring Battle. He noticed that she grew up into such a beautiful woman. He started to see her as a woman for just five seconds. His perspective about her as a woman broke when she began talking and pissing him off. He swore that he won't let the brat become the next Vongola Boss but the rings rejected him and it chose her instead of him. That incident just made his hate against her grew into a thousand levels.

* * *

It was already morning; the helicopters were gone but those men in black suits were still hanging outside Natsuki's house. Natsuki prepared herself for making an escape. She will never go to Italy no matter what happens. She wore a white T-shirt in which the sleeves would reach her elbows, black shorts that was above her knee, black gloves that showed her finger tips, a black jacket was tied on her waist and a black boot-like shoes. She tied her hair up in a pony tail. Blades were ready in her hands.

She positioned herself in a throwing position in front of her door in case they decided to blow her door up.

Reborn, who was in a firing position outside Natsuki's room decided to blast her door to smithereens so that they could enter.

3

2

1

... BOOM!

The door to Natsuki's room was blown into smithereens. Smoke covered the place. When the smoke had somehow lessened, Reborn noticed something sparkling headed his way. He bent half of his body backwards like in matrix so that he could avoid the blades that were thrown at him by Natsuki.

Natsuki leaped and used the left side of the doorframe as a stepping stone so that she could jump over Reborn's half bent body.

"Hehehe... See ya! Reborn-san!" Natsuki bid him goodbye.

Reborn tried to grab Natsuki's ankle but a blade that was thrown at him again caused him to roll over so that he could evade it.

Natsuki landed on the floor while Reborn was kneeling down.

"Hehehe..."

"tch!"

She ran to the stairways. Instead of taking her steps down the stairs, she jumped so that she could kick her father's face that was waiting for her below.

Iemitsu spread both of his arms to catch Natsuki. "You won't escape Tsuki-chan! Ooofff!"

Natsuki's feet landed straight on Iemitsu's face. "Sorry Dad! But gotta go!"

Iemitsu fell flat on the floor.

Reborn who had gone down from the second floor gave an order to all of the men who were standing by. "DON'T LET HER ESCAPE! GRAB HER!"

The men in black suits charged at Natsuki.

Natsuki continued to run and she threw some blades on the men.

Iemitsu regained consciousness and he stood up. He saw his daughter stepping on their men's faces just so that she could escape.

Natsuki would kick and punch anyone who would try to touch her. She landed on the ground and gave one of his father's men a roundhouse kick.

"My Baby Girl!" Iemitsu cried river of tears.

"Save your tears for later, Iemitsu!" Reborn cocked his gun as he chased Natsuki.

Natsuki ran with all those men running behind her. She would drop tiny balls or pebbles so that they would slip.

Tsuna flew at Natsuki's side. _'Man! They're so desperate to bring you to Italy!'_

*huff huff* "I WILL NEVER GO TO ITALY EVER!" Natsuki screamed.

A shot from her right side took her attention. She looked back and saw Reborn chasing her.

"SHOOT! IT'S THE DEMON!" Natsuki increased her speed.

"I HEARD THAT BAKA-TSUKI!" Reborn reloaded his gun.

For the first time in his life, he has to play chase so that he could capture his victim.

Natsuki used a wall as a stepping stone so that she could get on a roof. She jumped from roof to roof so that she could avoid Reborn. To her surprise, Reborn was still following her. He would even jump from roof to roof like her.

"ARGH! GET LOST! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Natsuki screamed

"NO CAN DO!" (Reborn)

"I SAID I WON'T GO TO ITALY!"

"WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, YOU HAVE TO GO THERE!"

"WHAT A DEMONIC CREATURE!"

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT KID!"

Reborn increased his speed so that he could catch Natsuki.

Natsuki jumped to another building. She got a wrong footing which caused her to fall down.

Reborn tried to get her on time.

'_Natsuki!' _ Tsuna screamed.

Below Natsuki was her father and few of their men waiting for her. Iemitsu spread his arms just to catch Natsuki.

"Come to Papa, Tsuki-chan!"

"Ugh!" Natsuki released a smoke bomb so that they won't see her.

*cough cough* "No! Tsuki-chan! Where are you?" Iemitsu coughed.

"Give up already, Dad!"

Reborn who landed on the ground covered his nose and mouth because of the smoke. He can't see Natsuki anywhere. "Tch! Where's that punk?"

A sound of explosion drove the smoke away. It was caused by dynamite which Natsuki used so that she could leap in great distance.

"AH! TSUKI-CHAN!" Iemitsu stretched his hands.

"See ya Dad!" Natsuki looked like she was flying.

"Damn!" Reborn cursed.

Just as Natsuki thought that she could get away, a whip suddenly wrapped on her ankle and pulled her down.

"ACK!"

A hand suddenly grabbed Natsuki's ankle which caused her to hang upside down.

"Hehehe... I see you are still good at escaping, eh? Imouto?" A man's voice said.

Natsuki glared at the man who captured her. "Ugh! Dino-nii!"

"Hello there..." Dino flashed a grin that could make any girls faint. He directed his grin to Natsuki.

"tch!" Natsuki "tched" in anger.

Dino Cavallone, Natsuki's self-proclaimed big brother, suddenly came all by himself just to capture her. He looked so cool and strong even though his subordinates were not present. He didn't even trip or fall down. Lastly, he used his whip without tying himself down to the ground. He emits the aura of the true Cavallone Boss.

Tsuna dropped his jaw when he saw Dino. _'So that's the Dino-nii in this world... Amazing...'_

Dino placed Natsuki properly to the ground. He held both of her hands above her head. Due to their height difference, Natsuki's feet didn't touch the ground.

"Let me go, nii-san!" Natsuki tried to break free. She even kicked Dino but all of her kicks were blocked by Dino's arms.

For Dino, Natsuki's kicks were just equivalent to bug bites. He just smirked at her because he was amused by his little sister's actions.

Reborn went near them. He grabbed Natsuki by the waist then he murmured something on her ear.

"You... really... did... give... me... a... hard... time... chasing... you..." Reborn murmured in a husky voice. To normal girls, they might just blush but for Natsuki, it gave her the creeps.

Dino, who was standing in front of Natsuki, was still holding Natsuki's hands while Reborn, who was standing behind Natsuki, hugged her waist. She was trapped between two hot men and yet she didn't even realize her position.

"Let me go, you two! I won't go to Italy! I don't want to see that scumbag! If grandpa wants to see me, then let him come here! Why should I be the one who should go there when he was the one who wants to see me?"

Reborn and Dino sighed. They noticed their... um... what... erotic position? They thought that Natsuki would notice it but judging by the way her mouth moved, it seems like she didn't notice it at ALL.

"_This brat! If someone would try to rape her, I guess she won't still notice it!" _ Reborn thought.

Natsuki's complains were noise pollutions to Reborn's ears. "Ah! Shut Up! You will go to Italy no matter what!"

With that, Dino released Natsuki's hands. Reborn forced her to face him then he punched her to the gut which caused her to lose consciousness.

Natsuki glared at Reborn before she lost consciousness. She had a tight grip on his suit. "I... hate... you..."

Reborn carried her bridal-style.

Dino poked Natsuki's sleeping face then he asked. "Is it necessary to do that, Reborn?"

"If she remained awake, she will just try to escape again."

Dino straightened up and smirked. He left Natsuki in Reborn's hands.

Reborn stared at Natsuki who was sleeping in his arms. He remembered the glare that she gave him before she lost consciousness. He found her glare captivating. Now that she was lying in his arms, he noticed how perfectly fitted she is in his arms. He stared at her face more. A strange and warm feeling began to spread in his chest. When he remembered the date that she will have with Mukuro after her trip to Italy, his blood began to boil. He just realized that he was getting jealous.

Tsuna, who was floating beside Natsuki, saw the display of emotions on Reborn's face. _'Don't tell me... Reborn-san is... getting in love with Natsuki as well?'_

* * *

"Wake up! Thrash! How long are you going to make us wait? Wake up or I'll kill you!" Xanxus shook Natsuki who was lying on the couch inside Timoteo's office.

Timoteo already sighed. He gave up on stopping Xanxus from waking Natsuki up.

Squalo and the others just watched Xanxus wake Natsuki up.

Natsuki was brought to Italy while she was unconscious. When Reborn arrived in the Vongola Headquarters with Natsuki in his arms, everyone was shocked including Timoteo. He told him that they have no other choice but to knock Natsuki out or else she would try escaping from all of them and she won't go to Italy because of Xanxus.

Reborn laid Natsuki on the couch. All of them were waiting for her to wake up. Since she looked so cute and innocent, no one dared to wake her up except for Xanxus whose patience was running low.

"OI! Scum! Wake up! F-! I'll make sure that she will never wake up again once she won't open her eyes within three seconds!" Xanxus brought out his X-guns.

Tsuna heard everything Xanxus said. He even tried to wake Natsuki. _'Natsuki! Wake up! Or else Xanxus will kill you! Natsuki!'_

Tsuna has no other choice but to take over or else they will be killed. Now, Natsuki's spirit was floating around in the air, sleeping.

Tsuna opened his eyes and he saw Xanxus in front of him holding his X-guns.

"HHHHIIIIIEEEE...! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Tsuna sat up and formed a protective ball out of him.

Everyone who was present in the room dropped their jaw. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. They know that Natsuki have never cowered in fear, not even once, under the mighty Xanxus.

"VOI! DID SHE JUST SAY _'HHHHIIIIIEEEE...!' _?" Squalo asked nobody while mimicking Tsuna's girly shriek.

"My~ How cute!" Lussuria squealed.

"Hah! Finally, the brat learned how to bow down under the Boss!" Levi scoffed.

"I'll pretend that I've never heard that..." Mammon said as he continued counting his money.

"Ushishi... What happened to the feisty princess?" Bel asked. He couldn't believe what his ears heard.

Damian clasped both of his hands under his chin. "Finally! My wish is almost at hand!"

Xanxus dropped his guns to his sides. He can't believe what he was hearing and seeing. "What did you just say, thrash?"

Tsuna lifted his feminine face to Xanxus. He was somehow teary which looked so cute. He was trembling and scared when he saw Xanxus. Whether in his world or Natsuki's world, Varia will always be Varia.

Xanxus and the others can't help but blush when they saw Natsuki's teary face.

"_What the? Since when did the scum look so beautiful?" _ Xanxus thought.

Natsuki, who finally woke up in her spiritual form, saw the image of herself cowering in fear under the mighty Xanxus and she didn't like it at all.

'_DAMN IT! __**MY IMAGE**__! TSUNA! LEAVE THAT BODY RIGHT THIS INSTANT! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THAT SCUMBAG WHO IS BLUSHING OVER MY TEARY FACE!'_ Natsuki screamed in anger.

Oh well... Bless you, Xanxus...

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Here is the new chapter! I hope you guys would like this! :)

Thank you for your reviews **herseybarrules**, **Kichou**, **tsukuyomi**(dot)**sakurachi**, **dream-of-silent-death**, and **Connection of Complication**! Oh... Thank you... Thank you... Thank you...! :D

**herseybarrules: **Yup! It will be told somewhere in the future chapters. :)

**Kichou: **If they didn't beheaded Natsuki's doll, Natsuki won't have hated Xanxus. Haha... :)

**tsukuyomi**(dot)**sakurachi: **Let's see how should I answer your question... I've never thought anything about the time difference and such. Oh well... I think the answer would just come out as the story goes on... Hehe... I'm just following my feelings and the ideas flowing in my mind while I'm writing this story. You know... like some sort of a magic spell... hee-hee! :D

**dream-of-silent-death: **Yeah! I love you too... I mean as a reader... tee-hee! :)


	9. Chapter 9: Boss versus Boss

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

**Reminders:** Conversations that are in a single quote and that are in italic (ex: _'abcde'_ ) are conversations between Tsuna and Natsuki **ONLY**.

* * *

**Alternative Reality**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Boss versus Boss**

Xanxus stood in front of Natsuki with his arms crossed. A triumphant grin was plastered in his face. For so long, he had wanted Natsuki to bow down before him. To see her fear him, and now the time has come. For the first time, he heard Natsuki shriek before his presence out of fear. If you just know how happy he was about that, he felt like he was floating in cloud 9. The one and only girl who he can't tame have finally feared him. This is a memorable day that needs to be remembered according to him.

"Repeat what you just did, scum." Xanxus ordered Natsuki.

Tsuna who was in his female body doesn't know what to do. He never expected that the female him would have the guts to stand against Xanxus. In his world, he never tried to stand against Xanxus. Well, there was one time during the ring battle but that was only once. The female him, on the other hand, was ALWAYS. He looked at Xanxus and he just noticed how handsome he is. He was quite impressed that Natsuki didn't fall for him.

"OI! Scum! I said repeat what you just did!" Xanxus ordered again.

"E-Eh?" Tsuna stuttered.

"Good Luck, Tsuki-chan!" Lussuria cooed.

Tsuna snapped his head to where Lussuria was standing. He just realized that all of the Varia members were present in the room.

"LUSSURIA?" Tsuna blurted out.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Lussuria said in his manly voice.

'_CALL HIM LUSS-NEE! CALL HIM LUSS-NEE! OR ELSE HE'LL KILL YOU!'_ Natsuki warned Tsuna in panic.

"I mean... Luss-nee..." Tsuna sweat dropped. He was surprised to know that the female him have some sisterly bond with Lussuria.

Lussuria reverted back to his okama ways when Natsuki called him Luss-nee.

"Scum! How many times do I have to repeat my order before you do it?" Xanxus snapped. He really wanted to see and hear Natsuki shriek.

Tsuna looked at him with wide eyes.

Natsuki glared at him. _'Damn you! As if I'll let you hear it again!'_

Before Tsuna could even do what Xanxus ordered, Natsuki forced herself to take over. Because of her forceful action, Tsuna's soul was thrown away while their body collapsed. Luckily or unluckily, Xanxus caught Natsuki by accident.

"My~ What happened?" Lussuria asked no one but he was squealing happily. He can smell the love between Xanxus and Natsuki.

Damian's eyes were covered by Levi. He struggled to get rid of Levi's hand on his eyes. "GAH! Get your hands off my eyes!"

"Ushishishi... There really is something wrong with the feisty princess."

"VVVVOOOOIIII! What's with the sudden change in relationship?"

Xanxus glared at Squalo. He wants to blow his mouth at that very moment.

Natsuki woke up in Xanxus' arms. When she lifted her face to look up, Xanxus' face and her face were just few inches apart.

The people's face reddened. Timoteo almost cried because just like Damian, he wants Xanxus and Natsuki to be married.

Reborn tilted his fedora to hide his jealousy.

Natsuki blinked for a second then...

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME, YOU FOOL!"

Natsuki pushed Xanxus' face away from her then she brought out her blades that were coated with her sky flames. She positioned herself in a fighting position.

Xanxus was pushed backwards. He staggered a little bit then he looked at Natsuki again. The familiar glare was present in her beautifully shaped face. That was the woman who caught his attention all those years.

"SAY WHAT? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO COLLAPSED ON ME, SCUM!" Xanxus countered. He brought out his X-guns and fired it at Natsuki.

Natsuki ducked to avoid getting hit by Xanxus' shot. As a result, the wall gained a huge hole. She looked over her shoulders to see the hole in the wall then she smirked.

"Heh! As if like your SISSY AIMING SENSE can hit me!" Natsuki threw her blades at Xanxus.

Xanxus ran to his left to avoid the blades. "Sissy? Why you... SCUM!"

He fired multiple shots at Natsuki. The room gained holes everywhere.

Natsuki ducked, twirled and even back flipped just to avoid Xanxus' shots. At the same time, she was raining her blades on Xanxus.

The people who were in the room started to evacuate.

"Ushishi... The feisty princess is back!" Bel left the room. He doesn't want to get caught with their fight. He ran out of the mansion.

Levi slung Damian in his shoulders. He ran out of the room, more like out of the mansion. Behind him were Xanxus and Natsuki's flames. The flames looked like it was chasing them.

*huff huff* "That girl really pissed off Boss!" (Levi)

Damian put one of his hands over his eyebrows. He watched the fight of Xanxus and Natsuki. "AMAZING! THEY'RE TOO STRONG! I WANNA BE LIKE THEM!"

"Muuuooo~ Damian! That's not even funny!" Lussuria ran with his hands clasped under his chin. He ran ahead of them.

"VOI! THOSE TWO DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO HOLD BACK!" Squalo shouted.

"Why did I even bother coming here?" Mammon murmured to himself as he flew out of the mansion.

Reborn, Timoteo and the rest ran out of the mansion. When they arrived outside, they saw the flames oozing out of the room where they came from. That part of the mansion was already burning.

Natsuki performed a high jump over Xanxus. She threw hundreds of blades at him in just one strike. "TAKE THIS!"

Xanxus kicked a desk and he used it to shield himself from the blades.

Natsuki kicked the desk away from Xanxus which made Xanxus defenseless.

"tch!" Xanxus crossed his arms to block Natsuki's kick.

"khe!" Natsuki glared at him.

When Natsuki's kick connected with Xanxus' arms, Xanxus grabbed Natsuki's ankle. He spinned for a moment and threw Natsuki on the wall. Before Natsuki collided with the wall, she threw two blades. One scratched Xanxus' left cheek while the other one hit Xanxus' upper thigh.

Xanxus pulled the blade that was stuck in his thigh and threw it away.

"Heh! You've improved, Scum!"

Natsuki pushed herself away from the wall then she stood up. Another batch of ten blades appeared in each of her hands. The blades were still coated with Sky flames. Her evil smile and glare were directed at Xanxus.

"Your aiming sense is still the same, Fool! Nothing changed at all!"

Xanxus glared at her. The more she speaks, the more he gets pissed off. "I swear I'm going to teach that mouth of yours a lesson!"

"Oh~? Come and Try!" Natsuki threw her blades at Xanxus again.

Xanxus used his X-guns to fly on the roof.

Natsuki chased him by flying as well. Sky flames suddenly appeared on her ankles so that she could fly.

Tsuna watched the entire battle scene. The room was burning. It was filled with holes and the blades were scattered everywhere. He watched Natsuki fly.

'_If only she used that skill when Gokudera chased her, then she won't have a hard time running away from him!'_

* * *

Damian, Squalo and the rest watched Xanxus and Natsuki fight on the roof. Timoteo was thinking about all of the paperworks that would pile up after their fight.

Levi dropped his jaw. He wanted his beloved Boss to win.

Lussuria cheered for Natsuki since Xanxus has Levi to cheer for him.

Squalo just studied their battle.

Reborn noticed the improvement on Natsuki's fighting abilities.

"DIE, THRASH!" Xanxus charged his flame of wrath in his guns. He aimed it at Natsuki.

"THAT'S MY LINE! SHII NE!" Natsuki's sky flames on her blades grew bigger. She threw it at Xanxus.

Xanxus' shot and Natsuki's blades collided. It caused a huge explosion which destroyed one-fourth of the mansion and the two of them were thrown to the ground due to the impact.

They would have continued fighting if it wasn't for the maid who suddenly appeared and told Vongola Nono that the food is ready to serve. Oh... Bless her soul...

The next thing happened was that Natsuki was already standing beside her grandfather with a wide smile attached to her face. Her blades suddenly disappeared without any trace left. Everyone stared at her incredulously. A few seconds ago, she was baring her fangs on Xanxus. Now, she completely ignored his presence and their fight when she heard the word "Food".

Xanxus froze for how many minutes because of her stupid action.

"Vooooiii..." Squalo broke the awkward silence. He was staring at Natsuki.

Natsuki looked at him with a cute, blank face. "What?"

"VOI! DON'T YOU DARE "WHAT?" ME! YOU LITTLE PUNK! GO BACK AND FIGHT THE BOSS!"

Natsuki spared a cute glance and pout at Xanxus then she looked back at Squalo again.

"I don't want to..."

"WHAT!" Squalo screamed in surprise.

Natsuki smiled mischievously and points her index finger at Xanxus. "Besides, I'd rather face the food in the dining hall than face the fool over there. Hahaha... Bye-bye!"

With that Natsuki ran and skipped to the dining hall leaving Xanxus who's trembling in anger in the air.

Squalo and his fellow Varia members decided to ignore their Boss and followed Natsuki in the dining hall. After all, they don't want to lose their heads yet. They have plenty of plans and dreams in the future.

"WHY... YOU... SCUM! HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO A FOOD?" Xanxus seethed through his teeth.

In the end, he has no other choice but to follow all of them to the dining hall. As he walked, he remembered the way Natsuki look when she fought him. The way she glared at him and the way she moves captivated him. He hates to admit it but Natsuki has a curvaceous body that all men would want to have. The problem was that the girl's defenses were too high. Top it off; she's too feisty and fiery. Xanxus smirked at his thoughts. He just realized that Natsuki was no longer the little girl he met and bullied once. Instead, she grew up as a strong and beautiful woman like a battle maiden or a warrior goddess. Now that he had met her again, he wanted to own her. He wanted to tame her which no other guys can.

Reborn has somehow read Xanxus' mind. "You're not thinking of taming her, aren't you?"

"Heh~ So what if I am?" Xanxus countered.

Both men were staring at Natsuki's back who was walking ahead of them.

"I won't let you..." Reborn said.

"Ánd why is that?" Xanxus asked seriously.

"Because she is my student..."

"Is she really just a student?"

Reborn remained silent at Xanxus' question. His silence was the only answer Xanxus needs.

"So we are rivals then?"

Reborn smirked. "I'm not your only rival. There are also her guardians who have already confessed their feelings for her. The only thing that is left is for her to give her answer."

Xanxus gritted his teeth. "So? Does she like anyone?"

"I can tell that she loves all of them but there is something that prevents her from completely opening her heart." (Reborn)

"Prevents her from opening her heart? You mean something prevents her from falling in love?" Xanxus asked Reborn man to man.

Reborn nodded in affirmation.

Both men spoke in low voices exclusively for them to hear only.

* * *

Somewhere in Italy, a mysterious man who was in his forties, lived in a luxurious mansion in the middle of a forest, He was in his room. The man has short gray hair and he has no mustache. He looked younger compared in his original age. He threw the glass of wine in the middle of the room due to his anger. He was watching a video of Natsuki when she was fighting Xanxus. He glared at the television as Natsuki's voice spread through the entire room.

"Why... WHY IS SHE STILL ALIVE?" The man shouted at his companion who was standing near the door.

"My... My apologies, sir! But we are completely sure that she died on that..."accident"." The man who has short brown hair and green eyes answered. He wore the suits that most butlers wear.

The mysterious man faced his companion. "Tell me, Alberto! Which part of her is DEAD? She is moving! She is even fighting Xanxus! Yet you tell me that she died on that "accident"? Goodness, Alberto! THE GIRL IS OBVIOUSLY LIVING!"

"My... My apologies, sir..." Alberto begged for forgiveness.

The mysterious man sat on an available chair. He rubbed his forehead due to the stress.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter... If an "accident" can't kill her then we will assassinate her! Send some assassins to get rid of her!" The mysterious man ordered.

Alberto bowed and left the room.

The mysterious man sighed as he stared at Natsuki's face. "I don't know what kind of hocus pocus that you did Tsuki-chan to return to life but as long as you live, my descendant won't be able to rule the Vongola... because of that... you must die."

* * *

Timoteo told Natsuki to stay at the Varia Headquarters since they destroyed one-fourth of the Vongola Mansion where the guest rooms were located. Staying in a hotel was a big "NO" because Natsuki doesn't know how to speak Italian.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I'LL DIE EARLY IF I STAY IN THAT FOOL'S MANSION!" Natsuki complained as she pointed her index finger to Xanxus who was standing BESIDE her.

"OI! SCUM! WATCH YOUR MOUTH! I'M JUST RIGHT HERE BESIDE YOU!" Xanxus growled.

Natsuki stuck her tongue out to Xanxus. "Bleh! I don't care!"

Xanxus felt the urge of sucking Natsuki's tongue.

"Stop it! Both of you! Listen Natsuki, you could have stayed here IF you and Xanxus didn't destroy the guest's room. Since both of you destroyed it, you will be staying at the Varia HQ." Timoteo scolded both of them.

"I could stay in the attic! I'd rather stay there than stay in the Fool's place! Thinking that we breathe the same air makes me sick already!" Natsuki tried to reason with her grandfather.

"Stop calling me Fool, Scum! You are not the only one who gets sick thinking about it!" Xanxus countered.

"If you want me to stop calling you Fool then stop calling me Scum, Fool!"

Xanxus grabbed Natsuki's cheeks in one hand. "Why that tongue of yours, Scum!"

"Let go of me, Fool!" Natsuki gripped Xanxus' arms.

The two had some glaring contest. Due to their height difference, Natsuki's feet didn't touch the ground.

"Ahem!" Timoteo cleared his throat. He noticed that Xanxus was somehow leaning closer to Natsuki's face.

Natsuki, who was caught up in their glaring contest, didn't notice that Xanxus was leaning closer to her and Xanxus took that to his advantage.

Tsuna just kept quiet and watch.

Xanxus dropped Natsuki to the ground when he heard his old man cleared his throat.

When Xanxus dropped Natsuki, she almost tripped. Due to her anger, she kicked Xanxus' knee and ran behind Lussuria's back.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU SCUM!" Xanxus tried to grab a part of Natsuki's clothes.

"WHO'S AN IDIOT WOULD COME BACK THERE?"

Timoteo sighed as he watched their verbal battle. They were like kids.

It was Lussuria who assured him that Natsuki will be fine in their place.

"Don't worry, Ninth! I'm sure Tsuki-chan will be just fine there with us!" Lussuria assured Vongola Nono.

"I doubt about that... One week... For one week, I'll be staying with all of you! I don't mind staying... as long as that Fool, the Fallen Prince and the Loudmouthed Shark Boy are not around... Oh! Don't also forget the Fool's puppy and the greedy one!" Natsuki muttered to herself without knowing that everyone can hear her.

"Ka-ching!... Princess... Do you want to be raped?"

"VVVVOOOIIII! WE CAN HEAR YOUR DAMN MUTTERING BRAT!"

"Who are you calling a puppy?" (Levi)

"Hmph! You should be happy that I won't charge you for staying together with us."

"KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT SCUM BEFORE I MOLEST YOU!"

Damian sweat dropped. "Big sister's mouth sure is amazing..."

Natsuki pointed an accusing finger at them. "SEE THAT GRAMPS! THE FOOL PLANS TO MOLEST ME whatever that means! THE FALLEN PRINCE WANTS TO RAPE ME who knows what that is AND LAST! THAT LOUDMOUTH IS ITCHING TO SHREAD ME INTO PIECES! I WON'T LAST FOR ONE WEEK WITH PEOPLE LIKE THEM!"

Timoteo sweatdropped at everything his granddaughter said.

Xanxus, Squalo and Bel were itching to do it for real what Natsuki said.

Natsuki gave her grandfather some letters that has names of her love ones.

"What are these?" Timoteo asked Natsuki.

Natsuki narrowed down her eyes at her grandfather. She paused for a minute then she answered. "Its letters, gramps..."

"I KNOW THAT THESE ARE LETTERS, KID!" Nono can't help himself but lose his cool.

Natsuki laughed at her grandfather.

"Those were my LAST WILL, gramps! In case I won't be able to come back. I made it before because I know that if I go to Italy, it may be my last... Don't worry gramps... You also have a letter in it!"

Timoteo stood like a statue with all the dignity that the Vongola Boss has.

Xanxus grabbed Natsuki and carried her like some sort of a spoilt in war. He started to head to the limousine that was waiting for them. He decided to go home together with Natsuki. He threw her inside the limousine and sat beside her.

Natsuki pouted like a child. She was wondering on what will happen to her in one week living together with the Varia.

'_Um... Tsuna? I think our time limit of one year will be shortened to one week...' _ Natsuki told Tsuna sadly.

'_Well... That depends on your mouth, Natsuki! If you would just shut it for one week then maybe you will last long.'_

Natsuki lifted her gaze to Xanxus. She was surprised to see him staring at her. She glared at him and he did the same thing. Sparks of Lightning appeared between their eyes.

"THERE'S NO WAY I'LL BOW DOWN TO YOU!" Natsuki told Xanxus then she looked away.

Xanxus smirked at her. _"I wonder about that..." _

Tsuna sighed. He looked at Xanxus then at Natsuki. _'I wonder what would happen with this two?'_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Chapter 9 is done! I hope you guys would like this chapter! :)

Thank you for your reviews **Female27**, **dream-of-silent-death**, **dark-driex-07, **and **tsukuyomi**(dot)**sakurachi**! Thank you so much! :D

**dream-of-silent-death: **Thanks! :)

Please read and review everyone! :)


	10. Chapter 10: Assassination

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own KHR...**

**Reminders:** Conversations that are in a single quote and that are in italic (ex: _'abcde'_ ) are conversations between Tsuna and Natsuki **ONLY**.

* * *

**Alternative Reality**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Assassination**

The next day, Dino Cavallone visited the Varia Headquarters. He heard from the Ninth that Natsuki was staying with the Varia for one week. He knows... no, everyone in the Mafia World knows that the two were mortal enemies since the beginning of time so if the two of them stays in one roof, all hell will lose fire.

He was standing in front of the Varia Headquarters. He was having doubts if he should press the doorbell or not. In the end, he released a sigh and pressed the doorbell. The one who opened the door for him was Squalo who just woke up.

Squalo was wearing a long sleeved white shirt and blue jeans.

*yawn* "What are you doing here, Bucking Horse?" Squalo asked him while yawning.

"I only came here to visit my sister. By the way, how is she? Xanxus didn't kill her yet right? Everyone knows that Xanxus hates her sharp tongue." Dino wanted to know the answer to his question right away.

Squalo signalled for Dino to come in.

The Varia Headquarters was too big. There were two, big stairways that meet on the second floor. On the first floor between the stairs was a huge door that leads to the dining hall.

Dino examined the whole place.

Dino and Squalo started to head to the dining hall where Lussuria has been staying. Lussuria was busy cooking breakfast for them despite his job and looks.

It was a peaceful morning but that peacefulness only lasted for five seconds because a big closet suddenly fell in front of Squalo and Dino which almost flattened them. It missed them for just 0.1cm. Then, it was followed by an old piano, a lamp post, a desk, a vase, a drawer, a nightstand, a table, a chair, a couch and many kinds of furnitures. It was all piled up that it formed a mini-mountain out of it.

Natsuki's screaming voice and Xanxus' shout can be heard at the entire mansion.

Squalo and Dino's eyes widened at the stack of furniture in front of them and at the two's verbal battle in the second floor.

Lussuria, who was in the kitchen, suddenly came out. He was surprised to see the mini-mountain in front of him.

"Muuuooo~ What is going on here?" Lussuria asked Squalo and Dino while holding a spatula.

Dino could only conclude what was going on.

Squalo went to the second floor with his sword ready.

"VVVVOOOOOIIIII! IT'S TOO EARLY FOR YOU TWO TO BE QUARRELING! YOU STUPID BOSS! WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?" Squalo shouted angrily.

The noise woke up Bel and Levi. They saw the mini-mountain in the first floor. They were so shocked that they remained speechless.

When Squalo reached half of the stairs, Xanxus, who was wearing a plain white shirt that shaped his muscles and black pants, suddenly appeared and he jumped landing on top of the mini-mountain. Natsuki, who was wearing a white nightgown and white pajama, was standing on top of the railings with her blades at hand. Squalo and the rest could see the anger in Natsuki's entire being.

"Tsuki-chan, what happened? Why are you so angry?" Lussuria asked worriedly.

He was afraid that the dining hall underneath them might be destroyed and all of his hard work for breakfast might get TY.

Natsuki pointed one of her blades to Xanxus. "THAT PERVERT SLEPT WITH ME!"

"WWWHHHAAAATTTT?" They all shouted in unison while looking at Xanxus.

Dino fell on his knees crying river of tears. "XANXUS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?"

Lussuria squealed in happiness. "Mmmmyyy~ Boss! You're too fast!"

Squalo dropped his jaw while looking at Xanxus. "Voooiii... Don't tell me... You didn't..."

Xanxus spared a glance at Squalo giving him a mysterious smirk.

"B-Boss... It can't be... Please tell me that my mind is wrong!" Levi gripped the railings. He was crying like Dino.

"The Boss got ahead of me..." Bel muttered.

Natsuki got confused by their reactions but she was just too angry to care about it. The fact that Xanxus hugged her while she was sleeping pisses her off. She swore that she will kill him even if it took her life away again.

Tsuna can't help but sigh. No matter what he says to Natsuki, she won't listen to him. In the end, he just watched her executing her attempt on killing Xanxus.

You guys might be wondering how it became like this. Well, it became like this because...

**~Flashback~**

_The trip to the Varia mansion was such a lllllooooonnnngggg one due to Natsuki's mouth. Everytime she opens her mouth, it pisses Xanxus off. During the night, in order to calm himself from his anger at Natsuki, he drank a lot of tequila. As a result, he got drunk. Since everyone in the mansion had already slept, he staggered towards his room. He walked in the hallways and entered a room._

_The room was dark and he can't see properly. He dropped himself on the bed and he noticed that there was "something" on it. He thought that it was just a body pillow. He knew that he doesn't have anything like that but he was just too drunk to care so he grabbed it and gave it a warm hug. He noticed that it smells so nice and it was warm so he hugged it tighter._

_When the sun rises, Tsuna was staring incredulously at the bed. He was having doubts if he should wake Natsuki up or not because... Xanxus was sleeping on her bed together with her. Worst, he was hugging her and she was hugging him back. If Natsuki wakes up in that situation, all hell will lose fire. Tsuna thought of taking over and leaving the room but his luck ran out._

_Natsuki woke up. She opened her eyes slowly and she saw something white. She felt something hard in front of her face. She even noticed that there was something on her waist. When her view was no longer that blurry, she saw a man's chest in front of her and a man's hand wrapped on her waist. When she looked up, she was surprised to see Xanxus sleeping beside her. The shock, the anger, the hate, it was all mixed up that she began to hyperventilate._

"_Ah... ah... ah... AAAAAAAHHHHHHH...!"_

_Natsuki pushed Xanxus away from her so that she could sat up but his hold on her was too tight. She grabbed another pillow and hit Xanxus' face with it multiple times._

"_GGGGRRRRAAAAHHHHH...! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME? WHY ARE YOU HUGGING ME, YOU FOOL?"_

_Xanxus woke up by Natsuki's pillow attack. He used his arms to defend his face from Natsuki. He was suffering from hangover and then there's Natsuki's voice to add to his torture._

"_KNOCK IT OFF! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM, SCUM?" Xanxus grabbed the pillow from Natsuki's hands._

"_YOUR ROOM? ARE YOU NUTS? THIS IS MY ROOM!"_

_Xanxus scanned the entire place and he had noticed that it wasn't really his room._

_He shrugged and lied down back to the bed. "It is still my house, scum..."_

_He covered his eyes with his arms. He could still smell Natsuki's scent on him. The very thought that he slept with her _(**A/N**: I mean with their eyes close, not the other one.)_ made him happy. Now he has something to use to blackmail her._

_Natsuki trembled in anger. The very thought that she slept with him makes her blood boil. She grabbed another pillow and hit Xanxus with it again and again and again..._

"_YOU! YOU! YOU! HOW DARE YOU! GET OUT OF THIS BED RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"_

_Xanxus grabbed Natsuki's wrist and pulled her to him. "Enough! Scum!"_

_Natsuki struggled. She was too angry with him that it made her teary. "GET OUT OF HERE!"_

"_Stop screaming already! Your voice is too loud!"_

"_SHUT UP! GET OUT! GET OUT! GGGGGGEEEEEEETTTTT OOOOOUUUUUTTTT!"_

_Due to Natsuki's struggling, both of them fell on the floor with Xanxus' on top of her._

_Tsuna covered his mouth due to shock. 'Oh my goodness! This only happens in dramas!'_

_Xanxus and Natsuki were too shock to move away from each other. It was Tsuna who reminded Natsuki that she hated him._

'_Um... Natsuki... Don't you have any plans to move away?' Tsuna told her._

"_AAAAAAHHHH...!" Natsuki screamed in terror._

_Because of her ear-splitting scream, Xanxus moved away. The next thing happened was that all kinds of furnitures were thrown at Xanxus. Due to his hangover, he has no other choice but to run because he can't fight properly. Natsuki was on his tail. She was chasing him determined to kill him. She threw vases, desks, and even an old piano at Xanxus. Where did she get the strength to lift all of that? Well, I don't know._

**~End of Flashback~**

"YOU ARE SSSOOO DEAD! FOOL!" Natsuki screamed as she threw her blades at Xanxus who was standing at the top of the mini-mountain.

Xanxus has to evade all of her blades. He was wondering on why Natsuki never ran out of those blades.

Lussuria squealed like a person in love. He asked one question which no one dared to ask during that time. "SSSSSOOOOO... Tsuki-chan... You are no longer a VIRGIN right? Congratulations! Big Sis here is so PROUD of you! You too, Boss! Congratulations for getting the homerun!"

Natsuki suddenly froze and stared at Lussuria with the entire death aura that she could muster.

Xanxus snapped his head to Lussuria. He was somehow glad that Lussuria misunderstood Natsuki's words.

Dino wanted to kill Lussuria for congratulating them but he has to kill Xanxus first before the stupid okama.

Squalo went back to Dino's side to stop him from killing anyone in the mansion.

Bel threw three knives at Lussuria in which Lussuria easily evaded.

Levi almost collapsed. He used the railings as a support. His energy was completely drained so early in the morning thanks to Lussuria's stupid question. "N-no... Boss... It can't be... Tell me that it is a lie..."

Natsuki broke the awkward silence. She pounded her chest with her right hand. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I AM NO LONGER A VIRGIN? DAMN IT! I AM STILL A VIRGIN, LUSS-NEE! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT STUPID QUESTION IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

Squalo and the rest were dumbstruck at the sudden revelation. They were wondering on how Natsuki could admit those things so easily to the public.

Xanxus was smirking. He was just way TOO HAPPY to find out that Natsuki was still a virgin even Bel was smiling like a crazy person.

Levi was somehow starting to recover.

Lussuria pouted. "But... You said that the Boss slept with you..."

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Natsuki replied still angry at Xanxus.

Squalo couldn't take it any longer. He was getting confused by Natsuki's words. "VVVOOOIII! YOU STUPID WOMAN! How could you say that you are still a virgin after declaring that the Boss slept with you?"

"WHAT? It's because I could, that's why! Besides, why are you asking me if I am still a virgin when I told all of you that that fool slept with me?" Natsuki asked them. She was completely oblivious about the misunderstanding that she made.

Dino, Squalo and Tsuna facepalmed at the same time.

Bel couldn't believe what he was hearing. "U... shi... shi... Seriously... You're joking... right?"

Levi couldn't understand what was going on anymore.

Lussuria, who finally understood the situation, pouted more. "Mmmuuuooo~ You could just say that the Boss had accidentally slept in your room!"

"Huh? That's what I've been telling all of you in the first place!" Natsuki replied innocently.

"NEXT TIME, DON'T SAY IT THAT HE SLEPT WITH YOU!" Squalo and Dino shouted at the same time.

Xanxus scowled when the misunderstanding has been cleared.

Natsuki have finally calmed down. She just tilted her head to the sides. She was still completely oblivious on why the people around her were making a ruckus on what she said.

'_Hey! Tsuna! What did I say wrong?'_

'_Don't even bother asking...'_

* * *

Lussuria cooked pancakes, waffles, and sausages for breakfast. All of them were eating in the dining hall together with Natsuki and Dino. Damian was so happy to be eating together with his big sister. Xanxus stared at the fifteen plates that have been piled up near Natsuki. Even Squalo couldn't help but stop eating and look at Natsuki's unbelievable appetite. Worst, she was still asking for more. If this keeps on, all of them won't eat anything at all.

"VOI! WHAT'S WITH THE UNBELIEVABLE APPETITE? STOP EATING ALREADY!"

Natsuki looked at Squalo with her fork still in her mouth. "I don't want to! I need all the strength that I need to beat that fool who was sitting at the head of this table!"

Xanxus twitched in irritation.

Levi pointed his knife at Natsuki. "Don't you dare insult the boss!"

Natsuki just snubbed at him. She doesn't want to waste her time with Xanxus' puppy.

Before any fight could start, Dino told Natsuki to visit the Bovino Family, Lambo's family. He told her that the head of that family wants to meet her personally.

Natsuki agreed quickly because she doesn't want to spend the entire day in the Varia's mansion together with Xanxus.

Damian convinced Dino to let him come with them.

Dino agreed but he regretted that decision when Damian dragged Squalo with them.

After their breakfast, Dino, Natsuki, Squalo and Damian went to the Bovino Mansion. They rode a sleek black car that was driven by Romario. They didn't notice that there was another black car that has been following them. It was only Natsuki and Tsuna who noticed it.

'_Natsuki, the black car behind us seems suspicious.'_

'_Yeah... They must be hired assassins sent by that person to kill me.'_

'_That person?'_

Natsuki nodded slightly.

Their car passed through the city proper. They reached the countryside that was filled with greeneries. After hours of driving, they reached a mansion that was filled with kids that were in a cow's clothing.

Tsuna had to take over so that Natsuki could conserve her energy.

They were greeted by a voluptuous woman who was wearing a revealing red dress that has a long cut that revealed her right leg. She has long, curly, black hair, white skin and thick make-up. The woman was gorgeous from head to foot.

"Welcome, it is a pleasure to finally meet you, Lady Vongola." The woman said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you to, madam." Tsuna greeted.

'_Tsuna, you handle that woman first. I'll go check those assassins. I'm sure they are just nearby.' _ Natsuki told Tsuna seriously.

'_Okay...'_

The woman introduced herself as Lambo's mother. She guided all of them inside the mansion. They had tea and they all talked about so many things. Tsuna told her stories about Lambo in Japan.

Damian was busy playing with the other kids.

Squalo and Dino watched the entire surroundings. They were even guarding Natsuki in case something will happen.

Natsuki, who was in her spiritual form, was flying around. She was searching for the assassins who were hired just to kill her. She saw one who was hiding in the bushes. The man was holding a gun. He was aiming at Tsuna who was sitting near the window and talking to Lambo's mother.

'_Shoot! Tsuna!' _ Natsuki flew as fast as she can towards Tsuna. She has to take over as fast as she can or else Tsuna will be in danger.

A gunshot was heard at the entire mansion. The window that was close to where Tsuna was sitting was shattered.

Dino and Squalo ran as fast as they can towards Natsuki's side.

"Damn it! Natsuki!" Dino shouted.

"Tsk!" (Squalo)

The kids gathered around Damian. They were scared and trembling. Damian protected the kids in case something will happen.

Natsuki was lying on the floor. The shattered glass was scattered around her body.

"Nooo! Lady Vongola!" Lambo's mother ran to Natsuki's side.

Dino and Squalo, who finally arrived at Natsuki's side, saw what happened.

Dino gathered Natsuki in his arms. The shot hit her near the stomach. Natsuki's blood was starting to scatter around the floor and on Dino's arms. "Natsuki! Natsuki! Get a hold of yourself! Damn! Somebody call an ambulance!"

Lambo's mother called an ambulance and the security in the mansion was tightened.

Squalo saw the man who was hiding in the bush. He chased the man in order to kill him. He was so mad that Natsuki got hurt under his supervision.

"VOI! F-! You'll pay for this!"

Tsuna was forced to leave their body when Natsuki forced herself inside it.

'_It can't be... Natsuki... NATSUKI!'_

Natsuki opened her eyes a little. She saw Tsuna floating in front of her. She saw the worried look that he has for her.

She gave him an assuring smile. "Don't worry... it's... going to be... alright... that... man... won't... succeed... on killing... me..."

Natsuki dropped her arms on the floor completely lifeless.

Dino heard everything Natsuki mumbled before she lost consciousness. He was trembling in fear. He was afraid that Natsuki might die. He was surprised to find out that Natsuki's life was in danger all along and yet she never told anyone.

"Damn it! Who was it? Who is that man that was trying to kill you? I SWEAR I'M GOING TO MAKE HIM PAY!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Oh my...!

Thank you for your reviews **Female27**, **Kichou**, **tarious123**, and **dark-driex-07**!

**Kichou: **No, the guardians won't break in... hee-hee! :)

Please read and review everyone! :)


	11. Chapter 11: Natsuki's Goal

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

**Reminders:** Conversations that are in a single quote and that are in italic (ex: _'abcde'_ ) are conversations between Tsuna and Natsuki **ONLY**.

* * *

**Alternative Reality**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Natsuki's Goal**

Natsuki was brought to the hospital by Dino and Squalo. Damian was sent to the Ninth to inform him about the recent assassination attempt on Natsuki's life. She had lost a lot of blood due to her wound. She was brought to the operating room by the nurses and doctors. The doctors performed a surgery on her to remove the bullet on her body.

Reborn was the first one to arrive in the hospital. He saw Dino and Squalo waiting outside the operating room.

"Dino! Squalo! What happened? Where's Natsuki?"

Dino and Squalo remained silent. Squalo just pointed at the door that leads inside the operating room.

Reborn was angry at himself. Every time he goes on a special mission which leaves Natsuki all by herself, something bad would happen to her. The first one was that she died. It took a miracle so that she could come back to life. Now, the second one, her life is in danger again. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth due to anger. He should be there when Natsuki needed her the most. He should be there to protect Natsuki from harm.

"_Damn! I shouldn't have left her!" _ Reborn thought to himself.

Minutes later, Nono, Iemitsu and the remaining Varia members arrived in the hospital. Nono and Iemitsu were so worried at Natsuki. Iemitsu swore that he will find the person who was behind Natsuki's assassination attempt. He also told everyone to keep it from everyone in Japan for the meantime.

Xanxus looked at Squalo angrily. He was mad at him for neglecting his duties at protecting Natsuki. Even though Xanxus and Natsuki kept on fighting each other, he had started to like her in his own ways. He swore that he will kill the person who tried to kill Natsuki. It seems like Squalo had read his mind.

"Boss, if you're thinking of killing the thrash that did this to Natsuki, don't even think about it. I caught the thrash but before I could even question him about it the thrash did suicide."

"Tch!" Xanxus clenched his fist.

Reborn tilted his fedora to hide his emotions.

Iemitsu sat on a nearby chair. He had his face in his palms. Nono was sitting beside Iemitsu to comfort him.

"If Natsuki's life is already in danger while she is still not yet in position, what more if she becomes the Vongola Boss..." Iemitsu muttered to himself.

"I'm sorry, Iemitsu..." Nono apologized. He swore he will find the culprit that was behind the assassination attempt against Natsuki.

* * *

In the mansion where that mysterious man lived, the man was celebrating when he heard that the assassination plan worked. He was drinking wine and had invited some women to celebrate with him. Despite his old age, he still can't stop his flirtatious ways.

Alberto just watched his boss celebrate to his heart's content. He was guilty for hiring those assassins to kill Natsuki but he had made sure that his boss won't know about his feelings.

"_Forgive me, Lady Natsuki..." _ Alberto thought to himself.

The man invited Alberto to join his celebration. "Ah... Alberto, come and join us... We should celebrate this joyful day."

The women that were clinging unto the man giggled. There was even one woman who had dared to kiss the old man.

Alberto shook his head. "My apologies, sir, but I don't drink."

"Hm... Is that so? What a pity then..." Alberto's boss replied.

The man went back to his flirtatious ways and celebrated the way he wants.

Alberto left the room. He went somewhere else where he could think properly. He went to the forest and stared at the sky. A sad expression can be seen in his face.

"_Lady Natsuki, I know that a mere bullet won't kill you... Please... Please stand strong... I know that your return isn't just some sort of a coincidence. Your soul... You can't rest in peace right? That's why you returned to life. If it is fated for us to meet again, then my life is yours to take. If it will help you to be able to rest in peace, then I'll be happy to offer you my life."_

* * *

Dino, who was sitting outside the operating room, broke the silence that was surrounding the entire atmosphere.

"Someone... Someone was trying to kill Natsuki..." Dino told all of them.

"What?" Timoteo stood from his chair.

Iemitsu lifted his face from his palms. He was mad and surprised when he heard about it. "Who? Who is it, Dino? Who is that person that was trying to kill my daughter?"

"Who is it scum?"

Reborn, Squalo, and the other Varia members looked at Dino. They were waiting for his answer. They wanted to know who tried to kill Natsuki.

Dino shook his head. "I don't know... Natsuki, just mumbled something about a man who won't succeed on killing her. She lost consciousness after that..."

Reborn, Xanxus, and Squalo clicked their tongues.

Timoteo called one of his subordinates to investigate about what happened and about the mysterious man who was trying to kill Natsuki.

Iemitsu was angry at himself. His daughter's life was in danger from the very beginning and yet he didn't realize it. All this time, Natsuki was facing an unknown enemy all by herself without them knowing. He's been wondering on why his daughter didn't tell them, even if it's just him. He kept on thinking until an idea came to him. The assassination attempt that happened now must have a connection to the accident that took Natsuki's life before.

"Ninth... Can you please investigate the accident that took Natsuki's life before?" Iemitsu asked.

Timoteo has been thinking the same thing so he had asked one of his subordinates to investigate about it.

For how many hours, all of them had waited for the result of Natsuki's operation. They all have a serious look on their faces.

* * *

Inside the operating room, Natsuki was on the brink of death. Tsuna watched helplessly as Natsuki struggled for life. He just realized how much Natsuki doesn't like to die, not unless she finished what she needs to do.

'_Natsuki... Don't give up...'_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Natsuki had a dream about the accident that took her life.

She was riding in a black car together with a driver that she trusted the most. She was on her way back home to celebrate her birthday together with her family and friends. She was carrying a souvenir from Italy for them and she was sitting at the back part of the car. It was such a joyous day for her, when suddenly the brake had malfunctioned. While taking a turn, they have collided with a bus. The driver tried to avoid it but the back part of the car where Natsuki was sitting took great damage.

The events about the dream suddenly change.

Natsuki was lying on the hospital bed dying. She was staring at the white door that was slightly opened. She saw her driver and the mysterious man who had given an order to hire an assassin just to kill her. She heard their entire conversation.

"Well done..." The mysterious man said as he handed a white envelope that was filled with money to the driver.

The driver accepted the money but the guilt was obvious in his face. The mysterious man left after giving a last glance and evil smirk at Natsuki's room. "May you rest in peace, Tsuki-chan... With you gone, my plans and dreams will turn into a reality."

When the mysterious man left, the driver entered her room. He looked at her and tears began to fell from his eyes. He threw the money that he received in the trash can. He fell on his knees and cried beside Natsuki.

"Forgive me... Forgive me... Lady Natsuki!" The driver cried.

"Heh... Just for... that money... you... tried to... kill me? You... made sure... that the... back... part... of the car... will take... great... damage... right?" Natsuki asked while smiling sadly.

The driver sobbed more. His voice filled the entire room.

"I trusted... you... and yet... you... broke it... that person... wants... to rule... the Vongola... right?" Natsuki said in her last moments.

The driver nodded. "Forgive me, Lady Natsuki!"

Natsuki gave her last smile before she died. "I... won't... let... that happen... I swear... I will... return... I won't... rest... not unless... I... kill that... man... Everyone... will be... in... danger... if he... succeeds..."

The machine that supported Natsuki's life gave a signal that she died. The driver called a doctor and a nurse to save her life. Her entire family and friends gathered around her. They all prayed and hoped that Natsuki will be saved but their hopes were shattered when the doctor declared that she died.

From that day onwards, the driver, who happens to be Alberto, had resigned in his job and he never appeared again. Iemitsu and Nana never blamed him about Natsuki's accident. He had thought that if they knew the truth, would they still say that? As he left, he waited for that fated day when Natsuki will come back for them.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Tsuna saw a fragment of that dream. He can't believe that the accident that took Natsuki's life was just a plot in order to kill her. He found out that Natsuki was fighting an enemy all by herself, someone who was very near.

'_So the reason why you can't rest in peace was because you are worried about everyone's safety and your killer is still alive...'_

Natsuki, who was floating beside Tsuna, nodded. _'As long as that person lives, I will keep on coming back. No matter how many times...'_

Tsuna sighed. _'You know what Natsuki... You are really becoming like a ghost.'_

Natsuki gave a small smile. _'Don't tell anyone about this, okay? My goal is to kill that person and save the Vongola from his evil clutches. Everyone will be in danger if he lives.'_

Tsuna shrugged. _'Alright, I'm on your side.'_

* * *

The operation was a success but only time can tell when Natsuki will wake up. She was brought in a room exclusively for her.

Timoteo, Iemitsu, Dino and the Varia left the hospital. They searched for any clues or leads that were left behind by the culprit. They swore that they will make that person pay for what they've done to Natsuki.

Reborn stayed in the hospital to keep an eye on Natsuki. This time he won't leave her side any longer. He was afraid that there might be no next time if he leaves Natsuki alone again. He stared at Natsuki's face which had become pale due to the blood that she lost.

Before, he wasn't able to visit Natsuki in the hospital because of his work, let alone attend her funeral. Just the thought of it alone scares him. He never felt scared before. He doesn't even know the meaning of the word fear due to his line of work but when he heard about his student's death before, it was like a great blow to him. For the first time, he wanted to abandon his work and rush to Natsuki's side but to see her dead, scared him so he just continued his work.

Now that he already knows his feelings for her, he won't let that happen again. He won't let Natsuki die again. He will protect her. He will use the strength that he had to protect the woman that he loves.

Natsuki opened her eyes slowly. She had finally gained consciousness and she saw Reborn beside her. She saw the display of emotions on her tutor's face. She didn't understand the emotions that she saw. The only thing that she understood was that Reborn was worried about her. She gave a small smile to reassure Reborn about her condition.

"Heh~ Don't worry Reborn-san, I'm alright... You don't have to worry about me."

Reborn went back to his sadistic ways and he gave her a woman-melting smirk which didn't affect her at all. "Don't go dying on me, Baka-Tsuki! Understand?"

Natsuki nodded a little. She was still tired and sleepy. "Hm... There's no way I'll die... not unless I finished what I have to do..."

What she said caught Reborn's attention. Natsuki went back to sleep without knowing that she had somehow spilled half of her secret.

Reborn tilted his fedora. He felt different kinds of emotions which he never felt before. "So what you are trying to say is that once you finished what you have to do, you are going to die? You are going to leave us? tch! Don't joke around Natsuki!"

The only thing that answered Reborn's question was a strange silence in the room.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Aaaahhh... This chapter is too serious... Anyway, I hope you guys like this. This chapter just showed some of the dark side of this story.

Thank you for your reviews **dark-driex-07**, **Inoko-chi**, **tarious123**, and **Female27**! :D

For those who spend their time reading this story, thank you so much! :)

**dark-driex-07: **Tee-hee! The identity about that mysterious man is still a S-E-C-R-E-T... It's too early to reveal that guy's identity yet. Hee-hee! :D

**tarious123: **Yup! Natsuki has the hyper dying will mode and Tsuna can use his powers in Natsuki's world.

Please read and review everyone! :D


	12. Chapter 12: A Love Story? part1

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

**Reminders:** Conversations that are in a single quote and that are in italic (ex: _'abcde'_ ) are conversations between Tsuna and Natsuki **ONLY**.

* * *

**Alternative Reality**

* * *

**Chapter 12: A Love Story? (part one)**

On Natsuki's first day in the hospital, her life was on the brink of death. The second day was that she was still recovering. Lastly, the third day was that she was wreaking havoc in the hospital because she was worried that her guardians might find out what happened to her. She was rolling on the bed while Squalo stood beside her staring at her stupidity. He couldn't possibly believe that she IS the next Vongola Boss. He couldn't possible picture out the future with her as the boss.

"UUUUWWWAAAAHHH! WHAT SHOULD I DO? WHAT IF THEY PASSED THROUGH THE DEFENSE LINE THAT I MADE? THEY WILL REALLY COME HERE IN ITALY! VARIA PLUS THEM EQUALS TOTAL CATASTROPHE! NNNNOOOO...!"

"Vooooiiii..." Squalo tried to get her attention.

"UUUWWWAAAHHH! COLONELLO-SAN! FON-SAN! AND SKULL-SAN! I PROMISE I WILL NEVER FORGET THE SACRIFICES THAT YOU MADE!"

"VOI! YOU STUPID WOMAN! GET UP THERE NOW! WE'RE GOING BACK TO THE MANSION!" Squalo shouted as he grabbed the blanket that wrapped Natsuki's body like a cocoon.

Natsuki fell on the floor with her face first. When she stood up, she glared at Squalo then she gave him a threat before she went to the bathroom to take a bath and get ready. "Just wait till I cut your hair..."

Squalo held his hair in a protective manner. Natsuki may look somehow stupid but no one knows what she is really capable of doing.

Tsuna watched Natsuki. He was relieved that Natsuki's life is no longer in danger. He can't stop himself but smile sadly when he remembered the time limit that they have. Whether Natsuki likes it or not, she will be forced to leave them when the time has come.

**~Flashback~**

_On her second day in the hospital, Natsuki was visited by Colonello, Fon and Skull. They've heard from someone that Natsuki was in the hospital due to an assassination attempt. Reborn and the others were surprised to hear about it. They have made sure that no information will be leaked out. Colonello informed them that it was spreading in the mafia world. It even reached her guardians' ears already._

_Natsuki was still tired and unconscious. It was Tsuna who heard their entire conversation so he decided to take over._

_Tsuna woke up. He had asked Colonello, Fon and Skull a favour. "Colonello-san, Fon-san, and Skull-san, can I ask you a favour?"_

_Everyone looked at Natsuki who had finally waked up. Colonello, Fon and Skull went near her to listen to her favour._

"_Can you please prevent my guardians... my friends from coming here in Italy?" Tsuna told them._

_Fon nodded. "Sure... but why, Natsuki-chan?"_

_Tsuna thought of an excuse to make. He had a bad feeling that if his guardians will come to Italy something catastrophic will happen._

_It was Natsuki, who was in her spiritual form, supplied the answer for Tsuna. She just woke up but she was still sleepy. She didn't hear the entire conversation but she could conclude on what was going on._

'_Tsuna, Tsuna... Tell him that it's because I don't want them to get worried and because of the Varia. Varia plus my friends equals total destruction! Don't let them come no matter what happens! PLEASE! Just let them wait in Japan, once I'm strong enough to travel again. I'll come back! Don't let mama find out what happened to me.'_

_Tsuna repeated to Colonello, Fon and Skull what Natsuki said to him. The three thought about it carefully and she was right. If her guardians and Varia met, who knows what kind of nightmare will happen. As a result, they decided to help Natsuki. They went back to Japan to prevent her guardians from coming to Italy._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Due to Natsuki's fast recovery, the doctors have decided to discharge her in the hospital. (Before anything got destroyed due to her boredom...)

Natsuki wore a light green, sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, brown boot-like shoes and black gloves. Her hair hung loose on her back.

When Natsuki finished getting ready, Squalo stared at her. He wished that Natsuki would just keep her mouth shut always. In that way, she will look like a woman than a stupid child.

Natsuki noticed that Squalo was staring at him. "What are you staring at?"

Squalo just kept quiet. He looked away from her. He can't believe that he considered her a woman even if it's just three seconds.

Both of them went to the parking lot where Lussuria was waiting for them.

Tsuna, who flew ahead of them, went back to Natsuki's side when he saw Lussuria's car. He turned pale and a look of disgust was seen in his entire face.

'_What's wrong. Tsuna?' _ Natsuki asked him.

'_I-If I were you, I won't go there, you should just take a bus or taxi or whatever land transportation you have to get to Varia's mansion!'_

Natsuki tilted her head due to confusion.

Squalo dropped all of Natsuki's belongings to the ground when he saw Lussuria's car.

The look of horror and disgust was painted on Natsuki's face when she saw what Squalo saw.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Both of them shouted at the same time with the look of horror on their faces.

Lussuria's car was painted PINK. The outside of the car was PINK even the inside of the car was PINK! To Squalo and Natsuki's horror, even the wheels were PINK!

"Hello there~! Squ-chan! Tsuki-chan!" Lussuria waved his hands to them.

Squalo and Natsuki shook their heads as they stepped backwards.

"VOI! THERE'S NO WAY I'LL RIDE THAT DESPICABLE THING!" Squalo turned around and ran. He'd take the bus, taxi or whatever land transportation present as long as it will save him from riding that pink car.

"WAIT FOR ME! I WON'T RIDE THAT CAR EITHER!" Natsuki began to follow Squalo.

Lussuria brought out a rope from nowhere. He used it like a full-fledged cowboy to capture Natsuki and Squalo. The rope got Natsuki while Natsuki grabbed Squalo's hair for dear life.

"VVVOOOIIII! LET GO OF MY MAGNIFICENT HAIR, WOMAN!" Squalo tried to pry Natsuki's hands away from his hair.

"I DON'T WANT TO! IF I'M GOING DOWN, I'LL TAKE YOU WITH ME!" Natsuki's hold on Squalo's hair grew tighter.

Lussuria pulled the rope that he was holding. "Mmmmuuuoooo~ Where are you going, you two? Come back here!"

"DON'T DRAG OTHER PEOPLE WITH YOUR MISFORTUNE, YOU DAMN WOMAN!"

"SHUT UP! JUST HELP ME HERE AND CUT THE ROPE! YOU ARE A FREAKY GREAT SWORDSMAN RIGHT?"

Squalo had doubts of cutting the rope, judging on what Natsuki said. He can't understand if it was a compliment or an insult. In the end, he cut the rope to help Natsuki escape. If he won't do that, he will be drag along with her and he will be forced to ride that abominable thing.

Tsuna was very thankful that he was in his spirit form.

The two have ten seconds to escape. Squalo would have escaped but a chain was wrapped around his body which caused him to fall down.

Natsuki looked at him. She planned on helping him but when she saw Lussuria positioned himself for the next attack, she apologized.

"I'm sorry Squalo-san! I promise I won't forget your sacrifice!" With that, Natsuki ran for dear life.

"Vooiii! You traitor!" Squalo struggled at the chains that caught him.

Natsuki's escape was cut short when the rope captured her.

Natsuki and Squalo were dragged to the car. Both of them were thrown inside the abominable car and were locked in.

"NNNNOOO...! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Natsuki struggled for the last time.

"tch! Next time, I won't help you!" Squalo muttered for the last time.

Lussuria took the driver's seat and drove to the Varia's mansion without a care to the traffic law.

* * *

They arrived in the mansion with Squalo and Natsuki lying unconscious at the back seat. They really can't take the presence of a pink car. It was Levi who took Natsuki's belongings and brought it to her room. He kept on muttering curses that he is an assassin and not a staff in some hotel.

The moment Bel opened the door in the back seat, Squalo and Natsuki came back to life. They ran out of the car panting.

"Damnation! I won't ride that car AGAIN!" Natsuki cursed.

Squalo pointed his sword at Lussuria's neck. "VOOIII! BURN THAT PIECE OF SCRAP METAL OR I'LL BURN IT MYSELF!"

"LET ME OFFER YOU MY HELP!" Natsuki seconded.

"Ushishishi... Since when did the commander and the princess got along?"

Lussuria ignored the two and went to the kitchen to cook something.

Squalo and Natsuki went back to their rooms. They swore that they will destroy any object that was colored pink.

* * *

Hours later, Natsuki changed her clothing. She wore a navy blue blouse that has a three-fourth sleeve, a maroon skirt and black doll shoes. She had Tsuna use their body. She started to roam around the mansion with her spiritual form who knows where. She enjoyed passing through the walls, doors, ceilings and even floors like a true ghost.

'_Listen, Tsuna... Don't go near, Xanxus, ok? Who knows what's he up to? He must have been sad when that assassination attempt didn't succeed.' _ Natsuki warned Tsuna before she left who knows where.

Up until now, she was still completely oblivious at Xanxus' feelings for her. All she knows was that Xanxus wants her dead.

Tsuna sighed and he started to explore the entire place. Just by watching the way Natsuki act, he can't believe that she was struggling for life three days ago.

While walking around, he saw Levi holding a stack of papers. The poor guy was almost buried by the papers. Since Tsuna was such a good guy, he decided to help Levi. He took half of it and smiled down at Levi in which it melted the guy's cold heart against him or her.

"Lady Vongola..." Levi said. He was completely surprised at Natsuki's sudden appearance.

"Let me help you, Levi... Where are you going to take this?" Tsuna asked him.

Levi had doubts if he should answer that question or not but in the end he answered it. "To the Boss..."

Tsuna almost dropped the papers. He wanted to take back what he said. He doesn't want to meet Xanxus for goodness' sake. How he wished for Natsuki to appear from nowhere and save him from the trouble that he got into.

Levi and Tsuna went to Xanxus' office to deliver the papers. Behind the stack of papers, he was crying. _"Natsuki! Where are you? Stop playing like a true ghost! Damn it!"_

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsuki was in the kitchen, looking at the food that Lussuria was cooking. She saw Damian standing beside Lussuria looking at the food. Just like Damian who was drooling while looking at the delicious food that Lussuria was cooking, she was somehow drooling as well.

'_Luss-nee! How come you are such a good cook?' _ Natsuki said while tearing up. She can't wait for dinner to come.

On the other hand, Tsuna and Levi finally arrived at Xanxus' office. Xanxus was sitting behind his desk dealing with lots of paperworks.

"Boss, we've come here to give you the papers." Levi said proudly. He was somehow waiting to be praised like a puppy.

Xanxus didn't look up instead he just told them to leave it at the right side of the desk where he was working. He didn't know that Natsuki, who was really Tsuna, was in the room as well.

Levi placed the papers properly then he was followed by Tsuna.

Tsuna did his best to conceal his presence from Xanxus. It was all shattered when Levi opened his big, damn mouth.

"Boss, Lady Vongola and I will leave."

Tsuna gave Levi a deadly yet not deadly glare.

Xanxus looked at Tsuna then he smirked. "Levi, you can go as for you, scum, come here!"

Levi followed Xanxus' orders. On the other hand, Tsuna didn't move at all while looking at Xanxus.

"_I don't want to! That's what I wanted to say!" _ Tsuna thought.

"Are you going to come here? Or do you want me to come there?" Xanxus told Natsuki with a look of a predator.

Tsuna walked near Xanxus. He made sure that he was arm-length away from him. For now, he has to act like Natsuki.

"What do you want, Fool?" Tsuna glared at Xanxus.

Xanxus grabbed Natsuki by the waist. He smirked at her like a predator that caught his prey. He stood in his full height so that he could intimidate her.

Tsuna collided with Xanxus' chest. His mask as Natsuki was starting to come off.

Xanxus forced Natsuki to look at him. "Hm... You are not as feisty like before."

Tsuna widened his eyes. He wanted to push Xanxus away from him but when it comes to brute strength; Xanxus is far more powerful compared to him.

Xanxus grabbed her by the wrist and threw her on top of the desk which was the cause on why the papers were scattered on the floor. He pinned Natsuki on the desk. He enjoyed the look of fear on her face.

Tsuna tried to get away but Xanxus' grip was just way too strong.

Xanxus leaned closer to her face. "Have you experienced kissing before?"

Tsuna's heart was frozen due to Xanxus' question. He could only think of one reason why Xanxus was acting like that to him. There IS only ONE reason. _"Don't tell me... Don't tell me... That Xanxus is... The first ones are Natsuki's guardians. The second one is Reborn. Now, it's... it's... Xanxus? No way! Who's next? Natsuki! What kind of charm do you have?"_

Tsuna remained silent because he was so caught up with his thoughts.

Xanxus considered her silence as a "yes" so he tried to kiss her. He'll get that first kiss once and for all.

"_Nnnnnoooo...!" _ Tsuna thought to himself. He doesn't have the guts to shout it right in front of Xanxus.

Natsuki, who was busy playing "ghost", accidently entered Xanxus' office. She saw herself... no, Tsuna being pinned down by Xanxus on top of the desk. The look of horror, terror, and anger was all mixed up that her face can't be drawn any longer. She didn't even notice that Xanxus was trying to kiss her slash Tsuna.

Her hands held her cheeks due to her horror. _'NNNNNOOOOOO...! LET TSUNA/ME GO! YOU FOOL!"_

Tsuna heard Natsuki's voice. He left their body so that Natsuki could use it. Natsuki took full control of their body. As a result, Xanxus received a headbutt from her.

"Argh!" Xanxus took a few steps backwards while clutching his forehead.

"Itai~!" Natsuki rolled over the desk. She made sure that she was three meters away from Xanxus' grasp.

She glared at him while clutching her forehead. "What do you think you are doing to me, you fool?"

Tsuna dropped his jaw. _'ISN'T IT OBVIOUS? HE'S TRYING TO HARRASS YOU SEXUALLY! HE'S TRYING TO KISS YOU! DAMN IT! WHERE'S YOUR BRAIN?'_

Tsuna just found out. Natsuki was not just a TOO innocent girl. When it comes to love, she has a few screws lose.

Natsuki was too angry that she didn't hear what Tsuna said to her.

Xanxus looked at her and smirked. He really likes it when she glares at him like that. He smirked at her seductively. He started to walk towards her slowly.

"Come here... Natsuki..."

A strange chill ran through her spine when Xanxus called her by her name. For some unknown reasons, the Xanxus that was standing in front of her scares her. She started to take a few steps backwards.

"Wha... What do you want from me?" Natsuki trembled under Xanxus' gaze.

'_Natsuki! Run! Who knows what Xanxus will do to you now! The way he looked at you... It's filled with lust... no... wait... um... what's the right word?'_

Xanxus tried to corner Natsuki on the wall. Before he could even corner her, Natsuki ran to the sides away from him.

"AAAAHHHH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Natsuki looked at Xanxus. She found his current behaviour strange.

Xanxus looked at Natsuki. A strange gleam appeared in his eyes. "I've had enough, Natsuki. I swear I'm going to tame you."

Xanxus licked his lips while Natsuki rubbed her upper arms like she was in cold.

"AGH! DON'T CALL ME BY MY NAME! JUST CALL ME SCUM LIKE YOU USUALLY DO! I'M GETTING SCARED EVERYTIME YOU CALL MY NAME!"

Xanxus grinned. "If I call you by your name, it scares you? Hm... Natsuki..."

"Gyaaahhh! I have to get out of here!" Natsuki eyed the door that was blocked by Xanxus.

"You're not going anywhere. I won't let you escape!"

"Eeeekkk...!"

The two played chase inside Xanxus' office. Natsuki used some of the furnitures to defend herself from Xanxus' advances.

'_So this is what would happen when a man like Xanxus got turned on...' _(Tsuna)

'_What did I... No... wait... What did YOU do to him, Tsuna?' _ (Natsuki)

'_I didn't do anything... He just became like that...'_

Natsuki was cornered on a wall. She tried to kick Xanxus away from her but Xanxus grabbed her legs. His hands ran through her thigh.

"Give up, Natsuki!"

"Let go of my thigh!"

'_What kind of line is that?'_

Their game was stopped when Squalo entered the room. "VOI! Boss...!"

Squalo was shocked to see the intimacy between the two. He saw his boss holding Natsuki's thigh while Natsuki was blushing when she was being cornered on a wall.

Xanxus and Natsuki were looking at Squalo. It was Xanxus who broke the silence first.

"What are you doing here, scum?"

Natsuki used the opportunity to push Xanxus away from her. She ran towards Squalo who was standing at the door. She glomped Squalo because he just saved her from harm. She even kissed his cheek like most little sisters do.

Squalo's face reddened because of Natsuki's kiss.

Xanxus' eyes twitched when he saw the entire display in front of him.

"V-V-VOOIII...!" Squalo looked at Natsuki who was hanging on his neck.

Natsuki met Squalo's gaze. "Thanks, Squalo-san! You just saved me from being... from being... uh..."

'_Molested...' _ Tsuna supplied the word.

"Yeah, that's right! Molested..."

Natsuki looked at Xanxus with an angry glare then she ran outside the room.

Squalo came just to give some reports to Xanxus. He didn't mean to save Natsuki from Xanxus' clutches. He was surprised to find out that his boss who hated Natsuki since the time of creation had fallen in love with her. It seems like his Boss will also become one of his rivals when it comes to Natsuki's affection. After all, he secretly loves Natsuki. The problem was that she's just too dense to realize it. He was brought out to reality again when Xanxus called him.

"OI! Thrash! Thanks to you my prey escaped!" Xanxus said angrily.

He was really pissed off that Natsuki escaped. He would have succeeded if Squalo didn't appear. He grabbed a glass of wine and threw it at Squalo's head. Unfortunately for him, it only hit the door that was closed by Squalo.

The moment Squalo saw Xanxus who was extremely pissed off, he left the room without uttering any word. Getting that girl's affection won't be an easy task, he thought. After all, Natsuki is too innocent and the love screws in her brain were loose. He smirked at the challenge that Natsuki will give him whether it is unconsciously or consciously.

* * *

Natsuki ran through the hallways. The only safe place in the mansion was on Lussuria's side. Tsuna flew beside her.

'_Are you alright, Natsuki?' _ Tsuna asked her. He was completely concerned at Natsuki's state of mind now.

Natsuki nodded. _'What was that guy thinking? That was the first time that he acted like that! He never did those things to me before!'_

Tsuna sweatdropped. He decided that he will just wait till Natsuki figure it out for herself.

When she reached the stairways, she heard a familiar laugh. In front of her was Bel, who was blocking her way. Natsuki stopped running and stared at Bel.

"Ushishishi..."

"What do you want?"

"Ushishi... Princess, would you like to play with the Prince?"

Natsuki looked away. "I don't want to..."

She walked pass through Bel.

Bel grabbed her wrist and he forced her to face him.

"Play with the prince..." Bel ordered her like what most spoiled prince does.

"I said I don't want to! Besides, why should I play with you?" Natsuki tried to break free from Bel's grip. She wants to go to the kitchen as soon as possible.

Bel's grin grew wider. "Ushishishi... Because the prince loves you."

Tsuna, who saw the entire exchange, dropped his jaw. He can't believe on what Bel said.

Natsuki couldn't believe what she was hearing. She stopped struggling from Bel's grip. Her facial expression was completely blank.

"What did you just say?"

Tsuna facepalmed and he shook his head. _'Nnnnnnooooo... Not again! That's the sixth love confession that she received in her entire life.'_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I have such a long author's notes this chapter. I apologized in advance if I seem too rude in answering your questions. I did my best in answering it in a gentle-manner-proper-way. I hope I didn't offend anyone. If by some chance, I offended you. I apologize again so please don't get mad at me. I'm just human after all. *bows*

Thank you for your reviews **runwithanime**, **dream-of-silent-death**, **Female27**, **tarious123**, and **Kichou**!

**runwithanime: **It's true that the body that Natsuki was using was Tsuna's body but remember that her existence there was just a borrowed one. If the time limit runs out, if she died a second time or if she completed her mission, she would disappear and Tsuna won't die. Instead, he will just return to his world. Meaning, if Natsuki disappeared in her world, Tsuna will be able to return to his world completely unscratched. If that happens, it would be the end of the story which will not happen yet. :)

Why isn't anyone worried about Tsuna when he's been gone for a while? You would know the answer to that question in the last part of the story. I won't give any spoilers. :)

Lastly, he has some major parts in the story. If he's not there, Natsuki won't come back to life and more major parts for him will come in the future. I can't put all of that in a single chapter, can I? :)

**Female27: **Yes, it is an OC. I would like it to be a character but no suitable one would come to my mind. If I remember it correctly, I think I left some hints on the previous chapters. I just don't know which chapter. If you have guessed it, you could pm me about it or just keep it to yourself... please... OAO

**tarious123: **Unfortunately, No one from Tsuna's world has the ability to cross over Natsuki's world. The only reason why Tsuna reached Natsuki's world was because Natsuki dragged him there with the help of the sky ring. I have imagined about that as well including the other guardians. Well, you could almost see the catastrophe and disaster right? Two Hibari, Two Mukuro, Two Ryohei, Two Gokudera, Two Lambo and Two Yamamoto, just think about the horror. Just having one Lambo is really annoying enough. Two Ryohei, let's see if you won't get deaf on that. Two Gokuderas equals two loyal lapdog and it's really annoying. I don't mind having Two Yamamotos. Two pineappleheads, think about the horror and Two Hibaris, well they can kill each other. :D

**Kichou: **I will try putting that part in the story. I just don't know if it would meet your expectations. :)

Please read and review everyone! :D


	13. Chapter 13: A Love Story? part2

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

**Reminders:** Conversations that are in a single quote and that are in italic (ex: _'abcde'_ ) are conversations between Tsuna and Natsuki **ONLY**.

* * *

**Alternative Reality**

* * *

**Chapter 13: A Love Story? (part two)**

Tsuna facepalmed and he shook his head. _'Nnnnnnooooo... Not again! That's the sixth love confession that she received in her entire life.'_

'_You stupid idiot! Stop counting it!'_ Natsuki screamed at Tsuna. She couldn't possibly believe what Bel said.

'_But look at him! He's the sixth guy who confessed to you!'_

'_There must be some sort of mistake! We must have misheard it!'_

Tsuna facepalmed. _'Agh! I give up! How dense could you possibly get?'_

Bel noticed the prolong silence that Natsuki made so he tried to get her attention. "Ushishishi... Princess..."

Natsuki was startled at Bel's voice. She looked up at him again. "Aaaaahhhh! That's right! I completely forgot your existence!"

Bel brought out his knives from his free hands. His smile grew wider as he saw Natsuki turned pale while looking at his knives.

"Ushishishi... Princess, how dare you forget the prince's existence that is just standing right in front of you? Anyway, what is your answer? I won't take "NO" for an answer. Ushishishi..."

"AAAAHHHH... Why won't you accept what I will answer to you?" Natsuki struggled to break free from Bel's grip.

Bel twitched in anger. His grip on her wrist grew tighter. "Ushishi... How dare you reject the prince?"

Tsuna banged his head on the wall. If he had his body, it might have been painful. _'Ggggrrrraaaahhhh...! She's too straightforward! Can't you reject him in a gentle manner?'_

"Let go of me! You...! You don't love me! You just... You just..." Natsuki was beginning to tear up. She was getting scared by Bel's actions.

Tsuna looked at Natsuki. He wants to help her but in his spirit form, he can't do anything. _'He just desired you, Natsuki.'_

"You just desired me! You just want my body!" Natsuki glared at Bel.

Tsuna clapped his hands. _'Amazing... To think that you figured that out by yourself! That's an improvement, Natsuki!'_

'_Shut up! You male me!'_ (Natsuki)

'_Hahaha...' _(Tsuna)

"So what... Desire and Love... It's just the same. Ushishishi..." Bel pulled Natsuki to his room.

Natsuki was forced to follow Bel in his room. She even stumbles from time to time. "Ack! There's a difference between the two, you fallen prince! Go find a dictionary somewhere!"

When they reached the entrance of Bel's room, Natsuki grabbed the door frame for her beloved, dear life. Bel switched his hold on her waist. Bel's room was dark and messy. It was a typical man's room with a touch of an assassin's taste.

"Lasciate andare che fanno da cornice maledetta porta, principessa!" Bel said angrily while pulling Natsuki away from the door frame. (English Translation: Let go of that damn door frame, princess!)

"WHAT KIND OF INCANTATIONS ARE YOU SPOUTING, FALLEN PRINCE? I DON'T UNDERTAND A THING!" Natsuki's hold on the door frame grew tighter.

"It's not an incantation, princess! I'm telling you to let go of that damn door frame! Ushishishi..." Bel pulled Natsuki away from the door frame.

"NNNNNOOOO...!" Natsuki pulled her body away from Bel.

This was a battle on who possessed great determination. Natsuki doesn't want to enter Bel's room because who knows what he would do to her. Bel wants her to be in his room so that he could have fun with her.

"Questo è il mio ultimo avvertimento, principessa! Lasciarla andare!" Bel warned her. He was starting to lose his patience. (English Translation: This is my last warning, princess! Let go of it!)

"Whatever you are saying... NNNNNOOOOO...!" Natsuki screamed.

Tsuna was cheering at the sides. Even if he wants to help, he couldn't do anything anyway so he ended up cheering at the sidelines.

'_Go! You can do it, Natsuki!' _ Tsuna cheered as he raised his right arm in the air.

'_Aaaaahhh...! First Xanxus! And now, Bel! Who's next?'_

Natsuki's head and hands were the only ones sticking out of Bel's room.

Bel was grinning like a madman. After all, he IS winning. Just one strong pull and he could do whatever he wants with Natsuki. For so long, just like his boss, he wants to tame the feisty mafia princess that defeated them during the ring battle.

Natsuki was saved when Damian appeared.

Damian heard Natsuki's voice in the kitchen. He had gotten curious on what was going on so he searched for her. He was surprised to see her inside Bel's room with her head and hands sticking out. He heard everything Bel said so he rushed to his beloved big sister's side to help. Half of the reason was because she was his big sister. The other half was that he believes that his big sister IS Xanxus' property.

"Grande Fratello Bel, si prega di lasciar andare la sorella maggiore Natsuki!" Damian told Bel while pulling Natsuki to his side. (English Translation: Big brother Bel, please let go of big sister Natsuki!)

"Ushishishi... Io non voglio! Lei è mia!" Bel countered. (English Translation: Ushishishi... I don't want to! She is mine!"

"Cosa? Ti sbagli! Lei è di proprietà Xanxus Grande Fratello "! Lei è la sua futura moglie! Essi sono destinati a stare insieme in modo da non intromettersi nella loro relazione!" Damian replied angrily. He won't let Bel get his way. He will protect his big sister no matter what. (English Translation: What? You're wrong! She is big brother Xanxus' property! She is his future wife! They are meant to be together so don't butt into their relationship!)

Natsuki and Tsuna looked from Damian to Bel and vice versa. They can't understand a thing they were saying. When Natsuki felt that Bel's hold on her waist has gotten weak, she used that chance to break free from him. She made sure that a big distance separates her from Bel. Her breathing was uneven and she was blushing furiously. She glared at Bel which made Damian flinch.

Bel grinned. He decided to let Natsuki go for now. "Ushishishi... Ti lascerò andare per ora, principessa, ma non ci sarà la prossima volta... ushishishi..." (English Translation: Ushishishi... I'll let you go for now, princess, but there will be no next time... ushishishi...)

"What?" Natsuki asked him curiously.

"Nothing... I said "You won, princess..." Ushishishi..."

Bel's grin grew wider. Just like Xanxus, he wants to tame the lioness that was sleeping inside her. He closed the door in his room when he saw Damian glaring at him.

Damian went near his big sister. He was worried about her. After all, he loves her so much. "Are you alright, big sister?"

Natsuki looked at Damian then she smiled. "Don't worry, Damian! I'm alright! Thank you for saving me from that fallen prince. Goodness! He's getting strange like Xanxus! By the way, what did you tell him before?"

"Uh..."

Damian paled and he began to sweat abnormally. He can't just tell to Natsuki everything that he said because if he did, he will be saying goodbye to all of his love ones.

"I just told him to let you go, big sister..." Damian answered. He wished that Natsuki wouldn't notice his lie.

Natsuki nodded. "Hm... Is that so? Well then, let's go back to the kitchen. Luss-nee might be waiting for us."

Damian released a sigh of relief.

"_I'm sorry, big sister! But I can't tell you that I told him that you are big brother's property. If I told you that, I'm sure that you would kill me!" _He thought to himself.

Tsuna eyed Damian. He was sure that there was some hidden meaning on what Damian said in Italian which made Bel to back off. He could only think one thing. _"I'm sure that you told, Bel that Natsuki IS Xanxus' property, future wife, or something."_

If Tsuna just know, he guessed the major point of that conversation.

* * *

Meanwhile in Japan, Natsuki's guardians were fighting their way to Italy. They heard about what happened to Natsuki because the information about that assassination attempt was leaked out in the mafia community. The information reached their ears so they want to go to Italy so that they could protect Natsuki. Their determination to go to Italy has become stronger thanks to Skull's big mouth. He slipped the information that Natsuki was staying in the Varia's mansion and that she was under Xanxus' care while she is in Italy.

Colonello wanted to beat Skull's mouth. Thanks to his big mouth, Gokudera and the rest were so fired up to go to Italy.

Natsuki's guardians have great and creative imaginations. They thought that something might have happened to Natsuki while she is under Xanxus' care. With Natsuki's beauty, there was no doubt that Xanxus and the rest might fall for her except for Lussuria and Mammon. Even though Xanxus and Natsuki's hate for each other were legendary, Xanxus is still a man. Who knows what Xanxus would do to her during her stay in Italy?

They wanted to go to Italy as soon as possible but they can't book any trip to Italy whether it was by land, sea or sky because the Ninth used his connections. They wanted to use the private planes but Bianchi was there to hinder all of their plans. Bianchi was doing all of that because Reborn asked her a favour. Since she loves him so much, she did all of it in the name of love. The last remaining option was to hijack some plane which they all agreed to do. The only problem was that Colonello, Fon and Skull were there to hinder their plans.

All of them were outside the Namimori Airport fighting. Gokudera was brought down courtesy of Bianchi's face. Ryohei faced Colonello in a fighting brawl. Hibari was fighting Fon on top of the buildings near the airport. Yamamoto and Mukuro were dealing with Skull's men who were appearing anywhere. Some of Skull's men would fall from the sky. Some would come out from a manhole and last, some were in a disguise of a normal civilian then they would suddenly reveal themselves like some sort of an idiot.

Colonello and Ryohei were fighting near the entrance of the airport.

"EXTREME Master Colonello! Please get out of my way!" Ryohei positioned himself like he was fighting in a boxing match.

"Sorry, Ryohei... But this is a favour from Natsuki. Kora~ I can't let anyone of you go to Italy. Kora~" Colonello readied himself from Ryohei's attack.

On top of the buildings, Hibari was busy biting Fon to death. Fon just kept on defending himself. He was amused by Hibari's fighting skills and strength.

"I'll bite you to death!" Hibari said as his tonfa hit Fon's right arm.

Fon sighed. _"Now, I can completely understand why Natsuki doesn't want them to go to Italy. If the Varia and her guardians meet, who knows what would happen."_

At a nearby building near the Namimori Airport, Bianchi was holding an unconscious Gokudera in her arms. She was petting Gokudera's hair like what most big sisters do when caring for their younger siblings. Gokudera kept on mumbling Natsuki's name.

"Sssshhh... Hayato... I'm sure Natsuki will be here in just a few days." Bianchi reassured her little brother.

Gokudera stretched his right hand. "Jyuu... Jyuu...dai...hi...me... ugh!"

At the right side of the airport, Mukuro and Yamamoto were dealing with Skull's henchmen.

"Oya~ They're really pissing me off!" Mukuro said as he fought his way inside the airport.

"Why won't they let us go to Italy?" Yamamoto asked no one as he slashed his enemies with the back side of his sword.

Skull answered Yamamoto's question in a high and mighty way. "This is a favour from Natsuki. She told us not to let anyone of you to go to Italy. So, why won't you guys be a good boy and stay here in Japan? She said that she will come back here once she is strong enough to travel!"

Mukuro and Yamamoto gritted their teeth. They were angry at themselves and at the people who were blocking their way. They were Natsuki's guardians and yet when she was in trouble, they weren't there to protect her.

They planned to go to Italy from the very beginning but they weren't able to come because Reborn stopped them.

The fight lasted for how many hours. With the Arcobaleno around, their plan failed. In the end, they were forced to wait for Natsuki to return from Italy.

* * *

Natsuki and Damian were in the dining hall. They were eating some snacks like cakes, ice cream, pastries and etc. together with Lussuria. Natsuki and Damian sat beside each other while Lussuria sat across them.

Damian can't help but stare at Natsuki who finished eating one whole cake all by herself. He was surprised when Natsuki started to eat another batch of sweets like ice cream and biscuits.

Lussuria dropped his jaw when he saw Natsuki ate majority of the sweets. He knows that Natsuki has a big appetite but he never expected that it would be that big.

"B-Big sister... W-won't you... get fat... just by eating... all of that?" Damian pointed his spoon at the triple-layered chocolate and vanilla ice cream that Natsuki was about to eat.

Natsuki looked at him with an innocent look. "Hm? No... I won't get fat."

"WHAAAT?" Lussuria stood at where he was sitting.

He knew and met a lot of women and all of them cared a lot about their figures. They would even spend millions of money just to gain that perfect body. On the other hand, Natsuki, who kept on eating large portions of food, had that perfect body without doing anything. He was impressed when he found that out. He straightened his glasses. He changed the subject as he sat back.

"So, Tsuki-chan... Do you have a man that you love?" Lussuria asked her suddenly.

"Wha-what?" Natsuki dropped the spoon that she was holding. Her face became tomato red.

Damian grinned mischievously. He sided with Lussuria. "That's right, big sister! Do you have a man that you love?"

"I-I..." Natsuki stuttered. She was getting uncomfortable by their questions.

Tsuna watched Natsuki as she tried to handle the sensitive things that were thrown to her.

Lussuria puts a mouthful of ice cream in his mouth. "Well, all of your guardians were handsome and hot. They would also lay down their lives just to protect you. It would be impossible if not a single one of them caught your attention."

"Eh? But big sister will become big brother's wife in the future!" Damian countered. He really wants Xanxus and Natsuki to be together.

Tsuna looked at Natsuki. He noticed that she was on the brink of crying. Her bangs were covering her eyes.

'_Natsuki?' _ Tsuna asked her with concern in his voice.

'_Future? Do I still have one? Someone like me whose time have already stopped?' _ Natsuki asked herself mentally.

Tsuna didn't know how to answer that question.

"So, Tsuki-chan, who is the man that you love?" Lussuria broke Natsuki's internal thoughts.

Damian was nervous at the answer Natsuki will give them. He gulped as he waited for her answer.

Natsuki gave a sad smile which surprised everyone. "I love all of them, Luss-nee, but that is only as a friend. I can't go beyond after that even if I want to. Someone like me... Someone like me... is not allowed to fall in love..."

Lussuria was surprised at the given answer. He noticed that Natsuki was trembling. He also saw the sad smile in her face. He just realized that there was something that stops Natsuki from completely falling in love but he doesn't know what stops her.

Natsuki stood up and left her seat. She gave a cheery smile that hides the sad smile which she had moments ago. "Well, I'll just go and get some fresh air."

She left the dining hall and went to the woods leaving Lussuria and Damian behind.

When Natsuki was out of hearing, Damian suddenly raised a question. He pulled the sleeve on Lussuria's coat. "Big sis, what does big sister mean that she is not allowed to fall in love? Is that even possible?"

Lussuria shook his head. "I don't know, dear~ I don't know..."

Squalo, who happened to pass by near the dining hall, heard the entire conversation. He didn't mean to eavesdrop but he can't stop himself from listening at their conversation.

"_She is not allowed to fall in love? Voooi... What is that supposed to mean?" _ Squalo thought. He stared at the hallway where Natsuki disappeared.

* * *

Natsuki stayed in the woods for how many hours. She went to the woods to calm herself. Lussuria and Damian's question hit her most sensitive part. It was already sunset when she returned to the mansion.

'_Have you already calmed down?' _Tsuna asked her.

Natsuki nodded. _'That was close, Tsuna. I almost spilled my secret.'_

'_Indeed...'_

On her way to the Varia's mansion, Natsuki heard some twigs being snapped. She looked at her surroundings to examine what was going on. Seconds later, nine men who were wearing black clothes and masks were surrounding her. All of them were holding knives, guns, and other kinds of deadly weapons.

'_Na-Natsuki! They are...' _ Tsuna have concluded that they were the remaining assassins sent to kill Natsuki.

Natsuki brought out her blades and went to her dying will mode. "It seems like that man won't stop not unless I'm completely dead..."

"Sawada Natsuyuki..." The leader of the assassins who were holding a gun said. "You must die!"

Natsuki glared at the man who was pointing a gun at her.

The leader pulled the trigger. The gunshot was heard at the entire woods which made the birds flew away and scared some of the animals.

The Varia members, who were gathered in the dining hall, heard the gunshot.

"Mmmuuoooo~ What was that?" Lussuria looked at the window.

"Ushishishi... It's just a gunshot, nothing to be scared about."

"But it came in the woods..." Levi told all of them.

"I-in the woods?" Damian stuttered.

Squalo and the rest looked at him. "That's right, brat!"

Damian suddenly paled which caught everyone's attention. He began to tremble. "B-B-B-B-But..."

"What wrong, thrash? Speak up!"

Damian gulped then he screamed. "BUT BIG SISTER IS IN THERE!"

Xanxus dropped the glass of wine that he was holding.

Bel began to stand up from where he was sitting.

Squalo just remembered that Natsuki went to the woods.

Lussuria gasped. He forgot Natsuki went to the woods all by herself after their conversation.

Levi screamed as he ran to the woods. "LADY VONGOLA!"

Xanxus and the rest except for Damian ran to the woods. They have to get there in time or else Natsuki might get in danger.

Damian watched through the windows as his big brother and his comrades went to the woods in search of Natsuki.

"Sorella maggiore, si prega di essere al sicuro..." (English Translation: Big sister, please be safe...)

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I'm sorry if I didn't update yesterday. I suffered some mental block syndrome. Here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like it. By the way, I don't know how to speak Italian. I only used the google translate to translate some of the dialogues so if any of you found any mistakes about the Italian-thingy. Just blame the google translate okay? XD

Thank you for your reviews **runwithanime**, **Kichou** and **dream-of-silent-death**!

**runwithanime: **I think whether it is Tsuna or Natsuki, both of them were popular with the guys. The guys in this universe like the FemTsuna because they have feelings for her. They fell in love with her which hurts her because of her situation. :)

It's not that they wouldn't have her if she was a boy. In Natsuki's world, Tsuna is Natsuki and the people there doesn't know anything about Natsuki's male counterpart which is Tsuna so even if Tsuna took control over their physical body to other's point of view it is still Natsuki. They don't know anything about Tsuna's existence yet. :)

Are you going to write about Tsuna's universe about how the guys there feel about him? Hm... Well, I don't know yet... Maybe No because if I did the story will get too long and no idea would come to my mind about that part yet. It all depends on my mood and the ideas flowing in my mind. :)

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and also I think I can accept anonymous reviews now. I think so... maybe... hahaha... I was exploring the settings in my account yesterday. Tee-Hee!

Please enjoy reading! :D


	14. Chapter 14: Revelations part1

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

**Reminders:** Conversations that are in a single quote and that are in italic (ex: _'abcde'_ ) are conversations between Tsuna and Natsuki **ONLY**.

* * *

**Alternative Reality**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Revelations (part one)**

Xanxus, Squalo, Levi, Lussuria, Bel and Mammon searched high and low in the forest to search for Natsuki. They saw some broken branches that were scattered on the ground. Some of those branches were hanging limp. They also saw some trees that were cut, burned, and some were lying in the ground. They noticed the bullets, scratches, blades, and blood that were scattered everywhere. There were also some footprints that were left in the ground.

Lussuria picked one of Natsuki's blades. He showed it to everyone. "This is Tsuki-chan's blade. She must have fought here before."

Mammon scanned the entire place. He pointed at the numerous footprints that were scattered on the ground. "Judging by those footprints, it seems like there are more than one assassin."

Xanxus and Squalo clicked their tongues.

"VOI! Everyone! Scatter around and search for Natsuki!" Squalo gave an order to all of them.

Xanxus, who was their boss, followed Squalo's order. He searched for Natsuki in hopes of finding her alive.

Squalo jumped from tree to tree looking for any trace that was left by Natsuki and the assassins.

Mammon flew in the sky. He looked for any signs about Natsuki's whereabouts.

Lussuria and Levi were running on the ground. They have to find Natsuki as soon as they can.

* * *

Tsuna took over their body. He was flying around searching for an open space where they could fight properly. Natsuki was flying ahead of him in her spiritual form. She was looking for an open space where Tsuna can fight properly. The assassins were on their back following them. They were great in close combat which was a disadvantage for Natsuki that's why Tsuna has to take over.

The leader of the assassins kept on shooting Tsuna but due to Tsuna's speed, he kept on missing him.

"Damn! That little girl!" The leader cursed.

The other assassins tried to surround Tsuna but unfortunately for them, all of them failed because Tsuna was too fast.

Tsuna evaded the trees and branches that were blocking his way.

Natsuki flew higher to scan the area. She saw an open space that was just ahead of them.

'_Tsuna! There's an open space ahead of you! Bring the enemies there!'_

Tsuna nodded. He had accelerated more so that he could get to that open space.

The leader together with his subordinates followed Tsuna.

When they reached the open space, no trees or bushes were blocking their way. Tsuna faced their enemies and behind him was a cliff. He looked down behind him to see how deep the cliff was.

'_Woah! One wrong move and we're dead!'_

'_Tsuna! Look out!'_

Tsuna snapped his head back to his enemies. The leader shoots him with his gun. Tsuna evaded his shots. While he was evading, some of the leader's subordinates tried to stab him with a knife. Tsuna caught the man's hand and unhand him with his weapon. He knocked the air out of the man when he hit him to the gut with his knee.

Tsuna was facing nine professional assassins. One of them has gone down which leaves him eight. Three of the assassins were long-range fighters using guns as their major weapons. Another three were mid-range fighters while the remaining other three were close-range fighters. One of the close-range fighters was brought down by Tsuna.

'_Tsuna! Let me take over!'_

'_Okay!'_

Tsuna and Natsuki have switched. Natsuki performed a high jump and had her blades rain down against her enemies. One from each range of fighters was brought down. Five assassins were left, two from the long-range and mid-range fighters and one from the close-range fighters.

The close-range fighter gave a sidekick which hit Natsuki from her right side. Natsuki was thrown to a nearby tree. When she looked up, she saw a man performing a heel drop on her. Tsuna took over and blocked the attack. He grabbed the man's ankle and slammed him to the ground. He gave multiple punches to the man's stomach that brought the man unconscious. His series of attacks were stopped when two mid-range fighters who were using a spear and long axe attacked him. He used their momentum to evade their attack. Their weapons clashed with each other which made Tsuna evade them.

"Argh! Get out of my way!" The assassin who was using a spear shouted at his comrade.

"No! You're the one who should get out of my way!" The assassin who was using a long axe countered his co-worker.

Tsuna attacked them from behind. He performed a roundhouse kick and a heel drop respectively. The two assassins were knocked out and only two remains. Both of them were long-range fighters.

'_Natsuki! You handle these people!'_

Natsuki took over and brought out her blades. Bringing seven assassins down and switching body with Tsuna drained her of her energy.

"If you would just become a nice girl, princess, then you wouldn't have to feel so much pain. Hehehe..." The leader reloaded his guns.

Natsuki glared at him as she tried to catch her breathing.

* * *

Mammon, who was floating around, had gotten near the open space where Natsuki was fighting. He saw an explosion occurred and went near it. He was surprised to see Natsuki fighting two professional assassins. He saw the seven unconscious bodies of the other assassins.

"Mmmuuuooo... She brought them down all by herself?" Mammon said.

He noticed that Natsuki was getting tired. He saw her running around evading all the shots of her enemies. He planned to help her but another assassin who is specialized in using illusions caught him. Now, he has to engage that man in combat. He used his earpiece to send the message to his comrades.

"Boss! Squalo! Lussuria! Levi! Bel! Can you hear me? I sighted Natsuki at the North side of the woods in the open space near the cliff! She's fighting nine professional assassins but seven of them were brought down! If anyone of you can get to her then help her! I can't get near her! I'm currently engage in combat! Better hurry up! Her energy is starting to get drained!" Mammon informed all of them as he fought his enemy.

The Varia was currently in battle as well. All of them were engaged in combat because there were more than nine assassins sent to kill Natsuki. There were 35 assassins sent to kill her. Nine of them were fighting Natsuki. The remaining twenty-six were tasked to hold off the Varia. They were also given permission to kill the Varia if it is needed.

Xanxus, Squalo, Lussuria, Levi and Bel were fighting five assassins each.

"Thrash!" Xanxus shot all of them dead. He was so pissed off that he never thought of sparing anyone of his enemies alive. He ran to the open space where Natsuki was last sighted.

"VVVVOOOOIIII! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" As Squalo ran to Natsuki's side, he slashed his enemies to pieces.

"Ushishishi... They're so annoying!" Bel threw his knives which killed his enemies. He jumped from tree to tree to get to the open space where Natsuki is fighting.

"Levi Volta!" Levi used his specialty to get rid of his enemies. When he was already assured that his enemies were dead, he ran to where Natsuki is. "LADY VONGOLA!"

Lussuria used his muay thai to defeat all of his enemies. After he defeated all of them, he went to where Natsuki is fighting. "If something happens to Tsuki-chan, I swear I'm going to annihilate all of you!"

* * *

A one-on-one fight between the leader and Natsuki were held. The other one was brought down when Natsuki performed a reverse side kick. A bullet grazed her upper arm, shoulder and legs. She was panting and she was on her knees. Her vision was getting blurry. She closed her eyes for a few seconds so that she could concentrate. She forced herself to stand up then she brought out her blades that were coated with her sky flames.

Xanxus was getting near the open space when he heard their entire conversation.

"Impressive! No wonder you are chosen as the next Vongola Boss, princess! But we still can't accept you as the next Vongola Boss even if the rings chose you! It would have been better if it is Master Xanxus but the rings rejected him and it chose you!" The leader screamed like a crazy person.

Natsuki sneered at him. "Hah! Tell that old man who hired you that it would still take more than a hundred assassins just to kill me! And even if he succeeds, I'll keep on coming back until he is dead!"

The leader got mad at what Natsuki said to him. He shot Natsuki randomly. Just like the man who hired him, he doesn't want Natsuki to be the next Vongola Boss. He let the bullets grazed her body so that she would experience pain.

"Just DIE already! You're already dead! You should have been DEAD! If Master Xanxus can't become the next Boss then it should be Young Master Damian! Not you!" The leader rained his bullets down on Natsuki.

"People like you and that old coot will just make a puppet out of Damian! You would just take advantage of his kindness and abuse the power that the Vongola has! And I won't let that happen! I'm not going to let that old coot get his way! I'll protect Damian! I'll protect everyone!" Natsuki said as she glared at her enemy. She had her blades rain down on him.

"tch! DIIIIEEEE!"

"YAAAAHHH!" Natsuki defended herself from the bullets.

'_Natsuki!'_ Tsuna gritted his teeth. He can't stand watching Natsuki get hurt. He wanted to help her but without a body to use, he's completely useless.

Xanxus finally got out of the woods and into the open space. He saw Natsuki lying on the ground. He heard the entire conversation but he was getting confused on what was going on. He could only conclude one thing about the enemy that threatened Natsuki's life. Whoever it is, he was sure that the enemy was within the Vongola.

The leader looked at Xanxus. He trembled when he saw him. "Ma-Master Xanxus!"

Xanxus snapped his head at the leader. The scar on his face has started to scatter. His flame of wrath was completely charged in his right hand. He was so angry when that assassin hurt Natsuki, the only woman whom he loves.

"DIE! SCUM!" Xanxus fired his flame of wrath at the leader which killed him.

He went near Natsuki who had a hard time trying to stand. He helped Natsuki to get on her feet.

Natsuki looked up at him. She was shocked when Xanxus helped her. She thought that Xanxus wants her dead.

"Don't go wandering around all by yourself, scum!" Xanxus scolded her.

Minutes later, Squalo, Lussuria and the rest arrived. They saw how Natsuki was badly beat up.

"Are you alright, Tsuki-chan?" Lussuria asked her acting like a big sister.

"Ushishishi... It seems like the princess survived."

"Lady Vongola, are you alright?" Levi asked her. He was completely worried when Natsuki was in danger. Before, it was only Xanxus whom he cared about. Now, he started to care about Natsuki as well.

The seven assassins that Natsuki fought were killed by Bel. He was so mad at them for hurting his princess. He was about to kill the last assassin that survived but Squalo stopped him.

Squalo grabbed the man by his collar. He pointed his sword at the assassin's neck. The assassin trembled at Squalo's gaze.

"VVVVOOOOIII! Tell us who sent you to kill Natsuki and why!"

Squalo raised the man higher which caused for him to choke.

Natsuki went near Squalo and she held the arms that grab a hold of the assassin.

"Please let him go, Squalo-san..."

"VVVOOOIII! Are you crazy? He tried to kill you!"

"Tsuki-can! Don't tell me you're going to spare his life after all the things that he did to you!" (Lussuria)

"Ushishishi... The princess is too nice."

"Lady Vongola, but why?" (Levi)

"Mmmmuuuooo... This will cost a lot of money."

"tch! You're too soft, scum!"

Natsuki's hold on Squalo's arm grew tighter which caused him to let go.

"tch!" Squalo clicked his tongue.

The assassin backpedalled a little. He cowered in fear when he saw the entire Varia members in front of him.

Natsuki was holding her left upper arm. She went near him then she smirked mysteriously which piqued everyone's curiosity.

*smirk* "Please give my best regards to that old man. Tell him to stop sending those assassins because he was just wasting his time. Tell him that I will come to him someday in order to kill him. Understand? If you could give that message to him properly then I might let you live but if not, I will have no other choice but to kill you myself." Natsuki said in a cold voice which gave a chill through their spine.

The assassin nodded. He can't find his voice to reply to Natsuki's words.

Natsuki smiled sweetly at the assassin. "Good! Run along then, or else Squalo and the rest might kill you..."

The assassin ran to the woods. He was screaming about demons and such.

Natsuki sighed and she took a good look at herself. She just noticed that she was bleeding. She lost her balance and it was Squalo who caught her.

Lussuria went to her side to give her some first aid treatment. "I can't believe that you fought those nine professional assassins all by yourself!"

Natsuki just smiled at him. She was too tired to speak.

Squalo stared at her for a moment then he suddenly speaks. "Voooii... You know the person who is behind those assassins who want to kill you, right? Who is it? Why does he want to kill you? Do your guardians know about this?"

Natsuki smiled at Squalo's questions.

"VOI! Don't just smile at me! How could we or your guardians protect you if we don't know anything about the enemy whom you are facing alone?"

"Squ! I know you are worried about Tsuki-chan but please let her recover first." Lussuria scolded him.

Squalo clicked his tongue. He was so angry that Natsuki almost died again under their care. A prolonged silence was present until Natsuki broke that silence.

"The man who wants to kill me was the man who caused that car accident that took my life before..."

All of their eyes concentrated on Natsuki. They were surprised to find out that the car accident was a plot just to kill her. They've heard about it when Iemitsu came to Italy and told the Ninth that Natsuki died in a car accident. They were in a middle of a meeting back then when Iemitsu told the Ninth about it while crying.

"Tsuki-chan... but you are living now, right?" Lussuria held Natsuki's hand.

"Living? I wonder if you could call my "current state" now as LIVING!" Natsuki cried as she said those words.

Xanxus and the rest flinched at her voice. A single thought came to their mind. _"Her current state?"_

"People like me... Someone like me is..." Natsuki covered her face with her palms.

Lussuria made circles on her back. "Tsuki-chan?"

"Even if I don't want to... Someday I'll..." Natsuki continued on. Her feelings were pouring out.

Tsuna stopped her before she could say anything more. _'Natsuki! Stop!'_

Natsuki just realized that she almost spilled her secret. She dropped her hands to her sides. She was completely surprised to how she had acted.

Xanxus went near her and grab her wrist. For some unknown reasons, he was trembling when he grabbed Natsuki's wrist.

"Someday you'll what?" Xanxus looked at her in the eyes.

Natsuki looked away when she saw Xanxus' eyes. She can't take the intensity that it gave her then she changed the topic. "I-It doesn't matter... without any evidence against that man... no one will believe me..."

With that, Natsuki felt the last of her strength disappear. She collapsed and Xanxus caught her.

Xanxus carried her bridal-style. They returned to the mansion with a jealous Bel and Squalo where Damian waits for them. Lussuria kept on squealing about how his boss has finally learned to love. Levi kept on nodding his approval on how Natsuki suited his beloved boss.

* * *

During the night, Damian was in Natsuki's room. He sat on a chair that was beside Natsuki's bed. He watched his big sister who was sleeping on the bed. Bandages were wrapped around Natsuki's arms, legs and body. She was tucked in under the blanket. He was relieved when he saw his big sister alive but he was so damn happy to notice her wounds when he saw her being carried by her big brother bridal-princess-style.

Squalo and Bel wanted to punch the brat's face when they saw his mischievous grin. Top it off with Lussuria's girly squeal and giggle. Oh! How they want to murder the two...

Damian left the room for a moment so that he could get a pitcher that is full of cold water. While he was gone, Xanxus entered Natsuki's room. He sat on the chair which was occupied by Damian before. He watched Natsuki sleep. Unconsciously though, his hand suddenly caressed Natsuki's cheek. He just found out that Natsuki has a very soft skin. He abruptly let go of Natsuki's cheek when her eyes started to open.

"You're awake?" Xanxus composed his features.

Natsuki looked at him then she shook her head lightly. "Hmm... No... I just woke up..."

An awkward silence surrounded their atmosphere. Natsuki began to sit up. She felt the pain when she started to move her body. Xanxus helped her to sit properly.

"Thanks..." Natsuki smiled at Xanxus sweetly.

Xanxus made sure not to show the effects of her smile.

Natsuki stared at her hands for a moment then she suddenly asked.

"Hey! Why did you save me back then?"

Xanxus looked at her eyes. "Isn't it obvious?"

Natsuki shook her head. "I thought you hated me. During the ring battle, you tried to kill me. When we were still young you kept on hurting and bullying me. Every time we meet, we always..."

Natsuki's speech was stopped when Xanxus leaned closer to her face and kissed her lips.

Xanxus held her wrists tightly to prevent her from slapping him. He looked at her eyes directly. He smirked on her lips when he saw her eyes widen in shock.

"Don't you still get it?" Xanxus broke the kiss and asked.

"I-I-I..." Natsuki stuttered. She was blushing. She just realized that that was her first kiss. She wanted to cover her lips but she couldn't do it because Xanxus held her wrist tightly.

Xanxus sighed and smirked. "It's because I love you, that's why..."

That brought the final blow. Natsuki's face became redder and some steam was coming out on top of her head.

"You... You... YOU HATED ME SINCE WE WERE STILL CHILDREN! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ONE BIT ABOUT ME! YOU EVEN TRIED TO KILL ME! AND NOW YOU... WHAT ARE YOU SCHEMING?" Natsuki broke free from Xanxus' grip and she backpedalled at the corner of the bed. She made a protective ball out of herself.

Xanxus twitched in anger and irritation. "You...! In your heart, I'm such a bastard aren't I?"

"Aaaahhh... I'm glad you know..." Natsuki narrowed down her eyes at Xanxus.

Tsuna sweatdropped. Xanxus' feeling for Natsuki is out but the stupid idiot won't believe about it.

Xanxus grabbed Natsuki's ankle. When she was forced to lie down on the bed, he pinned her and kissed her again. This time, his kiss was deeper and hungrier. He swore that he will plant on Natsuki's brain what he said.

Natsuki tried to push away Xanxus but he was just too strong for her. Her hands were being pinned down beside her head.

As the two kissed, they didn't know that the door was slightly open. Outside of the room were Damian, Lussuria, Squalo, Bel, Levi and Mammon. They saw and heard everything that happened inside the room.

"Bel, pay up! I told you that the Boss will make his move tonight." Mammon stretched his right hand at Bel.

Bel brought out a few bills and hand it over to Mammon. "Tch! The prince wants to get the princess' first kiss..."

Levi cried tears of joy. "I'm so happy for you, Boss! Lady Vongola!"

"Grande fratello ... Sorella maggiore ... Si baciavano ..." Damian dropped his jaw. He blushed when he saw his big brother kissed his big sister. He mouthed some inaudible words which no one could understand. He was shocked, surprised at the fast events that happened before him. (English Translation: Big brother... Big sister... They were kissing...)

Lussuria kept on giggling and squealing. "At last! The Boss has finally made his move! I was thinking on WHEN he will start to do his advances!"

Squalo was forced, dragged outside the room to witness the once-in-a-lifetime controversial event in the Varia Mansion. He was also shocked when he saw Xanxus kissed Natsuki. "VVVVVOOOOOIIIII! CAN'T WE JUST ALL GO BACK TO SLEEP?"

Lussuria, Levi and the rest tried to shut Squalo's big mouth. They don't want the kiss to stop. If they have to kill Squalo just so that the kiss won't be cut short, then they'll join forces and kill Squalo.

Xanxus heard Squalo's voice but he didn't care about it. If they want to watch then he'll let them watch.

The kiss lasted for who knows how long...

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Chapter 14 is up! Hahahaha...

Thank you for your reviews **ArcanaHime**, **tarious123**, **dark-driex-07**, **Kichou** and **Female27**! :D

**tarious123: **Yup! That's right! :)


	15. Chapter 15: Revelations part2

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

**Reminders:** Conversations that are in a single quote and that are in italic (ex: _'abcde'_ ) are conversations between Tsuna and Natsuki **ONLY**.

* * *

**Alternative Reality**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Revelations (part two)**

Reborn went to the Varia Mansion to check on Natsuki. They have heard from Squalo last night that another batch of assassins was sent to kill Natsuki. When the Ninth and Iemitsu heard about it, they sent Reborn to check on her. He would still do it anyway even if he wasn't ordered to do it. He was so busy investigating about the person who wants Natsuki dead that he left Natsuki under the Varia's care believing that nothing will happen to her if she is under their supervision. He regretted that decision when he heard about the recent assassination attempt.

When he arrived at the Varia's mansion, he didn't bother knocking on the door. He just entered the mansion casually like he owned the place. The first thing that came to his mind on Natsuki's whereabouts was the dining hall. He knows that his student's only weakness was food. She may be the feistiest woman on earth but if someone showed her some delicious food then she will be tamed. He slammed the door in the dining hall open. He was right about Natsuki's whereabouts. She was in the dining hall eating breakfast together with Lussuria, Levi, and Damian.

Xanxus and Squalo were in the office dealing with some paperworks. On the other hand, Bel was still sleeping in his room.

Lussuria saw Reborn entered the dining hall. He greeted him like he was not intruding their humble home. "Good Morning, Reborn!"

Levi, Damian and Natsuki looked at him.

Reborn continued to walk towards them. He noticed that Natsuki was blushing. He was getting curious on what was going on. He was about to ask when Lussuria asked something which surprised him.

"So... Tsuki-chan... How is the Boss' kiss? Is it good or bad? I'm quite impressed that you were able to sleep last night!" Lussuria squealed.

Reborn heard what Lussuria said. His facial expression turned dark. Lussuria noticed it and he giggled at the jealousy that Reborn had for his boss.

Tsuna, who happens to be the one who is controlling their body, spews out the milk that he was drinking. He gave Lussuria an inceredulous look. He doesn't know how to answer that question because the one who was kissed was Natsuki and not him.

Natsuki was in her spirit form. She was staying at the corner of the room. She formed a ball out of herself there. She refused to use their body because of what Xanxus did to her.

'_I refuse to use that body! Nnnnnooooo...! Waaaaahhhh...'_ Natsuki cried river of tears while looking at Tsuna.

'_Why didn't you fight back when he kissed you?'_

'_I DID FIGHT BACK BUT HE WAS TOO STRONG! NNNOOO... MY FIRST KISS!'_ Natsuki buried her face on her knees.

"_Women..." _Tsuna sighed.

He was saved at answering Lussuria's question when Xanxus, Squalo and Bel entered the dining hall.

Reborn and Xanxus had a glaring contest.

Lussuria said something which brought everyone's attention to Natsuki slash Tsuna. "Mmmmuuuooo... I'm quite impressed Tsuki-chan... That you were able to sleep after what the boss did to you... If it is some other woman, I'm sure she won't be able to sleep that night."

Reborn's glare at Xanxus has become intense while Xanxus gave a triumphant smirk at Reborn.

Tsuna sweatdropped at what Lussuria said. _'If you just know Luss-nee, I have to take over that night so that our body could rest because the idiot couldn't even close her eyes.'_

'_Don't call me, idiot! You idiot!' _ Natsuki flew at Tsuna's side. She refused to look at Xanxus.

"What did Xanxus do to you last night?" Reborn asked Natsuki seriously. He would extract that information out of her mouth.

Tsuna dropped his jaw. He looked at Reborn who was now standing beside him. He scanned the area for Natsuki's spirit because he was going to force her to use their body and face the problem that was in front of them. He just noticed that she suddenly disappeared. _'Why that little traitor! She abandoned me!'_

"Ah... That's..." Tsuna paled.

Reborn pulled Tsuna's upper right arm and drag him outside the mansion.

Before they could leave the dining hall, Xanxus grabbed Tsuna's left wrist.

"Where are you going to take her, scum?" Xanxus pulled Tsuna to his side.

"It's none of your business where I will take her, Xanxus." Reborn pulled Tsuna to him.

Tsuna was pulled to each side as the two men kept on glaring at each other without a care on what would happen to Tsuna's arm and wrist.

"H-Hey! Stop that! You two! Let go! It hurts!" Tsuna complained.

Lussuria enjoyed the show. Two men were fighting because of one woman. This usually happens in drama only.

Squalo and the rest wanted to stop Xanxus and Reborn from fighting but they weren't able to do so because this was Xanxus and Reborn they're talking about.

"I SAID STOP IT!" Tsuna screamed.

Just on cue, Natsuki pushed a plate and a glass and dropped it on the floor. The crash caught everyone's attention. Tsuna saw Natsuki who has a dark and serious expression on her face. Xanxus and Reborn's grip lightened when they heard the crash. Tsuna used that opportunity to break free and create a big distance against the two of them.

Damian picked up the broken pieces that were lying on the floor. "That's strange... Why did the plate and glass fall?"

He noticed Tsuna staring at some place in the room like he was talking to someone.

'_You... What did you...? Wait... Since when did you have the ability to touch some physical objects while you are in your spirit form?' _Tsunaasked Natsuki curiously. He was so confused on how did that happen.

'_I don't know... but when I saw Xanxus and Reborn fighting over you, I felt the need that I have to interfere. After all, we shouldn't give them high hopes right?' _(Natsuki)

'_But... Do you really have to break that plate and glass?'_

'_I have to do something, Tsuna...' _ Natsuki smirked at him.

Damian pulled Tsuna's hand to get his attention. "Big sister, is there something wrong? You looked like you were talking to someone whom we can't see."

Tsuna's eyes widened. He looked at everyone who was in the room. He noticed that all of them had this curious look like Damian.

Natsuki clicked her tongue. _'Damn! They have noticed?'_

Tsuna smiled and reassured Damian. He ruffled his hair. "No, don't worry... Everything's fine, Damian."

"Mmmuuuooo... But it is really strange... why did the plate and glass broke?" Lussuria said as he cleaned the mess.

"D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-Don't t-t-t-t-tell m-m-m-m-me t-t-t-that t-t-there i-i-is a-a-a-a g-g-g-ghost h-h-h-here..." Levi trembled while scanning the place for any "ghost" present.

"Ushishishi... Levi... Don't tell me you are afraid of ghost?"

"I-I-I-I a-a-a-am n-n-n-n-not!" Levi stuttered.

"VOI! There are no such things such as ghost! Besides, it is broad daylight, you thrash!"

Unknown to Squalo, Natsuki was just behind him playing with his hair.

'_Hee-hee! This is fun!' _ Natsuki raised a couple of strands of Squalo's hair.

Tsuna saw some of Squalo's hair floating. _'YOU! DON'T PLAY AROUND LIKE A GHOST! DAMN IT! WHAT IF THEY FOUND OUT ABOUT YOU?'_

'_Tch! You're no fun, Tsuna!' _ Natsuki pouted.

Damian saw some of Squalo's hair that was floating. He began to pale and he pointed a trembling finger on Squalo's hair. "B-Big brother Squalo! Behind you... Your hair...!"

"Huh?" Squalo turned around to see on what was behind him.

Natsuki dropped Squalo's hair and flew beside Tsuna.

"Huh? There's nothing behind me, brat!" Squalo rubbed the back of his head. He somehow felt that someone was holding his hair a while ago.

"But... Your hair was floating a while ago..."

*smirk* "Must be your imagination, Damian..." Reborn said as he tilted his fedora.

He also saw what happened but he feigned ignorance. When he looked at Tsuna's face, he was already sure that Tsuna was hiding something.

"Baka-Tsuki, I came here to pick you up. Your grandfather wants to see you. He wants you to go to the Vongola Mansion now."

Tsuna looked at him and nodded. "Ok..."

Reborn glared at Xanxus one last time and left the dining hall.

Tsuna and Natsuki followed Reborn. Tsuna said his goodbyes to the Varia people. "See you later then..."

"Bye, Tsuki-chan! Take care!" Lussuria waved at him.

When Tsuna, Natsuki and Reborn have gone, the atmosphere has become serious.

"VVVOOOIII! Boss, did you feel it?"

Xanxus only nodded at Squalo's question. He felt the presence of another person aside from his comrades but he doesn't know what it is.

Lussuria, Levi, Bel and Mammon kept quiet about it.

Damian stared at the broken pieces of plate and glass that was in his hands. He remembered the blurry figure of a person who was standing in front of him while he was picking up the broken pieces. He also saw the same figure playing with Squalo's hair when everyone was so caught up with the broken glass and plate. Lastly, he found it strange when the blurry figure flew beside his big sister. He found it strange when he noticed that his big sister was aware about the existence of the blurry figure and yet she didn't say anything about it. He was about to tell everyone but when he noticed that he was the only one aware about it, he kept silent.

"_Big sister, you're hiding something from us aren't you?"_

* * *

A black limousine was waiting for them outside the Varia's mansion. Tsuna was thrown inside the limousine by Reborn followed by Natsuki. He thought that Reborn had already dropped the topic about Xanxus but he was wrong all along.

"What did Xanxus do to you last night, Baka-Tsuki?" Reborn said as he leaned closer to Tsuna's feminine face.

Tsuna kept on moving away from Reborn until he was cornered. "Umm... That's... it's..."

He looked at Natsuki who was screaming hysterically at Reborn's ears.

'_Hey! You're getting to close on my face! Move it, Reborn-san! Move it!'_

'_Natsuki... You use this body...'_

'_Huh? I don't want to!'_

The next thing Natsuki knew was that she was already inside the body and Tsuna's spirit was sitting beside Reborn.

Natsuki looked over Reborn's shoulder and screamed at Tsuna. "You idiot! I refuse to...!"

Tsuna signalled for her to keep quiet because she was speaking verbally and not spiritually.

Reborn noticed Natsuki's strange behaviour so he leaned closer. "You refuse to what?"

"I refuse to tell you what happened! YYYAAAAHHH...!" Natsuki tried to move her face away from Reborn. She was almost lying at the back seat with Reborn on top of her. She felt all the goosebumps that the world could provide for her.

"What did he do to you?" Reborn whispered huskily in Natsuki's ears.

Natsuki's heart stopped beating and her entire body was frozen when she heard Reborn's manly voice. It made her blush and it sounds good to her ears but there's no way in hell, she'll admit that.

"Speak..." Reborn added.

"Aaaahhh... Ah...! Mr. Driver! Help!" Natsuki pleaded. She's getting uncomfortable by their position. She looked away from Reborn's face. Just one wrong move and she'll be kissing Reborn.

The driver didn't hear her because of the divider.

Reborn forced her to look at him. He smirked when he saw Natsuki's teary face. He caressed Natsuki's lips which made her heart beat so fast up to the point that it felt like it was coming out of her chest.

"Let me guess... That guy kissed you, right?"

Natsuki, who is a combination of innocence and stupidity, asked innocently. "How did you know?"

That was the only answer Reborn needed. His feelings took over and he TRIED to kiss her.

Natsuki's reflexes took the initiative. Her hands covered her lips then she shook her head.

"Whatever you're planning... Nnnnnoooo..." came Natsuki's muffled voice.

"Get your hands off!" Reborn ordered her.

Natsuki shook her head. Reborn grabbed her hands and pinned it on top of her head. He only used one hand to pin her hands. She struggled under Reborn's grip and strength.

"Let go of me! Stop it!" Natsuki screamed.

Unfortunately for her, no one can hear her except Reborn and Tsuna. Tsuna wanted to help her but he can't do anything.

Reborn licked her neck. He kissed it and sucked on it which left a hickey on the left side of her neck. He nibble on her ear and licked it as well which gave a new and an unexplainable feeling for Natsuki. His free hand caressed her thigh then it went inside her clothes which made Natsuki flinch at his touch.

"S-S-Stop..." Natsuki pleaded. She was blushing furiously and a small tear escaped in her left eye.

After leaving a mark on Natsuki's neck, he kissed the small tear that was in her left eye. He whispered something which surprised Natsuki. "Don't let anyone touch you again... Understand?"

Natsuki stared at him with a confused look on her face.

Reborn gave a light kiss on her lips then he lets her go.

Tsuna watched the entire display with his mouth hanged open. _'I can't believe it! They're finally starting their moves! This will cause complications in our lives!'_

The limousine stopped telling them that they have finally arrived. Reborn straightened himself while Natsuki fixed herself. She was completely quiet after what Reborn did to her. He might have done more but when he saw her trembling in fear, he stopped himself. He doesn't want to force himself on a woman who is not yet ready.

Reborn went out of the limousine first then he was followed by Natsuki. He saw the mark that he made on Natsuki being exposed. He had some of Natsuki's long hair cover her neck.

"Hide it... Who knows what your grandfather would say if he saw it."

Natsuki blushed as she nodded. Reborn's touch made her heart beat so fast. They entered the Vongola Mansion without saying anything.

'_Tsuna! Whaaaattt wiiiillll IIIIII ddddoooo? First my guardians, followed by Bel then Xanxus and now there's Reborn-san... Nnnnnooo... What did I do to deserve this? How come everything I said turns out to be the opposite? How many months left before the time runs out? I lost track counting... I still have to kill that man who killed me before.'_

Tsuna and Natsuki have finally switched places. He watched Natsuki floating around with a dejected spirit. Just like Natsuki, he lost track of counting the days.

* * *

They have finally arrived inside Timoteo's office. When they arrived there, Timoteo was not alone. He was talking together with his younger brother. His younger brother's name was Vittore Ignazio Cirillo Vongola. He is Damian's grandfather. He has short gray hair and he has no mustache. He looks younger compared to his given age. Both of them were sitting on a couch. They looked at Reborn and Natsuki who just entered the room.

Tsuna noticed the shock expression on Natsuki's face while looking at Timoteo's younger brother.

Vittore stood up. He was about to cry when he saw Natsuki standing before him completely alive. He ran to Natsuki's side and hugged her.

"I... I can't believe it... You are alive, Tsuki-chan! Thank goodness, you are alive! I've heard from Timoteo that you returned to life. I didn't believe it at first but now that I've seen you... Oh! I'm so happy to see you alive, Tsuki-chan."

Timoteo watched his younger brother hugged Natsuki. He knows how much he loved Natsuki like his very own granddaughter.

Tsuna didn't know if he should hug the man or not. He tried to ask some advice on Natsuki since that was his first time meeting the Ninth's younger brother. He scanned the entire room but he didn't see Natsuki. He called on to her but she didn't respond. He found her behaviour completely strange.

Vittore dragged his granddaughter to sit with them to the couch. He offered biscuits, cakes and teas for his granddaughter. Tsuna accepted it and he began to eat. Reborn was asked to join them. Whether he likes it or not, he was forced to join with their mini-tea party for four people.

"I've heard that you were attacked by assassins, Tsuki-chan. Thank goodness, you are not hurt." Vittore said with concern on his voice.

"Thank you, grandpa..." Tsuna replied. He was happy to meet the Ninth's younger brother.

He scanned the entire place again for Natsuki's whereabouts but he didn't see her. He didn't even felt her presence. It was like she had disappeared completely without any trace left.

'_Where are you, Natsuki?'_

Tsuna's entire day was spent bonding together with his grandfathers. The Ninth told him that he would return to Japan tomorrow and that they would miss him. It was almost sunset when they started to leave the Vongola Mansion. Before Tsuna and Reborn entered the limousine, Vittore hugged his granddaughter one last time. He kissed her forehead warmly.

"I will miss you, Tsuki-chan." Vittore told her gently. His eyes were filled with love and care for her.

Tsuna blushed then he planted a kiss on his grandfather's cheek. "Me too, grandpa, I will miss you. It was nice meeting you again."

After saying their goodbyes with each other, Tsuna and Reborn went back to the Varia's mansion.

* * *

It was already nightfall when they've arrived at the Varia's mansion. Dino was also there. He decided to stay in the Varia's mansion to protect Natsuki from any assassins that would attempt to kill her. Reborn decided to stay as well so that he could protect Natsuki from the assassins and from Xanxus.

Tsuna thought that Natsuki went back to the Varia's mansion ahead of them but when he scanned the place; no signs of Natsuki can be found anywhere.

"Where is she?" Tsuna mumbled to himself.

Everyone heard her mumble.

"Ara~ Are you looking for someone, Tsuki-chan?" Lussuria asked her.

Tsuna shook his head quickly. "N-No... Luss-nee... It was nothing..."

Damian stared at his big sister. He had a feeling that what she had mumbled has a connection to the blurry figure of a woman whom he had saw earlier.

During dinner, Lussuria interrogated Tsuna on everything that happened that day. Tsuna told him stories about everything he and his grandfathers did. Lussuria was listening to him properly ignoring the entire ruckus that his comrades made.

Bel kept on throwing food at Levi. On the other hand, Levi ducked to avoid the food that Bel threw at him as a result it hit Squalo.

Squalo got mad and threw a plate full of steak at Bel. Bel evaded it in time and the steak hit Dino on the face.

Dino threw a bowl of salad which accidently hit Xanxus.

Xanxus brought out his guns. He fired it anywhere which brought holes to the walls and ceilings.

Damian hid under the table together with his food while Reborn and Mammon grabbed the food that they could save and went somewhere peaceful to eat.

After dinner, they all went back to their quarters to get some sleep. Tsuna couldn't stay put in his bed. He has to find Natsuki. It was unbecoming of her to disappear just like that without saying anything. He went out of his room. He tip toed so that he won't wake anyone. All of the lights in the Varia mansion were turned off. He flicked a small sky flame so that he could see the path that he was taking. He has to get out of the Varia mansion and looked for Natsuki alone.

He passed through Lussuria's room, Bel's room and etc. He walked down the stairs and went out of the mansion. When he was finally outside, he ran through the garden. He examined all the possible places where Natsuki could be staying. After hours of searching, only one place was left to search and that was the forest. Tsuna gulped since it was only the moonlight that provides light for him in the forest.

Just wearing a white night gown, white pajama, and white fluffy slippers, Tsuna went to the woods.

Damian was sitting by the window staring at the night sky when he noticed his big sister running to the forest.

"Big sister?" He began to stand up and left his room. He followed Natsuki in the forest without waking anyone.

Tsuna searched the forest for Natsuki. He found Natsuki standing near a crystal clear river.

*huff huff* "So this is just where you are..."

Natsuki turned around. Tsuna saw Natsuki's tear-streaked face. She wiped her tears when she saw Tsuna. She smiled at him sadly.

"How... How was your day with grandpa Timoteo and grandpa Vittore?" Natsuki asked him. She was still crying.

"It was fun and grandpa Vittore was nice. You're pretty lucky that you have a grandfather like him." Tsuna answered.

Natsuki flinched every time she heard her grandfather Vittore's name.

Tsuna was curious on why she suddenly disappeared at the Vongola Mansion. "Why did you left without saying anything? I thought you have disappeared for good. I looked everywhere for you. Didn't you know that?"

Natsuki hugged herself and she fell on her knees. Tsuna ran to her side to comfort her.

"I... I'm sorry, Tsuna! Back then, I was so mad! I was afraid that if I stayed there longer I might take over your body and kill grandpa Vittore right on the spot!" (Natsuki)

"What? But why? Grandpa Vittore was a nice person, Natsuki." (Tsuna)

Natsuki shook her head hysterically. "NO! YOU'RE WRONG, TSUNA! YOU'RE WRONG!"

"What?"

"IT IS HIM, TSUNA! HE IS THE ONE WHO KILLED ME! HE IS THE ONE WHO PAYED MR. ALBERTO! HE IS THE ONE WHO HIRED ALL THOSE ASSASSINS TO KILL ME! HE IS THE ONE WHO WANTS ME DEAD! IT WAS HIS ENTIRE FAULT! BECAUSE OF HIM, I'VE BECOME LIKE THIS! THANKS TO HIM, I CAN'T LIVE A LIFE OF A NORMAL GIRL ANYLONGER! BECAUSE OF THAT I CAN'T RECIPROCATE ANYONE'S FEELINGS FOR ME! I AM NOT EVEN ALLOWED TO FALL IN LOVE BECAUSE OF MY CURRENT STATE! WWWAAAAAHHHH...! IT WAS HIS FAULT! IT WAS HIS ENTIRE FAULT! BECAUSE OF HIM, I'M DEAD!"

Natsuki cried with all of her heart. The feelings which she had kept for so long were finally released. Tsuna hugged her. He stayed by her side to comfort her.

It was just less than one minute; the two didn't notice the strange happenings that happened around them. The sky flame surrounded their bodies. Tsuna's female body was turned back into its original form, the male body. After one minute, it returned to its female form again.

That one-minute time was enough for Damian to see and hear everything. He heard the entire conversation of his big sister and the man that looked exactly like her. He was hiding behind a tree that was just near where Natsuki and Tsuna were talking. Since he was little, he had the ability to see and hear paranormal things. He didn't notice it before. He began to see those things again when he saw the blurry figure of a person that broke the plate and glass, and played with Squalo's hair. He thought that it was just some ghost living in the mansion. It never came to his mind that it was the spirit of his beloved big sister. He fell to the ground as he cried. He punched the ground until his hand was bleeding.

"It can't be... Big sister's dead? It was grandfather who killed her? Why? WWWHHHYYY? UUUUUUWWWWWAAAAAHHHHH...!"

Natsuki began to stand up. "Tsuna, can I take over for now?"

Tsuna nodded and let her use his body.

Natsuki enjoyed the feeling of being alive. She tried to plant the feeling in her entire being. She heard some punching noise behind a tree that was near them. She turned around and shouted at her demanding voice.

"Who's there?"

Tsuna stared at the tree where the punching noise came.

Damian was startled at Natsuki's demanding voice that caused him to stand up and reveal himself.

Natsuki's eyes widened when she saw him. "Damian... You..."

Damian's eyes were red due to crying. He looked at Natsuki then at Tsuna. He noticed that Tsuna really looked exactly like his big sister except that he is a man.

Natsuki followed where Damian was looking. She was surprised when she saw him looking at Tsuna.

Tsuna finally noticed that Damian can see him.

"You can see me?" Tsuna asked him.

Damian nodded. "Yeah... I can hear you too..."

He looked at his big sister. He wanted to know on what really happened to her. "Big sister, could you please tell me about this current state of yours?"

"Damian... I..." Natsuki looked away. She was crying. She can't tell him everything that happened to her.

Tsuna stepped in. He knows that Natsuki was not yet prepared to face challenges like this. "Damian, we will tell you everything but on one condition."

Damian nodded. He looked at Tsuna straight in the eyes. He will help his big sister. Even though Vittore was his grandfather, if he was the one that caused his big sister's death and suffering, he will never forgive him. That is how much he loves Natsuki.

"Promise us not to tell anyone about this, understand?"

Damian gulped and nodded. "I promise... I won't tell anyone about this secret which you and my big sister has!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Each chapter will be dedicated to different pairings randomly so wait till your favourite pair gets its turn... that's why it's called AllxFem27/27 Muhahahaha... Last chapter was XFem27/27, now it's RFem27/27... Hahaha... I wonder whose next? I'll just wait till my brain starts to work again. Ahahaha... Writing the romance department is too hard but I will do my best. Tee-hee! :D

I will give each character a fair share, bonding time moment with Natsuki or Tsuna so please be patient because I can't put all of that in a single chapter. Hee-hee! :D

By the way what numbers do Ryohei, Yamamoto and Gokudera represent?

Mukuro was 69 while Hibari was 18, right?

Correct me if I'm wrong... I'm not familiar with their numbers.

Thank you for your reviews **Dream-of-silent-death**, **runwithanime**, **ArcanaHime**, and **dark-driex-07**!

**Dream-of-silent-death** and **runwithanime: **Your reviews made me laugh... Hehe... :)


	16. Chapter 16: Another Rival moves

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

**Reminders:** Conversations that are in a single quote and that are in italic (ex: _'abcde'_ ) are conversations between Tsuna and Natsuki **ONLY**.

* * *

**Alternative Reality**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Another Rival moves**

The night in the forest was the most unforgettable memory for Damian. Tsuna told him about the parallel world and how Natsuki came back to life by borrowing his physical existence. Damian also found out that Natsuki only have one year to live and then she will disappear once the time limit runs out. There was only one thing that keeps on bugging him.

"Big sister, why did grandfather kill you?" Damian asked Natsuki. He wanted to know on why his grandfather killed her.

Tsuna looked at Natsuki. Just like Damian, he wanted to know the reason on why Vittore killed Natsuki.

Natsuki remained silent. She just smiled sadly at all of them. "I'm sorry... but I can't tell you that... When the right time comes, you will know about it, Damian."

With Natsuki's serious tone, Damian and Tsuna dropped the subject. Natsuki reverted back to her cheery self. She told Damian to act like nothing happened. Damian smiled back and nodded. In his thoughts, he knows that someday the others will find out about his big sister's secret. For now, he will just keep it to himself.

They went back to the mansion. On their way, Damian asked another question to Natsuki.

"Big sister; am I the only one who knows your secret or there are some other people who knows about it?"

Natsuki paused for a minute then she answered. "Yes, there is one person who knows about it."

Damian had Natsuki's gaze locked on him. "Who is it, big sister?"

Natsuki smiled sadly and ruffled his hair. She began to walk towards the mansion. "Let's go back, Damian... If the others found out that we are not in the mansion, who knows what they would do to us?"

Damian dropped the subject and held Natsuki's hand. They went back to the mansion with their hands intertwined. Damian decided to cherish all the time that is left for his big sister. He swore that he won't waste the time given to her even if it's just limited.

* * *

Natsuki and Damian arrived in the mansion quietly. They planned to go back in their own room quietly but swiftly so that they won't wake up anyone. The mansion was still dark. They would have done what they have planned in the first place but all of it was destroyed when the lights were turned on. The two embraced each other and let out a scream of terror when they saw the people standing on top of the stairways.

"EEEEEEYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Natsuki and Damian screamed in terror. They turned pale as a sheet of paper.

"VVVOOOIII! JUST WHERE DID YOU TWO PUNKS GO?" Squalo waved his sword. It was a miracle that no one got sliced by it.

"Tsuki-chan! Damian! What time do you think it is?" Lussuria crossed his arms and tapped his right foot.

"Scum! I told you not to wander around by yourself!" Xanxus' voice scared Natsuki and Damian a lot.

"Baka-Tsuki, Leaving without permission... Maybe I should teach you a lesson." Reborn cocked his gun.

"Ushishishi... The princess' is good at sneaking out." Bel snickered.

"Lady Vongola, it is dangerous to go outside especially when you are alone and a woman." Levi said like a true father.

"_Uh... I'm also here big brother Levi. Please don't forget about me."_ Damian thought as he sweatdropped.

"By some chance, did you earn some money?" Mammon received a death glare from all the men present.

"Natsuki, are you alright? Are you hurt? Where is the pain? Tell brother if there is something painful on you!" Dino ran to Natsuki's side.

"Ahm..." Natsuki doesn't know how to react when she was in that kind of situation.

What await them were an angry yet worried sick Varia, a mad Reborn, and a mother-like Dino. They found out that Natsuki and Damian disappeared when Dino made a ruckus screaming Natsuki's name in the entire mansion which woke everybody up.

_**~Flashback~**_

_While Damian was listening to Tsuna's explanations about Natsuki's state in the forest, Dino suddenly woke up in the mansion. He decided to check on Natsuki because he was worried about her. He knocked on Natsuki's door first. At first, there was no response. He knocked again, still there was no response. He knocked countless times until he decided to open the door by himself. When he turned the doorknob, he noticed that it was not locked. He entered the room and turned on the lights. He was surprised when he didn't see Natsuki in the room, only an empty bed greeted his line of sight._

"_Na-Na-Natsuki! Natsuki, where are you?" Dino paced the entire room looking for Natsuki._

_He went out of the room screaming for his little sister's name._

"_NATSUKI! NATSUKI! NATSUKI, WHERE ARE YOU? PLEASE ANSWER ME!"_

_Dino's screaming voice had awakened Squalo._

"_VVVOOOOIII! Shut up and let me sleep!" Squalo came out of his room with his sword at hand._

_Dino saw him and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Squalo! My little sister is gone! Natsuki is gone!"_

_Squalo paused for a moment. He let out a scream that shook the entire mansion. "VVVVVOOOOOIIIII! THAT LITTLE PUNK! WHERE DID SHE GO TO AT THIS HOUR? JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON HER!"_

_Squalo searched the entire mansion. His booming voice had awakened everyone. Xanxus came out of his room wearing a black shirt that revealed his chest. Reborn appeared completely shirtless. Lussuria arrived in the scene wearing a disgustingly pink robe. Bel, who was wearing a light purple lose shirt, joined them together with Levi, who was wearing a dark green shirt. Mammon came in his usual clothing._

"_Stop the screaming, thrash!" Xanxus rubbed his forehead. He was mad that his sleep was disturbed._

"_VVVOOOIII! You F-ing Boss! Quit complaining and start searching! The little punk disappeared!"_

"_The little punk?" Reborn questioned._

"_Natsuki, Reborn! Natsuki! She suddenly disappeared!" Dino told him._

_Their drowsiness disappeared and they began searching for Natsuki in the mansion. Lussuria found out that Damian also disappeared. They have concluded that the two must be together. Hours later, they stopped searching. They decided to wait for them in case the two might comeback with their own free wills. If they didn't come back before sunrise, they will dispatch a search unit in the morning to search for them in Italy. Just as they were waiting, they heard a doorknob being turned and closed quietly. It doesn't matter how quietly it was closed, the fact was that they still heard it._

_Lussuria turned on the lights and they saw Natsuki and Damian at the bottom of the stairs. The two embraced each other for dear life as they saw the Varia, Reborn and Dino on top of the stairs._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Reborn walked down the stairs and pulled Natsuki to him. Natsuki collided with his chest. She was too scared to fight back with Reborn. She gulped as she looked at Reborn's eyes. She can't understand on WHY they looked so pissed off.

"Where did you go?" Reborn wanted an answer and he will get it no matter what.

"Um... Well... just outside... getting some... fresh air... I think..."

Natsuki looked at Tsuna. _'What did you do this time?'_

'_I just went out looking for you without telling anyone. Besides, if I will tell them that I will go out, I'm sure that they won't allow me. I can't also tell them that I will go out in search of you. If I said that, your secret is out.' _ Tsuna answered.

'_Shoot! I have to face this problem then!' _(Natsuki)

A strange gleam appeared in Reborn's eyes which froze Natsuki's heart.

"Um... Reborn-san...?" (Natsuki)

Reborn began to drag Natsuki supposedly to his room. "This time, you will sleep with me in MY room. Who knows where you will run off once you are left alone again?"

Natsuki's eyes widened in shock. She began to panic but for some unknown reasons, she can't fight against Reborn. "Wha-What? B-But... Slee-sleeping in a man's room... I... I don't want to! I..."

Reborn glared at Natsuki which told her to shut up.

Natsuki was almost in tears. She looked at Tsuna and Damian asking them for help.

Tsuna bid her goodbye. _'I'm sorry; Natsuki, but I can't help you now.'_

Damian heard what Tsuna said. "I'm sorry, big sister Natsuki. I'm just a boy. I'm no match to Mr. Reborn who is a famous hitman."

Lussuria covered his mouth. He was giggling like a fangirl. "Omo~ How bold of you, Reborn!"

Levi gaped at them.

Mammon went back to his room knowing that he won't gain anything from staying there.

Xanxus, Squalo and Belphegor twitched. They were getting jealous on what Reborn said. They won't let him have his way. Well, not unless they are around.

Dino was frozen. He can't believe at Reborn's boldness.

Reborn continued to drag Natsuki until Xanxus reached for her wrist and grab her.

Natsuki was pulled to Xanxus' side. She was staring at him. She was thankful at his actions but it only lasted for three seconds because of what he said.

"Hold it, scum! She will be sleeping with me so let her go!" Xanxus ordered Reborn, the great Reborn.

Reborn eyed Xanxus then he pulled Natsuki to his side again. Natsuki screamed in pain but they didn't notice her scream because they were so occupied with each other's presence. Reborn won't let Xanxus get Natsuki which was also the same for Xanxus.

"H-Hey! Wait! I'll just go sleep in my room so..."

Natsuki began to shut her mouth when Reborn and Xanxus glared at her.

"Let her go, Xanxus! As her tutor, I'll sleep with her!"

"Shut up, scum! She's living under my roof so she'll be sleeping with me!"

"Oh my! People will get the wrong idea if this conversation continues!" Lussuria commented on the sidelines.

"Stop commenting on the sidelines Luss-nee and help me here!"

The two kept on pulling Natsuki to their side. She seemed like a toy for them. A few knives were thrown to Xanxus and Reborn which caused them to let Natsuki go. Reborn and Xanxus released Natsuki suddenly which caused her to be thrown in the floor.

"Itai!" Natsuki rubbed her bottom. She was happy when she got freed but it was only cut short when Bel picked her up like a sack of potato.

"He-Hey! Put me down!" Natsuki pounded on Bel's back.

"Ushishishi... The prince won't just stand and watch while the princess is taken away from him."

"tch!" (Reborn)

"You scum!" (Xanxus)

Bel began to jump towards his room. The sooner he gets inside his room the better.

A whip suddenly wrapped around his ankle and pulled him down. As a result, he accidentally lets go of Natsuki. Natsuki fell and thankfully got caught by Dino.

"Ushi... How dare you do that to the prince, peasant?" Bel threw his knives at Dino.

Dino easily evaded the knives that were thrown at him.

"Waaahhh... Dino-nii... Thanks for saving me!" Natsuki cried.

"Save it for later, Natsuki..." Dino whispered in her ears.

Dino looked at everyone. He glared at all of them emitting his brotherly aura. "You guys! Natsuki will be sleeping with ME! As her brother, I will sleep with her! NO BUTS!"

Natsuki can't believe what she was hearing. "No... Dino-nii... Not you too... I won't sleep in a man's room!"

"Shut up! Just as what Reborn said, who knows where you will run off once you are left alone again?" Dino scolded her.

"But..."

Dino looked at her which made her stop talking.

'_But... I am not the one who runs off! It's TSUNA! Waaaahhh...!'_

'_I won't have run off if you didn't disappear suddenly, Natsuki.' _ Tsuna stuck his tongue out and made a V-sign with his right hand.

'_This is so UNFAIR!' _ (Natsuki)

"The world is never fair, big sister." Damian sweatdropped.

Lussuria continued to squeal and giggles like a fangirl. He was also taking a video. Fortunately for him, no one noticed it. Levi pitied his beloved lady boss but all he could do was watch.

Reborn and Xanxus brought out their guns while Bel brought out his knives. Dino laid Natsuki on the floor and readied his whip. They glared at each other since all of them wanted Natsuki in their beds... ahem... I mean... rooms, yes, ROOMS!

An all out fight between those four people have finally erupted.

Damian ran to his room together with Tsuna. He still valued his life after all.

Just like Damian, Levi went back to his room. He believes that once he was inside his room, he will be safe.

Lussuria returned to his room but his head and the camera that he was holding were still sticking out of the door.

Natsuki used this chance to get away. She scurried back to her room quietly. A hand suddenly wrapped around her waist. She was about to scream but a hand suddenly covered her mouth. She tried to look on who is the culprit. She was surprised to found out that it was Squalo.

"Sssshhh... you are coming with me. If you don't want the others to find out about your escape, then keep quiet." Squalo whispered in her ear.

Natsuki doesn't want to go with Squalo but she doesn't want for the others to find it out as well. In the end, she began to cooperate with Squalo.

Squalo carried Natsuki and brought her to his room.

When Xanxus, Reborn, Bel, and Dino got tired, they stopped fighting. Dino finally noticed that Natsuki suddenly disappeared. They looked for Natsuki but they can't find her anywhere.

"Where is Natsuki?" Dino asked all of them.

Lussuria answered his question before disappearing in his room. "Oh! She was taken by the commander a few minutes ago! Ah~ Who would have thought that the commander would use your battle as his advantage on getting Natsuki in his room!"

All of them stood frozen at what they've heard.

"F-! That SCUM!"

"tch! I should have finished all of you sooner!" Reborn went back to his room.

"Ushishishi... Commander... How dare you..."

"No way... Don't tell me... Not you too, Squalo!" Dino began to panic.

The four of them couldn't believe that they got defeated by Squalo who didn't do anything at all.

* * *

Squalo threw Natsuki on HIS bed. He won't leave Natsuki alone this time. She might run off who knows where if she will be left alone again.

"Sleep!" Squalo roared at her. He was too sleepy to scold her.

Natsuki backpedalled at the corner of the bed. She began to cry. "Waaaahhhh...! Please let me go back to my room!"

"That's not going to happen, thrash!"

"I won't run away again! So please let me go back!"

"No means no!"

Squalo pulled Natsuki's ankle so that she will be forced to lie down. He forced her to lie down properly. After that, he lied down beside her. He looked at her and part of his face was covered by his hair. Their closeness, made Natsuki blush.

"Go to sleep already, thrash!"

"Waaaahhh..."

"Stop crying and go to sleep! I want to get my sleep back!"

Squalo embraced Natsuki and forced her to sleep.

Natsuki finally realized that she won't get what she wants so she decided to get some sleep in Squalo's arms. She somehow felt peaceful and at ease.

Squalo woke up again in the middle of the night. He was so pissed off that he can't get some proper sleep because Natsuki moves too much. He just found out that Natsuki was not a still sleeper. He would receive some punches or got kick out of the bed because Natsuki would spin around. Sometimes, she would make Squalo's abdomen as her pillow. She would even steal the whole blanket.

"Argh! I won't be able to sleep with this girl around!" Squalo positioned Natsuki properly in the bed then he lied down beside her.

He stared at her face that looked like an angel. Unconsciously though, he caressed her cheeks then her lips. He leaned closer and gave her a light kiss on the lips. Natsuki stirred in her sleep and snuggled on him. Squalo smirked and he drifted back to sleep. He just remembered that Natsuki will return to Japan once the sun rises. He was somehow glad that he was able to spend the night with her.

* * *

Morning finally came. They all went to the dining hall to get their breakfast. Squalo received a death glare from Xanxus, Reborn, Dino and also, most probably Bel. He just smirked at the four of them. After eating breakfast, Natsuki prepared all of her belongings. She and Reborn will go back to Japan that very day. She called her mom to let her know about their homecoming.

Natsuki wore a white long-sleeved blouse, black slacks and black heels. Her hair was hung loose. She didn't know that her curves were being exposed and nicely shaped thanks to her clothing. Reborn, Xanxus, Squalo and Bel eyed her from head to toe. They just thought on what a beautiful woman Natsuki would become once she grows up.

A black car was waiting for them outside the mansion.

Lussuria hugged Natsuki and bid her goodbye. He was holding a white handkerchief. He was wiping the tears that were coming out of his eyes. "Tsuki-chan! I will miss you!"

Levi wailed like a baby. "Lady Vongola!"

"Big sister! I will miss you!" Damian hiccupped and hugged Natsuki. He looked at Tsuna and whispered at him. "Goodbye, Tsuna-nii!"

During the night, the two had gained a brotherly relationship. He was happy to find out that the male counterpart of his big sister was still nice like her.

"VVVOOOIII! Stop crying, you thrashes!"

Bel took Natsuki's hand and brought it to his lips. "Till we meet again, princess... I might visit Japan for a vacation."

Natsuki grabbed her hand back. "Uh... If you're going to take a vacation, go anywhere except for Japan..."

Bel's grin grew wider.

Xanxus grabbed Natsuki and pulled her on a kiss.

Squalo just watched what his boss did. He swore that he won't let his emotions reveal on his face. Reborn tilted his fedora to hide his emotions. Bel stopped grinning. Lussuria covered his mouth with excitement. Levi's eyes widened in shock. He can't believe that his boss had the guts to kiss her right in front of so many people. Dino's hands curled into a fist as he watched his little sister being kissed by Xanxus. Natsuki kicked Xanxus' knee to get away from him.

"Is that your way of saying goodbye?" Natsuki pouted at him.

Xanxus smirked. "Don't think that you will get away from me, Natsuki."

Natsuki glared at him which made Xanxus want her more.

Reborn pulled Natsuki to him. "It's time for us to go."

Reborn glared at Xanxus one last time then he left dragging Natsuki with him.

Dino also came with them. He was going to send them off in the airport.

Before Natsuki could even enter the car, she looked back again and shouted. "Hey! Don't kill each other, okay?"

"VVVOOOIII! We can't promise you that!"

Natsuki smiled at them and went inside the car. She was followed by Reborn and Dino.

Xanxus and the others watched the car leave until it disappeared from their view. He pondered on what Bel said. A vacation in Japan won't be so bad after all.

* * *

Reborn and Natsuki arrived in the airport together with Dino. Timoteo and Iemitsu were also there waiting for them. They went to the airport to bid her goodbye. Timoteo hugged Natsuki and kissed her forehead.

"I will miss you, Natsuki." Timoteo told his granddaughter.

"Me too, grandpa..." Natsuki kissed her grandfather on the cheek.

"Give my best regards to your mom, okay?" Iemitsu hugged his daughter and kissed her on the cheek.

Natsuki nodded as she hugged her father tightly.

She also gave Dino a hug and went off together with Reborn. Unknown to her, Alberto was hiding behind a pillar watching her.

"You really are alive... Lady Natsuki..."

The trip to Japan took hours. By the time they arrived at the airport, they were greeted by Natsuki's guardians who were waiting for her return. They were informed by her mother about her homecoming. Nana, Bianchi and the kids weren't able to come in the airport to pick them up because they were busy preparing a feast for her homecoming. Natsuki left their body and had Tsuna used it again.

Gokudera saw Natsuki appeared on an escalator. Once she stepped out of it, he ran off to hug her.

"Jyuudaihime!" Gokudera screamed as he hugged Natsuki right in front of so many people.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna had doubts if he should hug Gokudera too or not.

A flying tonfa, trident, baseball bat and boxing glove hit the back of Gokudera's head respectively. Screw with Reborn's first rule, it was completely flushed in a toilet and forgotten.

Gokudera rubbed the back of his head and turned around. He glared at his fellow guardians.

"You guys!"

"Kufufufu... If you don't mind, let go of MY Natsuyuki-chan!"

"She's never been yours, Herbivore."

"Maa~ Maa~ Don't take advantage of Natsuki's innocence, you guys."

"EXTREME! I will have to agree with Yamamoto!"

Natsuki and Tsuna sighed at the same time with their antics.

Mukuro cupped Natsuki's chin which made the other guardians glare at him.

"Kufufu... Since you're already here, Natsuyuki-chan. I think it's already time for me to take my reward."

Tsuna looked at Mukuro. He was confused on what he was saying even Natsuki was getting confused.

"Wha-what reward Mukuro-san?" Tsuna asked.

"Oya~ Have you forgotten already? Do you remember the hide and seek game which we played before you went to Italy? I won that game which means I will have the right to date you."

Natsuki dropped her jaw. She completely forgot about that.

Reborn finally appeared behind them. He clicked his tongue when he remembered about the reward. He just remembered that it was his fault why Natsuki will have to go on a date.

Tsuna was getting uncomfortable by the pressure. "Um... Well... I..."

'_Don't agree, Tsuna! Don't go on a date!'_

"Jyuudaihime! You don't have to go if you don't want to!"

"Don't force her to go, Herbivore..."

"Oya~ You don't want to go, Natsuyuki-chan?"

Mukuro showed his puppy-dog eyes which shook Natsuki and Tsuna's resolve.

'_Don't let that puppy-dog eyes, get you, Tsuna! Don't let that puppy-dog eyes, get you! Don't let...!' _ Natsuki already knew that with Mukuro's beautiful, mismatched eyes Tsuna won't be able to reject it. Even she won't be able to reject it.

"A-Alright... I'll go on a date with you Mukuro-san..." Tsuna agreed.

Mukuro gave a triumphant smirk which was directed to his fellow guardians. Hibari and Ryohei glared at him. Yamamoto and Reborn clicked their tongues while Gokudera gritted his teeth.

'_I'm sorry, Natsuki... but with eyes and looks like Mukuro... there's no way I'll be able to resist that...' _ Tsuna told her. He was somehow drained of his energy when he agreed with Mukuro's date.

'_Nah! Don't worry, Tsuna... I can completely understand that...' _ Natsuki seconded.

They thought that they could finally relax once they were back in Japan but with their guardians around. Relaxing was just a dream to them.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I would like to apologize for not updating for the past two days I think... I was not feeling well back then so here's the next chapter.

This chapter is a SFem27/27! I told you that it would be a random pair tribute but I guess you guys can guess on who's the next pair will be dedicated to.

Thank you for your reviews **mi-chan94**, **runwithanime**, **dream-of-silent-death**, **pokermaniac039**, **Ayz283**, and **Kichou**!

**mi-chan94: **Thanks, I'm glad that you love it... :)

**dream-of-silent-death: **Well, I can't promise you that I will make you happy since I don't know what makes you happy but I can promise you that I will do my best in making you and the other readers happy. And about Xanxus whom you call monkey king... Tee-hee! Well... I can't say anything more but watch out for the next chapters. Hee-hee! :D

**pokermaniac039 **and **Kichou:** Thank you for answering my questions! I really appreciate it. :)

Do enjoy reading minna! :D


	17. Chapter 17: Signs of Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

**Reminders:** Conversations that are in a single quote and that are in italic (ex: _'abcde'_ ) are conversations between Tsuna and Natsuki **ONLY**.

* * *

**Alternative Reality**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Signs of Time**

Natsuki was stuck in her room with all of her clothes being scattered at the entire place. She kept on getting her clothes in the closet then she'll stand in front of a full body mirror to look at herself. After that process, she'll just throw the clothes which she had fitted on somewhere in the room.

Tsuna watched the entire scene and sighed. He saw Natsuki walking back and forth then he would suddenly find her weird when he saw her rolling in the bed. "Natsuki, don't tell me that this is your first date?"

Natsuki screamed when Tsuna asked the forbidden question. Her scream shook the entire house. "GGGGYYYAAAHHHH!"

Reborn, who was in the kitchen drinking espresso and reading a newspaper, lifted his gaze and stared at the stairways. He remembered the date that she will have with Mukuro which caused him to tighten his grip on the newspaper.

Bianchi was busy flirting with Reborn. She was forced to stop her flirting when she heard Natsuki's scream.

Nana paused for a moment. She walked near the stairways and stared at the second floor.

"What is wrong with Natsuki? If she keeps on screaming like that, she'll wake up the children and the entire neighbourhood." Nana said to Bianchi and Reborn.

Bianchi looked at Nana. "Don't worry, Mama. I'm sure that everything's fine."

Nana went back to her cooking and Bianchi resumed her flirting with Reborn. Honestly speaking, Bianchi was also worried on what was happening with Natsuki.

What was happening to Natsuki was nothing crucial. It's just that she doesn't know what to wear and what to do on a date. She kept on rolling on the bed believing that it will help her solve her "BIG" problem.

"Aaaahhh! What should I do, Tsuna? What should I wear? Agh! Figthing those assassins are better and easier compared to deciding on what to wear on a date! Gah! Going on a date is like going on a battlefield, A WAR!" Natsuki complained from the bottom of her heart.

Tsuna couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You call yourself a WOMAN? How could you compare a date to a battlefield?"

Natsuki pouted and continued rolling on the bed. In the end, she decided to wear a white long-sleeved shirt over it was a black short-sleeved shirt, blue pants and brown boot-like shoes. She didn't even bother combing her hair. It was messy yet in a beautiful and natural way. If it wasn't for her hair and face, Tsuna would have mistaken her for a man.

She came out of her room and went to the kitchen. She ate her breakfast in the dining room. She completely ignored Bianchi and Reborn's presence. She knew not to mess with Bianchi while she was busy flirting with Reborn. The atmosphere around them almost told her "DO NOT DISTURB!" the only thing that was lacking was a sign board where those words should be written. She observed Reborn for a moment. She remembered what he did to her in the car while she was still in Italy. She was wondering on why he did that if he had Bianchi who met his taste. She kept on thinking up to the point that she arrived on a conclusion that he was just a playboy. The conclusion had somehow made her mad even their flirting in front of her face made her mad and yet she doesn't know why.

'_Hmph! That sadistic, tutor of mine... How dare he toy with my feelings? He was just messing around with me after all. If he wants to play with women, then he should go in a bar or something. Hmph! I only have one year to live and I won't waste it just to become his plaything!'_

'_Hehe... Natsuki, by some chance... are you jealous?' _Tsuna teased her.

'_What? Me? Jealous? Are you kidding? Of course not! Why would I be? I don't have time for those things...' _ Natsuki countered.

She didn't understand why there was a pain in her chest. She didn't even know where it came from.

Tsuna left her alone for a moment and smiled sadly. He somehow pitied her because she won't be able to experience how to fall in love like what most girls in her age usually experience. He explored the house until he accidentally entered his parent's room. While roaming around, he saw the calendar that was attached behind the door. He noticed the X-marks on the days that had passed. The X-marks began on the day that Natsuki came back to life up to the present. He tried to flip the calendar. He noticed that he has the same ability to touch the physical objects while in his spirit form like Natsuki. He saw a red circle encircling one of the days. He counted the days from Natsuki's revival up to the encircled date then he smiled sadly. His calculations were equivalent to one year. He released the calendar and stared at his palms.

"_Natsuki and I can touch the physical objects while in our spirit form then it was followed by Damian who can see and hear me. Will the day come where the others can see me as well? If that time comes, your secret is out... I think this ability is a sign, a sign in which our time is running out, Natsuki..." _Tsuna thought to himself.

* * *

In the kitchen, Natsuki cleared her utensils. Reborn saw the display of emotions on Natsuki's face while eating. He was Natsuki's tutor for so long, finding out what's on her mind was an easy task for him. Whatever it was that he had read on Natsuki's face, it made him distance himself to Bianchi.

Bianchi looked at Natsuki. She asked her if she had any plans that day. "Natsuki, do you have any plans for the day?"

Natsuki faced Bianchi and nodded. "Uh-huh! I'm going on a date with Mukuro-san."

Bianchi's eyes widened. She eyed Natsuki from head to toe because judging on what she wore. She looked like she was NOT going on a date.

"Natsuki, going on a date with what you are wearing is considered a crime." (Bianchi)

"Since when did wearing a shirt and pants in a date considered a crime? What Law number or Republic Act contains that stupid law? I swear I'm going to make a petition on that." (Natsuki)

The bowl that Nana was washing dropped unto the sink. She looked at Natsuki over her shoulder. She heard their entire conversation. "Is that really true, Tsuki-chan? You are going on a date with Mukuro-san? That friend of yours who is handsome and hot with mismatched yet beautiful and captivating eyes?"

Natsuki sweat dropped on her mother's praise at Mukuro. "Mom, you really can't find any flaw in him, aren't you?"

"Well, can you?" Nana countered her daughter.

"Yes, his creepiness which makes all the girls within 3km radius swoons except me." Natsuki replied monotonously but a tinge of pink can be seen on her cheeks if they would stare at it properly.

Nana smiled at her childish actions. She was happy to know that her daughter will have the chance to experience falling in love. She washed all the dishes like a wonder woman in just a few seconds. After that, the entire kitchen... no, the entire house was squeaky and sparkly clean. She looked at her daughter from head to toe. She sighed at her daughter's appearance.

"Bianchi, please get my make-up kit in my room. After that, go to Natsuki's room. We will have some makeover to do." Nana ordered Bianchi like some sort of a Yakuza boss.

Bianchi did what she has been told. She went to Nana's room and looked for the make-up kit.

Natsuki scooted slowly to the door. Her mom's makeover would last for how many hours and she couldn't stand it. She tried to run away. When she turned around, she saw Reborn standing in front of the door blocking her way.

"Going somewhere Natsuki?" Reborn smirked at her.

"Ah... Stupid tutor! You really do have a habit of blocking other people's way, aren't you? If it wasn't for your face, you would have been floating in the Tokyo bay right now!" Natsuki threatened him.

Natsuki had to duck to avoid the gunshots that Reborn shot.

"I can't believe that you have the nerve to threaten me, Baka-Tsuki..." Reborn smirked dangerously.

Natsuki paled when she saw Reborn's facial expression. She took a few steps backwards away from Reborn.

Nana caught her daughter and dragged her back to her room.

Reborn watched her being taken away. He was thinking on what kind of lesson he should give to tame Natsuki's mouth and tongue.

Tsuna saw the entire exchange. He really can't believe at Natsuki's guts to threaten Reborn, the greatest hitman in the world.

"_Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! Natsuki... Are you digging your own grave?"_

* * *

In Natsuki's room, she was dolled up by her mother. It lasted for how many hours. She was somehow thankful that her date with Mukuro will start at 10:00am. It was still 7:30am so she has to suffer under her mother and Bianchi's clutches for two hours and thirty minutes. Different kinds of clothes were tried on her by her mother. They finished deciding on what clothes to wear at exactly 9:00am.

Natsuki was wearing a long-sleeved, pink dress that has ruffles and laces on it. The dress has the same shade like of a cherry blossom. The dress didn't reach or cover her knees which exposed her white legs. It was paired up with a black knee-high boots that has been laced up. The shoelace was coloured white. Some of her hair was tied in a bun using some hair chopsticks while some of it was left loose. A light make-up was applied on Natsuki's face which looked natural to her. A silver, cross-shaped dangling earring was attached on her ears. Overall, she looked like a princess.

Nana and Bianchi beamed at their masterpiece. They brought Natsuki downstairs so that they could show to Reborn Natsuki's appearance.

Reborn was in the living room together with Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin. The kids were watching their favourite kid's show. Reborn was just accompanying them just to kill some time. He looked at the doorframe when he heard Bianchi's voice.

"Reborn, my love, what do you think of Natsuki's appearance now?"

Bianchi shoved Natsuki in front of her so that Reborn could take a good look at Natsuki's appearance. Reborn had unconsciously licked his lips when he saw Natsuki wearing a dress. Natsuki blushed at Reborn's gaze and she kept on fidgeting. She refused to look at Reborn's eyes because who knows what would happen to her if she saw him.

Lambo, Fuuta, and I-pin stopped watching the T.V and stared at Natsuki. Fuuta's eyes were glowing while Lambo was drooling. I-pin broke the silence in the room to show her adoration on her big sister.

"Natsuki-nee! You're so beautiful!" I-pin complimented in broken Chinese.

Lambo and Fuuta nodded in silence.

Tsuna whistled when he saw Natsuki. He was currently floating behind I-pin.

_*whistle* 'Not bad, Natsuki! I almost didn't recognize you...'_

Natsuki looked at Tsuna then she moved her gaze and looked at I-pin. She gave them her brightest smile which made Reborn want to stop her from going to that date.

"Thank you, everyone!" Natsuki replied happily.

Nana appeared with a pink shoulder bag which was as pink as a cherry blossom in her hands. She gave it to Natsuki that contains her important belongings.

"Run along now, Tsuki-chan! Mukuro-san must be waiting for you." Nana kissed her daughter on the cheeks.

Natsuki nodded and went to the door. She looked at them again one last time. She waved her hands to bid them goodbye.

"Well, I'm going now... Bye, everyone!"

Natsuki closed the door and went to their meeting place. She was followed by Tsuna. He decided to accompany her in case something happens.

Bianchi clung to Reborn's arm while Nana went back to the kitchen to prepare for lunch.

Reborn gritted his teeth. He wanted to chase Natsuki and stop her from going to that date. He wants Natsuki for himself only. He knows that he was getting possessive and he was passing the border line of being her tutor but he can't stop himself, especially his feelings. He grabbed his arm away from Bianchi's clutches and went to the door.

"Reborn?" Bianchi asked. She found Reborn's actions strange.

"I'm going out..." Reborn said flatly.

"Oh... Ok... Take care then." Bianchi smiled.

Reborn ran to where Natsuki was heading. A bad feeling was swirling in his chest. It was telling him that something bad will happen on that day.

Natsuki ran to the bus stop where Mukuro and she will meet. It was a ten-minute run from her home to the bus stop. She reached the pedestrian line and waited for the lights to signal for her to cross. On the other side of the road, she saw Mukuro waiting for her. He was wearing a white shirt; over it was an unbuttoned, black blazer, and black pants. He was looking and smiling at Natsuki which made Natsuki blush at the other side of the road.

When the lights have already signalled for them to cross, Natsuki ran to Mukuro's side. A black car which was running on an abnormal speed suddenly came screeching towards Natsuki. The people screamed and gasped in horror as they saw the car running towards her.

Due to the shock, Natsuki was unable to move at her standing place. She stared at the black car that was heading to her direction.

Tsuna wanted to take over so that he could help Natsuki move but switching place with Natsuki would still take time and it might be too late by the time he get to have full control.

Mukuro ran towards Natsuki. He ran as fast as he can to save Natsuki from danger. He won't let Natsuki disappear in his life again.

Reborn appeared at the other side of the road where Natsuki used to stand. He was shocked to hear the screeching sound of the black car. He looked at the car which was running in an abnormal speed then his gaze landed on Natsuki who was in the middle of the pedestrian lane.

A mixture of fear, dread and horror was mixed into their voice. "NATSUKI!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I'm sorry for not updating for so long! Waaaahhh...! (TOT) Thanks to my stupid fever, my ideas were getting mixed up and I'm getting some writer's block syndrome! Top it off... (-_-) This chapter is a cliffhang... wooohhh... Get lost stupid fever! Ugh! DX

Thank you for your reviews **dream-of-silent-death**, **ArcanaHime**, **Ayz283**, **Kichou**, and **xX**(dot)**Masuchera**(dot)**Xx**! Your reviews made me want to finish this chapter... :)

**dream-of-silent-death: **Just don't give up at writing your story, I know that you can do it! *cheers* ^_^d

Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^


	18. Chapter 18: Forbidden Existence

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

**Reminders:** Conversations that are in a single quote and that are in italic (ex: _'abcde'_ ) are conversations between Tsuna and Natsuki **ONLY**.

* * *

**Alternative Reality**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Forbidden Existence**

Mukuro ran as fast as he can to reach Natsuki in time. He reached just in time before the car skidded and hit a nearby post that was standing on the right side of the road. Mukuro and Natsuki rolled on the ground. His back hit the post that was standing on the left side. He hugged Natsuki tightly.

Natsuki's face was buried on his chest. She was trembling in his arms. There were so many things that threatened her life.

"Call an ambulance!" Reborn shouted as he ran towards where Mukuro and Natsuki were.

Some of the people who were on the right side helped the driver who was trapped inside the damaged car.

"Hey! Hang in there!" A man said as he pulled the driver out of danger.

Mukuro lost consciousness when his back hit the post. The back of his head hit the post when he protected Natsuki from getting hurt.

Natsuki tried to move. She looked at Mukuro's face. She noticed that some blood flowed from his head.

"Mukuro... Hey... Mukuro... MUKURO! NO! MUKURO! WAKE UP!" Natsuki's tears fell on her cheeks.

Reborn helped Natsuki on her feet. Natsuki was so worried at Mukuro's well being that she didn't notice Reborn's presence. After helping Natsuki, Reborn helped Mukuro. He tried to stop Mukuro's bleeding.

Some authorities and two ambulances came to bring the driver and Mukuro to the hospital. Reborn accompanied Natsuki in the hospital as well. When they arrived there, Reborn informed Mukuro's friends namely Ken and Chikusa about what happened.

Mukuro was brought in the operation room so that his head injury could be treated. Natsuki sat at a nearby chair outside the operation room. Her palms covered her crying face. She kept on blaming herself about what had happened with Mukuro.

'_I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Mukuro! It's my entire fault! Waaaahhh...' _ Natsuki cried.

'_Natsuki, it wasn't your fault so please don't blame yourself.' _ Tsuna tried to comfort Natsuki. He was also worried at Mukuro's well being.

Reborn watched Natsuki silently. He doesn't know how to treat her in that situation let alone comfort her.

It was still sunny before the accident happened. Minutes later, dark clouds have covered the sky and a heavy rain had poured down on them.

* * *

30 minutes later, Ken, Chikusa, M.M and Nagi arrived in the hospital. They asked one of the nurses where Mukuro was being held. After they were told on where he is, they ran to where he was being held and treated. They ran on the hallways and went to the operation room. They saw Reborn and Natsuki outside the operation room. The first one who reached them was Ken.

"Huff...huff... Where's Mukuro-san, Byon?" Ken asked Reborn while panting. His hands were on his knees.

He was followed by Chikusa, M.M and Nagi. They were waiting for Reborn's answer. All of them were so worried when they've heard about what had happened from Reborn. Reborn pointed at the operation room as his answer to Ken's question.

They stared at the operation room for how many seconds then their gaze landed on Natsuki who remained silent for the entire time.

Ken gritted his teeth. If he only knew that Mukuro would be hurt by going to that date, then he should have stopped him despite knowing Mukuro's love for Natsuki. He glared at her. He wanted to tell her off about what had happened. He was saved at doing that when Nagi walked towards Natsuki and slapped her on the cheek.

Nagi's real name was Nagi Dokuro. She has long purple hair that reached up to her mid-back. She was wearing the Kokuyo High girl's uniform like M.M. She was a member of Mukuro's gang like M.M, Ken and Chikusa. Just like M.M, She has feelings for Mukuro. She loved him but she was forced to hide her feelings because she knows that she can't be the woman that Mukuro loves. She knows that the only woman that Mukuro love was Natsuki.

Tsuna was surprised to see Nagi. No matter which angle he look, he knows that she was Chrome's counterpart in Natsuki's world. The appearance was still the same minus the eye patch and the hair was just longer compared to the Chrome that he knew. He thought that she was the same to the Chrome that he knew, shy, delicate and an introvert, but after she slapped Natsuki, his assumptions were completely shattered. It shocked him the most when he heard how M.M speaks. In his world, M.M only cared about money, money, and money. She doesn't care one bit about love. If there was something or someone whom she cared about, that would be Mukuro. The M.M in Natsuki's world was the complete opposite of the M.M in his world. She kept on preaching about love, love and love. The word "money" was like a forbidden word for her. It was like; it didn't exist in her dictionary. At least, she still love and care for Mukuro. She has feelings for Mukuro but she was forced to give up her feelings because Mukuro loves Natsuki. She wanted to give up on him but it was such a hard task. In the end, she decided to hide her feelings. She was the one who stopped Nagi from hurting Natsuki more.

"Let go of me, M.M!" Nagi tried to break free from M.M's clutches.

"That's enough! I won't let you hurt Natsuki any longer!" M.M's grip on Nagi's wrist grew tighter.

Chikusa and Reborn stepped in to stop them from fighting.

Natsuki's cheek reddened due to the slap but she never cared about it. The pain on her cheek was nothing compared to the pain in her heart. She remained silent like she didn't hear them.

The two girls have stopped fighting and sat on a nearby chair across from Natsuki. Nagi kept on glaring to Natsuki. M.M just closed her eyes and waited for any announcement to be made. Beside M.M sat Ken who kept on tapping his foot. On the other hand, Chikusa sat beside Nagi. All of them waited for the treatment to be finished.

Hours later, the treatment on Mukuro's injury had finished. The doctor told them that Mukuro's life was not in danger. He just hit his head but nothing serious happened. He also told them that in just a few days, Mukuro can leave the hospital. Ken and his friends jumped for joy when they've heard about it.

Natsuki and Tsuna were relieved when they've heard the news. Natsuki gave a faint smile due to her relief.

Reborn asked the doctor about what had happened on the driver. Another doctor, who was a friend of the doctor that treated Mukuro, appeared. He told them that the driver died. They weren't able to save him from death.

"I see... Thank you for telling us, doctor." Reborn said.

"You're welcome, Mr. Reborn." The doctor shook his hand and left together with his friend.

Mukuro was transferred to one of the hospital's room. He was accompanied by his friends who were waiting for him to awaken.

* * *

Reborn looked at Natsuki. He noticed the sad expression that was on her face. He wanted to talk to her, to comfort her but it was stopped when an old woman had suddenly appeared and began screaming at Natsuki.

The old woman wore a traditional Japanese brown kimono. She was holding a wooden cane that helps her from walking.

"Monster! You killed my son, you monster!" The old woman pointed her cane at Natsuki.

Natsuki, Tsuna and Reborn looked at the old woman who was crying and screaming at Natsuki hysterically.

"What?" Reborn seethed through his teeth. He won't let the old woman blame Natsuki on what happened and insult her.

The old woman happens to be the driver's mother.

"You're the one who should have died on that accident! Not my son! You... YOU! Whose time have already ceased running! People like you should have remained DEAD!" The old woman screamed angrily.

'_Why you...'_ Tsuna started to speak but he was stopped by the glare of the old woman which was directed at him for a moment. He felt a chill ran through his spine when the old woman glared at him.

Natsuki was greatly hurt on what that old woman said to her. The pain was too much that she didn't notice that the woman had just brought her secret to light.

"Stop insulting her, old lady! It's completely obvious that it was an accident!" Reborn finally lost his cool.

The old woman was rendered silent at Reborn's intimidating voice.

Another woman who was in her mid-twenties had appeared. She was wearing a white tube with a matching light violet bolero that has some cultural designs, white, feminine pants, and black heels. She has long silver hair that was tied in a pony tail. Different kinds of hair accessories were attached on top of her head. A big, circular, dangling earring was attached on her ears. Due to her appearance, she looked like a shaman, sage or something of the like. She took a hold of her mother's arm to stop her from hurting Natsuki more whether emotionally or physically.

She faced Reborn who was protecting Natsuki from the old woman who happens to be her mother.

"I apologize on what my mother had said. She didn't mean any harm. Please forgive her." The woman apologized sincerely.

Reborn nodded and dropped the subject. He moved away from Natsuki so that the woman could see her properly.

The woman stared at Natsuki a little longer. "What is your name, girl?"

Natsuki met the woman's gaze. She noticed that she has mismatched eyes like Mukuro. The woman's right eye was purple while the other one was blue. She answered the woman's question sadly. "My name is Natsuki."

The woman smiled at her mysteriously. She moved closer to Natsuki. "My name is Stellare Sciamano. You can call me Stella. If you need something, just come to me, ok? I'll be willing to help you, Natsuki."

Natsuki paused for a moment then nodded. She had a feeling that she was no ordinary woman.

Stella moved her gaze at Tsuna who was standing beside Natsuki. She met his gaze and smiled at him.

Tsuna's eyes widened when Stella looked at him. He thought that it was only the old woman who could see him. He didn't expect that Stella could see him as well.

'_Wha-what...?'_

Stella placed her index finger in front of her lips telling Tsuna to keep quiet.

"Just contact me, if you need help." Stella gave her a card that has her contact number and address.

Natsuki accepted and kept the card. She watched Stella and her mother leave the place. She stared at the card that was given to her then she went to Mukuro's room.

The people who saw the entire incident thought that the old woman might be crazy due to what she said.

The words of Stella's mother kept on bugging Reborn. He also remembered what Natsuki said when she was hospitalized in Italy. He kept on pondering and connecting all the information that he had gained.

"_What does that old woman mean when she said that Natsuki's time have ceased running? Does that mean that Natsuki's dead? If that is the case, who is this Natsuki that has been living with us all this time?"_

Reborn tried to examine Natsuki. He can't find anything wrong or suspicious on her.

"_No, she can't possibly be dead. It's completely obvious that she is living! Natsuki is alive! There's no way that she is dead! I refuse to believe that she is DEAD!" _ Reborn tilted his fedora to hide his emotions.

Natsuki saw the display of emotions on Reborn's face at the corner of her eyes. She was completely grateful that Reborn didn't ask her about that old woman's words. If he did ask her, she might have run off somewhere. Tsuna also saw what Natsuki saw.

'_Natsuki, I think Reborn had already...' _ (Tsuna)

'_No, not yet, Tsuna... He might have found out our secret but it was just a part of it. Just a... part of it...'_ (Natsuki)

Tsuna nodded and remained silent on the way.

When Stella and her mother were out of earshot, her mother namely Diana had begun talking again.

"Stella, how could you? You should have used your powers to seal that girl's soul! She is a monster! She is no living creature! Because of her, your brother died!" Diana told her daughter.

"Mother! Enough! She is not a monster! She is a human like us! I can feel it mother! The living and the dead give off different auras. I can see and feel those auras but that girl is different mother. I can't tell what she really is. All I know is that she is not part of the living or the dead. It's as if like she had defied the laws of space and time. Another thing, there is that soul of another man who was standing beside her, who is he? I can sense that he doesn't belong in this world but he is not part of the dead either. I find their existence strange and intriguing." Stella replied.

"Still...! You should have sealed that girl's soul, Stella, instead of befriending her!"

"No, mother... That girl's power is too powerful. Even if I seal her soul, she is the type of spirit who would keep on coming back. My power is not enough to seal that kind of spirit. She was able to come back due to her anger and determination to kill someone. For some reason, she found a way to come back but..."

"But... what, Stella?"

"Her time is running out... and that body... won't last much longer..."

* * *

Natsuki sat beside Mukuro. She was left watching over him when Ken and his friends went to some convenience store to buy some snacks. Reborn went back home to inform Nana about what happened. She watched Mukuro sleep. She still blamed herself on what happened but Tsuna was there to comfort her and tell her that it wasn't her fault.

While watching over Mukuro, she fell asleep. She had a dream in a dark place. In her dream, she was with Tsuna.

"Tsuna, what's going on?" Natsuki asked him while looking at their surroundings.

"I don't know..." Tsuna replied. Just like Natsuki, he was looking at their surroundings and found it strange.

A burst of light suddenly came. They had to cover their eyes from getting hurt. The moment they opened their eyes, they saw themselves floating in the sky.

"What?" (Tsuna)

"Where?" (Natsuki)

They were surrounded by white clouds which were moving in one direction. They looked around and explored the place together. While exploring, they saw a man who was wearing a pin-striped, black suit. He has blond hair and has a striking resemblance with Tsuna and Natsuki.

"Who-who are you?" Natsuki asked him.

The man smiled at them warmly. "My name is Giotto Vongola. I am Vongola Primo, your ancestor. Both of you are my descendants, even though Tsuna was my descendant in a parallel world."

Tsuna and Natsuki gulped at the word "parallel world".

"You-you know about the parallel world?" Tsuna finally found his voice. He was getting nervous standing in front of his ancestor.

"Yes, because... Honestly, speaking, I'm the one who showed Natsuki your world Tsuna through the use of the Sky Vongola Ring." (Giotto)

"WHAT?" Both of them shouted at the same time.

Giotto chuckled a little and then he became serious. "I did it because judging by how you die Natsuki, I know that you won't rest. Anyway, I came here to tell both of you that your time is running out."

Natsuki's bangs covered her eyes as she remembered that her time was running out. Tsuna looked at her.

"As proof to your time running out, signs will appear on your body or your surroundings. An example to your body is that you will be able to touch physical objects. On the other hand, accidents will occur to your surroundings which will hurt or kill the people around you. Different signs will appear randomly either good or bad. That's why, both of you should be careful." Giotto warned them.

Natsuki cried in front of Tsuna and Giotto. "Why... Why is this happening to me? It's true that I have a reason for coming back... but... can't I also experience how to live normally? Are you saying that... that driver... died and... Mukuro got hurt... because of me? I also want to live normally! Like what those ordinary girls experience! Am I not allowed to experience all of that?"

"Natsuki..." (Tsuna)

Giotto stared at his great, great, great granddaughter's outburst. If only he had the power, he would give what Natsuki wanted.

"It's alright if I get hurt! Just don't let the people precious to me or near to me get hurt or die! Why... Why?" Natsuki had her palms cover her face.

Tsuna looked away. He found himself completely useless during those times. No words could comfort Natsuki's pain.

A prolonged silence enveloped them. Giotto's words broke the silence. He doesn't want to tell the answer to her question but he has no other choice but to tell her.

"That is because... Your time has already stopped... and your existence now... is a Forbidden Existence. People whose time has already stopped should never exist, Natsuki."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Recovered at last! Thank goodness, I have fast recovery system... hehehe... I'm sorry for those who are a fan of Chrome. I turned her into a completely different person. I just wanted a light twist that's why... So please don't hate me! It's just a story and a fanfic! It's just a product of my stupid mind. :)

Thank you for your reviews **mi-chan94**, **Dream-of-silent-death**, **Ayz283**, **Kichou**, **ArcanaHime**, and **VenomRogue**! :D

**Ayz283:** Your question is almost the same with **runwithanime **before. The answer to your question is on Chapter 12 which can be found at the author's notes part. Just kindly checked it. :)

Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^


	19. Chapter 19: Big Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

**Reminders:** Conversations that are in a single quote and that are in italic (ex: _'abcde'_ ) are conversations between Tsuna and Natsuki **ONLY**.

* * *

**Alternative Reality**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Big Decision**

Mukuro finally woke up from his deep slumber. He felt that there was something in his left hand. He looked at the source and he saw Natsuki's right hand holding his left hand. He stared at Natsuki's sleeping face. He noticed some tears falling from her eyes. His free hand touched her wet face and wiped her tears with his thumb.

"Why are you crying, Natsuyuki-chan?" Mukuro asked her with concern in his voice.

Seconds later, Natsuki woke up. She felt Mukuro's hand on her cheeks. She looked up and she saw him looking at him. She met his gaze and smiled at him.

"Thank goodness you're finally awake, Mukuro-san? Are you alright? Is there something that hurt you?" Natsuki asked him. Her concern can be seen in her eyes.

Mukuro smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry, Natsuyuki-chan. I'm alright, by the way... Why are you crying?"

Natsuki just noticed that Mukuro's hand was still on her face. She didn't know that she was crying not until Mukuro told her. She remembered the dream that she had with her ancestor who told her that people like her shouldn't exist. Another tear escaped her eyes when she remembered all of that.

Mukuro's left hand released Natsuki's right hand. Both of his hands cupped her face. He knows that Natsuki was suffering from something but he doesn't know what it was. He wanted to comfort her but no right words would come to his mind. He leaned closer to her face and gave her a light kiss on her lips.

"Tell me if there is something bothering you. You don't have to face it all by yourself. We are here for you. I'm just right here. I'll protect you, not as your guardian, but as a man." Mukuro wiped the fresh tears that were on her cheeks.

"Mukuro..." Natsuki met Mukuro's gaze. She wanted to tell him everything but she couldn't do it. She doesn't have the strength to tell him everything.

Their almost romantic moment was destroyed when Ken suddenly barged into the room with snacks in his hands. He was completely oblivious at the damage and destruction that he made.

Mukuro and Natsuki flinched. Mukuro dropped his hands. He closed his eyes due to irritation. He was doing his best on restraining himself from killing Ken. On the other hand, Natsuki looked away while blushing. Her heart was beating so fast. She didn't know what had just happened between her and Mukuro.

"Hey! Mukuro-san is finally awake! Byon~!" Ken shouted with a wide grin on his face.

Chikusa kicked Ken in the back which caused him to fall on his face and drop all the snacks that he brought on the floor.

"I'm sorry about that, Mukuro-san." Chikusa apologized as he bowed at Mukuro and at the same time glared at Ken.

M.M and Nagi entered the room. M.M had a forced, sad smile on her face while Nagi glared at Natsuki due to jealousy. Nagi still blamed Natsuki at what happened with Mukuro.

They brought foods like junk foods and fruits and also flowers. The junk foods were brought by Ken while the fruits were brought by Chikusa. The flowers were brought by Nagi and M.M. They arranged the things that they've brought and gathered around Mukuro telling how happy they were that he was safe and nothing serious happened to him.

Natsuki moved away from the group. She saw how happy they were together. She felt out of place staying in the room. She knew from the very beginning that when she returned to life, she doesn't belong to her family and friend's world any longer like before. Even though, she knows all of that. She still forced herself in it. Now that she saw all of them laughing, she finally realized the gap and the emptiness. She was a being that doesn't belong there. She went to the door so that she could get out. She doesn't like the pain in her chest.

Mukuro saw Natsuki leaving. He tried to stop her. He doesn't even want her to leave. "Where are you going, Natsuyuki-chan?"

Natsuki paused for a moment but she didn't look at Mukuro. She answered normally to the best of her acting capabilities. "I'm going out for awhile..."

Before Mukuro or the others could say anything, Natsuki had already left them. She went outside, to a place where she could be alone.

Tsuna who had remained silent at all times followed Natsuki. He also felt the pain that she felt. If only he had the power to change the things that they were in, he would have done it.

* * *

A few minutes later, Mukuro received visitors in his room. He was visited by Nana, Reborn, Bianchi, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Fuuta, I-pin, Lambo, Kyoko, Haru, and Kusakabe. Kusakabe visited him in place of Hibari since Hibari doesn't want to see Mukuro's face. Nana brought a bento for Mukuro and his friends to eat. Mukuro had received a lot of gifts from the others which surprised him a lot. He even received Bianchi's poison cookies. He swore that he will throw those cookies away once the people leave him. They were informed by Reborn on what had happened.

Nana was completely grateful at him for saving her daughter.

Yamamoto and Ryohei thanked him for saving Natsuki's life. They were somehow jealous but they didn't let their emotions get them. Yamamoto brought him sushis while Ryohei gave Mukuro some of his sister's cooking.

Mukuro thought on HOW he was going to eat all of the food given to him except for the poison cookies.

Gokudera thanked him as well despite the scowl and frown on his face. He really wanted that it was him who saved his beloved Jyuudaihime but he was still thankful. Just like Yamamoto and Ryohei, he won't let his jealousy get over him.

Lambo gave him candies and lollipops as a reward for saving his onee-san. Fuuta and I-pin showed Mukuro their gratitude.

Haru and Kyoko brought flowers for Mukuro. They received a glare from Nagi. Nagi misinterpreted them as another love rival for her. Kyoko just ignored Nagi's glare while Haru hid behind Kyoko's back. She thought of throwing the flowers away but Kyoko stopped her. Kyoko grabbed the flowers and threw it on Mukuro's face in a friendly manner.

"Hey! Catch!" Kyoko shouted like a delinquent.

Mukuro looked at her and smirked. He caught the flowers that were thrown at him. "Kufufu... Still like a delinquent, eh? Sasagawa-san?"

Kyoko smirked ignoring Nagi's intense glare.

After ensuring Mukuro's safety, Kusakabe left to inform Hibari about what happened.

Bianchi took the kids with her. She told Nana and the others that they will go back to watch over the house. Reborn was also dragged by Bianchi. Fuuta, I-pin and Lambo bid them goodbye. They wanted to see Natsuki but they were told to go home. As the five of them left, they were like one, big, happy family with Reborn as the father and Bianchi as the mother. Fuuta, I-pin and Lambo were like their children. Reborn shivered at the thought. He can't imagine himself having children like Lambo.

Nana scanned the entire room. She noticed that Natsuki was not in the room. She was worried at her daughter's safety. Mukuro noticed Nana's sad expression. He told her that Natsuki went out. Nana decided to go out and looked for Natsuki.

The others were left behind to bond with Mukuro and his friends.

* * *

Natsuki was in the hospital's rooftop alone. The rain had already stopped but the sky was still dark. It was like the sky was reflecting her feelings. She was leaning on the cold and wet railings. She felt the cold breeze flowing on her skin. She was accompanied by Tsuna. Even though, the two didn't say anything about the dream. They already knew that it was a warning from their ancestor, telling them that their time was almost up.

Natsuki thought on what does she really want? To get her revenge or to live a normal life even though it was temporary, she can't have both. If she will choose on getting her revenge, she has to go to Italy and leave all of her family and friends behind. By the time she returns, her time would be up. If she will choose to live a normal life, she will have to forget on getting her revenge. She will remain in Japan and live normally together with her family and friends until her time run out. It means that she will forgive her grandfather for everything that he had done to her. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Hibari's voice behind her.

"It seems like you are fine, Herbivore." Hibari said while walking towards her.

Natsuki turned around and she saw Hibari. She smiled at him so that he won't notice anything wrong with her. "Uh... Yeah... It was all thanks to Mukuro-san. I thought I was done for back then."

Natsuki tucked some of her hair behind her ears.

Hibari grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. He hugged her tightly like he was afraid of losing her.

"H-Hibari-san?" Natsuki tried to meet his gaze. Her hands clutched his shirt. She tried to pull away but Hibari's hug was so tight that she couldn't move.

Hibari's left cheek rested on top Natsuki's head while Natsuki finally rested on Hibari's chest. She had somehow calmed down in his arms but the pain in her chest was growing deeper.

"Don't scare me like that again... Natsuki..." Hibari whispered in her ears.

Natsuki was caught off guard when Hibari called her in her name. A tinge of pink appeared on her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry..."

Hibari met her gaze and smirk which made Natsuki's heart skip a beat. "Don't forget, I still have to punish you for skipping school."

Natsuki's eyes widen in surprise. She was still in Hibari's arms and mercy. She completely forgot that she skipped school before. "Eh? Since when did I skip school?"

Hibari leaned closer to her ear. He whispered the answer to her question huskily which made her legs weak. "When we have confessed our feelings to you... That was the time when you have skipped school... I wasn't able to punish you after that because you played hide and seek with all of us..."

"I didn't play hide and seek with all of you... You guys just searched for me in your own will... I left a letter not to search for me..." Natsuki interrupted and reasoned. She knew that the weather was cold thanks to the cold breeze but for some unknown reason, she was feeling hot.

Hibari continued like he had never heard her. "After that, you went to Italy for one week... There was no time for me to PUNISH you..."

Before Natsuki could reason or say anything, Hibari had lick and bit her ears. He trailed his lips on her jaw until he reached her neck. He kissed her neck, suck it and literally bit it.

Natsuki was still not used to... well... intimate actions like those. "Hi-Hibari-san... S-Stop... W-What are... you doing...?"

Hibari dragged her to a nearby wall that hides them to the people's view. He pinned her and stared at her blushing face which he found cute and adorable. He smirked when he saw the effects of what he was doing to her.

"Heh~ This is your punishment... Natsuki..." Hibari resumed attacking her neck.

Tsuna dropped his jaw. He couldn't believe what Hibari was doing to his female counterpart. Even though, they were separate beings. Natsuki is still him.

'_You! You call that PUNISHMENT? That is what you call ABUSE OF POWER! Damn it! Yoh! Fight Back, Natsuki! Who knows where his actions would end up to if this continues?' _ Tsuna complained. The public display of affections was too much for his eyes.

'_I want... to fight... back... but... uh! His strength... is... monstrous... ah!' _ Natsuki replied. She was getting weak on what Hibari was doing to her.

'_Don't moan under his touches! You...' _(Tsuna)

'_As if like... Uh! I could... contol... Ah! My feelings! Uh... Instead of... watching there... ah... just help... me... here!' _(Natsuki)

Hibari left a hickey on her neck. He moved unto her lips and kissed her. He wanted to kiss her deeply but Natsuki clamped her lips tight refusing what Hibari wants indirectly. He smirked at Natsuki's childish action. He licked her lips while Natsuki fought the urge to gasp. It would be the end if she gasped. She clenched her fist as a defense mechanism. She won't gasp, no matter what she won't make an opening.

Hibari was impressed on... well... her "determination on not to be kissed deeply". He would have done something more to get what he wants if Kusakabe didn't appear to report to him about Mukuro's well-being.

Kusakabe went to the rooftop. He knows that Hibari was on the rooftop because he doesn't like crowding. When he arrived there, he heard some strange voices. He followed the voice and he was surprised to see Hibari kissing Natsuki. He doesn't want to interrupt him but he has to give his report.

Kusakabe cleared his throat before speaking. Hibari stopped kissing Natsuki when he heard someone clearing his throat. He looked at the source and saw Kusakabe. He released Natsuki and glared at Kusakabe.

Natsuki released a sigh of relief. She clutched her chest to get some fresh air. She almost died at suffocation thanks to Hibari's aggressiveness.

*huff huff* "Saved..." Natsuki muttered.

Tsuna also released a sigh of relief. For the first time, he wanted to worship Kusakabe on what he had done.

'_Aaaaahhh... Bless you, Kusakabe-san.' _ Tsuna said like a priest at him.

Hibari snapped his head at Natsuki when he heard her mutter the word "saved". He wanted to resume what he was doing. After all, he was enjoying his punishment for Natsuki.

Natsuki swore not to break any school rules after knowing what Hibari's punishment for her.

'_I AM NOT GOING TO BREAK ANY SCHOOL RULES AGAIN!'_ Natsuki screamed which only Tsuna heard.

Kusakabe finally found his voice and he started to speak. "I came here to report to you, Kyoya-san that Mukuro-san is alright. He is now recovering in his room. In just a few days, he will be released in the hospital."

Hibari was so pissed off. He doesn't care one bit at all if that pineapple-head died. He hates to admit it but he was grateful that the said pineapple saved Natsuki but still he doesn't like him. He was put up with him because of Natsuki and nothing else. He nodded as a sign of understanding. He tried to go back on where he left off. He was surprised to find Natsuki behind Kusakabe and a few meters away from him. He was wondering on how she got there without him or Kusakabe noticing her move. He decided to let her go for now. He still had some problems to deal with in Namimori School.

Natsuki bid them goodbye standing at a safe distance of five meters away from Hibari's grasp. She needs to calm her abnormally beating heart.

Hibari swore that he won't let her get away next time.

* * *

Ten minutes have passed after Hibari and Kusakabe left leaving Natsuki alone in the rooftop together with Tsuna. Natsuki kept on staring at the dark sky.

'_Hey! What are you thinking?'_ Tsuna asked her.

'_Tsuna, I have thought about it carefully...' _ Natsuki answered.

Tsuna looked at her who was also leaning at the railings. He was curious on what Natsuki was saying.

'_I have decided to stop getting my revenge and live normally together with my family and friends till my time runs out.' _ (Natsuki)

'_What? Are you sure?' _ (Tsuna)

Natsuki nodded. _'Yes, it was very hard for me to make this decision but I have decided to forgive my grandfather despite everything that he had done. I just want to live happily together with my family and friends even though it was just temporary.'_

Tsuna remained silent for a moment then he smiled. _'Well, I'm glad that you have finally given up on your revenge. Getting revenge will do you no good, you know. That's what Mom told me when I was still young.'_

Natsuki looked at Tsuna and returned his smile.

"Ara~ Are you two bonding here in the rooftop?" Nana's voice came. She made sure that no one was around except her before speaking those words.

The two turned around and looked at Nana. Both of them smiled when they saw their mother. Natsuki ran towards Nana and hugged her. She was followed by Tsuna who stood behind Natsuki.

"Mom/Mama!" Both of them shouted at the same time.

_**~Flashback~**_

_After the love confession that her friends did to her, Natsuki ran to her house. She was greeted by her mother and talked about it. She told her that she loved all of them but she can't reciprocate her feelings. _

"_So, Natsuki, who is it? The man that you love?" Nana sat beside her daughter._

"_I love all of them Mama but I can't reciprocate their feelings." Natsuki replied._

_Nana was surprised at her daughter's answer. "Why?"_

"_Because I will just hurt them... Loving me would be just a waste of time."_

_Nana's eyes widened at Natsuki's answer. She took her daughter's hands in her hands. She had a feeling that her daughter was keeping something from her. Her mother's instinct tells her that Natsuki might leave them someday._

"_Why would loving you be a waste of time? Natsuki, loving a person is never a waste of time. You said that you love them then why are you saying that you will just hurt them?" Nana told Natsuki in a loving way._

_Natsuki looked at her mother's eyes then she smiled sadly. She had second thoughts of telling her mother about her secret. "Mama... If I told you that I'm already dead, will you believe me?"_

_Nana paled at her daughter's question. She was reminded about the funeral. She shoved it at the back of her mind that there might have something happened that caused for her daughter to return to life. When she saw her daughter moving, she just completely ignored that feeling because she was so happy to see her one and only daughter came back._

_Natsuki just stared at her mother. She was waiting for her mother's reply. She noticed that her mother turned pale._

_Nana sighed to loosen up her muscles then she gulped. She looked at her daughter's eyes then she smiled sadly. "Yes..."_

"_You don't find me strange or scary, Mama?" Natsuki asked._

"_I find it strange but no matter what happened, you are still my daughter. Tell me how you came back to life first. Tell me everything, Natsuki." Nana's voice started to crack due to her stopping her tears from falling. She held her daughter's hand like that was the very last._

_Natsuki began telling her mother about the mafia which was held secret to her by her father. She also told her about how her death was just a plot to get rid of her as the next candidate for the position of the Vongola Boss. She told her the existence of a parallel world where she still exist and live. In which she had to borrow her male counterpart's existence in order to come back to life. She told her mother about her revenge and the person who was behind her death that happens to be his grandfather's little brother. She had revealed all of her secret to her mother._

"_Are you saying that you're grandfather Vittore was the one who was behind that car accident which killed you?"_

_Natsuki nodded. "Yes, Mama..."_

_Nana's hands went to her mouth. She couldn't believe everything that she was hearing from her daughter's mouth. She stopped her tears from falling. She had to stay strong for her daughter who was suffering in so much pain. She won't break down in front of her daughter._

_Natsuki pulled out her Sky Vongola Ring. The ring rested on her palms. She closed her eyes but she continued talking. "Mama, I want you to meet someone. Someone who had helped me come back to this world."_

_The ring glowed in Natsuki's palms. A human figure suddenly appeared beside Natsuki. The house was completely surrounded by the Sky Ring's glow. When the glow subsided, it revealed Tsuna who was standing beside Natsuki._

_Nana stared at the boy who was standing beside her daughter. She was surprised when the boy looked exactly like her daughter. She tried to touch Tsuna's face but she was taken aback when her hand passed through._

"_Wha-What?" (Nana)_

"_Mama, I want you to meet Tsuna. He is me from another world, your son from another world. He is the one who helped me came back to life. In his world, what you have is a son and not a daughter." (Natsuki)_

"_Nice to meet you, Mom, My name's Tsunayoshi Sawada. That is the name you and Dad gave me when you gave birth to me." (Tsuna)_

_Nana couldn't believe what she was seeing but the facts were laid down in front of her. She was informed by Tsuna and Natsuki that they were sharing one body. Tsuna explained to her that he was the one who had awakened in the coffin and the days after that which explained "Natsuki's strange behaviour". Nana finally laughed when Tsuna told her his side of the story on how he was stuck in a female's body and was forced to act like one._

_After revealing all of their secrets, Natsuki's chest had finally lightened. She asked her mother to keep it a secret to everyone especially Tsuna's existence because after what Natsuki did, Nana had finally gained the ability to see and hear Tsuna. Nana nodded and promised her daughter that she won't tell anyone not unless the time has come. From that time onwards, Nana acted like she never knew anything about Natsuki's secret or the mafia._

_Natsuki decided to retire in her room and get some sleep. She noticed that her mother wants to cry but she knows that her mother won't cry in front of her so she decided to go to her room. Before she could leave the kitchen, Nana asked her one question._

"_Tsuki-chan... How long are you going to stay here?" (Nana)_

"_I... only have one year left to live, Mama..." (Natsuki)_

"_I see, good night then..." Nana replied cheerfully._

_Natsuki nodded and went to her room together with Tsuna._

_When Nana was sure that her daughter was no longer around, she sat on a nearby chair. She let the tears that she was holding back fell. She cried and wailed loudly letting all the sadness and pain that she felt out. One year, after that, she will lose her daughter, her one and only child. Her shoulders shook greatly due to her crying._

_Natsuki who reached the top of the stairs looked down. She heard her mother's cries but she can't do anything to change her situation. She went inside her room to give her mother some privacy._

_Before the sun could almost set, Nana wiped her tears and resumed what she was doing because sooner or later Reborn, Bianchi and the kids would come back home. She has to act normal before them, before everyone else._

_After the sun sets, Reborn, Bianchi and the kids arrived. Nana greeted them cheerfully like she always did. She gave the kids a hearty hug. She didn't know that Reborn had noticed her tear-streaked face but he kept silent about it. Since then, she kept on marking the days had passed in the calendar with an X-mark._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

"Mama, I have finally decided to give up my revenge and spend the rest of my time with all of you." Natsuki hugged her mother tightly.

"It took her months to reach that decision." Tsuna teased.

Nana giggled and hugged her daughter. "That's good then... I was afraid to tell you before to give up on your revenge because I know that you won't listen to me. Getting revenge will do you no good, even if you did get your revenge, you won't get back the life that was taken from you. For now, just spend your time in creating memories while you can."

Natsuki met her mother's gaze and nodded.

The three of them had their bonding time in the hospital's rooftop. They were waiting for the sky to be cleared again.

* * *

Meanwhile in Italy, Damian faced his grandfather about what he did to Natsuki.

"Grandfather, why did you kill big sister?" Damian asked his grandfather angrily.

"Wha-What are you saying, Damian? I didn't kill your big sister. You have seen her right. She is living and quite healthy as well." Vittore feigned innocence in front of his grandson.

"DON'T LIE! Because of you, big sister is in that current state!" Damian screamed.

Vittore's facial expression had become serious after what his grandson said. "What "current state" are you saying Damian?"

He was getting curious on what Damian was saying. He might find some clues on how Natsuki came back to life.

"It's none of your business what it is! Tell me grandfather! Why did you kill big sister?" Damian had finally loose his patience. He was gritting his teeth due to anger.

Vittore had finally decided to answer that question. "I killed your beloved big sister so that you could become the next Vongola Boss! I won't accept that weak girl as the next Vongola Boss! Do you hear me? You are the one who is worthy, not her! You! Damian should be the next Vongola Boss!"

Damian clenched his hands into fist. All because of that, because of him, Natsuki died on that accident and was forced to be in that state. His hatred for his grandfather had grown a hundred... no... Thousands folds... He knew that he can't be the next Boss because the rings chose his big sister. Besides, he doesn't have any plans on becoming the next Boss. He can't do it. He can't handle the pressure and responsibility. He grabbed a nearby glass and threw it at his grandfather.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT! I WON'T BECOME THE NEXT VONGOLA BOSS! I CAN'T DO IT AND I WON'T BECOME ONE! I'M WARNING YOU GRANDFATHER! DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON BIG SISTER BECAUSE IF YOU DO, I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE MY GRANDFATHER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! UNDERSTAND? YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL THAT NO EVIDENCES COULD BE PRESENTED TO BRING YOUR CRIMES TO LIGHT!" Damian raised his voice against his grandfather.

Vittore was rendered speechless at what his grandson said to him. His one and only grandson whom he loved and cared had finally bared his fangs against him.

With that threat, Damian left his grandfather's household and returned to the Varia's mansion.

Vittore was left alone in his room fuming with anger. He blamed Natsuki on everything that happened. His one and only grandson turned its back against him because of her. If Natsuki didn't exist, this won't have happened. He screamed calling for Alberto.

The man appeared in the room calmly. "Is there anything that you want, boss?"

"Book me a flight to Japan as soon as possible! I'm going there! I'm going to get rid of that girl PERSONALLY! I'll finish her once and for all!" Vittore snarled.

Alberto bowed quietly and did what his master wants.

* * *

Outside the Varia Mansion, Lussuria and the rest have packed all of their belongings and put their luggage inside the car trunk. Lussuria was so excited on their long-awaited vacation in Japan. The first time they went to Japan was during the Ring Battles, now was the second time.

"Mmmmyyyy~ I can't wait to go to Japan and see Tsuki-chan again!" Lussuria squealed like a fangirl.

"Lady Vongola... Wait for me..." Levi chanted like a mantra.

"Ushishishi... I'm going to see you soon, princess!" Bel laughed while throwing his luggage inside the car trunk.

"Hmph! Think about the expenses to be spent..." Mammon complained about the financial problems as if like he has one.

"VVVVOOOOIIII! Is everyone here?" Squalo asked them normally.

"Damian is not here yet!" Lussuria pouted.

"If that scum won't appear here in three seconds, we'll leave him!" Xanxus warned angrily. He really hates waiting.

Two seconds later, Damian ran towards them. He was out of breath due to running. He grinned at his big brother. His things were packed thanks to Lussuria.

"Are we going now brother?" Damian asked cheerfully while regaining his breath.

Xanxus spared him a glance and went inside the limousine that was waiting for them. He was followed by his comrades inside the limousine. He can't wait to see Natsuki again.

* * *

Inside the Vongola Mansion, in Timoteo's office, an idea suddenly struck inside Timoteo's brain. He was accompanied by Iemitsu and Dino.

"Iemitsu, what do you think about having a family and friends' reunion?" Timoteo asked Iemitsu.

Iemitsu continued with his paperworks. He just answered the Ninth's question without thinking about the consequences. "I think it will be fun and nice."

Dino stared at Iemitsu incredulously. He tried to join the conversation. If you have a normal family, having a family and friends' reunion was alright. But this was another story; they were talking about the Vongola's family and friends' reunion.

"Are you sure about that Iemitsu-san?" Dino said but his existence was ignored by the two.

Timoteo pondered about his idea. "Hm... I think you are right, Iemitsu. Alright, we will have that family and friends' reunion. We will hold it in Japan. Send out the invitations to everyone, including the allied families, the Arcobalenos, the Varia, Natsuki and her friends."

Dino facepalmed while Iemitsu rose in his sit. It finally dawned on Iemitsu what the Ninth said and his reply. Oh the horror and the tragedy...!

"Wa-wait! Ninth! Can't we just talk about it properly? We are talking about the VONGOLA family here..." Iemitsu trembled.

The idea was just plain stupid after all.

The Ninth raised his right hand to stop Iemitsu from talking. "No Buts! The reunion will take place and it's in Japan. Please book me a flight to Japan, Dino."

Dino went to the door but before he could get there, he tapped Iemitsu's shoulder. "It's already too late... Iemitsu-san..."

Dino left leaving Iemitsu with his mouth hanging.

* * *

Somewhere in the countryside near Namimori, a shrine was standing in the middle of the forest. The shrine was large but made out of wood. That was the place where Stella and her mother live. Inside the shrine, there was a dark room that was filled with dark curtains, candles and incense. A round table, that has one leg which was attached at the center, was located in the middle of the room. On top of the table was a crystal ball that was filled with white and black smoke, mist, fog or whatever you call it. Stella stood behind the table. She was staring at the crystal ball. From time to time, images of Natsuki and sometimes of Tsuna would appear on the crystal ball.

Diana entered the room watching her daughter. "Are you keeping an eye with that girl who had a strange existence?"

Stella nodded. "Something will happen to the future which will make contradictions to space and time, a distortion to life and death, mother..."

"Contradictions to space and time? A distortion to life and death? What are you saying, Stella?" (Diana)

Stella shook her head.

"Even I don't understand it, mother. All I know is that the cause will be... Natsuki and that boy..."

* * *

**Author's Notes: ** OMG! The suspense is killing me as well!

Thank you for your reviews **dream-of-silent-death**, **ezcap1st**, **xX**(dot)**Masuchera**(dot)**Xx**, **Seithr-Kairy**, **tarious123**, **Ayz283**, **ArcanaHime**, and **tsukuyomi**(dot)**sakurachi**!

To all the people who add this story to their favorites, Thank you so much!

**dream-of-silent-death: **Nice explanation there... Tee-hee! :)

**Seithr-Kairy: **Your assumption is almost correct. The timeline that I've used was after the Varia arc but before the Future arc had been started. I just made Giotto appear sooner. :)

**tarious123:** Natsuki's time has stopped but she is not a zombie either. She is a living creature but not a living creature. (Yeah, I know it's confusing but that is what she is.) Her body won't rot away since that is Tsuna's original body changed to meet the world's demand. Just watch out for the signs in the future chapter. :)

**Ayz283: **Don't worry; the story is still far from the ending. We are still reaching about half or three-fourths of the story. :)

**tsukuyomi**(dot)**sakurachi: **Wow! Coincidence! Hee-hee! :)

Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^


	20. Chapter 20: Blissful Days part1

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

**Reminders:** Conversations that are in a single quote and that are in italic (ex: _'abcde'_ ) are conversations between Tsuna and Natsuki **ONLY**.

* * *

**Alternative Reality**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Blissful Days (part one: The Guardians' Advances)**

Natsuki nursed Mukuro back to health while they were still in the hospital despite all the glares that she received from Nagi. Nagi's glares were filled with jealousy. Three days have passed and Mukuro was back in full health. He was finally discharged in the hospital. He decided to go back to Kokuyo together with his friends. Even though his date with Natsuki didn't turn out well, he was still glad to spend his time with Natsuki.

All of them were standing outside the hospital building saying their goodbyes. Before Mukuro and the others left, Mukuro hugged Natsuki which surprised her the most. The people saw the public display and blushed.

Natsuki froze on the spot. She knows that she should hug back but her hands refused to wrap on Mukuro's waist.

Ken whistled mischievously. Chikusa pushed his glasses up. M.M blushed and looked away. Lastly, Nagi glared at Natsuki.

Some of the passersby happened to recognize Mukuro and Natsuki as the "couple" who made that unbelievable scene in the bus stop.

Five grandmothers happened to be one of the passersby. They were walking together like it would take them, hundreds of years to reach their destination due to their walking speed.

"GAAAHHH! Kids these days! Do they know that they were hugging in broad daylight and in public?" Granny number one said as she waved her wooden cane.

"So fast! Do those things at night time!" Granny number two advised the two about morals.

"Ladies! You are too OLD FASHION!" Granny number three teased Granny number one and two.

"And that comes from you, how old are you by the way?" Granny number four directed her question at Granny number three.

"Silence! Ladies! Just enjoy the live-show!" Granny number five continued to fan herself.

"Anyway, they have finally become a couple... CONGRATULATIONS!" Granny number three congratulated them.

"_DAMN OLD LADY! DON'T JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS!" _Tsuna and Natsuki thought at the same time.

Mukuro felt that Natsuki's body was trembling. He knew that she wanted to murder the five grannies who passed by. His hug grew tighter to prevent her from committing a crime in broad daylight. He did his best to hide his amusement. He somehow liked or loved the five grannies especially granny number three.

A shout suddenly filled the air which surprised Mukuro, Natsuki, Tsuna and the others.

"YO! HUG THE MAN ALREADY! YOU NEVER CHANGE! YOU'RE TOO SLOW!" A teenage boy screamed.

"Kufufufu..." Mukuro laughed while burying his face on Natsuki's hair. He can't hide his amusement any longer.

Natsuki's arms automatically wrapped on Mukuro's waist but her head kept on scanning their surroundings. She tried to find the culprit. The voice seems familiar and she swore that she will kill that person.

In the end, she relaxed and enjoyed Mukuro's warmth. Mukuro kissed the top of her head before leaving.

"Kufufu... Till next time, Natsuyuki-chan..." Mukuro released Natsuki and went back to his friends.

"See ya and take care!" Natsuki waved them goodbye before going back to her house together with Tsuna.

* * *

Natsuki went back to her daily life. She would go to school like she normally does. She had made sure that she won't break any school rules. She doesn't want to receive any punishment from Hibari again. On the other hand, Hibari would accuse Natsuki of coming late to school even if she's just late for three seconds. He was just doing it so that he could "punish" her much to Natsuki and Tsuna's horror.

"Herbivore, you're late!" Hibari accused her while standing near the school gate.

Natsuki scooted slowly away from him. "Oh... Come on! Hibari-san! How can I be late? I'm just in time. It's still 8:00am, you know... It didn't strike 8:01 yet..."

"To be precise, it's 8:00:03am. You are three seconds late... You need to be punished." Hibari walked slowly towards her with a predator smirk plastered on his face.

"IT'S JUST THREE SECONDS! GIVE ME A BREAK! NNNNOOOO...!" Natsuki turned around and ran for her dear life with Hibari on her tail.

Tsuna flew alongside with Natsuki. He prayed and hoped that the Hibari in his world was hopefully not that strict.

She doesn't want to be punished. She doesn't want to experience THAT again because she was not yet ready. She knows that she was just making her life worst and short but oh well... It's better compared to facing the so-called punishment.

"Come back here, Herbivore!" Hibari chased her with his tonfas.

"NNNNNNOOOOOO...!" Natsuki ran like she was in Olympics. Her life and purity were completely dependent on her running speed.

Gokudera and Yamamoto chased them. Yamamoto kept on laughing about how strict Hibari is while Gokudera was doing his best to save his beloved Jyuudaihime from getting bitten to death.

Once Natsuki, Yamamoto and Gokudera reached their rooms, Hibari would stop pursuing Natsuki and goes back to patrolling the school. They would just hear him clicking his tongue and complaining (complimenting) about Natsuki's unbelievable running speed.

Natsuki clutched her chest while leaning back at the door which she had closed right in front of Hibari's face.

*huff huff* "Argh! I almost died!" Natsuki said while panting.

"Maa~ Maa~ At least you survived, Natsuki..." Yamamoto laughed. Both of his hands were placed at the back of his head.

"You baseball freak! Jyuudaihime almost died!" Gokudera screamed on Yamamoto's left ear.

"Hahaha..." Yamamoto laughed while trying to recover his hearing on his left ear.

'_Almost died... You say?' _ Tsuna sweatdropped.

Tsuna let her use his body as much as she wants so that she could live the normal life that she wants.

* * *

Natsuki spend her time together with Gokudera and Yamamoto. If there was something she didn't understand in their lessons, she would ask Gokudera about it. Five seconds later, she would regret asking Gokudera. Gokudera may be the smartest person in the class but his teaching abilities were... well... out of the charts. Natsuki can't understand any of Gokudera's scientific explanation. She thought of asking Yamamoto but she just found out that he was suffering the same problem as she did. The two shared a common bond.

During their physical education class, their class went to the gym except for Gokudera because he fell asleep during their previous lesson. The lesson was too boring for his brilliant mind to digest so he fell asleep. His classmates decided to leave him and proceed to their next class which was P.E. None of them had the guts to wake him up. Natsuki tried to awaken him but Yamamoto stopped her. He told her that Gokudera was sleeping soundly that it would be a shame to wake him up. Natsuki wondered a bit but then she decided to believe him and left their room so that she could change on her P.E. uniform. Yamamoto was the only one left in the room when Natsuki left. He looked at Gokudera's sleeping face and smirked evilly. (**A/N:** Try imagining Yamamoto with an evil smirk... Ugh! I couldn't picture him out! *shakes head*) He left the room leaving a sleeping Gokudera. He saw this as a chance to be left alone with Natsuki.

When they arrived at the school gym, Yamamoto became more aggressive. He would help Natsuki on her warm-up so he says... but his hands would run on different parts of her body. Natsuki and Tsuna have finally noticed it but the two never said a word because they thought that it was part of their warm-up. Their doubts have been cleared when Natsuki stood up and Yamamoto pinched her bottom when he was assured that no one was looking.

"EEEEYYYAAAHHH...!" Natsuki turned around and looked at Yamamoto incredulously.

She covered her bottom with both of her hands while blushing furiously. Even though Yamamoto was smiling like his usual carefree self, the fact that the mischief in his eyes was clear as the day. Natsuki gulped, for the first time, she saw Yamamoto as a man and not as a friend. She was too nervous and speechless at what Yamamoto did to her. She can't trust herself to say anything.

"Hahaha... Let's go to class, Natsuki!" Yamamoto beamed his white teeth at her, acting like nothing happened.

Natsuki nodded, unable to say anything. She had become conscious on their P.E uniform. The women's P.E uniform were composed of white T-shirt, red shorts which was almost like an underwear, white socks and rubber shoes. She decided to make a complaint on the school principal about the revealing uniform. The problem was that she had to overcome the greatest obstacle who happens to be Hibari. In the end, she dropped the ridiculous idea in her head.

Unknown to her she was watched by Yamamoto. He was somehow plotting on what to do next. If he acts too fast, he might scare Natsuki which he doesn't want to happen. Unconsciously though, his arms suddenly wrapped on Natsuki's shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

Natsuki's heart began beating so fast which caused her to blush more. The feeling was unbearable up to the point that she switched place with Tsuna (forcefully).

'_WHAT THE HECK?' _Tsuna complained but he was now using their body. He was the one who was experiencing all those stupid woman-love problems.

Natsuki stretched her spiritual body. She was free from all those alien feelings which she didn't understand. _'FFFRRREEEDDDOOOMMM...!'_

'_Shut up! Freedom, my foot! Come back her and use this body!'_ Tsuna ordered angrily.

Natsuki crossed her arms and snubbed at him. _'Don't wanna! My feelings were becoming strange! They were doing some strange things to me which makes my heart beat faster, makes my chest clenched or something... whatever you call or describe it!'_

'_Grrr... Damn! Stupid Woman! Up until now, she is still not used by her guardians' affections and advances for her!'_ Tsuna muttered to himself.

'_Huh? You said something?' _ Natsuki leaned closer to his face. She tilted her head in a curious manner.

'_Nothing! BAKA-TSUKI!' _Tsuna said with a sweet smile on his feminine face.

Natsuki puffed her cheeks and pouted. She stayed in a corner of the gym. She was sure that Tsuna had somehow said bad things about her.

In their P.E. class, they had to play dodgeball. Yamamoto and Tsuna were on the same team. During the game, Natsuki saw them enjoying the game so she decided to enter the game. Her primary target was obviously Tsuna. She picked up one ball that was lying on the ground and threw it at Tsuna. Tsuna ducked to avoid from getting a direct hit. He was sure that the ball just suddenly floated and flew right at him. He scanned his surroundings and saw one ball floating. If it was for the other people, the ball was literally floating by itself but for him, he knew that it was Natsuki who was holding the floating ball. He was somehow impressed by the people's stupidity that no one noticed the floating ball aside by himself.

Natsuki aimed the ball at Tsuna. She threw numerous balls at an unbelievable speed. Tsuna has to jump, spin and twirl around to avoid a direct hit. Time came; Yamamoto carried Tsuna in princess-style to save him from getting a direct hit. Natsuki saw the entire display. She threw another ball at Tsuna but unfortunately, it was Yamamoto who got hit. Because of that, Yamamoto was out of the game. Due to a number of people throwing the balls, no one can tell who threw the ball at whom. However, Tsuna can tell that the balls that were expertly aimed at him were from Natsuki. In the end, Tsuna lose the game and Natsuki was declared the winner between the two. When it comes to athletic abilities, Natsuki was better compared to Tsuna but when it comes to IQ level, Tsuna was better compared to Natsuki but he was nothing compared to Gokudera.

Their class ended and they went back to the dressing room to change into their regular uniforms. Tsuna was so thirsty. He tried to find a bottle of water in his locker but he can't find it. Natsuki told him that she left it in their classroom. Due to his thirst, he went back to their classroom without changing back to his regular female uniform. A white towel was hanging on his neck.

* * *

When he arrived in the classroom, he saw Gokudera reading a book. His hair was tied in a pony tail and he was wearing his reading glasses.

"Oh... Gokudera-kun, I'm glad that you're finally awake."

Gokudera looked at the source of the voice. He was surprised at the view that greeted him. His beloved Jyuudaihime was standing right in front of him wearing a P.E uniform. The problem was that the shorts were too short and the white T-shirt clung to Tsuna's body which revealed his feminine curves. Tsuna, who was raised as a man, didn't realize his situation. Natsuki, who was raised as a woman, was to stupid and innocent to realize what her body was formed of. The two didn't know that they have a body of a model.

Gokudera gulped at the sight and a strange gleam appeared in his eyes as he stared at Tsuna slash Natsuki.

Natsuki, who was in her spirit form, stood in front of Gokudera. She waved her hand in front of his face. The look on Gokudera's eyes seems familiar to her. She recognized it as the eyes that looked at her body when she was chased by Gokudera before which gives her the creeps.

'_UWAH! Tsuna run! Gokudera's eyes are scary! Those eyes were the eyes of a predator!' _ (Natsuki)

'_Hey! Where did you learn that description?' _(Tsuna)

'_I don't know! Just run! Our purity is at stake here!' _(Natsuki)

Tsuna looked at Gokudera again. He finally realized what Natsuki meant. He also looked at his self on what turned Gokudera that way. He loosed up his shirt and cursed his stupidity for not realizing his appearance. He decided to forget about the bottle of water and left the room but before he could even reached the door; Gokudera already caught him and placed him on a table.

Natsuki held her cheeks to her horror while Tsuna's gaze was locked at Gokudera's gaze. Tsuna was red as a tomato. He may be a man but his female body was reacting differently.

Gokudera hugged Natsuki. He was unable to control his feelings anymore. He wanted to do more than that especially that they were alone in the room but he stopped himself from doing anything. He was afraid that he may scare her away.

Tsuna smiled and forced Natsuki to use their body.

'_Wha? What are you?' _ Natsuki was back on their body. She could feel from Gokudera's warmth his feelings for her.

'_You are the one who should be receiving that feeling, Natsuki, not me. Those feelings are for you.' _ Tsuna replied.

Natsuki smiled and returned Gokudera's embraced. She buried her face on top of Gokudera's head. Unknown to Gokudera, who was caught up with the moment, a small tear escaped Natsuki's eyes. She wanted to reciprocate all of their feelings but her situation prevents her from doing it. Someday, she has to say goodbye to all of them. She wanted to tell them her feelings but she can't find the strength to do it.

They stayed on that position for how many minutes until the two of them calmed down. Once the two have calmed down, Natsuki went back to the dressing room to change her clothes.

* * *

Afternoon came and the class have finally ended. Yamamoto returned home first because his father needed him at the sushi shop ASAP. Gokudera was chased by his fangirls which caused him to leave Natsuki by herself. Natsuki decided to check on Ryohei. She went to the boxing club's room. He saw Ryohei doing some sparring with one of his members. They stopped when they saw Natsuki at the door. Ryohei dismissed the club members. His co-members knew that he was in love with Natsuki. They left the two so that they could have some private time.

"You're pretty busy aren't you, Ryohei-nii?" Natsuki started the conversation first.

Ryohei dried himself with a white towel. He was surprised when Natsuki started to help him. Natsuki gave him some bottled water to quench his thirst. She also gave him his clean and spare clothes. He accepted and putted it on. He noticed that Natsuki was just alone.

"You're alone? Where's Octopus-head and Yamamoto?" Ryohei asked her. It was strange that he was not shouting and the word "EXTREME" didn't appear in his way of talking.

"Yamamoto left first because his dad needs him in the shop as soon as possible while Gokudera was chased by his fangirls which left me alone." Natsuki answered with a sweet smile.

Ryohei scratched the back of his head and blushed. Natsuki was also blushing. She doesn't know what to say next. Tsuna looked from Natsuki to Ryohei and vice-versa. An awkward silence appeared between Ryohei and Natsuki. Ryohei gathered all of his guts to ask Natsuki a question.

"So... Do you want to go home together?" (Ryohei)

Natsuki stared at Ryohei for a second then a sweet smile spread across her face. "Sure!"

Ryohei grinned and screamed his catchphrase. His fists pumped in the air. "EXTREME!"

Natsuki and Tsuna laughed at Ryohei's action.

On their way home, Tsuna went ahead of them. He felt like he was a third-wheel and an extra. He can't stand that feeling so he went ahead of them.

The two of them were completely silent on their way home. Ryohei held Natsuki's hand. He thought that Natsuki wouldn't like it. To his surprise, Natsuki didn't mind it at all. Their bonding time was plain and simple but both of them treasured it. When they've reached the corner of a road where both of them will take their separate ways, Ryohei pulled Natsuki in a hug and kissed her on the cheek. Natsuki was caught off guard.

"Take care on your way home, Natsuki!" Ryohei released her from his hug. A tinge of pink was on his cheeks.

Natsuki's hand went to her cheeks where Ryohei kissed her. She was blushing and rendered speechless by Ryohei's kiss. All she could do was nod.

Ryohei left and went to his house. When he was a few meters away from Natsuki, he heard her scream.

"Take care on your way home too, Ryohei-nii!" Natsuki screamed.

Ryohei looked over his shoulders and pumped his right fist in the air.

* * *

Natsuki arrived in her house completely tired. Her guardians' actions have somehow drained her of her energy; nonetheless, she was happy together with them. She wished for the days to pass by like that but she knew that it will never be fulfilled.

The night came peacefully. Natsuki played together with Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin. Reborn stayed at the living room watching T.V. Bianchi went to Gokudera's apartment to check on her little brother. Nana was in the kitchen. She was busy preparing for dinner.

The doorbell suddenly rang. Nana asked Natsuki to check on it. Natsuki followed her mother's request. She went to the door and opened it. Tsuna, who was floating beside her, was so surprised to see who the visitors were. Natsuki dropped her jaw at their visitors. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"NANA! I'M HOME!" Iemitsu shouted with full of love.

"Hello there, Imouto..." Dino raised his right hand. He was smiling nervously. He could sense his little sister's killing aura.

"It's nice to see you again, Tsuki-chan." The Ninth gave his warm smile.

"VVVVOOOIII!" Squalo screamed.

"Good evening, Tsuki-chan! Long time no see!" Lussuria squealed. His happiness raised a hundred levels when he saw Natsuki.

"Ushishishi... Nice to see you again, princess!" Bel laughed creepily.

"Lady Vongola, Good evening..." Levi greeted her in Japanese.

"Hello! Big Sister Natsuki!" Damian's right hand shot in the air since he was covered by Levi. He kept on jumping and waving his hand to get Natsuki's attention.

"Hmph! Where's Reborn?" Mammon muttered.

"Thrash!" Xanxus muttered as a greeting.

Iemitsu ran to the door to hug his daughter. "Tsuki-chan! I miss you!"

Natsuki slammed the door shut after seeing all of them. Iemitsu's face suffered a direct hit from the door. She doesn't care at all if she had somehow disrespected her grandfather, father and her self-proclaimed big brother as long as she doesn't see the Varia. That must have been a bad dream, a nightmare. There was no scientific explanation to explain their sudden appearance in Japan.

"VVVVOOOOIIII! IS THAT HOW YOU TREAT YOUR VISITORS? SHUTTING THE DOOR RIGHT ON THEIR FACES?" Squalo reminded her about etiquette. He screamed from the outside.

"Muuuooo~ Tsuki-chan! You're so rude! Don't you want to see us?" Lussuria pouted.

It wasn't a nightmare. That was reality. The Varia was really in Japan.

Nana poked her head outside the kitchen. "Tsuki-chan... Who was it? I thought I heard your father's voice."

Reborn suppressed his laughter from coming out.

The kids stared at their sister's face who was fuming in anger.

Tsuna sighed at Natsuki's predicament.

Natsuki locked the door and screamed at it. "SHUT UP! DON'T PESTER MY LIFE! GO BACK TO WHERE YOU BELONG!"

The people who were outside heard Natsuki's outburst. Timoteo chuckled at his granddaughter's actions. Dino can't help but understand his sister's reaction. Iemitsu rubbed his face. He was tearing up after hitting the door. The Varia namely Xanxus twitched in anger.

"WHY THAT LITTLE..."

Meanwhile, in Italy, Vittore travelled together with Alberto and some of his loyal men. A stern and serious look was on their faces especially on Vittore. Their destination was Japan.

Back in Japan, in the forest where Stella and Diana lived, Stella stood outside the shrine. The crystal ball, which was still filled with white and black smokes, mist, fog and whatever, was on Stella's hand. The black smokes were starting to engulf the white ones. Her grip on the crystal ball tightened as she stared at the stars. A cold breeze blew in the air which made the leaves on the trees rustled.

"It's finally starting... This is a fate which cannot be alter..."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I'm so sorry for not updating everyday like before. I'm experiencing some mental block syndrome and my fever's coming back like some sort of a light bulb where you could turn it on and off. Anyway, here's Chapter 20! I hope you guys will like it! It's a GuardianxFem27/27 moment. I hope I did justice to their romance. Just tell me if I didn't do well enough. I'm open to any criticisms just be polite on saying it. :)

Thank you for your reviews **Fem27**, **dream-of-silent-death**, **mi-chan94**, **VenomRogue**, **Kichou**, **hinamori chrome**, and **Ayz283**! I don't care how tired I am... I will still MENTION your names! I hope I didn't miss any names... Heh~ :)

**dream-of-silent-death: **Hm? Is there something you want to ask? :)

**Ayz283: **Thank you so much! Anyway, just watch out for the future chapters... It will get interesting as the story progresses. :)

Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^


	21. Chapter 21: Blissful Days part2

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

**Reminders:** Conversations that are in a single quote and that are in italic (ex: _'abcde'_ ) are conversations between Tsuna and Natsuki **ONLY**.

* * *

**Alternative Reality**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Blissful Days (part two: The Treasured Moments)**

Natsuki stomped towards her room. She ignored all the yelling coming outside her house. She went somewhere in the second floor and a strange "click" sound was suddenly heard at the entire house. Tsuna paled after seeing what Natsuki did. He knew that the "click" sound was a sign telling them that the security system also known as "traps" was activated. It was once activated when Natsuki tried to escape before because the people were forcing her to go to Italy.

Reborn and the kids were curious about the click sound but they just ignored it.

Nana was completely oblivious about the sound and its effects in the entire household. She just thought that it came from the neighbourhood. She opened the door to check on the visitors. The moment she opened the door, she ran towards her husband whom she didn't see for a long time.

"Darling!" Nana wrapped her arms around Iemitsu's neck.

Iemitsu lifted his wife and twirled around. Flowers and sparkles could almost be seen at the background. "NANA!"

The Ninth chuckled at their lovey-dovey atmosphere.

Damian blushed after seeing them like that. Levi cleared his throat. Lussuria squealed and wiggled. Squalo looked away while blushing. Bel's grin was frozen. Mammon ignored them and started counting his bills so that he could distract himself from the married couple. Xanxus squeezed his eyes shut. All of them couldn't take the lovey-dovey atmosphere.

Iemitsu laid down his wife. Nana greeted all of them and told them to come in. She decided to go on a supermarket to buy more ingredients. She urged them to go inside the house first. She called Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin and took them in the supermarket, leaving Natsuki and Reborn to entertain the visitors. She decided to make a feast that night.

The moment Iemitsu sets his foot inside the house; a flying arrow went through his head. It missed him by a few centimetres. As they progressed inside the house, different kinds of traps were activated. A pitfall would suddenly open on the floor in which Belphegor almost fell. A numerous, sharp pendulum will suddenly drop from the ceiling in which Squalo would do his best to defend themselves from getting sliced to pieces. A spring that has boxing gloves attached on it would suddenly sprang on the wall to punch its victims. Levi was the ultimate sacrifice, the punching bag of those gloves. A number of spikes would randomly shot up from the floor at an abnormal speed in which Lussuria did his best to evade. Bianchi's Poison Cooking would also fall from the ceiling like a meteor shower. Damian has to run fast to avoid getting a direct hit. Bees would chase them; unfortunately their favourite target was Dino. Blades would randomly appear from nowhere, worse was that; it looks like it has a life on its own because it was following them. Xanxus used his bare fists and martial arts skills if he ever has one to avoid from getting hit by the blades. Mammon safely reached the living room without a scratch thanks to his illusions. The Ninth, on the other hand, was walking around the house like everything was normal.

Iemitsu survived the first wave. He went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. His energy was drained at surviving all of those traps. The moment he opened the refrigerator to get a pitcher filled with cold water, a purple, smoking pie made by Bianchi flew right on his face. He was knocked unconscious on the floor after that.

"VVVVOOOOOIIIII...! IEMITSU! WHAT'S WITH THE HOUSE?"

"Mmmuuuooo~ what's with all the traps?" (Lussuria)

"Ushishishi... The princess is not really happy to see us here."

"Lady Vongola... Why...?" Levi lied on the floor while crying. He received a lot of punches and all of it was a direct hit.

Damian pulled one of Levi's legs and dragged him in the living room. He believed that the living room was the safest place in the house since Reborn, Mammon and the Ninth were just chatting there like nothing was happening.

"Big sister is really scary when she is mad..." Damian trembled as he worked his way to the living room.

"OI! THRASH! DEACTIVATE ALL OF THESE TRAPS!" Xanxus performed a reverse kick on five blades that almost hit him.

Natsuki appeared and walked like the traps were just normal. She evaded all of the traps like it was a child's toy. "Hmph! No way! But if you guys leave, I might deactivate it..."

"There's no way we'll just leave, Scum!" Xanxus snarled at her. He was completely pissed off that Natsuki was just evading all of the traps easily. He could have gotten rid of the traps but the house would be destroyed in the process.

Natsuki smirked at Xanxus as she passed by him. "Fine! Then go die... Hehehe..."

"You little..." Xanxus seethed through his teeth.

The Varia including Iemitsu and Dino suffered courtesy of the traps for how many minutes. The traps were automatically deactivated when Nana arrived in the house together with the kids that has candies and chocolates on their hands. It was a miracle that the house looked normal after the traps disappeared like thin air. No signs of traps were left in the house, not even a scratch. They were impressed but at the same time, it gave them the creeps.

* * *

Nana made a feast for all of them. Iemitsu recovered just in time before his wife could have any idea on what happened in the house. They ate in the dining room and all of them liked Nana's cooking. Nana reprimanded her daughter about how she (Natsuki) had treated their visitors rudely. She apologized in place of Natsuki but the Varia had just disregarded it. They were already used at Natsuki's rude behaviour since they were the ones who caused it.

"Don't worry, Nana-san! It's alright... We are all used to her anyway and no damage was done anyway~" Lussuria replied happily while seeping his tea.

Damian, Squalo, Levi, and Belphegor snapped their heads at Lussuria. They were glaring at him. They almost died at the traps and he called it "No damage was done?"

"Visitors... as if! They were assassins!" Natsuki muttered under her breath.

Xanxus covered her mouth with his hands to make her shut her big mouth.

Natsuki glared at Xanxus. She tried to get rid of Xanxus' hands on her mouth by slapping it. The two of them had a glaring contest.

Nana, Iemitsu and Timoteo chuckled at their childish behaviour.

Reborn, Bel and Squalo were getting jealous at the close contact between the two people.

Dino sighed while the kids finished their foods and went back to their rooms to play and go to sleep.

* * *

Timoteo told them about the family reunion that will be held in some grand hotel in Namimori. Their attire will be in formal. Nana squealed in excitement while she was busy wiping the dining table. Natsuki, who was in charged in washing the dishes, dropped some of the dishes in the sink and stared at her grandfather incredulously.

"It will be fun, Tsuki-chan..." Iemitsu reassured her.

Timoteo giggled at his granddaughter's facial expression.

"FUN, YOU SAY? WHO'S THE IDIOT WHO SAID THAT IT WOULD BE FUN?" Natsuki screamed angrily.

Dino pointed his index finger at Iemitsu. A few blades went through Iemitsu's head. A few strands of his hair fell on the floor.

Natsuki doesn't like the idea of having a family reunion especially the Vongola's family reunion. She refused going to the family reunion thinking that it was all a waste of time.

Lussuria and Damian tried to convince her but she remained firm on her decision. Natsuki's decision began to falter when her mother began to tear up. Nana was a best actress somehow. She knows that her daughter was weak to tears. She also wants to go to the family reunion, thinking that it would be fun.

"Tsuki-chan... You don't want to go?" Nana's voice began to crack with her sobs. She wiped some of her crocodile tears with her fingers.

Natsuki stared at her mother. Her will was starting to break. _"There's no way I'll fall for that one! Where do you think I've inherited my acting abilities, huh?"_

Tsuna stared at his mother. _'Woah! Mom is good at acting! I almost fell for it! What are you going to do Natsuki?'_

Natsuki continued to tremble since she really doesn't want to change her mind. She began to chant her decision. _'I won't change my mind... I won't change my mind... I won't change my mind... I won't change my mind... I won't change my mind... I WON'T CHANGE MY MIND!'_

Unknown to Nana, she had just gained the Varia's respect and fear. They watched the interaction of Nana and Natsuki quietly.

Nana covered her face and wailed loudly since she knows that Natsuki still refused to back down. Iemitsu made circles on his wife's back while patting her shoulders. A sad and sorrowful expression was plastered on his face.

Natsuki gritted her teeth. She couldn't stand her mother's wailing up to the point that she had accidentally agreed on their demands. "FINE! I'LL GO!"

Nana dropped her hands and smiled brightly. No signs of tears were left on her face. Iemitsu raised both of his hands in the air. Both of them shouted happily at the same time. "SUCCESS!"

"GGGGRRRAAAHHH! STUPID PARENTS!" Natsuki screamed out of frustration.

Timoteo also gave a direct order that the Varia should also come. Xanxus has no other choice but to follow since it was a direct order. The invitations were also sent to Natsuki's guardians and to their other family members.

* * *

Time came that they have to leave. Timoteo, Dino, and the Varia took the same hotel as their lodgings. Natsuki was sad that her grandfather and brother have to leave but she was completely excited that the Varial will finally leave. She had even escorted them outside the house.

"I will miss you, gramps, Dino-nii! Bye-bye!" Natsuki waved them goodbye then she looked at Xanxus.

"As for you guys, don't come back... Hehehe..." Natsuki said energetically.

"Mmmmuuuooo~ How could you say that Tsuki-chan?" Lussuria pouted but he knew that Natsuki was just too shy to tell them goodbye. He decided to play along with her acting.

Squalo ruffled her hair as a sign of goodbye which made Natsuki blush. Levi bowed in respect to all of them especially to Nana. Damian bid them goodbye. Xanxus, on the other hand, stole a kiss from Natsuki's lips right in front of her family especially parents. As a result, Natsuki chased him with her blades at hand. She was blushing from the kiss and they were running in circles.

Nana was surprised at first but then she had gradually accepted it. Iemitsu dropped his jaw while Timoteo sighed at his adopted son's actions and boldness. Reborn stopped himself from pulling a gun and kill Xanxus on the spot.

Natsuki stopped chasing Xanxus and panted. She pointed her blades at Xanxus but she was still as red as a tomato. "DON'T EVER COME BACK!"

Xanxus smirked and he ignored Natsuki's threat at him.

As they started to walk away, Bel had also bid them goodbye. He was standing beside Natsuki. "Ushishishi... Bye-bi!"

"VVVVOOOOIIII! Why are you bidding us goodbye, you royal piece of shit?" Squalo screamed while pointing his sword at Bel.

Natsuki stared at Bel incredulously. She went to his back and kicked him. "GO AWAY ALREADY!"

Bel stumbled a bit forward. He straightened himself and grinned. "Ushishishi... The prince decided to sleep tonight at the princess' house. I'm going to sleepover and that's final! Ushishishi..."

"My~ Is that so? Okay!" Nana agreed without thinking that they don't have any extra rooms left because it was occupied by the children and Reborn.

"Mama! There are no more extra rooms left!" Natsuki screamed hysterically.

"Then you'll have to share the same room with him." Nana answered coolly without thinking on what will happen if a man and woman stayed at the same room. She went back inside the house to check on the kids if they were sleeping already.

Bel's grin grew wider when he heard what Nana said. Some of the Varia members tried to come back but they were forced to leave when countless blades flew after them.

"Ushishishi... Let's have a wonderful night, princess!" Bel said as he went back inside the house.

Natsuki gripped her hair tightly. She released an ear-splitting shriek out of anger and frustration which disturbed the entire neighbourhood.

Inside Natsuki's room, she changed into her white, long, nightgown and white pajamas before Bel could enter her room. Her mother brought out a comfy futon for Bel to use. Bel entered Natsuki's room after changing into a white, sleeveless shirt and blue pants. He stared at the futon that was lying on the floor. He never slept on the floor before, not now, not ever.

Natsuki, who knew what was on his mind, began to speak. She was already on her bed ready to sleep. "You'll sleep on the floor, your royal highness! And don't say that you won't!"

With that, Natsuki lied on her bed and sleep. She covered herself with a blanket.

Sleeping over at someone's house was a first time for Bel. He went to the futon and lied on it. The feeling was new to him. A prince like him never slept on the floor. Even though the futon was soft, for him it was still hard. He kept on moving around, looking for a comfortable spot. He couldn't take it any longer that he began to stand up and moved on Natsuki's bed. He didn't last one minute on the floor.

Natsuki felt that the bed had suddenly squeaked. She turned around and she was surprised to see Bel lying beside her.

"Ushishishi... Princess move! That's an order!"

"What? I don't want to!"

Bel pushed Natsuki so that he could lie properly on the bed. "The floor is too hard. Besides, the prince never sleeps on the floor."

Natsuki tried to push Bel off the bed. "That is in your kingdom, now go away!"

"Ushishishi... No way!" Bel wrapped his arms around Natsuki's waist and pulled her in a tight embrace.

He fell asleep while holding Natsuki in his arms. Natsuki gave up on pushing Bel since he won't budge. In the end, she also fell asleep in Bel's arms.

Tsuna watched the two sleeping figure on the bed that was sleeping peacefully. Unknown to Natsuki, a certain part of their body specifically the arms were starting to vanish. Tsuna went near her. He touched the hands that were disappearing slowly. The moment he touched it, their body went back to normal. He continued to hold Natsuki's hands as he stared at their sleeping face.

'_The Fates were so cruel, especially to you... Natsuki...'_ Tsuna whispered to himself.

Natsuki snuggled unconsciously on Bel's chest. A small smile crept on her face telling Tsuna that she was having a nice dream.

* * *

The next day, Nana prepared a Japanese-style breakfast for Bel. She made it so that Bel could experience what a Japanese-style breakfast is. Bel ate all of it while complimenting Nana's cooking.

Tsuna told Natsuki about what had happened on their body that night. He expected that Natsuki will be surprised by it but for some reason all she did was smile like she had finally accepted everything that will happen to her in the future.

Natsuki continued living like everything was normal. She could feel that she was slowly fading away but she didn't tell Tsuna about it. She knew that the time for Tsuna's return in his world is almost near but she didn't care about that. She had just accepted all of it. Once Tsuna disappears, she will disappear as well. She used all of her remaining time to make happy memories which she would cherish for all eternity. She was also planning to give her guardians her answer to their confessions. It pained her that she will hurt them with her answer.

Lussuria and Damian visited their house in the morning to check on Bel. They wanted to make sure that he didn't do anything to their beloved Natsuki.

After dressing up, Bel, Lussuria, Damian, Natsuki, Tsuna, Fuuta, Lambo, and I-pin went out of the house to go to other places. Damian would secretly start a conversation with Tsuna since he can't be seen by anyone except for Natsuki and Damian.

They went to some shops, food trips and arcades. They even went to Yamamoto's sushi shop so that Damian, Lussuria and Bel could have a taste on sushi and other Japanese foods.

Yamamoto and the other guardians have finally received the invitation on the Vongola's Family Reunion. They swore that they will go to that event.

20 Minutes later, Gokudera appeared in the sushi shop. He was not happy to see Bel near his beloved Jyuudaihime. He almost threw his dynamites but Natsuki stopped him because he will blow the shop in the process.

As the present Varia members toured the entire Namimori, Gokudera and Yamamoto remained on Natsuki's side to protect her. They passed through a cake shop which gained them Haru and Kyoko's company. They were also joined by Ryohei who was jogging on the sidewalk. They went to Kokuyo Park so that Damian and the kids could play there and they could have their rest. They were joined by Mukuro and his gang. Hibari was also following them from the beginning but he refused to join them since he hates crowding a lot. He just kept his distance and looked at Natsuki from a distance. Natsuki could feel that Hibari was nearby. She planned on telling them everything now but she didn't get the chance because of the people around her.

They ate their lunch outside but after eating they went back to their own homes to prepare themselves on the upcoming family reunion which will be held at night.

Damian, together with the kids whom he was playing with, and Bel went to the hotel while Lussuria went to Natsuki's house to help her prepare.

* * *

When they've arrived in the house, Bianchi was already there waiting for Natsuki. She had shown Natsuki a black, silky, lacey, dress which Iemitsu bought for her. Black heels that were adorned by white jewels were sent as a gift to her by Timoteo. A silver necklace, bracelet, and dangling earrings were also placed on top of a table. The accessories were from Dino.

"Now then... Let's get you dressed up. They can't wait to see you in this get-up." Bianchi told her with a smile.

Lussuria squealed happily. He can't wait to see how Natsuki would look like in those clothes. "I'm sure she will be a beauty, Bianchi-chan!"

Natsuki only blushed with their remarks.

It took them hours to finish dressing Natsuki up.

It was almost sunset when they have finished dressing Natsuki up. Natsuki wore a sleeveless, black, silky and lacey dress with matching heels and accessories. Some of her hair was tied in a bun while some of it was left hanging loose. The hair which was left hanging loose was curled on the tips. A light make-up was applied on her face. The make-up was not too thick. She looked beautiful, wonderful, and gorgeous... and whatever appraisal words they could think of. The dress had somehow exposed her curves.

After they have finished dressing Natsuki, they began to dress themselves up. Bianchi wore a red, tube, long dress with matching red, pointy heels. A long cut ran through at the side of her dress which exposed her right, flawless leg. Her entire hair was tied in a bun. She left some wavy strands at the side to frame on her face. Lussuria had also helped Bianchi with her make-up.

As Lussuria and Bianchi finished their get-up, Natsuki was left in the living room alone together with Tsuna. Reborn was already in the hotel together with his fellow arcobaleno friends. Iemitsu and Nana had already gone ahead of them to the hotel.

Natsuki sat on the sofa while waiting for Lussuria and Bianchi. An orange light began to glow on her body and she was starting to disappear again. Some strange orange light orbs began to surround her and flew on the air. She stared at her hands that were slowly disappearing. She shook her head. She was afraid to disappear. There were still some things which she had left unfinished yet.

"No... No... Please... not now... just hang on... Please give me some more time... even if it's just a little... Please..." Natsuki pleaded to no one.

Tsuna went to Natsuki's side and held her hands. The light had disappeared and their body went back to normal again. His gaze met Natsuki's eyes and he smiled sadly.

"Our time is almost up... The signs were appearing... Let me use that body, Natsuki. For now, conserve all your energy so that you will have the strength to hold those signs from appearing later." Tsuna advised her.

Natsuki stared in his eyes and nodded.

Bianchi and Lussuria appeared completely prepared and dress-up.

"Natsuki, Are you ready? Let us go..." Bianchi told her.

"I can't wait to see the people's reactions once they saw you in that get up! Even the boss will be rendered speechless and shock!" (Lussuria)

A car sounding its horn told them that their pick-up had already arrived to pick them up.

Tsuna stood up. Natsuki was floating beside him. They followed Bianchi and Lussuria outside. They were completely unaware on what Fate holds for them there.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Here's chapter 21! Hehehe... I'm feeling better now anyway. I planned to update yesterday but a problem on my internet connection appeared so I'm sorry for the delay. I hope you guys like this chapter. :)

Thank you for your reviews **iluvanimeFYI**, **dream-of-silent-death**, **13animenurd13**, and **Kichou**!

**iluvanimeFYI:** I don't want to go outside because it's too hot out there. Besides, nothing interesting inspires me there. The previous chapter is also NOT a filler. It's part of the story. I have to show some happy moments in Natsuki's life which she had wished for. :)

When will the others know about Natsuki and Tsuna's secret? Hehehe... you will know it someday... :)

Anyway, thank you for reading this story from the very beginning and loving it. Thank you for the support. :)

**dream-of-silent-death: **I don't know why but I can't tell you that. Still, thank you for the love and support.

Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^


	22. Chapter 22: Farewell, Tsuna and Natsuki

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

**Reminders:** Conversations that are in a single quote and that are in italic (ex: _'abcde'_ ) are conversations between Tsuna and Natsuki **ONLY**.

* * *

**Alternative Reality**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Farewell, Tsuna and Natsuki**

Vittore arrived in the hotel together with Alberto and five bodyguards. Some of his men have finally infiltrated the hotel and disguised themselves as a hotel staff. Some have surrounded the hotel. Their mission was to kill Natsuki. They were given permission to kill anyone who gets on the way including their own family members.

Vittore and Alberto received an invitation from the Ninth. Both of them were wearing black tux but Vittore's clothes were grand-looking compared to Alberto's clothes. They entered the hotel and proceeded to the reception area. They were guided to the place where the party were being held.

The great hall was decorated glamorously. Big and expensive chandeliers were hanging on the ceiling. There were circular tables everywhere which were covered by red table clothes. There were also black, comfy chairs. The foods were high-class. The Ninth had even hired professional musicians to entertain them during the night.

A lot of famous people from different countries were present. There were presidents, royalties and even celebrities so much for a "Family Reunion". Leaders from different mafia families whether big or small were also present. All of them wanted to have a glimpse on the next Vongola Boss.

Timoteo greeted Vittore. He welcomed him without knowing all the evil plans that were laid that night for Natsuki. The two chatted with some of their friends.

Dino entertained some of the people that he knew.

The Arcobalenos were present. Reborn and Colonello were completely surrounded by the women. Verde sat on a chair together with Mammon and Fon. The three of them were drinking red wine. Luce and Lal chatted with Nana and Iemitsu. Skull was busy boasting on how great he is to the people.

The Varia was also in the party. Xanxus stayed on a balcony while holding a glass of tequila. There were women doing their best to get his attention. Levi stood at the entry way of the balcony where Xanxus stayed. He was standing like some sort of a guard dog. Squalo were somewhere eating something. Bel was busy picking on Levi. Damian was playing with Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin.

Natsuki's guardians have also arrived. Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei arrived at the same time. Ryohei was somehow complaining about his necktie which suffocates him. Yamamoto tried to help Ryohei adjusting his necktie. Gokudera scanned the entire place for Natsuki. Mukuro arrived together with his gang which caught most of the people's attention because majority of them feared Mukuro. Hibari stayed in a corner away from the people. All of them were in their respective formal attires.

Minutes later, Natsuki arrived together with Bianchi and Lussuria. The people were completely surprised to see Natsuki.

"Uwah! Is that the next Vongola Boss?" One man said.

"She is so beautiful!" One woman complimented.

Colonello whistled after seeing Natsuki's appearance. "I almost didn't recognize her! kora!"

Lal punched Colonello to the gut. She was also surprised at Natsuki's appearance. "You still need more training!"

Reborn's eyes widen in shock. He couldn't believe that the woman standing in front of them were his student. He tilted his fedora to hide his expressions and emotions.

Luce clapped both of her hands. "Oh! How beautiful! She looks like a Goddess!"

"O-OI! For real? That's Natsuki?" Skull stuttered while staring at Natsuki.

Verde pushed his glasses that were sliding slowly off his face. He was completely speechless on Natsuki's appearance.

Mammon thought of making Natsuki his model so that he could earn some extra money.

Fon covered his facial expression with the brim of his glass that was filled with red wine.

Xanxus went back inside. He dropped his glass of tequila when he saw Natsuki completely dressed up.

Levi did his best to catch the fallen glass to prevent it from breaking.

Damian, Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin stopped playing when they saw Natsuki. A wide smile started to spread on Fuuta and I-pin's face. Lambo's mouth formed an "o" shape while Damian almost drooled at his big sister's appearance.

Squalo dropped the fork that he was holding while Dino dropped his jaw.

Bel tried to get Natsuki's attention but he failed since there were a lot of people who wanted to get her attention first.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Mukuro, and Hibari have the same reactions. All of them turned red. Mukuro and Hibari had to cover their faces with their palm to hide their blush.

Ken dared to whistle loudly while Chikusa remained expressionless.

M.M and Nagi don't like to admit it but they found her beautiful and captivating.

Lussuria and Bianchi were completely satisfied at the people's reaction. They were completely proud at their work.

Some of the female guests were jealous of her beauty. Some of them bit their handkerchiefs out of frustration, anger and jealousy.

Alberto remained hidden at Natsuki's line of sight.

Iemitsu, Nana, Timoteo and Vittore walked to Natsuki. Nana hugged her daughter. She was completely proud of her. Iemitsu did the same thing. Timoteo kissed Natsuki on the cheek. An awkward silence between Vittore and Natsuki had suddenly appeared. They just stared at each other's eyes.

Tsuna, who was using their body until they reached the hotel, decided to switch place with Natsuki.

'_Can you take it from here, Natsuki?' _ Tsuna asked her.

Natsuki nodded. _'Yes, thank you, Tsuna...'_

'_No problem...'_

Natsuki took full control of their body. She stared at her grandfather Vittore's eyes then she smiled. She stretched her right hand at him.

"Long time no see, grandfather." Natsuki greeted politely.

Vittore took Natsuki's stretched hand with both of his hands. He noticed that something changed in Natsuki's eyes for a split second. He was curious about it but he disregarded it. "You look wonderful, Tsuki-chan! I almost didn't recognize you."

Both of them continued their lovely act. Tsuna kept his guard up in case Vittore would do something fishy against Natsuki.

Natsuki was introduced to all of the people as the next Vongola Boss by Timoteo. Some of the people had accepted her but there were also some who doesn't accept her. They thought that she was just a child and unworthy. Natsuki had recognized those eyes but she completely ignored it. She was thinking on how to talk to Vittore alone, tell all of her guardians her reply to their feelings and reveal her secret to all of her family members.

As Natsuki was being introduced to the people, Vittore glared at her in the shadows. Damian stood near him. He whispered something to him.

"Don't you dare hurt big sister Natsuki, grandfather... or else I will kill you myself." Damian threatened him.

Natsuki walked towards Vittore which surprised Damian the most.

"B-Big sister..."

"Grandfather, can I talk to you alone?" (Natsuki)

"What? But big sister..." Damian was silenced by Natsuki's hand.

Vittore stared at Natsuki for a moment then he nodded. He led the way to an empty balcony.

Natsuki reassured Damian with a smile. She followed Vittore to the balcony with Tsuna on her sides.

Damian was about to follow them as well but he was sidetracked when Lambo pulled him to play with them.

Reborn, Colonello and the other Arcobalenos had sensed some evil presence in the place. They have become alert in case something will happen. The Guardians and Varia have also sensed what the Arcobalenos have felt. They also became alert.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the balcony, Vittore stood in front of Natsuki. He was waiting on what Natsuki will say to him.

Natsuki doesn't know how to start telling her grandfather everything that she knew. She almost collapsed but Tsuna was there to give her some moral support.

"Well? What is it that you want to tell me, Tsuki-chan?" Vittore asked her.

Natsuki gulped then she answered. "Grandfather, I... I know that you wanted me dead. I also knew that you were the one who sent all those assassins to kill me before..."

She took a deep breath and continued. "I also knew that you were the one who is behind of that accident that killed me before. You paid Alberto-san a sum of money back then just to kill me."

Vittore stared at Natsuki. He was completely shocked at everything that she was saying. Now that he knows that she knew everything, the more he wants to kill her.

"I know that you wanted me dead because you want Damian to rule the Vongola. That is what you want but that is just only the surface because in reality you will be the one who will be ruling the Vongola behind Damian. You'll make a puppet out of him and abuse the Vongola's power. You are a cruel man, an incarnation of pure evil! I loved you like grandpa Timoteo but you took my life away from me! Because of that, I can't live the way I want to be!" Natsuki cried. The feelings which she had kept inside her all this time have been released.

Vittore continued to listen to her outburst. His hands went inside his blazer. He took a hold at the handle of a dagger that was hidden inside his blazer.

"But... despite all the things that you have done to me... I... I still forgive you... so please..."

Natsuki felt something that stabbed her on the stomach. Drops of blood began to fell on the floor.

"That was such a nice speech, Tsuki-chan... This kindness of yours... This is the reason why I killed you. Your kindness is your weakness. I don't care if I gain your forgiveness or not. I just want you dead. Your very existence is an obstacle to my dreams. Now that you knew everything, the more reason you have to die. I don't know what kind of hocus pocus you did just to come back to life, Natsuki. Whatever it is, I don't care. This time, I'll make sure that you will die... BY MY HAND!" Vittore said coldly with an evil smile plastered on his face.

He plunged the dagger deeper on Natsuki's stomach then he pulled it afterwards which caused Natsuki to bleed rapidly.

Natsuki fell on her knees. She held her wound which filled her hands with her own blood. She looked at her grandfather's face that was looking down and smiling evilly at her.

"Y-You..." Natsuki muttered angrily. Her grandfather didn't just take her life once, but also twice.

Tsuna trembled in anger. After Natsuki forgave him for all the crimes that he did to her, taking her life again will be his payment?

Vittore laughed at his work. He was acting like a crazy person. "Hah... Hahahaha... With you gone! The Vongola is MINE! MINE! DAMIAN WILL BECOME THE NEXT BOSS! HE IS THE ONLY ONE WORTHY OF IT!"

The door on the balcony suddenly opened. Damian appeared with a gun on his hand. He was panting and trembling. His instincts told him that something bad had happen to Natsuki which caused him to look for her. He was right on his instincts. The moment he found Natsuki and Vittore, his big sister was already bleeding. Natsuki's blood was splattered on Vittore's clothes.

Vittore looked at his grandson like he was being possessed by an evil spirit. "Damian! Look! With her gone, you will be the next Vongola Boss! You! The ONE and ONLY FUTURE BOSS! Hahahaha... Hehehehe... Hohoho... Hahahaha...!"

"Grandfather! Damn you! DIE!" Damian pointed the gun at his grandfather then he pulled the trigger.

* * *

A loud gunshot was heard at entire hall. This made the people panic. Timoteo, Iemitsu, Reborn and the others tried to look for the source of the gunshot. The people were running everywhere.

"What's going on? Kora!" Colonello screamed while searching for the source of the gunshot.

Reborn had noticed that Natsuki disappeared. He searched for her but it was all in vain. "Natsuki, where are you?"

"Everyone! Please calm down!" Luce tried to calm the people but it was all useless.

"Jyuudaihime! Where are you?" Gokudera screamed as he fought his way out of the people.

The people raced to the exit door. They don't want to be caught in a fight, let alone get killed.

* * *

As the great hall was slowly getting cleared by the people who were running away, Vittore was suddenly sent flying to the wall which surprised everyone. He stared at the balcony's entrance completely filled with fear. He also gave a signal to his men to reveal themselves and shot all of the people to death.

The place had become a battlefield. Gunshots can be heard everywhere. Iemitsu have to protect Nana from getting shot and killed. Natsuki's guardians, the Varia, and the arcobalenos had their hands completely full with the enemies. Even Dino had to call Romario and some of his men for back up.

Timoteo got mad at his brother's actions. "What is the meaning of this Vittore?"

"Shut up! Timoteo! You should die together with your granddaughter who is a monster!" Vittore shouted while staring at balcony's entrance.

Vittore trembled as he stared at the balcony. His right shoulder was bleeding because he got hit by Damian's shot. He looked like he had seen a ghost or something.

Timoteo noticed where his brother was looking. He looked at where his brother was looking. Timoteo and the others were completely shocked at what they saw. They saw a man glaring at Vittore who looked exactly like Natsuki. Top it off; he was in his Hyper Dying Will Mode.

Tsuna's soul had materialized due to his anger and hatred at Vittore for hurting Natsuki.

Damian carried Natsuki inside. His body was filled with her blood. He was completely surprised at what had happened. Tsuna's soul had materialized which made him visible to the people's eyes. It's as if like he had gained another human body.

"Tsu-Tsuna-nii..." Damian stuttered. He was completely overwhelmed by Tsuna's presence and anger.

Nana's hands covered her lips. "Tsuna-kun..."

"Who... is that person? Kora!" (Colonello)

"O-OI! He looked like Natsuki..." (Skull)

"What the?" (Mammon)

"What's the meaning of this?" (Verde)

"What?" (Reborn)

"Is that your long lost son, Iemitsu?" (Lal)

"Definitely not! I don't have a son!" (Iemitsu)

"I can't believe this... What is happening here?" (Luce)

"Who... Who is that man? He looked exactly like Jyuudaihime!" (Gokudera)

"Oya~ Except that he is a man..." (Mukuro)

"Hn~ That herbivore... was hiding something." (Hibari)

"Who's that man to the EXTREME? He's too powerful!" (Ryohei)

"You'll pay for what have you done!" Tsuna said as he flew towards Vittore and punched him on the face.

Tsuna gave numerous punches and kicks to Vittore. He grabbed him in one arm and threw him on the ceiling. He moved quickly behind Vittore and performed a heel drop on his back which caused the man to hit the ground. Vittore became Tsuna's punching bag.

Alberto and some of his men attacked Tsuna. Tsuna evaded all of their shots and flew towards them. He grabbed one gun and shot it on his enemies. The enemy's numbers were increasing as time passed by.

Reborn and the others were too busy holding themselves to the ground. Even if they want to help Tsuna, they still couldn't do it.

"Kill... him... Kill... him..." Vittore muttered. Without his men and influence, he was just an ordinary old man.

Nana left Iemitsu's side and ran to Natsuki and Damian's side. She gathered Natsuki in her arms. She began to cry as she looked at her daughter's bloody body. "What happened to her? How is she? Tsuki-chan! Wake up! Please Wake up! Don't leave me! Please!"

Damian's tears fell on his cheeks. "I'm sorry! If only I stopped her from talking with grandfather alone... This won't have happened..."

Tsuna spared a glance at Natsuki. His anger boiled inside him which caused him to kill some people. If only he knew that going in the family reunion would just shorten Natsuki's life, then he shouldn't have gone to it in the first place. There was still a month left before her time runs out. She planned to use that to spend her time with her family and friends so that she could create happy memories with them. She gave up her revenge for the sake of her family and friends. All of her plans were destroyed because of Vittore. He was dead set on killing Vittore. His eyes landed on Vittore who was supported by Alberto in his feet.

"HOW... HOW COULD YOU JUST KILL HER LIKE THAT? DESPITE ALL THE WRONG DOINGS THAT YOU'VE DONE TO HER, SHE FORGAVE YOU! ALL SHE WANTS IS TO LIVE PEACEFULLY WITH HER FAMILY AND FRIENDS! TO SPEND THE REST OF HER REMAINING TIME WITH ALL OF THEM! TO MAKE HAPPY MEMORIES ALONGSIDE THEM! BUT YOU CAME AND DESTROYED ALL OF IT! NOT JUST YOU TOOK HER LIFE ONCE! YOU DID IT TWICE! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" Tsuna screamed angrily.

Everyone heard Tsuna's scream. Most of them couldn't believe what he was saying. They couldn't even completely understand it, let alone comprehend it. They were getting confused by his words.

Tsuna fought his way towards Vittore but he was getting completely outnumbered.

Alberto protected Vittore from Tsuna's attacks and from the others' attacks as well.

As Tsuna was getting surrounded, Natsuki regained consciousness. She had a hard time standing up due to her wound. She had lost a lot of blood and her vision was getting blurry. Despite all of that, she fought alongside with Tsuna. She threw her blades that were coated with Sky flames at the men who were surrounding Tsuna.

"Big sister! Please don't move! You're going to kill yourself!" Damian tried to stop Natsuki.

Natsuki pushed Damian away with all of her might. She had coughed some blood. "Going... to kill... myself...? Heh... I'm... already... dead... Damian... Have you... forgotten...?"

Damian shook his head. He doesn't want to believe what his sister was saying. He was plainly begging the fates on not to take his sister away.

Nana grabbed her daughter's hand to stop her from attacking. "That's enough! Please! Tsuki-chan!"

Natsuki pulled her hands away from Nana's grasped. She walked closer to Tsuna and stood beside him. A trail of blood was left on the floor. "I'm sorry... Mama... I thought... that I... could live... normally... with all... of you... but... I guess... I was... wrong... If... I'm... going... to die... again... I will... take... the murderer... with me...!"

Natsuki threw her blades at Vittore. He got hit by the shoulders, legs, and arms. Alberto had somehow deflected some of the blades. He looked at Natsuki's eyes that were now filled with anger and hate.

"Lady Natsuki..." Alberto muttered.

"You... are... quite... a... traitor... Go... Die... with... him..." Natsuki threw the last of her blades then she fell on her knees.

Tsuna flew to her side and caught her. "Natsuki!"

Natsuki looked at Tsuna and smiled. She had lost a lot of blood which made her weak.

"KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL! KILL THE MOTHER OF THAT MONSTER!" Vittore ordered his remaining men.

His men aimed their guns at Nana.

"NO! NANA!" Iemitsu ran to his wife's side.

"MAMA!" Lambo, Fuuta and I-pin screamed.

"NNNNOOOO!" A mixture of voices screamed desperately.

"STOP IT!" Bianchi screamed desperately.

Natsuki use the last of her strength to run to her mother's side. To protect her mother from getting killed, she used her body to shield her mother from the raining bullets.

The men shot Natsuki heartlessly. She suffered a direct hit. Her blood splashed unto Nana's face. Nana couldn't do anything but watch her daughter die right in front of her. Natsuki smiled at her mother one last time. She died protecting her mother from the bullets. She hugged her mother one last time as she fell on her completely lifeless. Her blood ran on the floor.

Tsuna ran to their side as fast as he could.

Reborn and the others lost control of themselves. They shot Vittore's men to death. Alberto, together with Vittore who lost consciousness, had decided to retreat. They were completely powerless in front of an angry Arcobalenos, Varia, and to Natsuki's guardians.

As the surviving enemies left, they gathered around Nana and Natsuki.

"Jyuudaihime!"

"Natsuki!"

Iemitsu fell on his wife and daughter's side. Nana embraced Natsuki without caring what the blood did to her clothes.

Nana cried while staring at her daughter's face. Natsuki's body began to glow with orange light. Her body started to disappear. Small, light, orange orbs began to fly in the air as Natsuki's body started to vanish. It was not only Natsuki, Tsuna was also starting to vanish as well. His body were glowing like Natsuki's body.

"Tsuna-nii! Your body!" Damian pointed out.

Tsuna looked at his body for a moment then he closed his eyes. The moment he opened his eyes again, he looked at all of them then at his parents' eyes.

"I guess our time is up..." (Tsuna)

"No... No... NO! Please don't leave! I'm begging you!" Nana's one hand passed through Tsuna's body.

Tsuna disappeared leaving only light orbs in the air.

Nana looked at her daughter who was in her arms. Natsuki's body was slowly fading as well. She shook her head as she stared at her daughter's body that was slowly vanishing.

"NO! DON'T TAKE HER PLEASE! DON'T TAKE MY CHILD! GIVE MY ONLY CHILD BACK! NNNNNOOOOO...! NNNAAAATTTSSSUUUKKKIII~!"

Nana embraced her daughter tightly but all she could feel was her own warmth. Natsuki vanished like Tsuna leaving only light orbs floating in the air that was slowly vanishing.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH...!" Nana cried hysterically.

Iemitsu gathered his wife in his arms. He was crying. He was completely saddened. His one and only child had vanished right before their eyes.

All of them shed their tears. Different kinds of emotions were felt even by the cold-blooded assassins. Natsuki, who was the light in their life, had finally disappeared. All those times, she was just watching over them like a guardian angel.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Chapter 22 is finally done! What a sad chapter... *sniff*

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

**PLEASE READ!**

This is not the last the chapter. This is not the end. I repeat **THIS IS NOT THE END!** I know that I've mentioned before that the story will end once Natsuki and Tsuna disappear but if I end the story like this, you guys might hunt me down. Besides, I don't like to end the story like this, that is why I have decided to make some more chapters. So don't bother asking me if this is the last chapter or not. I haven't put the story's status as complete yet. Tee-hee! :)

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Oh my! 100+ Reviews! I can't believe it but there's the numbers! I'm completely SHOCKED! This is because of you guys! Thank you so much for the love and support! Waaaahhh...! I'm crying right now! (My poor keyboard...) QoQ

Thank you for your reviews **ArcanaHime**, **dream-of-silent-death**, **hinamori chrome**, and** VenomRogue**!

Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^


	23. Chapter 23: Premonition

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

* * *

**Alternative Reality**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Premonition**

Nana lost consciousness after everything that happened in the hotel. Natsuki's death gave a mental trauma to her. Iemitsu had to carry Nana to bring her home. Timoteo let Iemitsu went home first. He took all the responsibilities to repair all the damage that was done. He was greatly affected by Natsuki's death as well but as the 9th Vongola Boss, he can't let his subordinates see him weep.

Gokudera fell on his knees while crying. He kept on blaming himself about what had happened. He punched the floor numerous times until his fists were bleeding. "DAMN! JYUUDAIHIME! IF ONLY I HAVE ENOUGH STRENGTH! SHE WON'T HAVE DIED! DAMN! DAMN! TCH! NATSUKI!"

"Gokudera-kun..." Yamamoto looked away. His grip on his sword grew tighter. Tears fell on his cheeks.

Ryohei punched a wall and a big hole appeared on it. He gritted his teeth. He blamed his uselessness for Natsuki's death, even though he had tremendous strength; he wasn't able to protect the woman that he loves. "Natsuki... GRRAAAHHH! THIS IS TOO PAINFUL TO THE EXTREME!"

Hibari dropped his tonfas and sat on the floor. He curled his hands into fists until it turned to white. "Natsuki..."

Mukuro left the hotel gripping his trident hard. A small tear escaped his right eye. "Natsuyuki-chan..."

Mukuro's friends followed him. They were also surprised at everything that happened. Natsuki's sudden death brought pain into their hearts. They were also worried at the effects that it will inflict on Mukuro.

"Mukuro-sama..." Nagi and Chikusa muttered worriedly.

"Mukuro-chan! Please wait!" M.M ran after him.

"Mukuro-san..." Ken said with a touch of concern in his voice.

Reborn dropped his gun. His hand gripped his hair tightly. He can't stop his tears from falling. The woman whom he loves so much died right in front of him. Even though he was considered as the greatest hitman in the world, the strongest one, the best among the best, he couldn't protect the single woman whom he love.

Luce went to Reborn's side to comfort him. Her eyes were glistening with tears. She made circles on Reborn's back. "Reborn..."

"Why? Why does she have to die? I... I couldn't even protect her!" Reborn cried without caring if the people see him or not.

Luce gripped his shoulders and cried. "It's not your fault... so please don't hurt yourself... Reborn..."

Fon went to Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta who were crying loudly. No words would come out from his mouth. All he could do was stay at their side.

"UUUWWWAAAAHHH! NATSUKI-NEE! WWWAAAHHH...!" Lambo cried while sitting on the floor.

I-pin ran to her master's side. She was picked up by Fon and she cried on his shoulders.

"Natsuki-nee... Natsuki-nee..." Fuuta cried while staring at the floor that was filled with Natsuki blood.

Skull cried like a baby together with the children.

Xanxus threw a bottle on the wall due to anger. He swore that he will kill that old man that killed Natsuki right before his eyes. If he has to use the entire force of Varia to bring him down, then he would do it.

"LADY VONGOLA!" Levi screamed. Tears fell on his cheeks like a river. The pain was too much for him to handle.

"TSUKI-CHAN! AAAAAHHH...!" Lussuria wailed loudly. He was holding a white handkerchief to wipe his overflowing tears.

Bianchi went to Lussuria's side and cried together with him.

Bel looked for any living enemies so that he could torture them. He's going to make them pay for killing his beloved princess.

Mammon stood there completely expressionless. He also felt the pain of losing Natsuki in their lives but he doesn't know how to show it. He was also curious about the man who suddenly appeared that looked exactly like Natsuki. He was about to ask Damian about him but Squalo and Verde got ahead of him.

"Vooiii... Damian! Do you know that man who looked exactly like Natsuki?" Squalo asked him seriously. He wanted to know everything about Tsuna. Natsuki's death affected him but he won't show it.

Verde pushed his glasses. "It seems like that man had a great role in Natsuki's return... He must be the reason why Natsuki was able to come back to life."

The way Verde said those words seemed so cold and heartless which made Colonello mad. Colonello grabbed Verde by the collar and glared at him.

"YOU! YOU TALK AS IF LIKE SHE'S BEEN DEAD FROM THE BEGINNING! LIKE SHE WAS SOME SORT OF AN EXPERIMENTAL SUBJECT!" Colonello shouted angrily which caught everyone's attention.

"Colonello! Stop!" Lal tried to pull Colonello's grasped off Verde.

Verde returned Colonello's glare. "Hmph! I know that she's been dead from the very beginning! She died on that car accident that happened months ago! There's no way a human could come back to life not unless some miracle is performed!"

Colonello tried to punch Verde because of his heartlessness. He was stopped when Lal grabbed his arm that was about to punch Verde on the face. Deep down, Verde was greatly hurt at the loss.

"STOP IT! COLONELLO!"

"LET GO OF ME, LAL!"

Damian, who was kneeling in front of Natsuki's blood, began to stand up. He scanned his surroundings. He saw all the sadness, grief and pain which were caused by his sister's death. There were even some people fighting because of it. Some have also lost their way, light, and will to live. He heard the entire conversation of Verde and Colonello. He decided to step in. Now that his sister is gone, it is all up to him to tell them everything.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Damian screamed at the top of his lungs while trembling.

Verde, Colonello and the others looked at his shaking figure.

"What Mr. Verde said is true! Big sister is already dead! She died on that car accident which was planned by my grandfather! She was only able to come back because of Tsuna-nii, HER MALE COUNTERPART IN A PARALLEL WORLD WHERE SHE STILL LIVES!"

Damian said all of that in one breath. Tears were flowing in his eyes. His breathing was uneven. The pain of losing his sister was still in his chest.

Everyone looked at him in disbelief. They couldn't tell if he was lying or not but the way he spoke of it seemed real. Colonello released Verde while Verde straightened his coat. Timoteo went to his grandson's side to calm him.

"I know that you have something important to tell us but for now, let's not talk about it. Let's wait until you are ready to speak." Timoteo cupped Damian's face. He could see the pain in his eyes.

Damian hugged his grandfather. If only he's grandfather was as nice as him, then he won't have to hate him.

All of them went back to their respective homes. Damian's words piqued their curiosity. They swore that they will get the bottom of this mystery.

* * *

Days have passed and Nana was still unconscious. Shamal was appointed to be her personal doctor. Iemitsu prayed day and night for his wife to regain consciousness but only time could tell when she will wake up. He didn't bring Nana to the hospital because every time he tried to bring her there, Nana would suddenly cry in her sleep. As a result, he stayed in their house and laid her in their room. Bianchi stayed in their house to help him take care of Nana. Even Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin stayed to accompany them. They would sometimes visit Nana and encourage her to wake up. They would talk to her, telling her stories about their kid's adventures. Shamal told them that it may help Nana if they kept on doing that.

Iemitsu went to Natsuki's room. He missed his daughter so much that he began to weep inside the room. He had one of his hands ran on the furnitures. The room was filled with Natsuki's scent and presence. He remembered everything that happened. He even remembered the man that looked exactly like his daughter. As he walked inside the room, he went on the bed and dropped himself there. The pillow bounced a little and he noticed a white envelope underneath it. He took the envelope and he was surprised to see his name on it. He opened the letter and began reading it.

_**~Flashback~**_

_After Natsuki and Tsuna revealed their secret to Nana, they went inside their room. Natsuki was about to let Tsuna use their body so that they could finally sleep but she changed her mind. She took a piece of paper and black pen then she began writing._

"_What are you doing, Natsuki?" Tsuna asked her curiously._

"_I'm writing a letter for Papa... He also needs to know our secret, Tsuna... He is our father after all. He has the right to know." Natsuki answered with a smile._

_Tsuna nodded and watched Natsuki write a letter._

_Natsuki started writing her letter._

**... ...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

Dear Papa,

I don't know when you will read this letter but by the time you read this, I may no longer be by you and mama's side. I wanted to tell you that my return is just temporary. I only have one year to live. I came back because I can't still rest. The car accident that killed me before was not an accident. Grandpa Vittore was behind it. He planned all of that because he wants his grandson to be the next Vongola Boss.

I don't have any grudge on Damian. I'm sure he would become a great boss if it wasn't for his grandfather. Grandpa Vittore wants to get rid of me and plant his grandson as the next boss so that he could rule Vongola in the shadows. He would make a puppet out of Damian and abuse the Vongola's power. I don't want him to succeed with his plan that is why I returned to life even though it was just temporary.

I was able to come back by borrowing the existence of the other me that still exist in a different world. It sounds unbelievable but it is the truth. I found it funny because the me in another world is a man, papa. I was so surprised to find out that what you and mama have is a son and not a daughter. Our faces looked exactly the same except for our gender. He is kind, loving and caring. I can see that you and mama have really raised him well in that world.

By the way, the other me is named Tsunayoshi Sawada. He is your son in a different world. He is me, and I am him, we are the same person but still different. Sounds confusing, huh? Anyway, because of him my return in this world have become possible even though it is just temporary. As much as possible, I don't want to use my borrowed time for revenge but if I can't avoid that fate then so be it.

I love you and mama, papa. I am happy that I was born as your child. I wanted to tell my secret to you personally but it seems like I won't have my chance so I'll leave this letter here, hoping that you will find and read it someday. If I had the chance, I will also tell Reborn, my friends, and the others about my secret but if I wasn't able to, then it would be up to you and mama to tell them everything.

Goodbye...

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

_Natsuki folded the paper and placed it on a white envelope. She placed it under her pillow then she switched place with Tsuna. Tsuna went to sleep and she went to the veranda to stare at the stars that night. Time came, she saw Reborn leaving their house and she began to follow him._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Iemitsu gripped the letter. His tears fell on the letter which left some wet, drop marks. His daughter knew that she will be leaving someday. He was so busy with his work that he didn't notice his daughter's problem. His left hand covered his mouth while his elbow was resting on his knees. He remembered the man that sent Vittore flying on the wall.

"So... He is my son in a parallel world... Tsunayoshi Sawada..."

Iemitsu wiped his tears and he stood up. He left the room with the letter in his hands. He called everyone to come in his house at that very moment. The Arcobaleno, Varia, The Ninth, Dino, and Natsuki's guardians came to the house. All of them gathered in the living room. They were joined by Shamal, Bianchi and the kids. They waited for Iemitsu to start talking. Damian had an idea on what Iemitsu will say. He had a feeling that Iemitsu found out Natsuki's secret.

Iemitsu took a deep breath and he began telling them about Natsuki's secret. Some of his words were being supported by Damian.

Most of them couldn't almost believe it. Their doubts were cleared when Iemitsu began explaining about Tsuna's existence. Iemitsu showed them Natsuki's letter as proof to everything that he said. With the letter as proof, they started to believe all of it. Vittore's crimes were also been brought to light even though there were no evidences. All of them swore that they wouldn't let Vittore's plans come into a reality.

* * *

Nana had a dream. The events on the hotel kept on replaying back and forth in her mind. How Natsuki died right in front of her, how both of her children disappear into thin air, all of it kept on replaying that she couldn't take it any longer that she had a breakdown. She was in a place filled with darkness and cold. She doesn't want to return in that horrible place that stole her beloved child away. She remained in that dark place void of any existence.

An orange light appeared in front of her. She was surprised to see a blond man that resembled Tsuna.

"Who... are you?" Nana asked.

The man smiled. "I am Giotto... Natsuki's ancestor..."

Nana flinched at Natsuki's name being mentioned in front of her.

Giotto kneeled down in front of her. "Isn't it time for you to return to where you belong?"

Nana shook her head while crying. "NO! I WON'T COME BACK! THERE'S NO REASON FOR ME TO COME BACK! MY DAUGHTER'S DEAD! SHE'S DEAD! SHE'S TAKEN AWAY FROM ME!"

"But there is a reason for you to come back..." Giotto's right hand touched Nana's stomach.

Nana stared at his eyes completely confused on his actions.

"Don't kill the life that is within you. I'm sure that Natsuki won't be happy if her brother or sister died."

Nana's hand went to her stomach where Giotto had been touching her. "I... Don't tell me that I..."

Giotto nodded. "You bear the next successor of Vongola that will replace Natsuki."

"I... But this child... This child will be killed if he or she is born! Like what happened to Natsuki! I can't let that happen! I'm afraid to experience losing a child again!"

Giotto cupped Nana's face with his hands. "Don't worry... You won't lose this child... Natsuki won't let that happen. Besides, you will see Natsuki again... and also Tsuna..."

"What?" Nana regained a piece of her life after hearing it.

Giotto nodded but he smiled sadly. "But they won't be the same like before... especially Natsuki..."

He began to stand up in which he was followed by Nana. "It's time for you to return..."

A bright light came to Nana's view which blinded her for a second.

"Wait! What do you mean by they won't be the same like before? Please WAIT!" (Nana)

The light overwhelmed her and Giotto disappeared without leaving a trace or clarifying what he just said to her.

Nana slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry. For a split second, she felt something warm touching her forehead. She looked up to see who was touching her. She couldn't tell who it was but she was sure that she saw a brunette girl wearing a white dress. The girl was also smiling down at her.

"Who...?"

"_I'm glad that you have finally awakened..."_

Nana squeezed her eyes shut to clear her view. She just heard the girl speak to her. The moment she opened her eyes again, the girl disappeared. She sat on her bed and scanned the entire room. Her tears started to fall again. She clutched the blanket to her chest.

"Was that you, Natsuki?" Nana asked no one.

The silence in the room was the only answer to her question. The door in her room suddenly opened. She looked at the one who entered the room. She was happy to see Iemitsu.

"Darling!" Nana cried.

Iemitsu was surprised to see his wife awake. He ran to her side and hugged her. "Nana! I'm glad that you're awake! I thought that you would leave me! Please don't leave me! I wouldn't be able to live if you leave me as well!"

Nana wiped her husband's tears with her thumb. "Don't worry, darling... I won't leave. I promise I won't leave you alone."

The two of them stared at each other's eyes. They were completely comforting each other's loss with their presence.

Nana broke the silence. "Darling~ I think I need to see a doctor."

"Huh?" Iemitsu gave her a curious look.

All Nana did was smile to her husband. If what Giotto said in her dream was true, then she must give life to the child that she was bearing now. For their sake and Natsuki's sake, she will protect her unborn child. After all, she knew that Natsuki won't be happy if her sibling dies. A strong, cold breeze entered the room which agreed to her thinking.

* * *

After the events that happened in the hotel, Tsuna was back in his world.

"Hey! Hey! Boy! Wake up! Don't go sleepin 'ere in the Men's CR!"

The janitor shook Tsuna's shoulders. Tsuna was sitting on the floor while his back was on the wall. His head was hanging downwards. He slowly opened his eyes. He looked at the man who was shaking him by the shoulders.

"If ye gonna sleep lad, go to the infirmary or ye house!" The janitor advised him.

With that, the man left him alone and went to his work.

Tsuna began to stand up slowly and he rubbed his head. He felt something painful in his stomach like someone had stabbed him. He raised his shirt to see if there's any wound but there was nothing. He also felt an intense pain in his head like he had forgotten something important.

"Ugh! Why does my head hurt?" Tsuna continued rubbing his forehead.

The sound of the bell ringing reminded him that class will start soon. He started to run towards his room. If he is a second late, Hibari will surely bite him to death.

"HHHIIIEEE...! Hibari-san will kill me if I'm late!" Tsuna darted to his classroom in a speed of light.

He opened the door and he was greeted by his friends namely Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Yo! You're almost late, Tsuna!" Yamamoto flashed his infamous smile at Tsuna.

Gokudera ran to Tsuna's side. He was completely worried at his boss state. "Jyuudaime! Are you alright? Hibari didn't hurt you right?"

"Hahaha... Don't worry, Gokudera-kun! I'm alright!" Tsuna assured his self-proclaimed right hand man.

The second ringing of the bell told them to be in their seats. As Tsuna went to his seat, the pain in his head grew stronger like it was splitting his head into half. Every time he closed his eyes, he would see a woman's body that was sealed inside a full-body mirror which was surrounded by darkness. The body was clothed in a white dress that was filled with laces. The image would suddenly change to a bloody and sickening environment. The pain and the horrifying images made Tsuna sick.

"_Ugh! What's wrong with me? What's with those images?"_ Tsuna thought to himself.

* * *

Back in Natsuki's world, Stella went to the city to buy some supplies which left Diana all alone in the shrine.

Diana was in a dark room which was lighted by the candles. She lighted some incense and prayed something to the spirits. She was kneeling down as she prayed. As she continued to pray and the moon was covered with dark cloud, the wooden door was suddenly opened by a strong gust of wind. The flame on the candles was lit off. The room was filled with coldness which gave Diana the creeps. She had sense that someone was with her. The darkness didn't help her either.

She stood up and scanned the entire room. She was holding a piece of paper that has strange writings on it. The paper was known to be as a talisman. "Who's there? Reveal yourself!"

A small sky flame appeared before her. The flame grew bigger then it shone brightly which blinded Diana for a split second.

Diana covered her eyes with her arms. She slowly lowered down her arms and opened her eyes. She was surprised to see a spirit standing before her.

"You... You still can't rest?" She was starting to get scared at the spirit's presence. She knew that she doesn't stand a chance if she will fight the spirit.

The spirit, who happens to be Natsuki, smirked at her. Her smile gave chills on Diana.

"Wha-What do you want?" Diana asked her while trembling.

"I... need you to do something for me... only you... can help me..."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I don't know why... but this chapter gives me the creeps!

Thank you for your reviews **dream-of-silent-death**, **pokermaniac039**, **Mischievously**, **Ayz283**, **VenomRogue**, **hinamori chrome**, and **TheKawaiiStar21**!

**Mischievously** and **Ayz283: **Your reviews made me laugh! But it also scared me... Hahahaha...! XD!

**TheKawaiiStar21: **Don't worry, it's alright... Hehehe... I almost missed your name, codename, penname, whatever... I was about to upload this chapter and I've reloaded the review page to check on any new reviews. I'm glad I did it or else I might miss your name on the "credits" part? LOL... Anyway, here's the next chapter. :)

Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^


	24. Chapter 24: Defy the Laws

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

* * *

**Alternative Reality**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Defy the Laws**

Tsuna led his daily life like usual. He spends his time with his friends and made sure that he would survive all of Reborn's training. Days, Weeks, and Months have passed. For him everything was running normal but there was something missing. He felt that there was something important that he forgot; something that he shouldn't forget no matter what happens. The pain in his head had disappeared but the bloody images inside his head kept on appearing and as time passed by, it's getting clearer and clearer. He also had a dream about a certain girl who looked exactly like him. The dream was nice at start then it would turn into a nightmare which made him kept on thrashing at night.

"OI! TSUNA! WAKE UP! I SAID WAKE UP!" The infant hitman who happens to be Reborn said as he tried to wake Tsuna up.

Tsuna kept on thrashing in his bed. He moved his head left and right. He was sweating a lot which told Reborn that he was having a hard dream. He kept on muttering words that Reborn couldn't understand. He would even scream sometimes which irritated the hitman.

"WAKE UP! DAME-TSUNA!" Reborn kicked Tsuna off the bed to wake him up completely.

Tsuna fell on the floor with his head first. He slowly sat up and opened his eyes. He was rubbing his face to soothe the pain. Reborn's kick had awakened Tsuna completely.

"Argh! What do you think are you doing Reborn?" Tsuna complained as his deep slumber was disturbed by the baby hitman.

"You're having a nightmare, Dame-Tsuna. You kept on screaming and saying something that I couldn't understand. What are you dreaming?" Reborn asked curiously.

Tsuna remained silent for a moment. It was strange that he remembered his dream. He remembered sharing a body with someone and living a limited yet happy life. Then his dream turned into a nightmare as that person whom he was sharing a body with died right before his eyes. He tried to remember who that person was, but every time he tried to remember who it was, a sharp pain would suddenly appear in his head.

Reborn watched his student silently. He saw the display of emotions in his eyes. "Tsuna?"

Tsuna smiled at Reborn. He lied at him. He was hoping that Reborn would fell for it because he doesn't understand the things happening to him himself. "Hahaha... I'm sorry, Reborn... but I don't know remember what my dream is all about."

Reborn remained silent. He knew that Tsuna was lying but he just ignored it. He went back to his resting place and sleep.

Tsuna lied back to his bed. His hands were placed behind his head and he stared at the ceiling. His dream had only been flashes of blurry images but there was one image that was crystal clear to him. The image of a girl whom he shared the same face with was so clear that he couldn't forget about it. As he kept on thinking about it, his drowsiness got over him.

"_Who... was that?" _ Tsuna thought as he fell back to sleep.

* * *

The sun had risen and Tsuna prepared for his school. Everything was still normal but there was this heavy feeling inside his chest that he couldn't understand. He didn't even know where the heavy feeling came from. The moment he woke up, the feeling was already there.

He went to school together with his friends namely Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoko and Haru. Haru just joined them half of the way then she separated with them.

They arrived in school just in time which saved them from Hibari's wrath. Ryohei separated with them and they went to their respective classes. Just before their class starts, their homeroom had introduced a new history teacher to all of them. The new history teacher was a woman that has long, wavy, silver hair that reached up to her waist. She was wearing a white blouse, black slacks and heels, and a pair of eye glasses. The woman looked at Tsuna and she gave a mysterious smile which surprised Tsuna.

Tsuna was surprised to see their new history teacher. She seemed familiar. He had a feeling that he had met her somewhere. The pain in his head returned which caused him to pale.

"Settle down class!" Their homeroom teacher ordered the entire class.

The students went to their respective seats and listened. They were somehow curious at their new teacher who looked like a model.

"Class! You will have a new history teacher this school year because the previous one resigned thanks to you Gokudera-kun..." The homeroom teacher said as he looked at Gokudera.

Gokudera just slumped back at his chair. It wasn't his fault that their teacher resigned. He just corrected their teacher's entire mistakes by stating the correct facts and telling how stupid and dumb their teacher because their previous history teacher kept on teaching them wrong things. It just so happened that he was smarter than their teacher.

The other students laughed at their homeroom teacher's remark on Gokudera. The only one who was not laughing was Tsuna. He kept on staring at their new teacher. He completely ignored the pain in his head even though it was getting stronger and stronger.

Their homeroom teacher offered the stage to the new one and left.

The new history teacher placed her notes on the desk then she began to introduce herself.

"Good morning, everyone! My name is Stellare Sciamano. I am your new history teacher. I know that this subject is completely boring but I will do my best to make this subject fun and less boring as much as possible. Call me Stella-sensei by the way..." Stella offered her genuine smile which made her likeable by the students.

"Stellare... Sciamano...?" Tsuna muttered to himself.

The pain grew stronger in his head. Random images flashed in his head so fast that it made him crazy. He also heard some random voices inside his head.

He saw an image of himself where he was talking to a spirit of a woman inside his room.

_"You... You must be Natsuyuki Sawada, right?"_

_"I see... I'm glad that you were able to see me now, Tsunayoshi Sawada, The "me" from another world."_

The image changed to another image. The location was now in the school's rooftop.

_"Then what do you want me to do? If I fall in love I'll just hurt that PERSON! I'M ALREADY DEAD TSUNA! If I was living normally together with them then maybe I could think it over but no! I only have one year then I will disappear! Then what would happen to the person that I love when I was gone? He will be left alone and hurt!"_

_"Natsuki... But you love them right?"_

The image was replaced by another image of a woman who was almost dying.

_"Don't worry... it's... going to be... alright... that... man... won't... succeed... on killing... me..."_

The last image that appeared on Tsuna's head had shown his mother's crying figure that was holding a dead corpse.

_"NO! DON'T TAKE HER PLEASE! DON'T TAKE MY CHILD! GIVE MY ONLY CHILD BACK! NNNNNOOOOO...! NNNAAAATTTSSSUUUKKKIII~!"_

The pain in his head was too much that he can't stop himself from screaming. He clutched his head due to the intense pain. His other classmates looked at him worriedly. They were surprised on what was happening to Tsuna. Gokudera and Yamamoto ran to his side quickly. Stella just stared at Tsuna like she was waiting for something to happen.

"Jyuudaime! What's wrong?" Gokudera grasped Tsuna's shoulder and had Tsuna face him.

"What happened? Tsuna!" Yamamoto said.

Tsuna had gone stiff for a moment. He felt like something shattered inside him like a glass. His vision turned black without knowing what had happened next. He lost consciousness after that which made Gokudera and Yamamoto brought him to the infirmary where Shamal stays.

As the three friends leave, Stella muttered something under her breath.

"I see... so your memories have finally returned..."

* * *

In the parallel world, Natsuki faced Diana who was somehow trembling under her presence. She can't blame her though after all she is already dead. A dead appearing in front of a living person was creepy and scary enough.

"Wha-What do you want?" Diana asked her while trembling.

"I... need you to do something for me... only you... can help me..." Natsuki answered her nicely. She doesn't want to scare the old lady.

The old lady calmed down. She had sense that Natsuki won't do anything to her. "You have something to do for me?"

"Yes, I want to ask for your help in breaking the seal over my original body." (Natsuki)

"You're what? But aren't you supposed to be dead? How could you still have your original body?" (Diana)

Natsuki smiled at Diana's shocked expression. "I am DEAD but my body still exist. I just can't use it. My original body is bounded in time that's why I can no longer use it. It has been sealed somewhere when I've brought Tsuna in this world before. It took me a lot of time searching for it."

Diana studied Natsuki under her gaze. "Even if I break the seal, you can no longer use your body so what do you really have plan in mind?"

Natsuki stayed quiet for a moment and then she speaks. "What I want is to have a body that is not bounded in time. In order to achieve that, I need your help in breaking the seal around my body and creating a vessel for me to use."

Diana was completely surprised on what Natsuki was saying. She knew that in order to grant Natsuki's wishes, a dark spell or sorcery must be performed that only people like Stella or she can do. She shook her head and sighed.

"I'm sorry but I cannot grant your wish..." Diana turned her back on Natsuki.

"But... Please! I need your help! I have to come back! I have to protect the life that my mother is bearing now! If my grandfather who killed me found out about that child's existence, I'm sure he would kill him or her without second thoughts!" Natsuki begged her with all her might.

"Please Natsuki... Take your rest... The dead should be in peace! Leave that problem to the ones who still live." (Diana)

Natsuki's tears fell on her cheeks. She clenched her hands into fists. She glared at Diana's back with all the anger and hate that she could muster. "Rest? You're telling me to rest while that old man lives? Haha... HAHAHAHA...!"

Diana turned around and faced Natsuki when she heard her laugh hysterically. "Natsuki?"

A cold air began to swirl around them which scared Diana.

"AS LONG AS GRANDPA VITTORE LIVES, MY SOUL WON'T REST IN PEACE!" Natsuki screamed while having a cold smile plastered on her face.

Diana perked up when she heard Vittore's name. "Did you just say... Vittore?"

Natsuki stared at Diana's face. She saw some flick of emotions inside her eyes which she couldn't understand. "That's right... Vittore Vongola... That is the name of the man who killed me..."

Diana's bangs had her eyes hidden in shadows. Natsuki found her behaviour strange. To her surprise, she saw the old lady laugh maniacally with her heads off.

"HAHAHAHA... Was it fate that you and I met, Natsuki? Whether it is fate or not, I don't care... Hehehe... Alright, I've changed my mind little girl... I WILL GRANT YOUR WISH!" Diana said to Natsuki with an evil smile.

Natsuki looked at her silently.

"I will grant your wish but in one condition..." (Diana)

"What?" (Natsuki)

"YOU MUST KILL THAT PERSON NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS AND I WILL NOT ACCEPT FAILURE! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Diana walked towards Natsuki.

Natsuki smiled at her. "You don't have to tell me... because I will kill him this time for sure... I forgave him once but not twice..."

Diana walked pass through Natsuki. "Good... then lead the way... In order for me to be able to create a new body for you, I will need your original body."

Natsuki nodded and lead the way. She went out of the shrine and into the woods. Diana followed Natsuki despite her old age. She had her cane to support herself. As she followed Natsuki deeper into the woods, she smirked.

"It seems like I am not the only one who wants you dead, Vittore... Luck is on my side this time... Hahahaha...!"

* * *

Stella visited Tsuna in the infirmary during her break time. When she arrived in the infirmary, no one was there except for Tsuna and her. She stood beside him as he slowly opened his eyes.

"It seems like you remembered your journey in the parallel world." Stella told him.

Tsuna sat on the bed. "Why did I forget it? This is not the first time that we've met... I met you in Natsuki's world before, Stella-sensei!"

Stella shook her head. "I am not the Stella that you met. I am the Stella of this world. Your memories in that world should have never existed, let alone made that is why you forgot them when you returned in this world. You shouldn't have remembered it but for some unknown and unexplainable reasons, your memories returned. Random effects would sometimes appear in different worlds when someone is breaking the laws of space and time. The return of your memories is one of the random effects."

"When someone is breaking the laws of space and time? Wait! Your referring to Natsuki, aren't you? She broke the law the moment she brought me there." (Tsuna)

Stella nodded in agreement.

"But... why do you know all of that?" Tsuna asked her.

"I may be a different Stella from the Stella that you met but I have her memories. I have the ability to share my memories to the other Stellas and at the same time receive their memories as well. That is how I found out about your journey. My duty is to watch over the peace and balance of the world. To make sure that no one was breaking the "Sacred Laws"." Stella answered him calmly.

Tsuna remained silent for a moment. He knew that Natsuki's soul won't still rest. He can feel her anger and hate even though they were far apart. He wanted to come back. He wanted to return in her world to help her rest. He can't just leave like that so he began to speak.

"I-I have to go back! Natsuki won't still rest! I can feel it! She is trying to find her way back!" Tsuna began to stand up. He thought that if he would go back to the men's comfort room where Natsuki dragged him before, he might be able to come back.

Stella stopped him and forced him back to the bed. "I know that you would say that... Don't worry, you will go back there... After all, your journey in that world has not yet ended."

"What should I do in order to come back?" Tsuna asked her. He felt that he was getting sleepy.

"Nothing... You would be back in that world before you even know it... Just remember, you are a contradiction to space and time because you shouldn't exist there in the first place. Find the other "you" and make her rest for her peace will be your only way back in this world again. One more thing, if you die in that world, you will die for real. You will also retain your male form since the past cannot repeat itself."

Stella's voice seemed so far away for Tsuna. He did his best to remember all of Stella's warnings as he fell asleep.

* * *

Natsuki and Diana reached a waterfall. Natsuki flew behind the water that was flowing downwards. Diana followed her despite complaining about how people or even spirits should give some considerations to old people like her. A dark cavern was hidden behind the waterfalls. Natsuki lighted a small sky flame to provide light for them inside the cavern. As they proceeded inside the cavern, the air was getting colder and colder. Natsuki noticed that Diana was shivering so she made her sky flame bigger to provide warmth for her. She cannot feel anything since she is a spirit.

A bright light can be seen at the end of the cavern. When they've reached the end of it, Diana was rendered speechless at what she had seen. The place was completely covered with thick, bluish ice. It was like a small circular room except that it was a cave. A full-body mirror can be seen standing at the center. The mirror happens to be the mirror found in Natsuki's funeral that just vanished mysteriously. Inside the mirror was Natsuki's original body that looked like it was sleeping. The mirror was covered in thick ice pillars.

"So this is where you're body has been sealed up all this time?" Diana finally spoke.

Natsuki nodded in agreement.

Diana positioned herself in front of the mirror. She brought out some pieces of paper that has some strange writings. She placed it on the ice that covered the mirror. She brought out some metallic case and placed it in front of her. A strange smelling smoke came out of it. She kneeled down and brought out two beaded necklaces that were coloured black and white. She wrapped it on her hands and she began saying some incantations which Natsuki didn't understand.

Natsuki continued to watch as Diana broke the seal on her body. Even if the seal is broken, she cannot use her body but it would be needed to create another body which is not bounded in time. She could already imagine what kind of body it is, a cold one that doesn't have any human warmth. She would be a living monster, a living dead. Worst, she won't be able to live with her family and friends any longer. She had finally decided to give up on that dream. Dream will always remain a dream. She wanted Tsuna to come back. She needed him for all of her plans to succeed. She wished for Tsuna to return even if it's just for a moment. She may sound selfish but she has no other choice but to do it. She cannot fight her battle alone.

The ice pillar that surrounded the mirror collapsed. A crack began to appear in the mirror then the glass shattered which freed Natsuki's empty body.

Diana went near it and touched the body. She only felt the coldness of it. "I will make another body out of this, Natsuki. I need you to burn your body. I need your ashes as one of the ingredients."

"I understand..." Natsuki burned her own body with her own sky flame.

Her ashes were placed in a ceramic container by Diana. "Human bones... Earth's soil... and your flames... I need all of that and your desired vessel will be complete."

The two left the cavern and went back to the shrine to start their work. As they walked towards the shrine, Diana told her something. She remembered what Stella said about contradiction and distortion. She didn't understand the contradiction part but she finally understood the distortion part.

"If by some chance, we will succeed in creating this vessel Natsuki... Your existence... You, "yourself", are a distortion to life and death." Diana told her warningly.

Natsuki looked at her and smiled sadly. "It doesn't matter..."

She was determined to protect her unborn sibling. She would do it even in a distance.

* * *

Shamal had checked up on Nana. He told everyone that Nana was really carrying a child. Some had celebrated but they can't fully celebrate because the pain of losing Natsuki was still there. Timoteo asked everyone to keep it a secret that it shouldn't be let out because if Vittore found out about it, he was sure that Vittore will come after the child's life including Nana. Everyone swore that they will protect Nana and the unborn child.

Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin were completely excited for the child to be born. They will have a new playmate to play with. They promised to themselves that they will become a great big brother and sister to the baby like how Natsuki had become for them.

As the night came, Nana stayed in Natsuki's room. She sat on her bed while staring at the family picture which was standing on top of Natsuki's study table. She took the picture and caressed Natsuki's image. Natsuki was standing in the middle while her parents were hugging her from the sides. A small tear escaped from her eyes and fell on the picture.

"I miss you... Tsuki-chan... I wonder what you would do if you are here... You might be jumping in joy if you found out about your sibling." Nana cried as her hand went to her stomach.

Iemitsu watched his wife in a slightly opened door. He was also wondering the same thing.

* * *

Tsuna woke up lying on the ground. He was lying on his stomach and he felt the grass underneath him. He slowly opened his eyes and stood up. He had a hard time distinguishing the place. When his eyes have finally adjusted in the dark, he noticed that he was in a cemetery. Worst his head was just laying on a tombstone before.

"HHHHIIIEEE! Where am I? I remembered that I fell asleep in the infirmary so why am I in the CEMETERY?" Tsuna cried as he panicked. He saw a number of tombstones that were lined up and it gave him the creeps.

He walked around to find his way out of the cemetery. He saw some orange, light orbs that were floating around a huge tree that was located at the center part of the cemetery. He followed the orbs, believing that it would lead him the way out of the cemetery. Once he reached the place where the orbs were gathered, he was surprised at what he saw.

He saw Natsuki lying on the tree branches like she was sleeping. She was wearing a white, lacey dress that has some black linings at the hem of her dress and sleeves. There were also some black ribbons attached on the sleeves. Her dress was paired up with black, flat sandals.

"Na-Natsuki? Is that you?" Tsuna said as he walked closer to her.

Natsuki slowly opened her eyes. She heard a man's voice that seemed familiar like she had never heard it for so long. She looked at the source and smiled. A man was standing just below her.

"Tsuna... You came back..."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I feel like this chapter is like a roller coaster! Whatever...

Thank you for your reviews **dream-of-silent-death**, **tarious123**, **Mischievously**, **Ayz283,** **Lady Syndra**, **TheKawaiiStar21**, **Fem27**, and **VenomRogue**!

**tarious123:** Hm... I don't know... but maybe... I can't still completely say it yet. Anyway, thank you for liking my newest story. :)

**TheKawaiiStar21: **They just fit in the living room MIRACULOUSLY! Hahaha... XD

**Fem27: **The answer to your question is this chapter. :)

**Lady Syndra: **She doesn't have any other choice but to ask for favours. She needs all the help that she can get.

Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^


	25. Chapter 25: Tsuna and Natsuki's Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

* * *

**Alternative Reality**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Tsuna and Natsuki's Return**

Half a year had passed since the tragedy in the hotel had happened. Tsuna was now back in the parallel world completely bind in it. If he dies in that world, he will die for real like what Stella said. Natsuki have also been revived by Diana. Diana was able to create a vessel for Natsuki that was made out her ashes, human bones, sky flames, and earth's soil. Natsuki's appearance still remained the same. She still looked like a human but she no longer had the warmth of a human being. Her body was no longer bounded in time. She won't age but that doesn't mean that she won't die. Once the body was destroyed, she will die again. She is no longer part of the living. Her existence is a crime itself. Even Tsuna's existence in Natsuki's world was a crime but he can't stop himself from coming back in Natsuki's world. He just needs to see her again.

"Tsuna... You came back..." Natsuki said as she smiled down at Tsuna.

"Natsuki... You're alive? But how...?" Tsuna asked. He thought that he would still share the same body with Natsuki like before.

To his surprise, his body didn't transform into a woman's body. He still retained his male form which shocked him.

Natsuki went down from the tree that she was staying. She walked towards Tsuna slowly then she suddenly hugged him which shocked Tsuna.

Tsuna blushed at Natsuki's action. He knew that she was him but he can't stop himself from getting red. At first, he was shocked. After a few seconds, he noticed that Natsuki's body was cold like a corpse.

"Na-Natsuki...?" Tsuna's arms wrapped around Natsuki's shoulders.

"Tell me, Tsuna... Did you feel the coldness in my body? Can you still call this living?" Natsuki asked him as her hug on him grew tighter.

"I'm sorry..." Tsuna replied sadly.

A small tear escaped on Natsuki's eyes then she released Tsuna. She smiled at him like she always did before. "I'm completely grateful for all the things that you have done for me. I'm sorry if I wasn't able to thank you properly back then."

Tsuna shook his head. "Don't worry, it's alright... By the way, how did you get that body? It's not that I'm teasing you or something but that body was pretty cool. You still look like a human even though... Ah... Sorry..."

"Haha... Nah... Don't worry, it's alright... I got this body through the help of Lady Diana. Do you remember that old lady that we met in the hospital that saw you in your spirit form? That's her... She made this for me. I've asked her to create it but there's a price." Natsuki told him while staring at the stars.

Tsuna was curious at the price. "What is the price?"

"Grandpa Vittore's life... I have to kill him. It seems like Lady Diana has a grudge on grandpa but I don't know why. I can see it in her eyes though. She just won't tell me. Both of us have something in common after all." (Natsuki)

"I see... So you went back to your original plan, huh? Well, not that I blame you... Your grandfather is just plain evil. I hate him you know... I can understand if there are a lot of people who hate him." (Tsuna)

Natsuki chuckled again for the first time. Tsuna was happy to see her smiling again despite her situation.

"So? What did I miss? It seems like time have passed by in this world. By the time I returned in my world, I was in the men's comfort room sleeping like you haven't dragged me in your world. It was like the time in that world didn't move at all after all the days, weeks, and months that I have spent in this world." Tsuna informed Natsuki.

"You were sleeping in the men's comfort room? Pfft!" Natsuki tried to hold off her laughter.

"SHUT UP!" Tsuna blushed. He was embarrassed as well when the janitor found him sleeping there.

Natsuki began telling him everything. She told him about where her original body had been sealed after dragging Tsuna in her world. That information caused Tsuna to drop his jaw.

"You had your body? Why didn't you use it? Why did you have to drag me in your world in the first place?" Tsuna screamed while pouting.

Natsuki smacked him at the back of his head. "Haven't you been listening? I said it was SEALED! And I cannot break the seal. Besides, even if it is not sealed, I can't still use it because that body is bound in time. I died remember...? This means my time had finally stopped and I can no longer use that body."

Tsuna nodded even though he had a hard time understanding what she was saying.

Natsuki continued telling him the information that he needs to know. She reached the part about the creation of her vessel which made Tsuna shiver due to its creepiness. She even told him about their mom's pregnancy.

"MOM'S PREGNANT? SIX MONTHS AT THAT? IS IT A BOY OR A GIRL? WHAT'S ITS NAME?" Tsuna screamed while pacing back and forth like he was the father of that child.

Natsuki flicked his forehead with her fingers. "Calm down! It's a boy but the name is still unknown. They can't still decide on what name to give to him yet."

Tsuna calmed down and an awkward silence appeared before them. He has something important he wanted to ask about the baby but he was afraid to ask it. He shook his head and he mustered all the courage that he could get.

"Um... That child... Will he become the next Vongola Boss?" Tsuna gulped as he waited for an answer.

Natsuki met his gaze and nodded. "Yes... He is the one who will replace me. That is why I need your help Tsuna."

"My help?" (Tsuna)

"Yes, I want you to go to my family's side. I want you to protect the child from harm. Please, I'm begging you, Tsuna... If grandpa Vittore finds out about that kid's existence, I'm sure that he would kill that child including Mama. So please, stay with them." Natsuki bowed down to Tsuna as she asked for that favour.

Tsuna grabbed Natsuki by the shoulders and forced her to look at him. "You don't have to beg, Natsuki. I will do it even if you won't tell me but how about you? What are you going to do? Even if you won't tell me, I know that you've been living alone all this time. You haven't met them after acquiring that body. Am I right?"

Natsuki looked away. A small, sad smile appeared on her face. She nodded at what Tsuna told her. "I'm going to find a way on how to kill grandpa Vittore. Killing him won't be easy especially now that he had somehow gained strength. I can't kill him and at the same time protect the child. I'm not that great to do all of that. I can only choose one and I chose to do the killing."

Tsuna released Natsuki. No words would come out in his mind and mouth. They suddenly heard voices which alerted them. It was a child's voice not just one but three voices can be heard. The voices seemed familiar to them. They also heard the rustling of the bushes. They've recognized the voices as the voices of Lambo, Fuuta and I-pin.

"UWAH! There's no such thing such as ghost right, Fuuta?" Lambo said as he sniffed.

"Lambo! Don't scare me like that!" Fuuta said in his trembling voice.

"Ghosts are not real!" I-pin assured them but in reality she was also scared if there was one that would appear.

Tsuna and Natsuki heard the voices of Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi and Reborn from a distance.

Natsuki took a few steps backwards. "It's time for me to go... till we meet again, Tsuna."

Tsuna grabbed her on the wrist and stopped her from leaving. "Wait! Please don't go, Natsuki! Come and meet all of them! I'm sure they will be happy to see you again regardless of your situation! Please!"

Natsuki smiled and grabbed her wrist away from Tsuna's grasp. Sky flames that looked like a thick, line of thread wrapped around her body. The orange, light orbs gathered around her and she began to fly away from Tsuna.

Tsuna chased her with all of his might. "NATSUKI!"

"_Please stay by their side, Tsuna... because I no longer can..."_ Natsuki thought to herself as she vanished in the air leaving the light orbs that was slowly disappearing.

* * *

Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin searched for the others. They went to the cemetery to play some ghost hunting game. While playing, the three of them were separated with the others. The others were also searching for them. Even though, Natsuki was already gone. Gokudera and Yamamoto can't stop themselves from visiting the Sawada household. Now that Nana was six months pregnant, their visits have become a daily part of their life. As Natsuki's guardians as well, they were tasked to protect the next Vongola Boss that will replace Natsuki.

Reborn and Bianchi continued to live with Nana and Iemitsu. Iemitsu was also ordered by the ninth to stay in Japan with Nana.

Natsuki's death was a shock to Kyoko and Haru. The truth was hidden to them. They were just told that Natsuki died in an accident. They were completely heartbroken that they weren't able to see her. They were able to stay strong thanks to the friends that they have.

As the kids kept on wandering on the cemetery, a crow suddenly flew which scared the life out of Lambo. Lambo screamed and run aimlessly. Fuuta and I-pin followed him as well.

"WWWAAAAHHH...!" Lambo ran in a straight line until he passed through the bushes.

Some of the leaves stuck on his afro hair. Due to his aimless running, he reached the center part of the cemetery. He saw a man standing in front of him near the huge tree. The man was looking at the sky. The man's identity piqued Lambo's curiosity. Fuuta and I-pin appeared on his side seconds later.

"Lambo! Don't just leave like that!" Fuuta scolded Lambo. He was panting after all the running that they did.

"Lambo?" I-pin tilted her head. She was curious on what made Lambo quiet.

Fuuta and I-pin looked at where Lambo was looking. They also saw a man. His hair seemed familiar to them. They way he stood and everything. For some reason, they felt like they knew the man for so long. The three kids slowly walked towards the man to get a clearer view. Lambo walked closer to the man.

"Alelele... Who are you?" Lambo poked the man's legs.

The man looked at them over his shoulders. They were surprised to see caramel orbs looking at them. The man turned around and walked on a more lighted place. The three kids dropped their jaws when they got a clearer view on the man's face. He looked exactly like their Natsuki-nee except that he is a man.

"AAAAAHHHH...! OBAKE!" The three kids released a shriek of terror.

The man covered his ears due to the loudness of their scream.

Reborn, Bianchi, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko and Haru heard their scream. They followed where the scream came from and ran towards the source.

"STUPID COW!" Gokudera ran in top speed.

"The Kids!" Yamamoto followed Gokudera.

"Hahi~! That wasn't caused by a ghost right?" Haru cried as she ran.

"Nonsense! There is no such thing such as ghost!" Kyoko's running speed could be in par with Gokudera.

Bianchi followed them with a worried look on her face. On the other hand, Reborn's face was completely void of any emotions.

When they've reached the designated place, they saw Lambo and I-pin hugging Fuuta while staring at a certain man. Their eyes went round when they saw the man.

The man tried to regain his hearing. He somehow loss it thanks to the children's scream. "HHHIIIEEE! DON'T SCREAM! I AM NOT A GHOST!"

Gokudera trembled as his hands have slowly risen to his chest. "T-This can't be true..."

"I think I need to go to a mental hospital." Yamamoto blurted out loud.

"What the heck?" Kyoko said in a delinquent manner style.

Haru's eyes were as wide as saucers. "He looked exactly like Natsuki-chan!"

Reborn bore his eyes on the man. "Tsunayoshi Sawada..."

Tsuna gulped as he looked from one person to another. They can see him now unlike before. He raised his right hand slowly. He may know all of them but they didn't know him, not unless Iemitsu found Natsuki's letter and told them about it. Natsuki and Tsuna planned to tell them everything but they didn't get the chance.

"Uh... Hello?" Tsuna said nervously.

* * *

Tsuna sat on the sofa. Reborn and the others have decided to bring Tsuna back on the house so that Iemitsu and Nana will know about his sudden appearance. Tsuna's feet were closed with each other. His hands were on his lap. He was getting nervous at how the people were staring at him. Even Shamal couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Kyoko and Haru went back to their houses. Kyoko couldn't wait to tell the big news to her big brother. Haru was forced to leave by Gokudera.

Lambo stood at the sofa. He was staring at Tsuna with his mouth open. His drool was starting to fall out of his mouth which had somehow disgust Tsuna. Fuuta kept on poking on Tsuna's body from the face up to the tip of his toes. I-pin crunched her eyebrows in pure curiosity.

Yamamoto would switch from one place to another. He was inspecting Tsuna in different angles. No matter what angle he saw, he can see the resemblance between him and Natsuki.

"_So this person here is Natsuki's male counterpart... I didn't see him clearly before but he really does look like Natsuki."_ Yamamoto thought.

Gokudera had his reading glasses on. He also tied his hair in a pony tail. Those were signs that he was thinking deeply and properly like a mad scientist.

"_Is he a UMA? No... He is not but this is unbelievable!" _Gokudera seemed stupid at answering his own question.

Reborn examined Tsuna under his fedora. _"He's the one who helped Natsuki came back to life. Is Natsuki with him as well?"_

He really wants to ask those questions to Tsuna right away but for some unknown reason, he couldn't do it.

Bianchi entered the living room with a cup of tea in her hands. "Here... Take this... Tsuna, isn't it? This tea will make you calm down. Just relax and feel at home. This is still your house... in a way that is."

Tsuna refused Bianchi's tea politely. He swore that he saw some purple smokes coming off the teacup. He didn't see the inside of the cup but he swore that he heard some bubbles popping and he doesn't want to see the inside either.

"Uh... I-I'm fine... Thanks..." Tsuna said politely. Parallel world or not, Bianchi's poison cooking is still dangerous and hazardous to your health.

Bianchi nodded and went back to the kitchen.

The door in the living room was blasted open. Iemitsu ran to Tsuna and trapped him in a bear hug. He was crying while smiling like a stupid idiot. Nana followed with a huge bulge on her stomach. Bianchi went to Nana's side and assisted her in the room.

"MY SON! I FINALLY MEET YOU!" Iemitsu screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Le-Let go! Dad... I'm dying... HELP!" Tsuna fought his way out of Iemitsu's hug. If he remained on Iemitsu's grasp, he'll really die out of suffocation before he could even do what Natsuki asked him to do.

Nana sat on a free chair. "Mmmuuuooo~ Darling! Don't kill our child who came from the parallel world."

Iemitsu released Tsuna and went to his wife's side. He kissed her cheeks then he looked back again at Tsuna.

Tsuna coughed a few times before looking at his parents. Natsuki told him about their mother's pregnancy but that didn't stop him from getting surprised.

"You... really are pregnant, mom?" Tsuna asked in disbelief.

Nana smiled at him. She asked Tsuna to come closer. She took his hand and placed it on her womb. Tsuna felt something kicked inside which made Nana giggled. Nana leaned closer and hugged her son which she had missed for so long.

"I'm glad that you came back. I thought you would never return." Nana told him heartily.

"I'm sorry for leaving like that, Mom." Tsuna tried to comfort her.

Nana released Tsuna. She asked the thing which everyone wanted to know. "Where is Natsuki? Is she still with you? Are you still sharing the same body with her?"

Everyone waited for his answer. Tsuna is their only link to Natsuki whom they want to meet. He looked away for a moment. He didn't know how to answer those questions. He knew that his answer will hurt them deeply but he can't also bring himself to lie at them. He met his parents' gaze who looked determined. He sighed and answered Nana's question.

"I don't know where she is. The last time I met her was in the cemetery where Lambo, Fuuta and I-pin found me. She left when she heard the children's voice coming closer. We no longer share the same body like before." (Tsuna)

Lambo jumped off the sofa and ran to Tsuna's side. He pulled the sleeve of Tsuna's uniform. His eyes were glistening in tears. "Eeeehhh? Why? Why did she leave without appearing before us?"

Gokudera rose from his seat. "Jyuudaihime is still alive?"

Yamamoto, Reborn, Bianchi and the other kids gave their full attention to Tsuna. Even Iemitsu can't stop himself from hoping at the possibility of seeing his daughter again.

Tsuna patted Lambo's head. "You can't blame her Lambo... She's no longer the same like she used to be."

"What do you mean?" Lambo cried while looking at Tsuna's eyes.

Tsuna smiled sadly while looking at Lambo. He can't bring himself to tell Lambo everything, like Natsuki had become a living corpse.

Lambo swatted Tsuna's hand off his head. He ran to his room crying. He screamed his feelings openly which was the same with everyone else. "I want to see Natsuki-nee! I WANNA SEE NATSUKI-NEE!"

He was followed by Fuuta and I-pin towards his room. They also shared the same feelings.

Yamamoto walked closer to Tsuna. "Is Natsuki..."

"She's already dead, Yamamoto." Tsuna interrupted coldly.

The others felt a sharp pain in their chest at the sudden revelation. Gokudera clenched his hands into fist. He still can't forget his feelings for Natsuki like his fellow guardians. He knew that he must move on but he can't do it. He still can't do it. He wanted to see Natsuki again even if it was just for a few seconds. He wanted to hear her voice and touch her. The other guardians also felt the same way including Reborn.

Iemitsu began to speak. "But you have seen her before right? I'm sure that she must have told you to do something. Your return in this world is not just a pure coincidence."

"Yes, she told me to protect the child that mom is bearing now while she is off finding a way to kill Vittore. She can't kill Vittore and at the same time protect the child. She chose to do the killing instead of protecting..." Tsuna answered.

Iemitsu was rendered speechless at those words. He can't blame his daughter at her decision. Nana sighed and told everyone to rest. That was enough information for one night. Natsuki's room was given to Tsuna for him to use.

Gokudera and Yamamoto started to walk to the door.

Before they could rest for the night, Reborn, who stayed quiet for a long time, asked Tsuna about Natsuki's situation.

"What do you mean by she's no longer the same like before?"

Everyone's gaze landed on Tsuna. Tsuna smiled sadly at the question.

"Natsuki gained a new body that is not bounded in time. The body is made out of her ashes, human bones, sky flames, and earth's soil. She still retained her human form but she no longer has the warmth of a human being. In other words, she's a living corpse."

* * *

Lussuria and Damian were still in Japan. They were tasked to keep an eye on Nana in case something happens. The other Varia members went back to Italy together with Timoteo and Dino. The Arcobalenos were scattered all over the world.

Lussuria went to the Namimori shopping district because of the midnight sale. Damian was forced to come along as well. Lussuria bought a lot of things like bags, shoes and even dresses which he couldn't wear.

Damian went out of the shopping district and walked on the roads aimlessly as he waited for Lussuria to finish shopping. He crossed a pedestrian line when the light signalled for him to do so. When he reached the other side of the road, he still continued walking aimlessly on the sidewalk until he noticed a brunette girl walking at the other side of the road on his peripheral view. The girl seemed familiar. He turned sideways to get a clearer view on who it was. His jaw drop when he saw who it was.

On the other side of the road where he came from, he saw Natsuki walking on the opposite direction.

"It... can't be... Big sister is... alive?" Damian tried to go back to the other side of the road.

He was about to cross the pedestrian lane but the lights have signalled for the people to stop crossing and the cars have begun running. Damian looked for some other ways to reach the other side.

"BIG SISTER! BIG SISTER! BIG SISTER NATSUKI!" Damian screamed desperately.

Natsuki walked alongside the living until she disappeared without leaving any trace of her whereabouts.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Wooohhh...! I woke up early in the morning just to upload this chapter! DX I planned to update yesterday but thanks to the BLACK OUT I wasn't able to upload it! Grrr...!

Anyway, please clap your hands and rejoice! (To those who just wants to do it...) Our entire house had become wi-fi area! It means more chapters and quicker (?) updates! Woohoo! Thank you so much, father! Unfortunately, he won't be able to read this message. -_- And I'm too shy to say it out loud... XD

I kind of notice that fanfiction is a day late in our country, the date that is. Well, who cares... I'll just write the next chapter. I'll upload it later if I finish writing it early... That is IF I finish writing it early so don't let your hopes up. Muahahaha...

Thank you for your reviews **persona3adict**, **TheKawaiiStar21**, **anon**, **Ayz283**, and **VenomRogue**!

**persona3adict:** I'm afraid this chapter will hurt you but I wish it won't. *sniff*

**TheKawaiiStar21: **I LOVE your reactions! Hahaha... The idea of Vittore and Diana being husband and wife is so hilarious! Hahaha... Anyway, their relationship will be revealed in the future chapters. I will NOT tell any spoilers even if you guys hunt me down. Hahaha... XD

**anon: **Thank you so much! This chapter is the answer to your question. :D

Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^


	26. Chapter 26: The Vongola's Condition

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

* * *

**Alternative Reality**

* * *

**Chapter 26: The Vongola's Condition**

Damian crossed the road. He searched for his big sister's whereabouts. He walked and ran all over the place. He looked at the people's faces. He even mistook one girl for Natsuki when the girl's back was on him. He looked everywhere but he can't find her anywhere. A hand on his right shoulder brought him out of his trance. He looked over his shoulders to see who it was.

"Damian! Is there something wrong? You look as if like you had seen a ghost." Lussuria said while holding a couple of shopping bags with his other hand.

Lussuria noticed that Damian turned pale and the boy was sweating a lot.

Damian looked at the place where Natsuki was last seen and then he turned back to Lussuria. He shook his head to clear his mind. "No... It's nothing... Are you finished shopping Big Sis?"

"Oh yes! I'm done!" Lussuria replied happily.

"Well then, let's go back to the hotel." Damian told Lussuria while flashing his wide grin at him.

His big sis nodded and walked back to the hotel while humming happily. Damian walked alongside Lussuria. He looked behind him one last time. He sighed and smiled sadly. He shook his head again. He started to jog a little to catch up with Lussuria who had walked ahead of him.

"_I must be hallucinating. There's no way big sister Natsuki will be alive." _Damian thought to himself.

Unknown to him, Natsuki was watching them from the top on one of the buildings. She saw some suspicious men following Damian and Lussuria. Lussuria was too caught up with his shopping spree that he didn't notice the men following them. Damian was still recovering from the shock of seeing Natsuki that he didn't notice any suspicious presence. Judging by their actions, she could tell that they were Vittore's men and they were plotting something to Damian. She brought out her blades and smirked.

"Maybe I should visit those men... Hehehe..."

In a certain dark and dead end corner, five dead bodies were found scattered in that area. The blood of those men can be seen anywhere from the ground up to the walls. There were a number of blades stuck on the men's body. Natsuki stared at the corpse of those men. Despite the bloody scene in front of her, her white dress still remained spotless. Droplets of blood were seen on her face. She wiped it with the back of her hand.

"Hm... It would have been better if it is your body that is laying here, grandpa Vittore..." Natsuki turned around and left them.

* * *

Nana and Iemitsu had Tsuna enrolled in Namimori School. They decided to make him as Natsuki's "lost and found" twin brother since everyone in the neighbourhood knew that Natsuki died in an accident. Their neighbours were so curious about Tsuna even his classmates have also become curious and interested at him.

Tsuna was taking his breakfast together with his father, Reborn, Bianchi, Nana and the kids. All of them had watched the T.V. It has been reported that there were five dead bodies found lying in a dark corner at 4:00am. The one who found them was a passing old man. The man reported the incident to the police. The police tried to investigate on who was the culprit. Unfortunately for them, no one had witnessed the entire scene. They don't even have any leads that will lead them to the culprit. The only lead that they've got was the blades. They examined the blades but there were no fingerprints found on it. The authorities found that the men were foreigners. They were tourist from Italy visiting Japan. The bloody images were somehow aired on T.V. They warned the people to be cautious especially at night.

Bianchi lost the appetite to eat after seeing the images. It was pretty gruesome. Nana had become worried for everyone. Reborn seems unaffected by the images. Iemitsu told the children to finish their food quickly and go outside to play. He can't let the kids see the news. Tsuna scrunched up his eyebrows. He noticed the blades attached on the men's body.

"_Those blades... It belongs to Natsuki! Don't tell me that she... Ugh! What were you thinking Natsuki? Why did you kill those men?" _ Tsuna thought. He wanted to know the answers to his questions. He had finally noticed that Natsuki was starting to change, like a true cold-blooded monster.

Meanwhile, in the hotel, Damian was also watching the same news. Lussuria was still in the bathroom. He was busy applying his beauty cream on his face. Damian dropped the cup of milk that he was holding. The place where the crime scene was found was the place where he last seen Natsuki walking. Worst, he even recognized the blades that were left behind.

Damian began to hyperventilate. _"Wha-What's the meaning of this? Those blades belong to big sister Natsuki! How could this happen? What is going on here?"_

* * *

Yamamoto visited Tsuna in the morning. Even though, he didn't know Tsuna for some unknown reasons, he felt like he had known him for a long time. The two of them went to school together. Gokudera didn't come to walk together with Tsuna.

"Tsuna! Have you seen the news this morning?" Yamamoto asked him.

"Yeah..." Tsuna decided not to tell anyone that it was Natsuki's blades that were left on the men's body. Natsuki was trying to tell something which he can't understand.

"The images were pretty gruesome and disgusting. Is there even a human that could do that?" Yamamoto pondered as he walked together with Tsuna towards their school.

"Hahi~! NO human could ever do something like that! My father turned off the T.V because he can't take those disgusting images! How could they show it to the public?" Haru suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

They met Haru along the way and they went to school together.

When they've arrived at their school, the news had become the hot topic in the entire area. It was even broadcast worldwide. Tsuna heard what all the people said. They called the person who did it as a monster.

He remained quiet all those times. He can't tell anyone that it was Natsuki. Telling her guardians was a big NO as well. He can't say it to Kyoko, Haru or Hana since the only thing that they knew was Natsuki's death. They didn't know about her return or the mafia.

"_Natsuki, where are you?"_ Tsuna thought as the teacher continued his class.

Gokudera kept his distance away from Tsuna. He can't still accept him as his Jyuudaihime's male counterpart. He kept on glaring at him which made Tsuna distance at him.

During break, Ryohei had finally able to meet Tsuna. He accepted him like a man. During the incident in the hotel, he was impressed by the display of Tsuna's strength because of that he tried to recruit Tsuna to join the boxing club despite the guy's reluctance to join.

"JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME, SAWADA!" Ryohei screamed at the top of his lungs. He also heard from Yamamoto about Natsuki's revival which made the guy wants to see her.

Tsuna had a hard time refusing Ryohei's offer. "Can I refuse that offer, Oniisan?"

At lunch break, Hibari called Tsuna in his office. Tsuna sat at the available sofa inside the disciplinary committee's office. For ten minutes, Hibari stared at Tsuna. He was examining, inspecting every angle of Tsuna's features. Reborn had informed them about Tsuna and Natsuki's return. He saw the resemblance between the two, even their herbivorous ways were the same.

Tsuna did his best not to look at Hibari's eyes. _"HHHIIIEEE...! Hibari-san is really scary!"_

"So... Herbivore... Where is the other herbivore?" Hibari finally asked Tsuna.

"E-Eh? I-I don't know..." Tsuna stuttered.

Hibari glared at him which made the poor brunette cower in fear.

"I-I really don't know where she is, Hibari-san! HHHIIIEEE...! Please don't bite me to death!" Tsuna begged Hibari while curling himself into a ball.

Hibari sighed. He couldn't believe that he was the man who sent Vittore flying to a wall in the hotel. Since it was no use interrogating Tsuna about Natsuki's whereabouts, he decided to let him go.

After all of their classes ended, Tsuna and Yamamoto decided to go back home. Gokudera suddenly left ahead of them. The moment they reached the school gates, they saw Mukuro and his gang standing outside the school territory.

Mukuro walked towards Tsuna. He grabbed his chin with his right hand. He moved his head from right to left and then to different angles at an abnormal speed which almost broke Tsuna's neck.

"Oya~ Oya~ No matter which angle I look, you really does resemble Natsuyuki-chan. There is no doubt that you are her male counterpart."

Tsuna swatted Mukuro's hand away from him. He took a few steps backwards while staring at Mukuro. He rubbed the back of his neck for a few seconds.

"Hey! Watch it! Mukuro-san! You'll break my neck!" Tsuna complained.

"Wooohhh...! He really does look like Natsuki! Byon~!" Ken commented suddenly.

"Kufufu... I suppose you know where Natsuyuki-chan is, right, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro asked. A ray of hope can be seen in his eyes.

Tsuna doesn't want to break that hope but he had no other choice. "Unfortunately, I don't know where she is... but I'm pretty sure that she is just nearby."

A small smile crept on Mukuro's face. He can't stop himself from believing those words. He wanted to see Natsuki again no matter what kind of situation she was in.

* * *

Tsuna and Yamamoto passed in a convenience store to buy some snacks. As they walked towards their home, they saw a bunch of men ganging up on someone. That someone was no other than Gokudera. They saw him beating up one of the enemy's companions. He was completely filled with wounds and bruises. Some of his bones were broken. The men ganged up on him. All of them wanted to get rid of his life.

When Gokudera was brought to his knees, Tsuna and Yamamoto have helped him. They were able to drive the men away. Yamamoto helped Gokudera to his feet. Gokudera glared at him. He swatted Yamamoto's offered hand. Yamamoto could understand why he was acting like that.

Gokudera became like than when Natsuki died. He had somehow lost his way when she disappeared right before his eyes. He was her right-hand man, her storm guardian, and all he could do was watch her die before him. The pain inside him was eating him raw. He wanted to forget the pain. He wanted someone to end his life. Without Natsuki, his life is meaningless.

"What do you think you were doing? Do you want those men to kill you? You look as if like you wanted those men to kill you!" Tsuna said angrily.

Gokudera looked away from him. "Shut up!"

Tsuna clenched his fist. He punched Gokudera right on the face. Gokudera fell to the ground. He touched his face and looked at Tsuna. The way Tsuna looked at him reminded him of Natsuki.

"LIVE AND MOVE ON! The world doesn't revolve around Natsuki! If she sees you like that, I'm sure she won't be happy! Instead of wasting your life, why don't you use it to protect the people whom she left behind and the people who are important to you? Even if you die, it won't bring Natsuki's life back! Cherish every second of your life! Don't even waste it!" (Tsuna)

Gokudera cried in front of Tsuna. Tsuna was right. He really is Natsuki in a different world. He wiped his tears and straightened himself. He looked at Tsuna's eyes directly.

Tsuna didn't know what he ate and he said that cheesy speech on Gokudera. He began to fidget under Gokudera's gaze. "Um... I just... If Natsuki was here, I guess that's what she would say..."

Gokudera gave a 90-degrees bow at Tsuna despite all the broken bones that he got. "You are right at everything you have said. You are really Jyuudaihime's male counterpart. Starting from now on, I will call you Jyuudaime! I will also do everything in my power to support you and Jyuudaihime in this battle!"

Yamamoto laughed at everything that happened before him. "Hahaha... Glad to have you back, Gokudera!"

"Shut up, baseball freak!" Gokudera countered while blushing.

Yamamoto and Gokudera decided to go to Tsuna's house so that they could get to know him better. Tsuna have also treated Gokudera's wounds when they've reached his house.

* * *

It was revealed that the Vongola was divided into two. Those two parties were Vittore's party and Timoteo's party. With Natsuki gone, the position for the next boss was completely vacated. Vittore's party wanted to enthrone Damian as the next boss despite the boy's reluctance to lead. On the other hand, Timoteo's party opposed that proposition. Unfortunately for them, they couldn't reveal the existence of the next boss who happens to be an unborn child. As the strongest mafia family in the world, it had shaken the mafia world.

Some mafia families especially the enemy ones took the side of Vittore. They were planning to take advantage of that power if Vittore's side wins. There were also some mafia families that took Timoteo's side. Most of them were allied families of the Vongola namely the Cavallone family. After some negotiations, Timoteo's side also gained the alliance of Giglio Nero Famiglia and Gesso Famiglia.

Reborn, Colonello, Lal, Fon and Dino trained all of the guardians. They revealed to them about the existence of the Vongola Ring's flame. Each one of the guardians was taught on how to draw out those flames and on how to use it. The guardian's including Tsuna went to an intense training.

Somewhere in the world where Verde's Laboratory can be found, Verde invented a new weapon which he called box weapons. He was able to complete those new weapons with the help of Innocenti and Koenig. They were also scientist like Verde. Those box weapons can only be activated with the use of flames. He took seven box weapons that have the same color with their matching flame attribute. Those seven box weapons were especially made for Tsuna and Natsuki's guardians. The Sky box weapon should be given to Natsuki but since she was already gone, it was given to Tsuna.

The Arcobalenos were informed about Tsuna and Natsuki's return through Reborn's letter.

Verde called his two students. His two students were highly brilliant. They also like robotics. One of his students has red hair and wears an eye glass. The other one was a blonde and he always have a lollipop in his mouth. Their names were Irie Shoichi and Spanner. He placed the seven box weapons in a metallic suit case.

"Shoichi! Spanner! Bring this suit case and give this to Tsuna and his guardians... They are all in Japan, to be exact in Namimori. No matter what happens don't let the enemies get that case. Is that clear?" Verde ordered the two boys who were somehow near or the same to Tsuna's age.

Shoichi took the case and nodded. Spanner muttered a "yes" with his lollipop in his mouth.

* * *

Meanwhile in a forested area in Italy, a girl who was wearing a black shirt that has three-fourths sleeve, black shorts, and black knee-high boots were surrounded by a group of men who were in black. She has long black hair that was tied in a pony tail. She wore a white cloak over her black clothing and big, white mushroom hat. She looked younger compared to Tsuna's age.

"Hehehe... Hello there, princess!" One man taunted. He had a dagger on his hand while dancing like a creepy thug.

"You're the heir of the Giglio Nero Famiglia, right? Aaaahhh... It's so sad that you have to die! If only you didn't take Timoteo, Vongola Nono's side, then you would have live!" Another man said.

The girl took a few steps backwards completely scared on what those people would do to her.

The man, who was holding a dagger, raised his hand that was holding a dagger. He tried to stab the innocent girl. "Say Bye-bye, princess!"

"Aaaahhh! BYAKURAN! HELP!" The girl cried. Her hands went to her head in order to protect herself.

A sharp blade suddenly flew towards the man. The tip of the blade hit the man's throat which killed him instantly. The blade came from the woods. Some of the men brought out their guns and shot randomly. Unknown to them, one of their comrades died when another girl appeared on the person's back and stabbed him with a short sword. The girl was wearing a short, pink kimono that has black floral patterns on it and tight, black shorts. The shade of pink was the same colour with the cherry blossoms. She was also wearing a white, thigh-high stockings and black boot-like shoes that were laced up. Her hair was left hanging loose pass her shoulders.

The men aimed their shots at the girl but none of their shots hit her since she ran too fast killing one man and another in just a few seconds. All of her attacks would kill the said target instantly. She stood at the back of her enemy. She had the sharp edge of her blade placed on the man's throat. Her enemy had somehow recognized her.

"I-It can't be! You're Natsuki! How could you still be alive?" The man trembled in fear since he knew that he was under Natsuki's mercy.

"Hoh~ I'm flattered that you know me... It's so sad though that you won't be able to tell grandpa Vittore about me and none of your friends wouldn't be able to tell him either!" Natsuki said sweetly which made anyone who heard her voice sick.

Before the man could say anything, Natsuki sliced the man's throat open. She changed her target killing them one by one in a deadly, bloody and quick process.

The other girl curled herself into a ball. She was staying at the center, around her were the dead bodies of her attacker. She doesn't have the guts to watch what was happening around her. When things have quieted down, she slowly raised her head. She saw her saviour standing before her. Her saviour was looking down at her.

"You should better get out of her..." Natsuki warned the girl.

The girl was somehow rendered speechless at her presence. Before she could say anything like the words thank you, she heard a man's voice calling her name. She turned her head at the source of that voice.

"YUNI!" A man with spiky, white hair and light purple eyes shouted. He ran towards Yuni and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Are you alright, Yuni? I've heard your scream so I ran here as fast as I can." He said with a touch of concern in his voice.

The man was wearing a black shirt in which the sleeves reached his elbows, a white vest that was zipped halfway, white pants and gloves. The gloves exposed his fingertips.

Yuni nodded to assure her friend about her safety. "Don't worry, Byakuran... I'm alright..."

Byakuran looked at his surroundings. He saw all the dead bodies lying on the ground. Some bodies were even left hanging on a tree.

"Who did this Yuni?" Byakuran asked her. He knew that it wasn't her but he can't stop himself from asking.

Yuni scanned her surroundings. She noticed that her saviour disappeared suddenly without leaving any trace, not even her name. "The person who saved me did this... but I don't know who she is... She just... suddenly vanished..."

Byakuran kept what she said in mind. He took her hand and led her out of the place. "Shoichi and Spanner will go to Japan to deliver the weapons to the Vongola. I will go as well. This guy named Tsuna... His existence interests me. Do you want to come with me, Yuni?"

"Yes, I will come, Byakuran. I want to see that man who came from another world." Yuni nodded in affirmation.

As the two left the forested area, Natsuki stood beside a tree. She used the tree's shadows to hide her presence. She was standing on a higher ground. Below her was an old castle that was made out of black bricks. Despite its old appearance, modern weaponries and machineries can be found inside and outside the place. The security was also tight.

"Hm... I finally found one of your bases..." Natsuki said to herself. She wanted to search for her grandfather inside the castle and assassinate him but in her current strength now, she won't even pass the castle's security.

The gun's cocking sound that came behind her caught her attention. She looked over her shoulder and smirked. She saw Alberto pointing a gun at her.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Alberto said as he walked slowly towards Natsuki. He can't tell who it was since the tree's shadows were hiding the person's identity.

"What I want is your boss' life..." Natsuki replied in a cold voice, with that she disappeared like a ghost.

Alberto ran towards her with his gun ready. The moment he reached the tree, he found no one standing there. He felt a chill ran through his spine. He had recognized the voice but he shoved the idea at the back of his head since that would be impossible.

He shook his head as he tried to clear his mind about the cold voice that he heard. "No... There's no way... It can't be true... THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

* * *

Natsuki returned to Diana's shrine. She was staying outside, sitting on one of the tree's branches. Diana appeared just below her with her cane. The old woman looked up at her.

"Well... How's your trip in Italy?" Diana asked her completely curious on what had happened.

Natsuki looked down at her and answered her question. "I found one of his bases but I can't destroy it, let alone attack it. The security was too tight and he had a lot of manpower."

"I see... Come down here, girl. I have something to give you." Diana ordered as she brought out five pieces of paper that were in a rectangular shape. There were strange writings written on the paper. The papers were different in colors. There were red, blue, indigo, black and white.

Natsuki jumped off the tree. She accepted the papers without having any second thoughts. She found the color coding as strange and weird.

"What are these things?" Natsuki scrunched her eyebrows in pure curiosity.

Diana began explaining what the papers were for.

"Those papers were called talismans. The red and black talismans are offensive types while the blue and white talismans are defensive types. The indigo can be offensive or defensive depending on its use. The red talisman can transform to different kinds of weapons according to your will. The black talisman allows you to summon different kinds of beasts or animals ranging from a mouse to a lion depending on your will and wants. The blue talisman is more of a healing type while the white talisman allows you to create a protective barrier against powerful enemies. Lastly, the purple talisman gives you the ability to cast illusions. If you are strong enough, you can use it to control people's minds. The powers of those talismans vary on a person's strength. The stronger the user, the more power it will provide. That talisman is not a weapon for the weak."

"Heh~ Impressive..." Natsuki examined the talismans one more time. She hid it under her clothes and started to walk away.

Diana stopped Natsuki for a moment. "Where are you going?"

Natsuki smirked. "Back to Italy... I am going to test these talismans' power."

Natsuki vanished leaving light orbs on the air that was slowly disappearing.

"What a girl..." An evil smile had suddenly appeared on Diana's face as she shook her head and went back inside the shrine.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Luck is not on my side. Sorry for the delay... I hope you like this chapter! New characters have appeared!

Thank you for your reviews **dream-of-silent-death**, **TheKawaiiStar21**, **Otaku97**, **ezcap1st**, **VenomRogue**, and **Ayz283**!

**TheKawaiiStar21: **I'm sorry if the previous chapter creep you out. I didn't know that I wrote a creepy chapter. -_-

Anyway, I love you too! *hugs back* It's natural for me to update every day since I have nothing to do at home. Well... except when my laziness started to attack me or the mental block syndrome attacks that's the time my updates will get delayed. Fufufu... :)

**Otaku97: **Thank you! *bows* Don't worry I will try to put Tsuna and Natsuki's combo play in the future chapters. I am still waiting for an opportunity on where I will insert it. Even I want their combo play to happen... Hee-hee! :)

**ezcap1st** and **VenomRogue: **Thank you so much! :D

I would like to express my gratitude to all those who add this story on their favourites and alerts. Thank you so much! I just discovered it last night when I was cleaning up the inbox on my e-mail because it already reached up to 7000+ messages and it won't be a matter of time before it would reach 8000 messages so I have to erase majority of it.

I know that I said my gratitude, joined fanfiction for how many months and written five stories, it may sound embarrassing but I don't care... what are the alerts for? Like the story alert or author alert? I'm kind of curios what it is.

Is there someone out there nice enough to answer my question? If none of you wants to answer then fine but if there are some who wants then... it's fine as well. Say whatever you want or insult me whatever you want I don't care... You're insults will NEVER affect me so don't even bother wasting your time insulting my curiosity. I'll give that as an advice. :)

I'm sorry if I speak (write) too much in this chapter. I am just curious really... about the alerts and stuffs...

Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^


	27. Chapter 27: Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

* * *

**Alternative Reality**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Discovery**

Before Natsuki could go back to Italy to test the talisman's power, she decided to visit her house. She stood a few meters away from it. She saw the lights being turned on which shows signs of life inside the house. She also heard the voices of her love ones, their laughter, cries and any random things that they were saying. She wanted to go there but she knew that she no longer belongs there. She no longer belongs in the world of the living.

Time came, she saw her mother standing by the glass doors. Nana was laughing together with Fuuta, Lambo, and I-pin. The kids surrounded her while talking to the baby inside her womb. Natsuki almost cried when she saw that lovely scene. She wanted to run towards her mother. She didn't notice Colonello who was walking towards her direction.

Colonello noticed that there was someone standing near the house of Sawada. He recognized the person as Natsuki. He rubbed his eyes with his hands. He thought that it might be a hallucination. The moment he stopped rubbing his eyes, he still saw Natsuki.

"Natsuki... Natsuki, is that you? Kora!" Colonello asked her.

Natsuki turned her head sideways to look at the person who called her. To her surprise, it was Colonello.

Colonello saw Natsuki's teary face and how lonely she looked. He noticed the pained expression on her face when she saw him. He ran towards her but before he could even reached her. Natsuki turned her back on him and disappeared without saying anything. He looked at his surroundings for any signs of Natsuki.

"Hey! Where are you? Kora! Tch! Don't just leave like that without saying anything! Kora!" Colonello screamed. He searched for her anywhere but he never saw her again.

Reborn, who just went outside to get some fresh air, saw Colonello running around the house.

"Colonello, what are you doing? You looked stupid running around in circles." Reborn teased playfully.

Colonello faced Reborn seriously. "Natsuki was just here awhile ago."

Reborn's playful expression turned serious. Just like Colonello, he began searching for Natsuki again. He was wondering on why Natsuki didn't come and meet them.

Colonello sighed as he gave up searching for her. "Give up! She's gone."

"Why didn't you stop her from leaving?" Reborn grabbed Colonello by his collar. He seethed those words through his teeth.

"I DID try to stop her! But she just left without saying anything!" Colonello countered angrily.

Both men wanted to see Natsuki. All of them wanted to see her but it was Natsuki who was distancing herself away from all of them. She was afraid to get attached to all of them again. She knew that someday she will disappear for good so to prevent everyone from getting hurt she will distance herself from them. It doesn't matter if she gets hurt and lonely as long as the people she love doesn't get hurt because of her. With that, she decided not to appear before her family and friends as much as possible except for Tsuna for she needs him. She needs them but Tsuna will serve as a link to all of them.

* * *

Inside the house, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto were doing their homework in Tsuna's room, previously Natsuki's room. Gokudera's wounds had been patched up with Bianchi's help.

Luce had also visited their house so that she could check up on Nana from time to time. With Nana's pregnancy, all house work was forbidden for her. There was Bianchi to do all the cleaning up to the laundry but when it comes to cooking, Luce would do all of that along with Reborn's support. They don't want to die yet not especially because of the food that they eat.

As Tsuna answered his homework with the help of Gokudera, he sensed Natsuki's presence lurking nearby but it suddenly disappeared in an instant. Due to the bond that they made, he was able to sense the presence of Natsuki and at the same time, Natsuki could also do the same thing.

Fuuta opened the door to Tsuna's bedroom slightly. He stuck his head inside. "Tsuna-nii! Mama wants you to come down."

Tsuna nodded and left his friends for a moment.

He was greeted by his mother when he reached the end of the stairs. Nana asked him to buy some soy sauce since they've ran out of it. Tsuna nodded and followed his mother's request.

Luce, who was busy cooking in the kitchen, stuck her head out of the doorframe. "Nana, your son is really nice. You must have raised him well there."

Nana's eyes beamed with pride and joy as she nodded and went back playing with the children.

Tsuna went outside to do what his mother asked him to. When he arrived there, he saw Reborn and Colonello arguing something in a distance. He doesn't want to get caught in the middle of it so he slowly went off to do his task.

He successfully did his task without any problems. As he went back home, he sensed Natsuki's presence again. He looked everywhere but he can't find her. He let his feelings and instincts take over him and lead him to Natsuki's whereabouts.

His feelings and instincts lead him to a place where Natsuki hid from Ryohei before when the said man searched for her. He looked at the tree where Natsuki clung for dear life before so that Ryohei won't find her. A small, sad smile appeared on his face. Back then, Natsuki was full of life and happy. He wished to return to those days but he knew that it would be impossible. He saw the light orbs deep in the woods. He followed it which caused him to come face to face with Natsuki.

"What are you doing here?" Natsuki asked Tsuna with a stern and serious expression on her face.

Tsuna shuddered at her cold voice. "I-I've been looking for you. I have some questions that I need answers from you."

Natsuki crossed her arms and smirked. "Fine... State your questions then..."

"The dead bodies that were found in the dark corner of Namimori's Shopping District, I know that it was you who killed them. Why did you do it? Why did you kill them, Natsuki?" Tsuna gulped as he questioned Natsuki.

Natsuki met Tsuna's gaze. A sad smile full of pain crept on her face slowly. "Those men were grandpa Vittore's men. They were following Damian and Luss-nee back then. They were plotting something so before they could even start their moves, I killed them with my own hands. I was consumed by anger and hate which made me do all those... UNHUMAN things..."

Tsuna was speechless on what Natsuki said. He gathered all of his guts to continue speaking. "So what are you doing now?"

"I was searching for grandpa Vittore's headquarters. As you can see, he is good at hiding. I've discovered that he had a lot of bases. I discovered one in Italy and I am planning to attack it now... by myself... Heh!" A teasing smirk suddenly appeared on her face.

Tsuna's eyes grew round as saucers. He almost dropped the bottle of soy sauce that he was holding. "BY YOURSELF, YOU MEAN ALONE? ARE YOU INSANE? TAKE SOME MEN WITH YOU! I'M SURE FATHER OR THE OTHERS WILL PROVIDE SUPPORT FOR YOU!"

Natsuki shook her head in denial. "No! I will go there by myself! Besides, I have my minions even though they are not humans. By the way, don't tell anyone where I will go. If they found it out, they might follow me to Italy which will make mother vulnerable to attacks."

"_What do you mean by YOUR minions? And NON-human at that?"_ Tsuna thought as chill ran through his spine.

"Uh..." He was now confused on what to do. He was torn between his mother and Natsuki's safety.

Natsuki gave a mock salute and left Tsuna alone. "Well... See ya... Protect mother, ok?"

She disappeared like a ghost which left a creepy atmosphere. Tsuna sighed and went back to his house.

* * *

When he arrived in his house, he gave the thing which his mother need. Damian and Lussuria have visited them that night. Damian was so surprised to see Tsuna in his original and human form. He was so glad which made him hug Tsuna. Lussuria adjusted his glasses and examined Tsuna's entire being.

"Tsuna-nii! I'm glad that you're back!" Damian exclaimed with excitement.

Tsuna patted Damian's head since he was a little bit taller to him.

Reborn asked Tsuna something which caught Tsuna off guard. "What took you so long in buying that soy sauce? Don't tell me that something had happened... You've met with Natsuki didn't you?"

Tsuna was unable to say anything at Reborn's remark. All he could do was nod as he pushed Damian gently off him. He looked at his mother who were a few meters away from them then he looked back at all of them.

"Let's talk about it outside..." Tsuna said in a serious tone.

Tsuna, Reborn, Colonello, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Damian, and Lussuria went outside the house. They had somehow formed a mini-circle out of their group.

"You met big sister Natsuki, Tsuna-nii? But how can that be? Isn't she dead?" Damian asked worriedly. He can't understand what was going on any longer.

"Yes, I met her on the way back home when Mom asked me to buy some soy sauce. Apparently, an old woman revived her who goes by the name Diana." Tsuna answered.

Lussuria gasped at what he heard. "Oh my~! Boss and the others must find out about this!"

He brought out his phone and called the Varia headquarters. Unfortunately, no one was able to pick up the phone there.

"Mmmuuuooo~ Where are those people when you need them the most?" Lussuria complained as he threw his phone to the ground which shattered the poor thing.

"If big sister is really alive then I was not hallucinating back then. It was really big sister whom I've seen walking in the shopping district! Then the person who killed those people which was reported in the news was... big sister..." Damian finished his words with a heavy heart.

Gokudera and Yamamoto couldn't almost believe what they were hearing. Natsuki was the culprit of that murder? But that was impossible... Gokudera tried to leave in search of Natsuki but he was stopped by Tsuna.

"It's no use looking for her. She already left who knows where..." Tsuna lied to them about Natsuki's whereabouts.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Reborn clenched their fists. Lussuria pouted sadly while Damian stared on the ground. Natsuki was avoiding them and they don't like it at all, not even the least.

Natsuki was right. If he told them her whereabouts, they will really fly towards her leaving Nana vulnerable to danger. Tsuna decided to lie and hid from them Natsuki's location.

Colonello broke the silence that was surrounding the atmosphere. "Why did Natsuki killed those people? Kora!"

Tsuna perked up on Colonello's question. "Those men were working under Vittore. They were following Damian and Luss-nee. They were plotting something against the two of them. Before the men could do some major damage to Damian and Lussuria, she killed all of them."

Damian bit his lower lip as he pondered everything Tsuna said. _"Because of me... Big sister has to do all those cruel things..."_

Tsuna noticed the pain look on Damian's face. He knew that expression quite well. He patted Damian's head gently to comfort him. "Don't blame yourself, Damian. It's not your fault. Natsuki did that to protect the people important to her so don't punish yourself."

Damian looked at Tsuna's eyes and nodded. "Will we be able to meet big sister? I... I really miss her..."

"I don't know. I can't promise you anything but if it is fated for you guys to meet Natsuki again then you will meet her." (Tsuna)

Damian grinned. It was not yet sure that he will meet Natsuki someday but he can't stop himself from hoping.

"Everyone, come inside! Dinners ready!" Luce told them as she stood near the door.

The men followed her back inside the house with the hope of meeting Natsuki again.

Unknown to them, a man who was wearing a tight-fitting, leather, black suit was crouching on one of the neighbour's roof. The suit made him invisible to the people's eyes. The man was working under Vittore. He was tasked on spying the Sawada Family for months. He had a hard time gaining some useful information to them. He wasn't able to hear properly the conversation of Tsuna and the others because of his distance but he was able to see Nana's state when the pregnant woman stood near the glass doors. He took his phone out and sent a message to his headquarters.

Before Reborn could enter the house again, he sensed an ominous presence nearby. He scanned his surroundings, examining the entire place carefully.

"Reborn?" Luce found Reborn's behaviour strange which caught everyone's attention.

"Sshh!" Reborn silenced her. He had Leon transform into a gun.

He kept on examining the place until a slight movement on the roof caught his attention. Despite the man's suit, it was still not enough to hide his presence from Reborn.

Reborn shot the man dead. It's a good thing that Reborn used a silencer.

The man fell to the ground completely lifeless. The moment he hit the ground, the suit's effect had faded which revealed the man's dead body. His phone was still on his hand.

Reborn walked towards the man to check on him. Tsuna went with Reborn. They discovered that the man was Vittore's minion but Tsuna didn't care about that. Tsuna paled when he saw the message on the phone that was sent successfully to its destination.

The message goes like this...

"_The Vongola has a new heir. The mother of the previous candidate is pregnant."_

Reborn clicked his tongue when he saw the message. "Tch! This is bad!"

They informed and alerted everyone about what had happened. The life of the new heir was now in danger.

* * *

Meanwhile, Byakuran, Yuni, Shoichi and Spanner have arrived in Japan. They were also accompanied by the current head of the Giglio Nero Family who happens to be Yuni's parents namely Gamma and Aria. Aria was Luce's little sister who had married Gamma. Gamma was Yuni's stepfather through her mother's second marriage but even though they were not related by blood, they still love each other like they were completely related. Nozaru and Tazaru, Gamma's little brothers, served as Yuni's bodyguards. They were like one big, happy family.

As their group went outside of the airport where their cars were waiting, they were greeted by men in black suits that were raining bullets on them. Gamma protected everyone from the assault.

The gunshots made the civilians run away for dear life.

Nozaru, Tazaru and Byakuran went to their battle stance.

Aria hugged her daughter in the name of mother's protection while Shoichi brought the metallic suit case closer to his body. Spanner stood in front of Shoichi despite his lack of battle experience.

"Hey! Boy! Give that suitcase to us if you still value your life!" The leader of those men said to Shoichi.

"NEVER!" Shoichi screamed in denial as he hugged the suitcase.

The man tried to kill Shoichi and Spanner but he was stopped when Byakuran caught his wrist and threw him on a nearby wall.

"Aria! Take the kids and go! The suitcase must not fall on the wrong hands! Take it to Timoteo's children!" Gamma ordered them as he fought his enemies. He won't let any one of his enemies hurt his family.

"Go! Sister! We'll hold them off!" Nozaru seconded as he slashed five enemies in one strike using his scythe.

"Byakuran! Go! Someone needs to protect them!" Tazaru replied as he threw his enemy over his comrades like a doll.

Aria nodded and she led Yuni, Shoichi and Spanner inside the car. "You'd better come back alive, Gamma!"

Gamma smirked at his wife's words.

Byakuran's angel wings sprouted behind his back. He flew in the air protecting the car from any incoming attack. They went to Namimori in search of Tsuna and the others.

* * *

In one of Vittore's headquarters, Vittore received the message of his underling that was killed by Reborn. He had gone wild after finding out about the unborn child's existence. He thought that with Natsuki's death, no one will be able to take the position away from him. Now, a new threat came to threaten his plans. Worst, it was an unborn child.

"KILL! THAT CHILD MUST NOT BE BORN! THE MOTHER AND THE CHILD MUST DIE!" Vittore chanted like a crazy person.

His men that were dressed in lab coats did their best to stay away from Vittore's wrath. Vittore sent some of his men to kidnap and kill Nana. He also decided that it was time for him to take Damian back.

Vittore was staying in an underground laboratory that has different modern devices. The laboratory was made out of special and sturdy metal. It has a long hallway where glass tanks filled with different bright coloured fluids were lined up to the sides. Inside the tanks were creatures which the word "monster" was not enough to describe the abominable creature. There were wires attached on the creature's body and it was floating around the glass tank like it was sleeping, waiting to be freed from its glass prison. A strange, growling sound coming from those abominable creatures can be heard at the entire place. At the end of the hallway was an open, wide, circular area. In the middle of it was a huge, glass tank that was filled with bluish liquid. Wires can also be seen attached to the creature's body. The creature was still in the shadows. Judging by its shadows, people could say that it was bigger to a human being. Big, round, red eyes can be seen flashing inside the glass tank.

Vittore ordered his men to continue their hidden research. No matter what happens, the research should be a success. He doesn't care if the people's lives were gone or destroyed as long as his research should be a success for he needed it to achieve his dreams and that was to stand atop the Vongola.

* * *

Natsuki attacked the base which she found in Italy. She used her black talisman to summon an army of beasts. She thought that she could only summon one beast at a time but she never expected to summon an army which broke the base's security easily. Majority of the men became food for the beasts. The bloody scene was too disgusting that a person who had a weak heart and personality couldn't take. There was a time when one beast bit of a man's head off his body. Some beasts would ganged up on one man biting it's arms, legs and head at the same time, then they would pull the parts towards their directions which would make the body cut into pieces. The blood would suddenly spurt in different directions. Despite the beasts' strong and scary demeanor, they were completely loyal to Natsuki.

She entered the base which had one hundred men guarding the insides. She used her red talisman and it transformed into a sharp naginata. The 100 men had become her opponents and all of them were professional hitmen. She fought those men without any fear. Her weapon would transform to one form to another in a fast pace to meet her desired choice. As her body had been filled with battle wounds, she fought gracefully with no fear in her eyes.

As the men were completely wiped out, Natsuki went on an elevator that led her underground. Inside the elevator, she used her blue talisman to recover from all the damage that she took. The moment she reached her destination and the elevator opened, she was greeted by people who were looking and acting strange.

The underground has a very, long hallway which had doors at the sides. The place was made out of metal but it was designed like it was made out of bricks. It was lighted by a dim light only which provides a scary, creepy and horrifying feeling. They were some people standing on the sides like a guard dog with their hands at the back and their feet were spread apart. They snapped their heads at Natsuki when the elevator dinged.

The said people had their eyes in pure white. It was widely open and they don't blink. Worst, they were dead set on killing Natsuki like a human fighting machine. They don't speak like a human. They just kept on growling like an animal. On the other hand, their fighting abilities were commendable. At first glance, they looked human but when they started moving, they don't seem like one.

Natsuki had a hard time bringing one of them down because no matter how many times she attacked or threw them out of her way, they kept on coming back. She used her white talisman to create a protective barrier around herself. To her surprise, the moment her enemies touched the barrier, they would turn into ashes due to the barrier's cleansing capabilities. She ran straight while expanding the barrier around her which annihilated her enemies but there were still some who chased her like they were programmed to kill her.

Time came, Natsuki ran out of energy to use the talisman's power. She entered a room randomly and locked the door. She used the room's available furnitures to block the door. Her enemies outside kept on pounding the poor the door.

She entered a room that was filled with dust and books. A strange-looking book caught her eyes. She began reading it as she sat on a table that was filled with dust. As she read the book, she trembled in fear.

The book happens to contains all of Vittore's researches which the Vongola didn't know about. It contains informations about creating the "Ultimate Marionette" which would act and look like a living human but it doesn't have a mind on its own. The thing or creature would only start moving once it was given what order to do so and it would only listen to its master alone who was called the creator.

"This... This is what grandpa Vittore plans to do with Damian!" Natsuki muttered angrily as her grip on the book grew tighter.

All of the processes were marked failure due to its end results.

The specimens still looked like a human but they no longer act one. One of its signs was that their eyes will turn white. Another sign was that they will lose the ability to speak in which they would look and acts like a zombie. The last sign was that they will turn into human fighting machines in which the only thing that they knew was to kill.

Natsuki remembered the enemies that she fought when she left the elevator. Their appearance and actions met the signs.

"They... They are all failed experiments?" Natsuki's breathing had become uneven.

She continued her reading. She had gained knowledge which shouldn't be discovered by anyone. She shook her head as she tried to recover from her shock. She just found out who were the people behind the creation of that abominable creation.

"How could this happen? The Sciamano Family was the source of that research?" Natsuki gripped her head from all the things that she had discovered. Now she wanted to know what kind of connection Diana had with her grandfather.

A light explosion had suddenly exploded. The explosion blasted the door into smithereens which made the humans turned into zombie-like creatures enter the room freely.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **What kind of chapter did I just wrote?

Thank you for your reviews **Otaku97**, **mi-chan94**, **dream-of-silent-death**, **doremishine itsuko**, **VenomRogue**, **TheKawaiiStar21**, and **Ayz283**!

**Otaku97: **Yes, there is a need for the talismans. It will help Natsuki grow stronger just like how the box weapons will help Tsuna and the others grow stronger. :)

**mi-chan94: **I don't know what's the right word but the closest word that I can answer is teleportation. Natsuki gained the ability to appear and disappear in different places like a true ghost after her revival. That is how she gets to Italy. It's a good thing that she was not arrested for trespassing. :)

**dream-of-silent-death: **She is not really that evil. She only killed the people who were threatening her family's safety like Vittore's men. :)

**doremishine itsuko: **The only person Tsuna liked was the Kyoko in his world. In Tsuna's situation now, I could tell that he is in neutral. In Natsuki's world, he is not bullied like in his world or gets worshipped like Natsuki so he doesn't have any admirers. The people just accepted him for who he is. :)

**VenomRogue: **Thank you for the support! :)

Thank you for answering my question **Otaku97 **and **TheKawaiiStar21**! You just quenched my curiosity. :D

Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^


	28. Chapter 28: Hidden Weapons

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

* * *

**Alternative Reality**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Hidden Weapons**

In just a short time of staying in the room, Natsuki had somehow regained her strength. She used her red talisman and it transformed into two short swords. There was a chain at the tip of its handle that connects the two swords. She slashed the first enemy that attacked her which happens to be a male that was holding a katana. Their swords clashed with each other. Another enemy attacked her from behind. She threw her other sword to the other one to stab it. She pulled the chain to get the sword back.

She fought all of them until she was able to create a way where she could have run. She placed the book at her back. She inserted it at her kimono's black belt as she slashed her enemies out of the way.

Natsuki turned to her left and continued to run. She used her black talisman to summon two huge bears which she used to stop the enemies from chasing her. As she ran for her life, she reached a dead end. In front of her was a huge metallic, silver door. She pushed her way in and to her surprise she saw seven glass tanks that have humans inside it. Six of the glass tanks were encircling one glass tank that contained a red-haired boy. Two girls and four other guys were also in the glass tanks. There were wires connected to all of their body. Natsuki could tell that the man in the center was somehow close to her age and that was if she is living.

"Are these people one of their experiments?" Natsuki examined each tank.

The name plates of the specimens were found at the lower part of the tank.

"P. Shitt... Rauji Ooyama... Koyo Aoba... Kaoru Mizuno... Julie Katou... Adelheid Suzuki... and... Enma Kozato? Are these their names?" Natsuki said as she examined each tank.

She heard the pounding on the metallic door which she had just locked. The monsters were able to defeat the bears which were summoned by Natsuki.

"Tch! They were able to defeat it?" Natsuki noticed the slight movement of the redhead inside the tank.

"_They must have not yet turned into monsters..." _ Natsuki thought to herself.

Natsuki broke each tank by slashing them. The liquid contents were spilled on the floor. She cut all the wires to free the seven humans that were stuck on it. Their bodies fell on the floor. The girl with long black hair who was named Adelheid Suzuki was the first one to cough. Natsuki went to her side and helped her. She held her head in her arms.

*cough cough* "E-Enma..." Adelheid said in a weak voice.

Natsuki looked at the redhead man that was lying unconscious on the floor then she returned her gaze on Adelheid. "Hey! Hang in there!"

Adelheid slowly opened her eyes. She saw a young girl but she didn't feel any human warmth from her even though the girl was touching her. "Who... Who are you?"

"Save it for later... Can you stand?" Natsuki asked her with a touch of concern in her voice.

Adelheid nodded slightly. She tried to stand slowly with the help of Natsuki.

Julie, Koyo and Kaoru showed signs of life. They heard the pounding on the metallic door which woke them.

"Agh! They're too noisy!" Julie complained. The noise brought pain to his head.

"Are you guys still humans?" Koyo asked them. He was still on his knees but he was trying his best to stand up.

Kaoru nodded to tell his comrades that he was still fine and the same.

Adelheid was swaying on her feet. The after effects of the fluid where they have been soaked were starting to show. They were getting dizzy but it was not life threatening. She almost fell on her knees. Luckily, Julie was there to catch her.

"Are you alright?" Julie asked her with a concern face.

Adelheid nodded in affirmation.

Julie's eyes landed on Natsuki who was walking around searching for something.

"Who is she?" Julie whispered in Adelheid's ears.

Adelheid shook her head as she whispered her answer to Julie. "I... I don't know... but she was the one who saved us from that tank."

Natsuki searched for some spare clothes for them to use. She found some in a cupboard that was lying in the corner of the room. She threw it to them as she positioned herself near the metallic door. She used her blue talisman's powers to heal them from their pain.

"Can all of you still fight? We'll break our way out of here..." (Natsuki)

Adelheid, Julie, Kaoru and Koyo nodded in agreement. They were still weak due to the experimentations did on their body but they can still fight. They also took the clothes that Natsuki gave them. They even helped Enma, Rauji, and Shitt P. to get on their clothes that were still unconscious.

The metallic doors were starting to get disfigured because of the enemies' attacks.

Kaoru picked up Rauji and shoved him over his shoulders like a sack of potato. Julie did the same thing but it was only Enma. Shitt P. started to regain consciousness. Adelheid took her left arm and hooked it over her shoulders.

"Adel... What's... going on?" Shitt P. muttered in a soft voice. Her eyes were open halfway.

"We'll break our way here..." Adelheid replied.

Shitt P's eyes landed on Natsuki. "Who is she?"

"I don't know... Save your questions later. We have to get out of here." Adelheid answered calmly.

Koyo positioned himself near Natsuki to support her in the fight. Natsuki used her white talisman to cast a protective barrier to Adelheid and the others.

Adelheid, Julie, Kaoru and Shitt P. stood close with each other. They made sure that they were within the barriers protection.

Natsuki used her blue talisman to heal Koyo further. She was almost at her limits but she refused to back down on it.

The metallic door was thrown open and the zombie-like creatures began to assault them. Natsuki lunge herself to them slashing one enemy and another. Koyo used his boxing abilities to support Natsuki. As they continued to fight, they were creating a way for their escape.

There were also some enemies who were attacking Julie and the others but no one from the enemy's side could get near them because of the barrier. Anyone who gets near the barrier turned into ashes. Adel and the others have a painful expression on their faces. They were watching their comrades die one after another and they couldn't do anything about it.

The enemies turned out to be their comrades. They were their friends, allies, and co-family members. Unfortunately for them, they were the only ones who survived the experimentation. Majority of them were kidnap or captured just to become a guinea pig for that abominable research.

When their escape route was almost cleared, they began to run towards the elevator that would lead them outside.

"_This... Granpa Timoteo must know about this!"_ Natsuki thought to herself as she ran to the elevator together with the others.

* * *

Meanwhile in Japan, Aria and her comrades finally found Tsuna's house. They were welcomed in the house by Reborn, Colonello, Luce, Iemitsu and Tsuna after introducing themselves. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei have also visited Tsuna's house that day. Aria, Yuni, Byakuran, Shoichi and Spanner were lead in the living room. Shoichi placed the suitcase on top of a small table that was located in the middle part of the room. He opened the suitcase which revealed the box weapons.

Tsuna was curious on what was the box for. He pointed his index finger on the contents of the suitcase. "What are those things?"

"These are called box weapons. Verde-sama made all of this exclusively for the Vongola only. This will help you and the guardians to boost your strength. They can only be activated by acquiring the Arcobaleno Seals and unlocking the true power of the Vongola Rings." Shoichi answered as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Spanner handed each box to their respective owners. Mukuro and Hibari's box were taken by Dino. He told them that he will deliver those boxes to them. He left the house to do his task.

Iemitsu told them to go on an intensive training in the mountains to master their own boxes.

Reborn called the missing Arcobalenos. The Arcobalenos will be assigned as a tutor to Tsuna and the others.

Minutes later, Gamma, Nozaru and Tozaru arrived in Tsuna's house after disposing their enemy's dead bodies. They were filled with scratch and bruises which they got from holding off the enemies so that Aria and the others can escape.

Luce gave Aria a first-aid kit so that Aria could treat Gamma's wounds. She had also helped in treating the wounds of Nozaru and Tazaru.

* * *

While the men were busy discussing on how to strengthen themselves in preparation for their fight with Vittore and his men, Nana, Bianchi, Fuuta, I-pin and Lambo went to the supermarket to do some groceries. Bianchi and the kids made sure that Nana won't bring anything heavy. After doing their shopping, they saw Damian walking alone in the streets. They called him and asked him to join with them which the boy happily did.

They were walking towards their home when suddenly a black van appeared in front of them. Men in black suits who were wearing shades suddenly came out of the van and they tried to grab Nana and Damian.

"Mama!" The kids shouted in terror.

"You! Let go of her!" Bianchi threw her poison cooking which was in a form of a pie at the man's face.

The man released Nana and he collapsed to the ground.

Fuuta pulled Nana gently away from the men.

I-pin and Lambo stood in front of Fuuta and Nana in a protective manner. I-pin used all of the skills that Fon taught her. Lambo brought out his grenades from his hair. He threw it on the men that were planning to take Nana and Damian.

"Gyahaha...! Take that! Lambo-san is great!" Lambo laughed at one of the men that he rendered unconscious.

"Gyoza Kenpo!" I-pin fired her stinking attack on one of the men. She controlled his body and threw it on his comrades which brought them unconscious to the ground.

Damian was grabbed roughly by the waist. He was forcefully brought inside the van. He elbowed his kidnapper on the face before he was thrown inside. The man released Damian against his will. Damian kicked the man in his most sensitive part, the man's most sensitive physical part. The man cursed in pain as his hands went to that part. Damian ran to Nana's side.

"Fuuta! Damian! Lambo! I-pin! Take Mama and go home! I'll stop them! No matter what happens don't let them capture Mama and Damian!" Bianchi screamed over her shoulder as she fought the men.

Fuuta, Lambo, I-pin, and Damian took Nana and ran away. The sooner they get back home the better. Despite of their running, they were completely careful when it comes to Nana. They made sure that the baby inside her won't get affected.

The civilians had witnessed everything that happened. They called the police for help. Some of them had even helped Nana and the kids escape. A police's whistle was heard somewhere in a distance which made the men leave as fast as they could. Bianchi wanted to chase them but she had more important things to take care of. She ran as fast as she could so that she could be with Nana and the kids.

Nana, Damian and the kids almost reached the house. When they've reached the kid's playground, another batch of Vittore's men appeared in front of them. There were even men standing behind them. Damian stood in front of Nana protecting her from the enemies. Lambo stood behind Nana while I-pin and Fuuta stood on her sides.

Alberto walked closer to them. He was sent by Vittore to Japan to take Damian and kill Nana. By the time Natsuki attacked their base in Italy where they've met, he was already on his way to Japan to do his mission.

"Young Master... Please return to us..." Alberto said politely. Despite him being on the enemy's side, he still doesn't want to hurt Damian or even kill Nana. He had so much respect for her.

"No! I will not come back!" Damian shouted in an angry voice.

Alberto sighed. He snapped his fingers which signalled for one of his men to attack.

Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta and Damian fought against those men. They protected Nana against all of them.

Nana was almost in tears. The children were fighting for her and her baby's protection and yet she couldn't do anything to help them. The only thing that she could do was to pray for some miracle to happen.

Their opponents were now stronger compared to the previous ones. Lambo was caught by one of the men. I-pin was thrown to the ground while Fuuta was being choked in the air. Damian was brought to his knees. One of his arms was twisted and placed on the back.

"Ma... ma..." Fuuta muttered under his choked breath as he tried to pry the man's hand off his neck.

"Noo... Mama..." I-pin tried to stand but to no avail.

"DON'T HURT MAMA!" Lambo screamed as he cried desperately.

"Stop! Please don't hurt the kids! I beg of you! It's me who you want right? So please release them!" Nana cried.

Alberto cocked his gun and pointed it to Nana which the woman trembled in fear. He doesn't want to kill her but he needed Damian to come with him with his own will. If he threatened Nana's life, Damian might come with them. He will take a risk on this impromptu plan which he thought by himself. If Damian won't still come then he had no other choice but to kill Nana.

"I'm afraid this is goodbye, Mrs. Sawada..." Alberto said in a cold voice.

Nana gasped on the man's cold voice.

Damian wanted to protect Nana with all his strength. He had come to love her like his own real mother. He had finally decided to surrender to his grandfather's demands. He doesn't care any longer if he will lose his freedom as long as Nana and her baby will be safe.

"STOP! Alright! I will come! Call grandfather and tell him that I will go back! I will do whatever he wants me to do just don't kill Aunt Nana!" Damian screamed as he struggled out of the man's grip.

Alberto's impromptu plan worked. He snapped his fingers again and told one of his men to call their boss. Vittore heard all of it. He agreed on his grandson's demand but Nana must still be abducted. Alberto relayed the message to Damian who was brought near him and released.

Damian grabbed the phone that served as a connection to his grandfather. "IF YOU HURT AUNT NANA AND HER BABY, I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Vittore only chuckled at the other end of the phone. He will give what his grandson wanted if it means gaining his grandson's cooperation. Problem one was solved. The next problem was for the research to be successful. Once it became successful, he could finally apply it on his grandson. After that, he will proceed to the third problem which was overthrowing Timoteo and claim Vongola.

Alberto's men were about to kill the other kids but Nana stopped them.

"Please release them... I will come with you quietly but please don't hurt the children." Nana begged Alberto.

Alberto snapped his fingers and his subordinates released Lambo and Fuuta. He leaned closer to Nana's ears and whispered something.

"I promise that nothing will come to harm on you or your baby. I swear that over my dead body, Mrs. Sawada. For now, please cooperate with us." Alberto whispered in Nana's ears in which he gained a small nod from her.

Three black cars suddenly came into view. Nana and Damian entered the car where Alberto was riding. Nana was treated gently because of her situation. If Nana or the baby was hurt, Damian will surely rebel against them so they made sure to treat her with care.

Fuuta grabbed one of the men's feet. "Where... are you... taking... Mama?"

The man kicked Fuuta away from him without a care whether he was a kid or not. Nana tried to go to Fuuta's side but Alberto stopped her. She was forced to enter the car without even treating the kid's wounds.

Before Alberto could enter the car, he crumpled a piece of paper and dropped it on the ground. His comrades didn't notice his strange action. No one did except for I-pin who always notice the smallest detail. All of them left leaving Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta lying on the ground.

Bianchi reached the playground. By the time she arrived there, it was already too late. She saw the three kids lying on the ground completely hurt and wounded.

"Fuuta! Lambo! I-pin!" Bianchi picked up Lambo first then she went to Fuuta who was still unconscious.

"Ma... ma..." Lambo muttered in his unconscious state. A small tear escaped his eyes.

Bianchi punched the ground due to her anger. "Damn! Where did they take her?"

Just on cue, I-pin handed the crumpled paper that she picked up to Bianchi.

Bianchi took the paper and read what was written on it. "The place where everything had begun... What does it mean?"

"That must be the place where they will take Mama and Damian-nii." I-pin said as her exhaustion was starting to take over her.

Bianchi caressed I-pin's cheek to soother her from her pain. She could see that all of them did their best to protect Nana. Despite their small features and lack of battle experience, they still held their ground.

Fuuta regained his consciousness slowly. He suddenly cried when he saw Bianchi. "Bianchi-nee... Mama and Damian-nii were..."

"Sshh... It's alright, Fuuta. We will rescue them. For now, let's go back. We need to tell the others about what had happened." Bianchi said to Fuuta.

Fuuta began to stand. He clutched his ribs where the man had kicked him. He clung on Bianchi's elbows for support. He was dragging his feet as he walk. The pain was too much for him.

Bianchi carried Lambo on her left arm while I-pin was placed on her right arm. She also tried to support Fuuta. They need to inform everyone about what had happened. Every second counts, the longer the time Nana and Damian spend with their enemy, the more their life will be at risk.

* * *

Back to Vitore's bases, Natsuki and her companions were able to escape the monsters that were chasing them. As soon as they reached outside, Natsuki set the whole place into fire, burning and turning everything into ashes. All of them went to the woods which were situated on a higher ground. When they were already assured that it was already safe for them to rest, they did what their body had demanded.

"So... Who are you?" Julie asked Natsuki as she placed Enma gently to the ground.

Adelheid took Enma's head and placed it on her lap. She looked at Natsuki with pure curiosity. She also wants to know who Natsuki is. There was only one thing she was sure of and that was "Natsuki is not human".

Kaoru also placed Rauji on the grass. He was still as quiet as ever.

Shitt P. sat on the ground and leaned her back on the tree's trunk.

Koyo kept his guard up in case some of those abominable creatures chased them. He had his ears open. He wanted to know who their saviour is.

"My name is Natsuyuki Sawada. I was the previous candidate for the tenth boss position of the Vongola Famiglia." Natsuki answered Julie's question.

"WHAT? VONGOLA?" Koyo turned around and walked towards Natsuki. His eyes were full of rage.

Adelheid and the others twitched when they heard the name Vongola.

Natsuki noticed their expressions. She couldn't stop her curiosity from coming out. "All of you hated the Vongola, right? Will you tell me why? And also, why are you inside those tanks in the first place? Lastly, who are you?"

Koyo grabbed Natsuki's wrist. He noticed that she was too cold for a living person but he was completely consumed in rage to even care about it. "Don't pretend that you don't know who we are, Vongola lapdog!"

Natsuki glared at Koyo which made the man loosen his grip on her wrist. "It's because I DON'T KNOW that's why I'm asking you!"

Adelheid could somehow sense that Natsuki was not lying. She could somehow feel that Natsuki was not an enemy. She decided to tell her everything.

"We are the only survivors of Simon Family. Our family was just small and weak compared to the Vongola. Despite all of that, both families were close with each other since the first generation. We were supporting the Vongola in the shadows. Everything was great not until the Vongola captured our entire family and turned us into their specimens for their research. For years, we have suffered a lot of things under the Vongola. Our comrades turned into those monsters one after another until we are the only ones left. They became human fighting machines who only knew how to kill. They became weapons for the Vongola since they won't stop fighting until their target is completely dead. For some unknown reasons, their existence was completely hidden, not just to the public but also to the Mafia World as well." Adelheid said as she caressed Enma's hair.

Natsuki scrunched her eyebrows as she absorbed everything Adelheid said. The entire Vongola was blamed because of Vittore's doings. She could finally guess those unknown reasons why Vittore hid it. She knew that Vittore was planning to use those weapons to take over Vongola. If the research became a success, he will apply it on Damian. If it was a failure, it will become an addition to his collections of failed experiment which could almost make an army. Natsuki decided to clear the misunderstandings the Simon had with her family. Besides, her grandfather Timoteo must know about Vittore's works.

"Listen, I don't know if you will believe me but I will just tell you this. Those were not my grandfather Timoteo's works. I even doubt that he knows about it. It was all Vittore's works who happens to be my grandfather's little brother." Natsuki cleared the misunderstanding. She can't bring herself to call Vittore her grandfather after all that she had discovered about his doings.

The Simon Family had somehow become confused on what Natsuki said. They thought that she was lying but they could feel the sincerity in her words. A little bit of trust was building slowly inside their chest. When they think about it carefully, the current boss of the Vongola was a very nice person. There's no way a person like him could do something like that.

Natsuki asked them about Vittore's base. "Do you know anything about Vittore's base? I think this is not the only base he has here?"

Julie finally nodded and speaks. "Yes, there is one that we know of. The other one was in a form of a hospital."

"Form of a hospital?" (Natsuki)

"That's right! It's a prestigious hospital in Japan where only people related to mafia are being accepted but if you are a VERY RICH person then they will also accept you. It maybe a hospital but that is only on the surface because in reality that is the place where they take the people that they have kidnapped or captured. They're taking the people there to become A-N-O-T-H-E-R batch of specimens for their research. Some of the patients have also become one." (Julie)

Natsuki punched a tree trunk out of anger and frustration. "HE HAS GONE TOO FAR!"

Julie shrugged at Natsuki's reaction. He couldn't blame her if she reacted that way. Their enemy was a monster in a human flesh.

Natsuki took out the book that she found and handed it over to Adelheid. "I have a favour to ask of you. Please give this book to grandpa Timoteo, the Vongola's Ninth Boss. This book contains all of Vittore's crimes. With this book and your knowledge, everything will be proven. Please trust me on this... My grandfather has to know EVERYTHING."

Adel looked in her eyes and nodded. She took the book from Natsuki's hands. "Alright... You can count us in. I promise... Your grandfather will receive your message."

Natsuki ran off. There was only one prestigious hospital that met all of those requirements. And that was the hospital where she was confined after the accident and died. It was a place where everything had started, a place where she swore that she will return to the world of the living.

Before she could leave completely, Koyo warned her about the place. "Hey! Natsuyuki, isn't it? That place is completely dangerous. That was like the second main laboratory. The numbers of those monsters inside that place was times ten or a hundred compared to the monsters that we fought here. They are even stronger since that place was always up to date on their research!"

Natsuki waved her hand telling him that she understood. The moment she was out of their line of sight, she disappeared leaving orange light orbs in the air. Her destination was back to Japan. She will destroy everything that Vittore made and at the same time, kill him in the process. She also planted in her mind to ask Diana about the "Ultimate Marionette" thing.

When Natsuki left, Enma opened his eyes. He regained consciousness when they've reached the woods. He just refused to open his eyes when he'd heard his comrades' conversation with Natsuki.

Adelheid was so glad that Enma had finally awakened. She released a sigh of relief. "I'm glad that you're finally awake, Enma!"

Everyone looked at Enma to check up on him.

Enma sat up slowly. He held his head because he felt that his head was somehow heavy. "Adel... Let's go to the Vongola's headquarters... Vongola Nono has to know everything that happened."

"Hm... Alright! If that is what the tenth boss of the Simon Family wanted then so be it. We will go there." (Adelheid)

"Gaaahhh! After all the Vongola did to all of us, you are still going to support them? Now that is really amazing! We almost turned into monster because of them..." Julie said jokingly to ease the tension.

"Heh~ Remember... It was also the Vongola who saved us from that horrible experiment." Koyo countered in a joking manner.

"What kind of family that family turned into?" Julie pouted.

As soon as they've recovered their strength, they went to the Vongola's headquarters to inform The Ninth about Vittore's crimes.

* * *

Bianchi, Fuuta, Lambo, and I-pin have finally arrived at their home. Luce and the others were completely surprised when they saw the state that they're in. Luce, Aria and Yuni began treating their wounds especially the kids.

Bianchi told them everything that happened how Nana and Damian was kidnapped. She also relayed to them how the kids fought just to protect Nana and Damian.

Iemitsu was completely mad at what happened. His wife was kidnapped right under his nose.

Reborn had assembled the others to make a rescue party. They must save Nana and Damian as soon as possible. The life of the next boss was also at stake.

Bianchi gave the piece of paper which leads to where Nana and Damian were taken.

Iemitsu read the paper even Tsuna took a peek on it. "The place where everything had begun..."

Tsuna pondered on the words written on the paper. "What does it mean, Dad?"

Everyone also did the same thing. They couldn't understand what was written on the paper. They couldn't think of any place that would match that clue. Their questions were answered when Iemitsu began to speak.

"It must be the hospital where Natsuki was confined after the accident." Iemitsu said as he crumpled the paper.

Reborn was surprised at Iemitsu's answer. "How can you be so sure, Iemitsu?"

Iemitsu bore his gaze to all of them.

"Because that is the place where Natsuki died... The place where everything had started..."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Chapter 28 is done! Just like what you guys wanted, the Simon Family had made their appearance!

**doremishine itsuko: **Your request is finally granted. I hope you like it! :D

I would like to express my gratitude to the **15 people** who participated on my poll. I have really appreciated your help. As a result, here is the next chapter. **14 out of 15** voted for "OH YEAH! PUT THEM IN IT! I SAY PUT THEM!" so your wish is granted. Only **ONE** voted for "It's up to you Hai-chan! :) (I'll try to hunt down anyone who chose this for an answer...)" and I have an idea who you are! Hee-hee! Still... Thank you so much for your time and cooperation. As you can see **NO ONE** voted for "NO WAY"... I hope you guys would like this chapter! ^_^

Thank you for your reviews **Otaku97**, **VenomRogue**, **dream-of-silent-death**, **scheneeve**, and **Ayz283**!

**Otaku97: **It is part of his abilities. If I remember correctly, he still had his wings even without Ghost. Well, it doesn't matter anyway... :)

**dream-of-silent-death: **Yes, I am sure... :)

Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^


	29. Chapter 29: Destined Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

* * *

**Alternative Reality**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Destined Encounter**

Tsuna and the others have begun their preparation on saving Nana and Damian. They still can't use their Vongola Boxes because they haven't gained the Arcobaleno Seals and unlock the true powers of their Vongola Rings yet. Despite all of that, their rings were still capable of opening other normal box weapons which Verde made for the Vongola's allied families.

As the leader of CEDEF, Iemitsu sent some of his men to track down the people who kidnapped Damian and his wife.

Aria brought out another suitcase that contained all those boxes. Unfortunately, they weren't able to bring any normal box weapons that has a sky attribute because they were still rare and under development.

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei began picking their own boxes. They already know how to use their flames thanks to the intense training that Reborn and others gave them.

An electric feeling was suddenly felt by Tsuna which made him jump a little. He saw flashes of images in his head. The images were about Natsuki's travel in Italy. Her fights, her enemies, he saw everything. He also heard fragments of their conversation.

_"Do you know anything about Vittore's base? I think this is not the only base he has here?"_

_"Yes, there is one that we know of. The other one was in a form of a hospital."_

_"Form of a hospital?"_

_"That's right! It's a prestigious hospital in Japan where only people related to mafia are being accepted but if you are a VERY RICH person then they will also accept you. It maybe a hospital but that is only on the surface because in reality that is the place where they take the people that they have kidnapped or captured. They're taking the people there to become A-N-O-T-H-E-R batch of specimens for their research. Some of the patients have also become one."_

Tsuna couldn't understand why he was seeing Fragments of Natsuki's memories. The last time he saw her memories was when she was in a hospital in Italy where she revealed her goal to him.

Everyone's eyes came to him. They found Tsuna's behaviour kind of strange.

"Is there something wrong, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked Tsuna as he held his temporary box weapons.

"Na-Natsuki... She's nearby..." Tsuna answered Yamamoto's question.

Most of the people who knew Natsuki became alerted with that information. The Giglio Nero and the Gesso family tilted their heads in confusion. They wanted to know who that girl was named Natsuki.

Yuni pulled on her aunt's cloak. She asked her some information about Natsuki. "Aunt Luce... Who is Natsuki?"

Luce looked at her niece and patted her head. "She is Iemitsu's daughter."

Byakuran joined their conversation. "But isn't she dead? The news about her death was widely spread in the mafia world."

Colonello clenched his fist as he answered Byakuran's question. "There are circumstances. It's hard to explain..."

Byakuran nodded silently at Colonello's answer. He wanted to meet this Natsuki that they were speaking of. On the other hand, Yuni stared at Tsuna's face. She didn't notice it before but when she took a good look on Tsuna's face, she noticed that he look EXACTLY like her saviour in the woods. She found out about Tsuna coming from another world because of her premonitions. She wondered if the girl in the woods has some connections with Tsuna and the others.

Iemitsu received a call on one of his men about where the enemies brought Nana and Damian. His guess was really correct. They were really brought in the hospital where Natsuki died before. They decided to make their move at night.

* * *

The hospital has seven floors and one underground floor. It was a huge, wide building which was painted in white. At first glance, especially on the first, second, third and fourth floors, it was just a normal hospital where patients were being confined. The fifth, sixth, and seventh floors were forbidden to anyone including some of the hospital's personnel. Only people chosen by Vittore were allowed on those floors and some of the hospital's higher-ups who were doing the research. The fifth floor was a place where the chosen patients which will be used as specimens were taken. The sixth floor was the place where their experiments were being held. The seventh floor was a tightly-secured place because an unknown creature lived there. Lastly, the underground floor contains the cellar where they will take the people that they have been kidnapped or captured.

The hospital has glass doors. The moment people entered the hospital, they will be lead to a wide, open circular space. In the middle of that space stood five elevators. Four rectangular elevators that looked like a pillar surrounded one circular elevator. The rectangular elevators were labelled B1 to B4. B1 and B3 connect the floors one to three which was used by the ordinary folks and staff. B2 and B4 connect the floors one to sixth but B4 can access the underground floor, only chosen people can use these elevators. The circular elevator which was labelled MAIN connects all the floors from the underground floor to the seventh floor, only chosen people who worked under Vittore were allowed to have access on the MAIN elevator. The hospital was designed like that to confuse the enemies.

Alberto brought Nana to the fifth floor through the use of one of the elevators because of her case. She was placed in a luxurious room where she can get all that she needs. A private nurse was also placed under Nana to take care of her. The nurse was WAY too nice, kind and pure-hearted to be working for Vittore but well, that's life.

On the other hand, Damian was brought to the underground floor. He was placed on a cellar that has metallic bars lined on it. The kidnappers made sure to separate Nana and Damian in case the younger one thought of escaping.

As Damian was left alone in the cellar, an old man who happens to be his neighbour talked to him.

"Were you kidnapped, boy?" The old man asked Damian.

"Uh... Yeah..." Damian answered.

"Well, say your prayers, boy... Once you are captured by those men, you will become one of their specimens. You will turn like those monsters." The old man said as he pointed out to a man standing outside his cellar like a guard dog.

"Monsters?" Damian looked at the man the old man was pointing. He noticed that the man's eyes were pure white.

"What in the world...?" (Damian)

"There is no escape boy... They are human fighting machines... Once you are chosen, you will become like that." The old man replied as he resigned on his fate.

* * *

It was already sunset when Natsuki appeared in Japan. She went to the hospital that was said to be Vittore's second main base. When she reached the walls of the hospital that served as a fence at the entire building. She was greeted by a woman who was wearing white clothes that were used by most patients in the hospital. The woman has messy hair and she looked malnourished. Her cheeks were also hollow. She was running away from the hospital until she met Natsuki.

"HELP! HELP ME PLEASE!" The woman begged Natsuki as she shook her by the shoulders.

"Wha-What?" Natsuki said to the woman. She was completely shocked at the woman's actions.

"THEY WILL TURN ME INTO A MONSTER! PLEASE!" The woman's grip on Natsuki's shoulder began to hurt.

One doctor, nurse and two bulky men came and grabbed the woman that was shaking Natsuki. The woman who was said to be crazy was detained by the two bulky men. She tried to break free from their grasp but the nurse injected some liquid on her with the use of a syringe. The woman loses consciousness after that.

The doctor faced Natsuki and bowed at her. "I am sorry, ma'am. The woman has some mental problems. Please forgive us... This will never happen again."

With that, the doctor left together with his cronies. Natsuki clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. If it wasn't for the people around her, she would have helped the woman after all she understood what the woman was saying. She went inside the hospital and studied its entire structure. She decided to start her move at night. No matter what happens, she must destroy Vittore's creations. The problem was how to make the people leave.

Maybe, a little bit of fireworks would make the people leave the place.

* * *

Night had finally come. Iemitsu assembled all of them around the hospital. Hibari and Mukuro also came to lend their strengths. Even though, they kept on telling them that they just came in for fun. They have heard about what had happened to Nana and Damian. They were completely worried especially to Nana who was carrying a baby but there is no way that they will admit those feelings. They were given some temporary boxes which can be activated by their rings.

Dino came together with some of his men. Reborn, Colonello, and Fon also came to provide some support in case something happens. Lussuria arrived on the spot when he heard about what had happened to Damian. He got worried at the hotel when Damian didn't come back so he went charging to the Sawadas where he heard everything.

Aria, Luce, Yuni, Shoichi, Spanner, and Bianchi remained home to take care of the kids and watch the house while the men were gone.

The parties were divided into three. Byakuran together with Gamma, Nozaru and Tazaru will be in-charge on saving Damian. Tsuna and the other guardians will be accompanied by Iemitsu in search of Nana. Dino and the rest will help evacuate the people from danger.

They planned on blowing the hospital up lightly on the part where there were no people staying if it was possible. There might be casualties but it was unavoidable. They made that plan to lure the people out of the place. During the commotion, they were sure that Vittore's men might go on a panic. They will use that chance to rescue Damian and Nana. One of Iemitsu's men told them the location of where Nana and Damian were held captive.

They were about to take their plan into action when a loud explosion suddenly came. The explosion started on the sixth floor and a series of explosions followed after which was caused by a chain reaction. The lights in each rooms of the hospital began to turn on. Minutes later, the people were running away from the place, screaming whatever words or curses they were saying.

Colonello whistled at what he had seen. "Whoever did that... I salute that person!"

Iemitsu cleared his throat and told everyone. Even though they were not the one who caused it, it had somehow worked on their plan.

"What are you waiting for everyone? Go!" Iemitsu ordered them.

Everyone did all of their tasks. Tsuna could sense Natsuki's presence. The more he gets near inside the hospital, the stronger her presence become.

"_Natsuki... You're here, aren't you?"_ Tsuna thought as he began his rescue for his mother and Damian.

* * *

After learning the entire structure of the hospital and its secrets by hacking some computers and threatening some higher-ups, Natsuki went to the sixth floor to start destroying Vittore's creations. What Koyo said was true, the monsters living in the hospital was in a whole new level. Before she could only use one talisman at a time but now she could used a combination of each talismans.

Natsuki used her black talisman to summon her beasts who could fight in par with the monsters. They served as her comrades in battle. At the same time, she used her red talisman which provided her with different kinds of weapons. With the help of the white talismans cleansing abilities which she had combined with her red talisman's weaponry abilities, any mutated humans that she could encounter would turn into ashes.

*huff huff* "This is getting endless! I have to get to the seventh floor!" Natsuki panted as she broke her way to the seventh floor where her main target lives.

* * *

The people on the fifth floor heard the explosion. All of them began to panic and raced to the elevator. Some had already used the stairs to avoid crowding in the elevator.

Nana remained calm and seated on her bed. She caressed her womb when she sensed the baby's kicking. "Ssshhh... Don't worry; it's going to be alright..."

The nurse that was accompanying Nana left her when the commotion happened. She maybe the kindest girl in town but when it comes to tragedies or what not, she'll abandon everything even a pregnant woman just to save herself. In short, she's only nice when things were normal. No wonder she worked under Vittore.

Alberto went inside Nana's room to get her out. Her life and her baby must be protected.

"Mrs. Sawada, we have to get out of here." He said calmly like a true politician.

Nana nodded and followed Alberto. She was wondering. Alberto was an enemy but why was he helping her. He could have killed her and her baby. There were so many chances and yet he didn't do anything so why?

Alberto led her to the MAIN elevator. Luckily, the MAIN elevator was the only elevator that wasn't used by the people as an escape route. The elevator happens to be password protected. They were about to get inside the elevator but Nana didn't enter. She was stopped when Iemitsu and Tsuna came running towards them. Iemitsu and Tsuna used the stairs to get on the fifth floor since the people were flooding on the elevator.

Ryohei was left on the second floor to deal with Alberto's men who were situated in that floor. Hibari and Mukuro were on the third floor while Gokudera and Yamamoto were left on the fourth floor. All of them decided to be left behind so that Iemitsu and Tsuna could get on the fifth floor and save Nana. The only way for them to stay connected was the ear piece that each of them have which was provided by Shoichi before they left on their rescue mission. Tsuna, on the other hand, used a headset and contacts which comes from Spanner. The contacts will help him perfect the X Burner which he had just learned in one of his trainings.

"Nana!" Iemitsu shouted as he ran towards his wife.

Nana slowly went to her husband's side. To Tsuna's surprise, Alberto just let Nana go. He began to confront Alberto.

"What are you planning? You could have killed mother but you didn't do it. Now, you're letting her escape. You even left the clue on where you will take them. What are you playing at?" Tsuna said while in his hyper dying will mode.

Alberto smirked at Tsuna. "Do you really have the time asking me about stupid things?"

"What do you mean?" (Tsuna)

"She is here, you know... Right above you to be exact..." Alberto ran inside the elevator as quickly as he could and closed it as he made his escape.

Tsuna tried to stop him but it was no use. The sparking feeling was there again. It was already official. Natsuki was in the hospital. "Dad! Take Mom and leave!"

"What? I couldn't do that! You should come with us, Tsuna!" Iemitsu roared.

Nana looked at her son worriedly.

"Don't worry, Mom... Dad... I'll come back. I'll just have to check on something. Besides, it would be dangerous if Mom will stay here." (Tsuna)

Iemitsu thought about it carefully then he nodded. He picked up Nana and carried her princess-style making sure that their baby would be safe. "Alright! You'd better come back, son!"

Tsuna nodded then he flew towards the sixth floor looking for Natsuki. Iemitsu began to run down the stairs with his wife in his arms. Nana hugged her husband's neck. As they went down, they were joined by the other guardians who had successfully subdued their enemies. The place was starting to crumble due to the impacts coming from the sixth floor. The other floors were starting to get affected as well.

* * *

While Nana was being saved by Tsuna and the others, Byakuran and his companions ran down the stairs heading to the underground floor where Damian was being held captive. They were greeted by the human weapons that were eager on killing on them.

Gamma used one of his techniques namely the electric gutter. His balls that were coated with lightning flames began to spread high in the air electrifying everything that was within its range. The human fighting machines weren't able to dodge the attack.

As they reached the end of the stairs, a metallic door was blocking their way. Nozaru slashed it with his scythe that was coated with his storm flames. Behind the doors was a long hallway. The cellars that were filled with men can be found at the sides. The enemies that they were facing on the stairs were the ones who were guarding the cellars.

"HELP! LET US OUT OF HERE! PLEASE!" The people chanted in chorus.

The fighting machines snapped their heads to where Byakuran and the others were. They began to charge at them in a fast speed and abnormal numbers.

"In the name of marshmallows..." Byakuran cursed as he opened his box weapon that contained the black dragon.

The Black Dragon began to split and multiply matching the enemies' numbers. The dragons bit their enemies' head off.

Nozaru and Tazaru began slicing the metallic bars as they freed the people begging for their help. They can't also leave them because the people would grab their clothes or their bodies if they won't let them out. As they proceeded deeper in the room, they finally found Damian who was sitting at the corner of his cellar calmly.

"Hey! Damian!" Nozaru called him.

Damian looked up at him and grinned. "Where's Aunt Nana?"

"Don't worry, kid! The Vongolas have saved her! Now, stay back! I'll get you out of there!" Tazaru warned him as he sliced the metallic bars.

Damian wanted to help the old man that he talked to before but when he went to his cellar, the old man was already dead because of lack of food and water. He squeezed his eyes shut and offered a silent prayer then he left together with Byakuran and the others.

* * *

All of them met up outside. Nana and Damian was now back safe on their side. Iemitsu, Nana and the others were now waiting for Tsuna to return with them and everything will be fine. They still didn't know that Natsuki was inside the hospital as well. A blast of dying will flame that came on the sixth floor caught their attentions.

Holes and Cracks were seen at the entire building especially on the sixth floor. They could see some sky flames oozing from the holes and cracks. Dino saw the sky flames and he kind of found it different.

"Why do I have a feeling that those weren't Tsuna's flames?" Dino muttered under his breath.

Romario who heard his boss muttering replied. "It must have been your imagination boss..."

Dino shrugged but the uneasy feeling was still there.

Tsuna went to the sixth floor. The moment he arrived there, he saw Natsuki holding two short swords completely covered with wounds and bruises. She was completely surrounded by the dead bodies of her enemies.

"Natsuki!" Tsuna ran to her side. He stopped his dying will mode first to conserve his energy.

Natsuki looked at him while panting. "Tsu...na..."

She just annihilated the entire monsters that were residing on the sixth floor. She was completely tired at everything that she did but she still had one monster to beat too, a monster that was made out of human flesh coming from thousands of human beings. Natsuki found out about the monster while she was gathering information about the hospital.

The woman who shook her before happens to be one of the sacrifices since the monster would feed on human blood and flesh.

Natsuki fell on her knees. Thankfully, Tsuna caught her in time.

"Easy there!" (Tsuna)

Natsuki grabbed Tsuna's shoulders and forced herself to stand. "Sorry... but I have to go. I have to destroy that thing first before it awakened."

"What do you mean?" Tsuna kept his hold on Natsuki. He was also wondering at the dead bodies that were surrounding them.

"Long Story..." Natsuki began to head towards the seventh floor. Despite all the wounds that she got, she was still going to do what she has to do. She used her blue talisman to recover a little.

Tsuna took Natsuki's arms and hooked it on his neck. "I'll come with you. I don't know what you were doing all this time but I'll save the questions later."

Natsuki smiled at Tsuna. She was completely grateful at everything that he had done for her. She had somehow felt that she had regained even a little bit of her strength. Being with Tsuna gave her strength to hang on and keep strong.

* * *

When they've reached the seventh floor, it was just composed of one big room that was dimly lit. In the center of a room was a very huge glass tank. A monster that was almost as big as Skull's pet was curled up in the tank with numerous wires attached on its body. Yes, it was still curled up and yet it was as big as Skull's pet already. What more if it began to stand up?

"WHA-WHAT IS THAT?" Tsuna said as his eyes grew into saucers.

"That is grandfather Vittore's works!" Natsuki replied as she prepared herself in battle.

Before Tsuna could say anything, the thing's eyes flashed signalling its awakening. It began to stretch up making a crack on the glass tank and cutting the wires connected on its body. The thing broke free and it looked to Tsuna and Natsuki. The thing waved its big hands making a strong wind that was directed to Tsuna and Natsuki.

The walls and ceiling broke due to the strong impact. Tsuna and Natsuki was sent off in the air.

"GGGAAAHHH...!" Tsuna and Natsuki screamed at the same time while in the air.

The people from below saw what happened. The debris began to fall to the ground. They saw Tsuna and Natsuki falling as well.

"TSUNA! NATSUKI!" They all screamed in terror.

Tsuna went to his dying will mode. He flew and caught Natsuki by the waist. Some long roots came out of the creature's arms and it began to thrust towards where Tsuna and Natsuki were flying. Natsuki used her white talisman and casted a protective barrier around them which repelled the creature's attacks.

Tsuna evaded the roots coming at them. He went back to the building and placed Natsuki on the floor.

The people outside were starting to wonder on what was happening on the seventh floor. Even if they want to come back it would be impossible because the place was completely in ruins. If they went inside there's a possibility that they might got trapped in there. The only thing that they knew was that Tsuna and Natsuki was fighting something.

Back on the seventh floor, Natsuki pushed herself to the limits. She used her black talisman to summon a number of ligers that were attacking the creature's roots. Tsuna were able to get near the creature's abdomen and he began giving numerous massive punches on it.

The creature tried to swat Tsuna with its hands but Natsuki brought out her blades that were coated with her sky flames and threw it on the creature's hands that were thrown sideways away from Tsuna. After giving numerous punches, Tsuna gave an uppercut that hit the creature's chin. As a result, the creature fell on its back.

*huff huff* "That things a monster!" Tsuna complained. He wanted to finish the monster as soon as he can.

Natsuki noticed the eyes of the creature. It maybe a monster but its eyes looked like it was begging them to kill it, to finish its suffering.

*huff huff* "Tsuna... Let's kill it..." Natsuki suggested while panting. She wanted to end its sufferings.

Tsuna nodded in agreement. "Alright, can you stop its movement?"

"I'll try..." Natsuki brought out her black and purple talismans.

The creature began to stand up. It attacked Tsuna who was flying around with its hands. Tsuna evaded all of the creature's assaults. If he got hit by it, he'll be finished.

Natsuki used the black talisman to summon an octopus. The octopus' tentacles wrapped around the creature's arms, legs, and body which stopped its movement. The creature continued to struggle from its grip. She used her purple talisman to cast some illusions which made the monster stand still.

Tsuna floated in the air. He positioned his right hand forward and his left hand backwards. "Operation X!"

The countdown for his attack began. With the help of the contacts given by Spanner, his technique had been perfect.

Natsuki used the last of her strength. She forced her sky flames to come out on her ankles. She flew right behind Tsuna. She was a few meters behind and above of Tsuna. Blades that were coated with Sky flames floated above her which formed into an arc. She raised her right hand and the sky flames on the blades were charged up.

The people from below saw the combined attack of Tsuna and Natsuki. They could feel the powerful force that was coming from them.

"Woah! I can't believe the strength that those two have!" Dino said as he watched Natsuki and Tsuna doing their finishing moves.

The others can't bring themselves to say anything. They were so caught up with the two carbon copies that were flying above them.

The countdown has been finished. The two fired their attacks at the same time.

"X-BURNER: AIR!" A powerful blast of dying will flames came out from Tsuna's gloves. The blast had completely hit the monster.

"X-DELUGE!" A ray of dying will flames that came from Natsuki's blades had began shooting towards the monster in an abnormal fast speed like some sort of a meteor shower.

Their attacks not only destroyed the monster but also three-fourths of the hospital. The seventh, sixth, and fifth floor were completely obliterated. The fourth and third have damages while the first and second floors were still intact but there were still slight damages.

The octopus vanished after the attack. The monster let out a loud growl which was heard by everyone including the people from below. It looked at Natsuki and Tsuna. They swore that they saw a small tear escaped on the monster's eyes and a small smile crept on its face. The way the monster looked like it was telling them "Thank you". After that, the monster vanished without leaving any trace.

Tsuna and Natsuki landed on the ground safely after their battle. Tsuna had wounds but Natsuki's state was far worse. She pushed her body to the limits. Not only she destroyed the first base alone, she was also able to destroy the second base with the help of Tsuna.

As her feet hit the ground, she swayed. Standing on her feet was taking a toll on her body. She wanted to rest. The voices of the people she loved caught her attention. She wanted to hear those voices for a long time.

"TSUKI-CHAN!" Nana, Iemitsu, and Lussuria screamed in sob.

"BAKA-TSUKI!" Reborn ran to her side as fast as he can.

"JYUUDAIHIME!" Gokudera cried as he ran to her.

"NATSUKI!" Yamamoto and Ryohei shouted at the same time.

"Herbivore!" Hibari tried to keep his cool facade despite all the feelings that he was experiencing.

"Natsuyuki-chan!" Mukuro can't help himself but call Natsuki.

"BIG SISTER!" Damian ran to her with stretched arms while crying river of tears.

"IMOUTO!" Dino also did what Damian did.

Natsuki turned around to see all of them running towards her. Her body reached its limit. The last thing that she saw was their crying faces that were filled with joy and happiness before she passed out.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Here it is! The long-awaited combo-play of Tsuna and Natsuki is finally here! AAANNNDDD the encounter of a revived Natsuki with her family! (I've finally reached this part... *cries tears of joy*)

I did my best writing the fight scenes. Please tell me if I did okay or not? Pretty please... because I don't know if what I did was good enough... *grips hair because of nervousness*

Thank you for your reviews **VenomRogue**, **hinamori chrome**, **dream-of-silent-death**, **tarious123**, **KagamineRin81**, **Juusan13**, **Ayz283**, **TheKawaiiStar21**, and **Kichou**!

**VenomRogue: **I'm sorry if your patience is slowly disappearing. I can't do anything about it. Unfortunately, there are still a few chapters left. :)

**dream-of-silent-death: **Don't worry, I will reveal the baby's name in the ending. I have the idea in my mind. Thank you for your help though... I appreciate it. :)

**tarious123: **The Simon Family still possesses their powers like in the manga. About Tsuna's VG, I am still thinking on how to put that in the story. Maybe yes, maybe no... It all depends... :)

**KagamineRin81: ** Thank you so much! :)

**Juusan13: **I know that it was reckless of them leaving Nana like that. But you know a situation where a pregnant woman would crave for something and if she didn't get what she wants, she would go on a rampage in which even the husband would be scared of her? It has something to do with that. It was just a minor thing that's why I never include it. I'm sorry if it caused some confusion.

And for that spy guy... this is what I've said...

"_Unknown to them, a man who was wearing a tight-fitting, leather, black suit was crouching on one of the neighbour's roof. The suit made him invisible to the people's eyes. The man was working under Vittore. He was tasked on spying the Sawada Family for months. He had a hard time gaining some useful information to them. He wasn't able to hear properly the conversation of Tsuna and the others because of his distance but he was able to see Nana's state when the pregnant woman stood near the glass doors. He took his phone out and sent a message to his headquarters._

_Before Reborn could enter the house again, he sensed an ominous presence nearby. He scanned his surroundings, examining the entire place carefully."_

It's true that the spy spied on them for months but Reborn just noticed the spy's presence on that specific day where they talked outside which means he wasn't able to notice it before.

And yeah, it's all part of the development of the story.

I hope I've cleared up everything... :)

**TheKawaiiStar21: **Don't worry, it's alright... and thank you... :)

Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^


	30. Chapter 30: Distance

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

* * *

**Alternative Reality**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Distance**

Natsuki fell on her knees as she collapsed. Fortunately, Tsuna ran to her side and caught her before she hit her face on the ground. His body warmth made her regain her consciousness.

"Thank you, Tsuna..." She said as she looked at him weakly.

Tsuna nodded and smiled at her warmly. Natsuki noticed some of her family running towards her. She pushed herself up and away from Tsuna. She took a few steps backwards distancing herself from her own family despite the pain that she felt. Damian and the rest stopped on their tracks when they saw Natsuki pulling away from them.

"Natsuki?" Tsuna stood and looked at Natsuki's strange behaviour.

Damian, who was on the brink of tears, found his voice first. He was really happy that he saw his big sister again but her actions had hurt her emotionally. "Why? Why are you distancing yourself away from us? Don't you want us anymore? Don't you want to be with us? You could stay with us if you want to! We will still accept you, big sister!"

Natsuki smiled and shook her head. Tears began to fell from her eyes. The tears which she had been holding back all those times rolled on her cheeks. She wanted to come back and live with all of them but she knows that it would be impossible because she no longer belongs in the world of the living. "You don't understand, Damian. Even if all of you accept me or not, it doesn't matter. I can no longer stay with all of you. I... don't belong in your world any longer."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? I DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING YOU SAY!" Damian cried hysterically. He tried to get on where Natsuki was standing but Tsuna blocked his way.

"That's already enough, Damian." Tsuna told him.

"Don't get on my way, Tsuna-nii!" (Damian)

"No! I understand what all of you feel but even if she's moving and breathing... SHE IS STILL DEAD! That's why don't get to attach with her..." Tsuna said the fact on Damian's face which made the boy cry more.

He doesn't want to separate them to Natsuki but he has no other choice. He knew that Natsuki was also in pain distancing herself from her family but she has no other choice but to do it. Someone like her doesn't belong in the world of the living any longer. If she lived with them, she will just hurt them and she knew it. She's rather endure her loneliness than give pain to her love ones.

Reborn walked passed through Tsuna. The closer he gets, the more Natsuki distance herself away from them. He stretched his right hand and pulled Natsuki in an embrace which surprised everyone including her guardians. The only thing that he felt was the coldness of her body but he didn't care about that as long as he was able to touch her. Natsuki tried to pull away but she failed because of his strong arms.

"I don't give a damn if you're as cold as the dead! Just don't leave!" Reborn's feelings which he had hidden deep inside were flowing out of his mouth.

"That's right! Jyuudaihime! Please don't leave!" Gokudera finally spoke after moments of silence.

"Natsuki!" Yamamoto and Ryohei pleaded her.

Dino, Hibari and Mukuro remained silent but their facial expressions show the same thing.

Iemitsu also wanted for her to remain on their side but he finally understood that his wish won't be granted.

The baby inside Nana's womb kept on squirming like it was telling Nana not to let his older sister go. Nana smiled and caressed her womb lovingly like she was conveying her feelings with her actions.

"I'm sorry, child... but I guess that would be impossible..." Nana whispered to her baby inside her as a small tear escaped her eyes.

Natsuki pushed Reborn away from her. She looked at him in the eyes with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry that would be impossible... Reborn-san..."

Reborn was left no choice but to release her. He had a painful expression on his face. In his life before he met Natsuki, he never felt those feelings before not until he met and lose her.

She took a few steps away from him and looked at each of her guardians. The only thing that she could show them was her apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, everyone..."

Seconds later, a black car appeared. Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta, Bianchi, Luce, Aria, and Yuni came out of the car. Yuni saw the girl who saved her in the woods. She told Byakuran about it which surprised him. Lambo ran towards Natsuki. He was about to jump towards Natsuki but Tsuna caught him from behind.

Lambo kicked and punched against Tsuna's grip. He stretched his little hands towards Natsuki while crying. "AAAHHH...! NATSUKI-NEE!"

Fuuta and I-pin looked at Natsuki. No words would come out from their mouths.

Natsuki fought the urge on going to Lambo's side and picked him up. She endured the pain and began to leave. "I'm sorry, Lambo... but I'm glad that you, I-pin and Fuuta grew nicely. Please take care of my little brother, ok?"

Lambo stopped his squirming under Tsuna's grasp. Fuuta and I-pin nodded as tears rolled on their cheeks. Fuuta began to speak on behalf of them. "Don't worry, Natsuki-nee! We will take care of him! So... do what you have to do so that you could rest..."

I-pin also began to speak. "I-pin... Take care... Natsuki-nee... brother..."

Tsuna released Lambo when he noticed that he had calmed down.

Lambo stood beside Fuuta and I-pin. He wiped his tears and pounded his chest like a man. "The great Lambo-san will take care of Natsuki-nee's little brother!"

Natsuki smiled at them feeling reassured that her brother will be okay with them. She also knew that they will become great brothers and sister for her little brother in which she will never become.

The adults were somehow impressed by the kids. Even though they were just kids, they completely understood Natsuki's feelings. They were somehow embarrassed at their selfishness. They were reminded that Natsuki came back because her soul won't rest. If they forced her to stay with them, she won't be able to complete what she had to do. It was painful but they had finally decided to release her. She was already dead while they were still alive. People like them should move on. They finally understood what Natsuki was telling them from the beginning and why she was distancing herself from them.

Sky flames which were like line of thread began to surround Natsuki's body. She saw the expressions that they have and smiled. She was happy that they had somehow understood her actions and message.

She looked at Tsuna and smiled. "Please stay with them for awhile, Tsuna... We will meet again... I promise..."

Tsuna nodded in agreement then Natsuki disappeared living light orbs in the air that was slowly disappearing.

* * *

The Simon Family reached the Vongola Headquarters. They came just to deliver Natsuki's message to her grandfather. At first getting an appointment with the Ninth was very hard but when Enma mentioned Natsuki's name, they were brought to the Ninth's office right away. They stood in front of Timoteo who was sitting behind his desk.

"You said that Natsuki sent all of you here?" Timoteo said to all of them.

"Precisely... There is something that you need to know Vongola Nono." Adel told him as she handed the book to Timoteo.

Timoteo accepted the book and checked the cover. "What's this book for?"

Enma answered that question. "That book contains all of Vittore's hidden creations that defy human rights. All of his crimes were also recorded there. Natsuki found it in one of his bases where she found us locked in. She told us to give it to you since you have the right to know everything as her grandfather and the true boss of Vongola."

Timoteo began to read the book. As he goes on, his heart beat would grow faster. He can't believe that all of those things happened without him knowing. The Simon Family have also shared their knowledge about it. They told him everything including what Natsuki had done. Timoteo's anger towards his brother had grown a hundred fold.

"Two of Vittore's Bases were now destroyed because of Natsuki?" Timoteo asked them.

They all nodded in agreement as an answer to Timoteo's question.

"Yes, but there was still one left which was the main base where Vittore usually stays, the problem was where it is. Unfortunately, we don't know where it is. If only we knew, we would have destroyed it a long time ago." Julie said.

Timoteo called the Varia and ordered them to find and investigate about Vittore's base. He told them everything including Natsuki's return which surprised them. The Varia didn't know about it because none of them answered Lussuria's call before. Xanxus ordered Lussuria to come back in Italy as soon as they can together with Damian.

Talbot, who happens to be the Ninth's grandfather that lived for who knows how many generations, suddenly came inside Timoteo's office which almost gave a heart attack to Timoteo.

"G-Grandfather Talbot!" Timoteo stuttered as he stood from his sit.

The Simon looked at the old man that just came.

Talbot looked at the book that Timoteo was holding then he flashed his wide smile. "So... Vittore's crimes had finally came to light, eh?"

Timoteo nodded at his grandfather's words.

"Hm... So that is why the spirits in the Vongola Rings were calling me and telling me to strengthen them. They were sensing a great danger that will unfold. If that's the case then... Timoteo, prepare a plane. I will go to Japan. I have to see the Vongola Rings..." (Talbot)

Timoteo agreed and did what his grandfather asked him to. Enma offered himself to accompany Talbot on his journey to Japan. Talbot completely agreed since he needed the escort of young ones but Adel and some of his family members didn't like what Enma was doing. He told them that something tells him to go to Japan and he would go no matter what. After Adel saw the determination in his eyes, she let him go. They decided to go with him but Enma stopped them. He told them to stay in Italy and assist the Vongola in finding Vittore's base. He asked the Ninth to take care of his family while he was gone. Timoteo promised him that he will take care.

Before Talbot left for Japan, he asked Timoteo to give him the Vongola Sin. He revealed to them that it was the blood of Simon Primo, the best friend of Vongola Primo. Timoteo brought it out and gave it to Talbot even though he was shocked at the revelation. Talbot asked Enma and his family to show him their rings. They showed it to him without second thoughts and he began pouring the blood to their rings. He told them that it will make their rings stronger. After that, Talbot and Enma left the Vongola Headquarters and went to Japan.

* * *

After the events in the hospital, Tsuna and Natsuki's guardians went to the mountains together with the Arcobalenos who were now completely present, Shoichi and Spanner. They began their training and their test on getting the Arcobaleno Seals, which was needed to activate the Vongola Boxes, had begun.

There were a lot of problems that had occurred but all of them had successfully solved it. They tried to open each of their boxes. Some of them had it okay but Tsuna's box animal went on a rampage. It was thanks to Dino's help who assisted Tsuna in calming the box animal. Dino followed after them after doing some of his works. He brought Romario and some of his men.

He told them that the leader of the Gesso Family, who happens to be Byakuran, returned to Italy to assist Vongola Nono. While Tsuna and the rest were still training, the Giglio Nero Family and Iemitsu were assigned on protecting Nana. He also informed them that Lussuria and Damian went back to Italy under Xanxus' orders.

After earning the Arcobaleno Seals, they proceeded on obtaining the Vongola's true powers. Luce, who happens to be the Sky Arcobaleno, summoned Giotto's spirit. Giotto appeared before all of them. He told them that he never submitted to the Sky Arcobaleno's calling before and he will not do it again. Tsuna asked him to help them on getting stronger. Giotto decided to help his descendant after seeing the determination in his eyes. It had somehow saddened him that Natsuki was not with them but he never showed it and kept the problem on his self. He called the spirits of the first generation guardians. They assisted Giotto and helped strengthen the tenth generation guardians by giving them trials depending on the spirit's choice. The hardest trial of all was from Daemon which Mukuro clearly succeed.

After Tsuna and the rest cleared the trials of Giotto and his guardians, Giotto unlocked the Vongola's true power for Tsuna and the others were deemed worthy. They have finally obtained the Vongola's true power. At the same time, they were finally able to use their box weapons and box animals. They gained new skills and strength which they will use against Vittore. When the trials have been completed, Giotto and his guardians' spirit went back inside the Vongola Rings.

They stayed for how many days in the mountains. After successfully completing their training, they went back to Namimori.

Unknown to them, the shrine where Natsuki stays were near the mountains where they were training. Tsuna wasn't able to sense Natsuki's presence due to her weak state. When she came back from destroying Vittore's two bases, her state had somehow alarmed both Diana and Stella. The two women treated Natsuki's wounds in which only people like them can do.

Natsuki slept for how many days. Diana thought that she would never wake up. On the fifth day, Natsuki regained consciousness. Stella asked her if she remembered everything that happened.

Natsuki sat up on her bed and nodded. She looked at Diana and she began asking her questions.

"Lady Diana, what is your connection with Vittore? What is also this research about creating the "Ultimate Marionette" which the Sciamano Family made before?" Natsuki asked Diana seriously.

Diana's grip on her cane had become tighter. "How did you know about that?"

"From my trip in Italy... When I destroyed one of Vittore's bases, I found out about it." (Natsuki)

Stella looked at her mother and sighed. "I guess it is time for Natsuki to know about it, mother."

"I understand... I will tell you everything... from the very beginning..." Diana said as she composed herself on the story that she will say to Natsuki.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the delay... I spend the entire day yesterday thinking on what will happen on this chapter so here it is. I'm really sorry for the delay again. *bows*

Thank you for your reviews **VenomRogue**, **Mischievously**, **dream-of-silent-death**, **Otaku97**, **scheneeve**, **Ayz283**, **TheKawaiiStar21**!

**VenomRogue: **Good Luck on your game! Tee-hee! :)

**dream-of-silent-death: **Hahaha... It's still a secret... :D

**Otaku97: **As to what I will say,Byakuran said that his wings were more than a simple flame. It was a symbol, proof that he'd become greater than a human. The wings don't have any connections to Ghost. Belphegor even mistook the wings as "flames that were packed together tightly to look like wings" but Byakuran corrected it as "The wings were more than a simple flame". He stated it on the episode 200 of the anime. I'm not sure about the manga version since I started reading the manga after the Future Arc.

Anyway, why are we debating about the wings? (It's just a wing...) I just made it part of his abilities in this story. No more, no less. Hahaha... XD!

**scheneeve: **Yes, I am one fast updater... for now that is... Hahaha... that is because classes haven't started yet (in my case...), once the class starts my updates will be in random. Hee-hee! :D

Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^


	31. Chapter 31: The Root of all Things

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

* * *

**Alternative Reality**

* * *

**Chapter 31: The Root of all Things**

The Sciamano Family was a mafia family allied to the Vongola Family from the time of Diana's parents. Their family was known for its intelligence factor since that family was consists of numerous scientists. They have the intelligence factor but they lack power which was filled by the Vongola Family. In exchange for the power that they receive, they decided to share their knowledge to the Vongola. A lot of the mafia families wanted to steal their knowledge since that family kept on making experimentations and researches whether it was forbidden or not. Most of the people in the Sciamano Family do not believe in supernatural things including Diana's father. It all began to change when Diana's father met Diana's mother who has the ability to see and talk to spirit which Diana had inherited.

Diana's father fell in love to Diana's mother. They decided to marry and time came Diana was born as the only child. Since that day onward, she had become the heiress of the Sciamano Family. She led a life of a princess, loved by both of her parents from the bottom of their hearts. Even though the world of mafia has a biased look when it comes to men and women, Diana made sure that no one especially men would look down on the Sciamano family because of their female heir. Thus, she grew up as a strong woman feared by many, most especially by men.

She met a boy at the age of seven in a mafia ball. The boy was two years older than her. She saw him leaning on a wall completely bored despite the cheery atmosphere and delicious food around them. She walked towards the boy and stood beside him.

"Are you bored?" Diana asked the boy who kept on staring at the people dancing on the floor looking bored.

"Isn't it obvious?" The boy shrugged completely ignoring Diana's presence.

"Want to play? It's pretty boring staying here." Diana offered the boy for a company.

The boy finally looked at her and grinned. He nodded and took Diana's small hands. He led her outside the mansion where the ball was being held. The mansion was being surrounded by woods. A few meters away from the mansion were a lake. Diana and the boy played tag on that place. They climbed trees, swam on the lake or lie on the ground. The boy thought that Diana won't play games such as the things that they have done because she was a girl. To his surprise, she agreed completely and happily. After playing games for hours, the two children got tired and lied on the ground. Diana remembered that she didn't know what the boy's name was so she asked.

"My name is Diana Sciamano. What is your name?" Diana asked the boy who was lying beside her.

The boy looked at her and stared in her eyes. "My name is Vittore Ignazio Cirillo Vongola..."

"WWWHHHAAATTT...?" Diana's young mind couldn't comprehend Vittore's long name.

The boy laughed at her facial expression. "Just call me, Vittore..."

Diana felt her heart skip a beat after meeting Vittore. They have become childhood friends since then. As they grew up, Diana's feelings for Vittore grew stronger but she refused to show all of that because it would show her feminine side which the men might take advantage if she was not careful. Unknown to her, Vittore was also falling for her but he thought that Diana has no feelings for him so he kept his feelings hidden and chased other girls which would make Diana jealous.

Both of them were living a happy and perfect life. There was even a time that their parents have decided to engage both of them. The two families gathered in the Vongola's Mansion discussing about their engagement. The engagement will strengthen the bond between the Sciamano and Vongola but that was just the second reason. The main reason why both of their families wanted them to get married was they noticed that Vittore and Diana have feelings for each other but the two was too stubborn to admit it and too oblivious with each other's feelings. So their respective families decided to take the action.

"What? I am not going to marry this tomboy till I die!" Vittore said while pointing his finger at Diana who was standing beside him. Unknown to him, his face was as red as a tomato.

Diana poked him at the sides with her elbow. She was also blushing that could be in par with Vittore's face. "I refuse to marry this man and be included with his list of women!"

Their face betrayed whatever they were saying. The two of them kept on bickering with each other that made their parents come into a decision to lock them up in a single room so that they would keep quiet.

Those days were perfect but it didn't last. Before their marriage can be put into action, a mafia war broke out. During the war, Diana's mother was killed which changed her father back to his usual ways. The problem was that he had gotten worst because he would kidnap people from children to adults and turn them into his guinea pig. Diana's father was so in love with her mother that when her mother died, her father tried to revive her. All of it was a failure. Diana tried to stop her father but it was no use. Her father found her mother's book which was passed unto her mother's family from generations to generations.

Diana's father read the contents of the book. The book contains dark sorcery and black magic. Diana's father lived up to his name as a scientist, he never believed on such things but he made the book as a reference for his research. He experimented on living and dead humans but all of his research and experimentations were a failure until he died because of exhaustion. The results of his research turned the humans into a monster. They became fighting machines who only knew how to kill without a mind of their own. Thus, they were called "Marionettes" by Diana's father co-workers.

The aim of that research was to revive Diana's mother but as time passed by, that aim was forgotten. At first, the "Marionettes" never listened to anyone whether with its own creator. It would kill anyone it would come to its view. After months and years of research, the scientists have found a way to control the "Marionette's" minds which made them into powerful weapons. The problem was that the "Marionettes" still look dead.

The scientists were humans and humans have curious minds which couldn't be quenched. They thought that what if they would create a "Marionette" that would still look alive yet they could control its mind? That "Marionette" could replace anyone even the leaders of the world. That's the day when they named that "Marionette" the "Ultimate Marionette" which hasn't been successfully created up to the present. They didn't realize that a being similar to the "Ultimate Marionette" was written inside the book of Diana's mother.

After her father's death, Diana became the Boss of the Sciamano Family. She couldn't take the research that her father made so she put it into a stop much to the other scientists' disapproval and complains. She took her mother's book back and hid it from anyone.

During the time of Diana's problems had occurred, Vittore had also a share of his problems. He knew that his mother was the current boss of Vongola. He expected that he would become the next boss, that he would rule the Vongola after his mother would retire. It all changed when he found out that he was an illegitimate child. He was the product when his mother got rape by someone in the mafia. Worst, he found out that he had an older half-brother by the name Timoteo who was already ensured as the next boss of Vongola. Illegitimate or not, he received the same love from their mother but that didn't stop him from all of his evil plans. He swore that if he can't become the next boss then his descendants will.

He concentrated on getting stronger and gaining power in the shadows while getting on the good side of his brother. He also found out about the interesting research of the Sciamano Family when one of the scientists came to him and ask for his support and fund. After getting enough details, he went to Diana's place and asked her to give all the information that she had about the research. He will need it for his power-up.

"You want me to give you the information about the research? Do you even know how dangerous it is? Lives of the humans were at stake, Vittore!" Diana said angrily to Vittore as she slammed her hands on the table.

"It doesn't matter! I want it, Diana! I can buy it from you! Just name your price!" Vittore stood from his seat and looked at Diana in the eyes.

Diana clenched her fist as she met Vittore's gaze. "You are a fool! No matter how much money you give me, I won't sell it to you let alone give it to you!"

Vittore's hand shot up and grabbed Diana's chin. "Weren't you my childhood friend and fiancée? Why don't you just listen and support me in everything I do?"

Diana glared at Vittore with all the anger that she could muster up. "You are not the Vittore that I knew! The Vittore that I knew was a kind-hearted person! The Vittore that stand before me now is nothing but a greedy person who hungers for power!"

"What do you know?" Vittore lets go of Diana and left her in the room.

Diana slumped on her chair and cried. She's been wondering on where the Vittore that she loves go.

Days after that event, the Sciamano Family received a surprise attack coming from Vittore's men. They stole all of the Sciamano Family's researches, killed all those who oppose them, and brought the Family's destruction. Even though he was an illegitimate child, he still had the influence and charisma most of the Vongola Bosses have. Majority of the people in the Sciamano Family betrayed Diana. Since the Sciamano Family was composed of scientists that wanted to continue the research, they have switched sides. They betrayed Diana and went to Vittore's side. They burned their headquarters to the ground until no one was left alive.

Diana was able to survive thanks to the help of those people who were still loyal to her. One of her father's co-workers that remained loyal to her, showed her an underground secret passage that only few chosen people in the family knew, not even Diana knew about it. Due to the surprise attack, they were completely unprepared. The only thing that Diana has was her mother's book. Even if they tried to fight, they won't stand a chance because Vittore's men were so powerful. There was no time to ask for help from the Vongola. Besides, technically, it was the Vongola who were attacking them under the leadership of Vittore. Unfortunately, Timoteo doesn't know anything about the incident.

"Lady Diana! You must run! You have to survive!" The man said to Diana.

"But what about you...?" Diana replied as she tried to take the man with her.

The man shook his head. He handed another book to Diana. "No! I will stay here and prevent them from getting close to you!"

Diana took the book from the man's hands. "What is this book about?"

"That book was from your father. It contains the information about how to make the "Ultimate Marionette". It must not fall on the wrong hands." (The man)

"What? I thought that research was still in the process!" (Diana)

"Once you get out of here, milady, read the book and you will know what is this "Ultimate Marionette" that they wanted to create so much." (The man)

The man pushed Diana deeper on the secret passage and closed its entrance which left Diana no choice but to run for her life with the two books on her hands. The passage led her on a higher ground deep in the woods. She watched the house where she had grew up burn into the ground. All of the people she knew and loved died in that mansion because of Vittore.

Diana cried as she watched the flames spreading on her house. Her clench on the books that she was holding grew tighter. "I won't forgive you... YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS VITTORE! AAAHHH...!"

Vittore, who was leading the attack, looked behind him into the woods. He felt something warm and painful in his chest. He ignored the feeling and resumed to what he was doing but he can't stop himself from thinking about Diana. He never saw her after their assault. He might have planned on stealing the informations that Diana had if she won't give it to him but he doesn't want to kill Diana. Despite everything that happened, he still loves her.

Once everything had calmed down, Vittore searched for Diana anywhere and everywhere but he can't find her no matter where he looked. They fabricated the story about what had happened on the Sciamano Family. They made it look like that an enemy mafia family did it.

Vittore continued his search for Diana while Diana left Italy. She went to Japan in order to escape Vittore. While on the plane, Diana read the book that her father left behind. She found out that the "Ultimate Marionette" which they wanted to create so much was a being that defies life and death.

It won't be created not unless the human died and his or her soul won't rest. The "Ultimate Marionette" was nothing more but a vessel for a spirit who couldn't rest. It has nothing to do with controlling the minds or something. They may look alive but their human warmth will be gone. It already depends on the spirit's will if they wanted to follow their creator or not.

It was written in the book on how to create it. The "Ultimate Marionette" was made out of human ashes and bones, earth's soil and lastly, the person's flame. It will start moving if a human soul would possess it. If it was written scientifically, that's what it was but it was also revealed that the process was also in the book that Diana's mother has. It was also stated that only people who have the same abilities to Diana's mother can perform the act.

Diana's father was able to revive Diana's mother with the help of another man that has the same abilities with her mother. That man happens to be the one who saved Diana in the mansion. It was reported that her father died from exhaustion but in reality her father died from depression because when her mother was revived. Her mother's soul was not happy because her father had disturbed her "peace" and that she felt that she doesn't belong in their world any longer. Her mother cried and cried in front of her father. Her father couldn't take her mother's cry every day until he died. The man who helped her father decided to destroy the vessel to make her mother rest.

Diana closed the book with a heavy heart because of everything that she found out. She decided to keep everything to herself. She wanted to destroy all the things her father made but she knew that she couldn't do it. She doesn't have the strength. She will wait to the time where someone who is strong enough will appear before her and destroy everything that her father and comrades created. For now, she won't let anyone take or touch the book.

When Diana arrived in Japan, she decided to live in the countryside away from so many people. There, she created a family of her own. She had two children, one son and one daughter.

In Italy, Vittore gave up on his search for Diana believing that she died. He married another woman that his family wanted for him. He had three sons with that woman. All of his sons died, only one of them left a grandson for him. He swore that he will make his grandson as the next boss of Vongola. In order to make that happen, he had to get rid of Timoteo's three sons which he actually did. He was so happy that no one will get on his way. His grandson will become the next boss since Timoteo's fourth son who happens to be an adopted one can't rule the Vongola because he doesn't have the blood of Vongola inside him.

His happiness didn't last long when he found out that another candidate for the position was found. Top it off; this candidate descended from the bloodline of Vongola Primo who happens to live in Japan. He didn't like it one bit at all.

In order to find out who was the real candidate for the next position, a ring battle was held in Japan where Primo's great-great-great granddaughter lives. The ring battle occurred. Timoteo's adopted son was rejected by the ring because he doesn't have the blood of Vongola. It was a battle between Vittore's grandson and Primo's great-great-great granddaughter. Unfortunately for Vittore, the ring chose Primo's great-great-great granddaughter as the next boss of Vongola.

He couldn't accept that decision even though it was the ring that chose her. Due to his anger and disappointment, he devised a plan on killing Primo's great-great-great granddaughter which he successfully did.

And that's where it all began...

* * *

Stella left Natsuki's room to do some house chores after she had make sure that Natsuki was already fine and back in full health.

"Hm... Who would have thought that the "Ultimate Marionette" was a creature like me? I never expected that... so aside from your father and the man who helped your father, you are the only one who knew about it, Lady Diana?" Natsuki said as she wore her clothes back.

"Yes... but my daughter found it out..." Diana replied as she nodded.

"So, in order for him to create that, Damian must be killed first. If his soul won't rest then it is a success but if it did then it's a failure because it will just be an empty vessel, am I right?" (Natsuki)

"Precisely..." (Diana)

Natsuki walked around stretching herself. "The "Ultimate Marionette" never listens to its creator, right? It just all depends if it would listen or not because they still have their human wills. It didn't turn out like what those pathetic scientists expect where they could control its mind, right?"

"Correct again... You are quite a fast learner, aren't you? Well, you are the... Hm... I don't know if the word "living" is the right word but you are the living proof, Natsuki." Diana answered as she waved her cane in the air

Diana added teasingly. "Besides, you never listen to me, I, your creator... You go wherever you want to go. You do whatever you want without me knowing... Tell me if I could control your mind?"

Natsuki smirked and shook her head.

"Do me a favour and kill that man... Destroy everything my family made..." Diana told Natsuki with a stern look on her face. Her grip on her cane grew tighter.

Natsuki began to head outside but before she could leave, she looked over her shoulder to see Diana. "You don't have to tell me. Whether he is the man that you love or not, it doesn't matter. I am going to kill him. He has to pay for everything that he had done."

Diana smirked and lets Natsuki go. She murmured something to herself. "That was a long time ago... Natsuki..."

* * *

Iemitsu received a message from Timoteo in Italy that Talbot will come to Japan to meet Tsuna and the other possessors of the Vongola Rings. He told them to meet him in the airport which he actually did.

He went to the airport together with Tsuna and Natsuki's guardians while Dino and the Giglio Nero family were left to protect Nana.

After two hours, Talbot and Enma finally arrived in Japan. They were greeted by Iemitsu and the others. Enma was completely shock to see Tsuna. He only saw a glimpse of Natsuki's face but he could tell that they really resembled each other.

Enma walked closer to Tsuna. "Wow... You really do look like Natsuki..."

Tsuna and the other guardians jumped up on that remark.

"You... You know, Natsuki?" Tsuna stuttered.

"How did you know Jyuudaihime?" Gokudera blurted out in his usually angry yet normal tone.

All of their eyes landed on Enma who began to fidget under their gaze.

"Um... It's a long story." Enma told them.

Talbot poked Tsuna everywhere with his cane. "Hohoho... You are just like what the spirits told me. You look exactly like Natsuki. I've never thought meeting her male counterpart in my life."

"Aw..." Tsuna tried to evade all the pokes that Talbot gave him.

Iemitsu brought them to a hotel where he had reserved the rooms of Enma and Talbot. Talbot asked them to give the Vongola Rings to him so that he could upgrade it. Since the spirits kept on telling him to upgrade them. After receiving the rings, he went to a vacant room where he did his work.

Meanwhile, Tsuna and the others bombarded Enma with a lot of questions about Natsuki.

"How did you know, Natsuki?" Yamamoto asked Enma calmly.

"Where is Jyuudaihime?" Gokudera almost brought out his dynamites but thanks to Tsuna, it didn't come out.

"Speak or I'll bite you to death!" Hibari threatened Enma with his tonfa.

"Kufufufu... Lying will get you nowhere." Mukuro said with a tone of malice in his voice.

"Tell us everything to the EXTREME!" Ryohei pumped two fists in the air.

"Gyahaha...! You are a friend of Natsuki-nee?" Lambo pulled on Enma's sleeves.

"HHHIIIEEE! Guys! Please calm down! Don't scare him!" Tsuna tried to protect Enma from Natsuki's guardians.

For self-preservation, Enma began telling them everything from how Natsuki saved them from Vittore's experimentations up to the part on when she went back to Japan to destroy the second base. Natsuki's guardians couldn't almost believe on what Enma was saying.

"So you're saying that Natsuki destroyed one of Vittore's base all by herself?" Yamamoto tried to digest that information.

Gokudera fell on his knees and punched the floor. "I'm sorry Jyuudaihime for not being there by your side!"

Ryohei froze from his standing place. "That was... EXTREME!"

Lambo's eyes grew wide like saucers. His mouth formed an "o" shape and snot was starting to drip from his nose.

"Oya~ Oya~ Since when did she get that strong?" Mukuro told everyone.

"Hn~ She finally became a carnivore." Hibari muttered.

"So that explains the monsters in the hospital..." (Tsuna)

Iemitsu joined their conversation. "The reason why you and Natsuki were fighting in the seventh floor... Was because of those monsters?"

Tsuna nodded on his father's question as his answer.

"_I didn't know that she was fighting all by herself... She never told me... Not even once..."_ Tsuna thought to himself as he clenched his fist to the side.

Hours later, Talbot appeared with tray that has ores on it. He gave each ore to their respective owners.

"If all of you do not have enough resolve to change your ores into the Vongola Gear, the "souls" that live inside the Vongola Rings and the Box Weapon Rings would die." Talbot warned all of them.

They did their best to change their ores into the Vongola Gear, gathering all the resolve that they need. The ore emitted a strange light and it revealed their true forms.

Tsuna received the Ring of the Sky Version X. Hayato's ring transformed into the Buckle of the Storm Version X while Ryohei got the Bangle of the Sun Version X. Hibari and Mukuro's rings changed into Bracelet of the Clouds Version X and Earrings of the Mist Version X respectively. Yamamoto's ring turned into the Necklace of the Rain Version X. Lastly, Lambo got the Thunder Helm Version X.

They felt comfortable having their new Vongola Gears. They felt like it's been with them for a long time.

Talbot decided to leave the hotel to do something. He told Enma that if he wants to go back to Italy, he can go first. He went somewhere who knows where. Iemitsu and the others went back to their respective homes. Tsuna brought Enma with them. Once they arrived in the Sawada household, Enma told them everything that he knew about Vittore and how he met Natsuki again. Tsuna's hyper intuition kept on exploding inside him. It was telling him to go to Italy as soon as possible. He told his father about it which surprised the man.

Iemitsu was still unsure since Nana will be left behind unprotected. Nana told Iemitsu that she will be fine. Aria had also reassured Iemitsu that her family will protect Nana. Nana couldn't go to Italy yet because the days of her giving birth to their son were near. After so many convincing words, Iemitsu agreed on Tsuna. He booked a flight for Italy as soon as possible.

* * *

The Varia kept on investigating where Vittore's final base. They searched everywhere, high and low, not just in Italy but also in the whole world but nothing was found. They decided to stay in the Vongola HQ for awhile to rest. They stayed in one of the oldest guest's rooms which were located in the old part of the mansion. That part was rarely used because there was a new extension that has been built.

The room has a fireplace, red, soft sofa, a long table, and some extra chairs. Paintings were also seen attached on the walls. A huge chandelier was hanging on the ceiling. On top of the fireplace was a golden candle stand that has three candles.

"Mmmuuuooo~ Where is that old fart hiding anyway?" Lussuria complained as he applied his facial powder on his face.

"VVVOOOIII...! Stop what you are doing! It's disgusting!" Squalo pointed his sword at Lussuria.

"Ushishishi... Once I get my hands on that peasant, I'll kill him. He'll pay for taking the princess' life away." Bel made one of the paintings as his target practice.

Mammon kept on counting his bills. He returned quickly to Italy after he gave his arcobaleno seal to Tsuna.

Levi continued to fan Xanxus who was sitting on the comfy sofa like a king. He remembered what Lussuria and Damian told them about Natsuki when they returned in Italy from Japan. He kind of misses his lady Vongola. He can't forget what had happened in the hotel but he knew that he should never show that weakness to anyone especially to his boss.

Xanxus continued to sip his tequila. He will hunt Vittore to the depths of the earth if that was what he needed to do to get his revenge.

Damian kept on exploring the place. As the youngest person in the group, his treasure hunting spirit came to life. He thought that there may be some secret passages hidden in the room. It was just a game for him. He kept on running and walking around until he saw the golden candle stand on top of the fireplace. He found the thing strange lying on top.

Lussuria eyed Damian who was staring at the candle stand. "What are you doing Damian?"

"Big sis! Don't you think this candle stand seems strange lying on top of the fireplace?" Damian asked Lussuria.

"Hm? Now that you mention it..." (Lussuria)

Damian stretched his hands. His fingers wrapped on the candle stand's body. "Hahaha... Maybe it was a switch to some secret passage or something! But... Nah! That would be impossible! Hahaha...!"

The moment Damian tried to pull the candle stand; a click sound was heard at the entire room. He released the candle stand quickly and ran beside Xanxus. They saw the fireplace slowly splitting itself into half and it revealed a stairway that leads underground.

* * *

Talbot, who was wandering around Namimori, reached the countryside. He has been called by the spirits of another Vongola Sky Ring which leads him to the countryside. He arrived in a shrine where he saw an old woman sweeping the leaves on the ground.

"Hoho... You've grown old, Diana..." Talbot said as he approached the old woman.

Diana dropped the broom that she was holding as she stared at the old man approaching her. "G-Grandfather Talbot? How did you...? What are you doing here?"

"So you still remember me, eh?" Talbot chuckled.

"Of course, I still remember you! No one in Mafia can forget you!" (Diana)

Talbot raised his head and looked at the woman who was standing on top of the tree. The woman was looking down on him. "Hoho... Nice to meet you, Vongola Decimo... The Decimo of this world..."

Natsuki jumped off the tree and walked towards Talbot. "You know about me?"

"Yes, I found out about the parallel worlds because of the spirits that were living inside your Vongola Rings. They told me everything. I have even met your male counterpart. Anyway, please give me your ring. The spirits were asking to be strengthened." (Talbot)

Natsuki gave her ring to Talbot. Talbot asked Diana on a place where he could work. Diana accompanied him inside the shrine and led him to a room where he could start upgrading Natsuki's ring.

Natsuki remained outside the shrine. She felt that someone was watching them. Someone was nearby.

Stella went out of the shrine and accompanied Natsuki. She noticed the serious look on Natsuki's face. "Is there something wrong, Natsuki?"

Natsuki scanned the entire place. She ignored Stella's question. She kept on looking at that strange presence that she was sensing around. Her eyes landed on a tree that was standing in front of the shrine. She threw some blades on it.

"Reveal yourself!" Natsuki demanded as she threw her blades on the tree.

A man showed himself with his hands raised in surrender.

"You are... Alberto-san!" Natsuki said in surprise.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, Lady Natsuki..." Alberto apologized with his hands raised.

Natsuki glared at the man. "What are you doing here?"

Alberto answered the question quickly before Natsuki could decide to kill him. "I was lost. After the mission Master Vittore gave me, I never returned to his side."

"What mission?" (Natsuki)

"Um... That is... to kidnap Damian and kill your mother..." (Alberto)

Alberto saw the angry color on Natsuki's face. Before Natsuki could even think of pulling her blades, he quickly added. "You don't have to worry, Lady Natsuki! Nana-san and Damian were completely safe. They were saved by your father and by a boy who looked exactly like you!"

Natsuki calmed down after hearing what he had said. "So? Why didn't you return to Vittore?"

"That is... I failed the mission. If I return there, I'll just be killed. At first, I was blinded by money that's why I killed you, Lady Natsuki. After that event, I regretted my actions. I've decided to work under Vittore so that I could obtain informations about him and give it to you when the time comes." Alberto lowered down his hands and bowed in front of Natsuki.

Natsuki thought that he was lying but her hyper intuition told her that he was not lying so she believed in him. "Alright! That's enough bowing! I'll believe you though... But I have one question, where is Vittore's main base?"

Alberto looked up at Natsuki and answered. "It's... It's under the Vongola Headquarters... There are a three hidden passages that leads unto it. The first one was in the woods that surround the Vongola HQ. The second one was in the fountain that stood outside. The last one was in a guest's room that was located in the old part of the Vongola Mansion."

Natsuki's eyes widen in surprise. "Wha-What?"

She shook her head in disbelief. No wonder they can't find it anywhere. Who would have thought that the place that they've been looking for was just under their nose?

"I... I have to tell Tsuna and the others!" Natsuki tried to run but she was stopped by Stella.

"You can't leave! Your ring is not yet finished!" Stella told her as she grabbed Natsuki's wrist.

"Then what do you want me to do? Grandpa Timoteo is in danger! There are monsters that live UNDERNEATH him without him knowing!" Natsuki began to panic.

Stella sighed. "Calm down! There is a way for you to contact Tsuna without you going anywhere..."

"How?" (Natsuki)

"Try to speak to Tsuna using your mind... The bond that the two of you shared will allow you to speak to him... Besides, you two are just the same person so it is possible." (Stella)

Natsuki closed her eyes. She did what Stella told her. She called unto Tsuna in her mind hoping that it would become possible. _'Tsuna! Tsuna! Tsuna!'_

* * *

Tsuna was already in the Vongola's private plane together with Enma, Natsuki's guardians, some of the Arcobalenos and his father. His hyper intuition kept on exploding inside him, giving him a headache.

'_Tsuna! Tsuna! Tsuna!'_

"What?" Tsuna sat bolt upright in his seat. He looked at his surroundings. He swore that he heard someone calling him. He slumped back on his seat when he didn't hear the voice again. He closed his eyes and relaxed himself on it.

'_Tsuna! Can you hear me? Please answer me! Tsuna!'_

'_That voice... Natsuki?'_

'_Tsuna! I'm glad that you can hear me! Listen! Go to Italy as soon as you can! Grandpa Timoteo is in danger!'_

'_What? How? We haven't heard anything bad happened about him...'_

'_Listen! The hideout of Vittore which we kept looking for months! It's under the Vongola Headquarters!'_

"WWWHHHAAATTT?" Tsuna stood in his seat abruptly and his voice echoed in the plane which caught everyone's attention.

"Tsuna?" (Yamamoto)

"Is there something wrong, Jyuudaime?"

'_Anyway, just go! I'll follow all of you later! Hurry! Grandpa's life is at stake here!'_

After Natsuki's voice disappeared in his head, Tsuna ran to his father's side. His appearance and the way he acted made everyone concern about him.

"Dad! We have to get to Italy as soon as possible! Natsuki told me awhile ago! Vittore's base is underneath the Vongola HQ!"

The moment those words came out of Tsuna's mouth, it alarmed everyone. Iemitsu told the pilot to hurry up in getting to Italy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vittore stood in front of a huge glass tank that has a huge shadow floating inside it. The scientists who betrayed Diana began to gather around him.

"Release all of them! The time has finally come... I'll take what's rightfully mine..." Vittore ordered his men.

The men began their work. They released all the fighting machines that were imprisoned inside the glass tanks. Numerous growls coming from those monsters began to echo around the place.

The secret passage in the woods and fountain were opened by one of Vittore's men. They planned on opening that was in the guest room but the computers showed that it was already open so they left it at that.

Back in the guest's room where the Varia was staying, they began to gather around the newly discovered passage.

"Where do you think this passageway will lead to?" Damian asked all of them.

"Ushishishi... Who knows..."

They heard a loud growling coming from the passageway that they've heard.

"Mmmuuuooo... What was that?"

"VVVOOOIII...! I have a bad feeling about this!"

"Boss..." Levi looked at Xanxus who was sitting on a chair.

"Mu... I don't like what's inside of that place." (Mammon)

Xanxus stood up and he brought out his guns. "Get ready, thrash!"

The growling grew louder and closer. The Varia did what their boss ordered. Tsuna and the others were on their way to Italy, hoping that they will reach there in time. Timoteo heard the growling that was echoing at the entire Vongola Headquarters. He called the Gesso Family for back-up. The remaining Simon Family heard the growling which they have recognized. They prepared themselves for battle. Natsuki waited for Talbot to finish upgrading her ring.

The danger that the spirits in the Vongola Rings had sensed has finally come.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Whew! Finish! Writing this chapter took days!

Thank you for your reviews **TheKawaiiStar21**, **scheneeve**, **tarious123**, **Otaku97**, **VenomRogue**, **dream-of-silent-death**, **Ayz283**, and **Kyara17**!

**scheneeve:** I'm sorry if I missed answering your previous question. I was getting sleepy back then. Anyway, the baby inside Nana is not Natsuki's reincarnation. Nana got pregnant when Natsuki died a second time so it's impossible for the baby to be Natsuki's reincarnation. Besides, she is still with them. :)

**tarious123: **Yup! The Vongola Gears are coming. Tsuna and Natsuki's ring will be upgraded.

**Otaku97: **Does the previous chapter look rushed? That's just my normal length though. If I get carried away writing, it gets longer like this chapter. And yeah... Wings are fun. :)

**dream-of-silent-death: **Yes! I'm finishing this story soon... Oh! If your birthday was yesterday, then belated happy birthday! If it's today, then happy birthday! If it's tomorrow or the days ahead, then advance happy birthday! Hee-hee! :D

**Kyara17:** The timeline that I've used in this story was between the Varia Arc and Future Arc. It was after the Varia Arc and before the Future Arc. That's why Tsuna doesn't know anything about the Box weapons. In Natsuki's world, the boxes were invented early on by Verde. Tsuna also gained his skill X-burner in one of Reborn's training. Then the Arcobaleno Trials Arc and Inheritance Succession Arc were placed into one as part of Tsuna's training so that they could activate their Vongola Boxes.

I hope this would clear everything that you were getting confused at and don't worry, it's alright. :)

Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^


	32. Chapter 32: Last Moments

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

* * *

**Alternative Reality**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Last Moments**

Natsuki opened the door in the room where Talbot was working on. Diana saw the panicked expression on her face. Stella and Alberto were just behind Natsuki following her.

"Is there something wrong, Natsuki?" Diana asked her calmly.

"Grandpa Timoteo and the others are in danger! Vittore's last base is just underneath the Vongola Headquarters!" Natsuki answered quickly.

Diana gasped at everything that she said. She never expected that Vittore was just near to them all along.

"Is my ring done upgrading yet?" Natsuki asked Talbot. She was itching to go to Italy as soon as possible. Everyone's life was in danger and she couldn't do anything about it.

Talbot straightened himself. He turned around to face Natsuki and he gave her an ore. "It all depends on your resolve now, Natsuki."

Natsuki accepted the ore that was given to her by Talbot. Her resolve to save her family and friends transformed the ore into a glove that revealed her fingertips which has the crest of Vongola on it. It has an X-mark which signifies her rank as the Vongola Decimo. She just gained Gloves of the Sky Version X.

"Thanks, Talbot-san..." Natsuki gave a smile to Talbot to show him her gratitude.

Talbot did thumbs up for her. "Go beat 'em, kid!"

Alberto decided to go back in Italy together with Natsuki to see everything. Stella and Diana did the same thing.

The moment they reached outside, a strong gust of wind suddenly blew which surprised them a lot. They looked up to see what caused the strong wind. They were shocked to see a helicopter flying above them. One of Alberto's men who have betrayed Vittore as well was piloting it.

"Master Alberto! There's an open space at the east side of the shrine! We will wait for all of you there! We must go to Italy quickly!" The man shouted to all of them with the use of a megaphone.

Natsuki, Alberto, Stella, Diana, and Talbot went to the place the man was referring to. When they arrived there, two helicopters were already waiting for them there. Natsuki and Alberto took the first helicopter while Stella, Diana and Talbot took the other one.

"Please take us to the Vongola Headquarters and hurry!" Natsuki told the pilot. The sooner they get there, the better.

The man who was piloting the helicopter gave a salute on Natsuki's request. "Yes! Milady!"

The helicopters lifted off and went to Italy. Natsuki could get there quickly if she wanted to but it would require her tremendous energy to get there like before. She still had to conserve her energy since her hyper intuition tells her to reserve it.

* * *

The Vongola Headquarters had become a complete battlefield. They were completely surrounded by the marionettes that Vittore created. The worst thing possible that happened was that, the marionettes can use the Flames of the Sky and Flames of the Earth. Vittore was able to extract samples of the Flames of the Earth when he kidnapped the Simon Family and made them into his specimens. He planted those flames to seven marionettes and had them multiply. Since Vittore was a user of the Flames of the Sky, getting samples of the seven flames were easy especially that he had great connections.

The marionettes came out from the three passages in abnormal speed and numbers. Majority of them were flying, killing anyone that's within their views and target. The guest's room, where the Varia was staying, was completely destroyed. The Varia was driven outside by the enemies that were attacking them.

"VVVOOOIII...! What are these people?" Squalo asked no one as he slashed one marionette and another. Some of them would come back to life which gave them the creeps.

"Ushishishi... Get rid of them!" Bel laughed maniacally. He ran, leaped and threw his knives towards his enemies. His wires would cut them to pieces.

"No one will get near the boss!" Levi's parabolas began to scatter in the air and it electrocuted anyone that's within its range.

"Mu... You'd better come here fast, Reborn!" Mammon muttered to himself as he cast his illusions to the marionettes.

"Mmmuuuooo... Who would have thought that they were hiding just beneath us?" Lussuria used his muay thai to knock (kill) his enemies out.

"T-This is getting endless..." Damian shot his enemies using his bow and arrow hitting the critical parts of his enemies.

"Scum!" Xanxus shot the ground. He used the impact so that he could fly in the air. That's where he began his rampage, shooting anyone that's within his view.

The numbers of those marionettes kept on increasing which forced the Varia to use their respective box weapons which was sent by Verde.

"Grande Pioggia Squalo!" Squalo opened his box weapon. A shark coated with rain flames began to fly around and attack its enemies.

"Visone Tempesta!" Bel called unto his storm mink. His storm mink spread its storm flames which burned the marionettes.

"Super Levi Volta!" Levi's torpedine fulmine joined the parabolas that were floating in the air. The electricity that was being discharged by the parabolas were boosted up because of the powers of torpedine fulmine.

The other Varia members who were working under them were completely injured. Majority of them gathered around Lussuria so that they could be healed and go back to battle. Lussuria opened his box weapon which revealed a peacock.

Lussuria leaned closer to the peacock. "It's all up to you now, pea-chan..."

The peacock nodded and it began to spread its tail feathers. A light was being emitted from the tails. The light healed the injuries of those men in a few seconds.

Mammon opened three box weapons. The moment the boxes were opened, three starfish that was coated with mist flames appeared. It began spinning around tackling the enemies.

"Cielo Aquila!" An eagle that was coated with Sky flames appeared from Damian's box weapon. It flapped its wings in one blow that threw its wing feathers that has sky flames on the enemies.

Xanxus landed on the ground. He opened his box weapon which revealed a cross-breeding of a lion and a tiger which was called a liger. The liger's roar turned the marionettes into stone due to its harmony factor.

* * *

Meanwhile, in front of the Vongola Headquarters where the fountain stands, the Simon Family was completely engage in combat. The fountain was completely destroyed which revealed a big hole and an overflowing water where the enemies were coming out. Their numbers were outrageous which forced Adelheid to create 500 blizzardroids who has the same abilities like her using her glacier flames.

"We must destroy them no matter what! Protect Vongola Nono and this place!" Adelheid told her family while holding two metal fans.

Rauji used one of his abilities called strong jaw. He used his mountain flames to create massive jaws resembling those of a stag beetle. He used that skill to hit his enemy that was using mountain flames as well like him.

With the use of swamp flames, Shitt P. made the ground muddy which made some of the enemies who were on the ground unable to move properly. That technique was called Ground Fermentation.

Koyo used his forest flames to manipulate plants such as leaves and vines to cut and restrain his enemies who were attacking them in different directions.

"Enma and the other Vongolas, aren't here yet?" Koyo asked Julie who were fighting nearby.

"They're on their way already!" Julie replied as he hit his enemies with his weapon which looked like a claw. He activated his Desert Simon Ring which turned into a weapon that looked like a claw.

Kaoru activated his ring which transformed into a powerful drill shaped blade around his arm, which can easily pierce flesh and bone with little force required, while the rest of his arm is covered in armor. He used that weapon to stab and kill his enemies who were endangering his family's life.

* * *

In the woods, Byakuran found the secret passage where the marionettes were coming out. He ordered his men and the six funeral wreaths to destroy all the marionettes. To match the numbers of his enemies, he opened his box weapon that contains the black dragon which splits into numbers. He also opened another box weapon that contains the white dragon.

"O-ho! Who would have thought that the Vongola had created these monsters?" Kikyo said as he opened his box weapons namely the Campanula di Nuvola and Nuvola Velociraptor.

Kikyo summoned an army of Velociraptors to match the numbers of their enemies but unfortunately, it was still not enough even though Byakuran's black dragon were multiplying. His Campanula di Nuvola drained the life force of his enemies.

"Baru! They are not even humans!" Zakuro complained as he used his Invisible Storm Flames to defeat his enemies.

Daisy used his Sun Rhino to run over the enemies that was in front of him. He also opened his Sun Box of Carnage which transformed him into a lizard/human hybrid with wing-shaped Sun Flames coming out of his back.

Bluebell transformed into a Shonisaurus/human hybrid after activating her Rain Box of Carnage. She created a strong defensive barrier that was made out of Rain flames to protect herself from the marionette's incoming attacks. The barrier was called Barriera Medusa.

"Boo! How many of them are left?" Bluebell complained as she made another attack.

Torikabuto used his Mist Sea Snakes. It was swarm of flying Sea Snakes that are coated with Lightning Flames. Not only that, he also casted illusions to fool his enemies.

"_You'd better come fast... Tsunayoshi-kun... Natsuyuki-chan..."_ Byakuran thought as he beat one enemy and another.

* * *

Inside the Vongola headquarters, Vittore and Timoteo were completely engage in combat.

The Sky flames on Timoteo's scepter kept on flickering as he tried to freeze Vittore using his Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition.

"You killed my granddaughter right before my eyes! Brother or not... I won't forgive you!" Timoteo snarled at Vittore.

Vittore used his special move that would negate the flames of his enemies which will make them unable to use their flames. His weapon of choice was a rod.

"For the sake of having Damian as the next boss, I will wipe out anyone who gets in my way including you!" Vittore countered as the flickering of flames in his rod became intense.

A bright flash where Timoteo and Vittore was fighting engulf the entire room which was followed by a loud explosion. Half of the Vongola headquarters was destroyed. The Varia and Simon family looked at the source where the explosion came from. When the smoke faded, it revealed Timoteo falling from the building completely unconscious.

"Vongola Nono!" The people who had seen him falling screamed.

They also saw Vittore standing on top of the building with an evil grin plastered on his face. They were about to catch Timoteo but they saw someone flying towards him leaving a trail of Sky flames in the air. All of them dropped their jaw when they saw a carbon copy of Natsuki laying Timoteo gently on the ground, even Vittore's eyes widened in surprise after seeing the guy.

Timoteo regained consciousness and looked at Tsuna. That was the first time he had seen Natsuki's male counterpart. He had heard a lot of things from Iemitsu and Reborn but he had never expected to see him properly.

Tsuna looked at Timoteo and smiled a little. He was in his hyper dying will mode at that time. "Are you alright, Grandpa?"

Timoteo nodded as he tried to stand up. His guardians began to gather around him and helped him in his feet.

Tsuna looked at Vittore who was standing on top of a building looking down on them. He glared at him as he remembered what he had done to Natsuki.

Vittore could never forget the man who has the exact same face of Natsuki. He was caught off guard back then in the hotel but now, everything was different. With his army of human fighting machines, he will be victorious.

The Varia and the Simon Family were completely surprised to see Tsuna.

"Ushishi... That's the princess' male counterpart?"

"I didn't see him properly in the hotel back then but he really does look like lady Vongola."

"VVVOOOIII...! This is no time to be surprise! Those thrash still after us!" Squalo screamed as he slashed the enemies that kept on attacking them.

Xanxus continued shooting his enemies but his eyes landed on Tsuna.

Damian ran to Tsuna's side to assist him. "Tsuna-nii!"

Tsuna clenched his fist as he glared at Vittore. He saw everything that Vittore made, all those humans that were turned into marionettes and monsters. He wondered if Vittore is still human or not. "Damn you! Your acts are unforgiveable! I wanted to kill you but I won't do it... since that would be Natsuki's job!"

Vittore jumped from his standing place and landed on the ground gracefully like the villain he is. "Natsuki? Don't make me laugh! She's DEAD!"

Damian gritted his teeth as he heard those words. He shot his grandfather with his arrows but his attacks were only blocked by a small barrier that protected Vittore.

"Foolish, grandson! You should have just listened to me!" With a snap of a finger, Damian was placed inside a barrier that was in a form of an orb.

Damian pounded his fists on the barrier while Tsuna tried to break it.

"You! Release me, grandfather!" Damian demanded angrily.

"Hmph! Just stay there and watch while I kill anyone who opposes me! I will make you the next boss! You are the Vongola Decimo!" Vittore said as he summoned more of his marionettes which forced Tsuna to backtrack.

Damian continued to pound his fist on the barrier. He wanted to use his flames but he couldn't do it because the barrier nullified his flames.

Marionettes began to attack Tsuna at the same time. They surrounded him and attack him numerous times. Due to their numbers, Tsuna could only defend himself. Dynamites began to rain down on the marionettes which drove them away from Tsuna.

Tsuna looked over his shoulders and he was happy to see his friends who were able to catch up on him.

More enemies began to attack Tsuna but they were all pulled away from him and smashed to the ground thanks to Enma who used his earth flame which made him able to manipulate gravity.

"Are you alright, Tsuna?" Enma asked him as he floated back to back with Tsuna.

"Yeah!" Tsuna answered back.

* * *

Now it was their turn to launch their attack. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hibari, Mukuro and Lambo used their Vongola Gears at their full strength to defeat their enemies.

Mukuro casts his illusions towards the marionettes which fooled them. "Oya~ You will regret facing me."

Lambo's lightning began to shot in different directions which killed the marionettes in an instant. "This is for Natsuki-nee!"

Cloud Flames began to coat Hibari's tonfas and he started biting his enemies to death. "Kamikorosu!"

The marionettes became Ryohei's punching bag. "Maximum Ingram!"

"Shigure Soen Ryu: Shinotsuku Ame!" Yamamoto used the blade of the sword to cut his enemies that were around him. He used his rain flames since there was no water available.

Gokudera used his Rocket Bomb Version X against the number of enemies that were attacking them. "I will fight for Jyuudaihime's sake!"

Tsuna dives down at the enemies. He rapidly begins to circle them from bottom to the top, flames lagging behind, until they are completely covered with spiralling flames. That skill was called X-Stream which he had gained during his trainings with Reborn and the others.

The Varia, Simon and Gesso Family assisted Tsuna and the others in obliterating the marionettes.

The CEDEF, which was led by Iemitsu, gathered around Timoteo to protect him. Timoteo was being cured by his Sun guardian.

The injured were brought to Luce and Lussuria so that they could heal them. Colonello fired his maximum rifle to protect Luce and those who were injured. Fon used his martial arts skill to drive the enemies away from Luce and the injured. Verde used his inventions to get rid of the marionettes. Skull had his pet octopus to wipe the enemies out.

"OI! How many of these monsters are left?" Skull asked as his octopus' tentacles wiped out a number of marionettes in a single strike.

"Don't bother counting them..." Verde answered as he pushed his glasses upwards. His inventions emitted lightning flames that protected him from charging enemies.

*sigh* "Their numbers are ridiculous." Fon said calmly as he continued punching and kicking his enemies.

Reborn destroyed the barrier that imprisoned Damian and brought him to where Luce and Lussuria are. The barrier drained him of his flames and energy.

* * *

The battle against the marionettes lasted for how many hours. It drained them of their energy, flames and stamina. They were so tired that moving a few centimetres was too hard for them already. Despite all of that, they were able to wipe out the marionettes. Just as they've thought that they were able to wipe out the marionettes completely, Vittore summoned a monster that was way too huge for a human to handle. The monster has three heads. The right head was a griffin's head. The center was a lion's head while the left head was a tiger. The body that the monster uses was of a lion's body but it has the stripes of the tiger and four black wings. It also has huge human arms attached on its side. The monster has the ability to use 14 kinds of flames, 7 Flames of the Sky and 7 Flames of the Earth. The monster landed right in front of them which sent some of them flying to the woods due to the impact. Vittore merged himself with the monster. Half of his body can be seen attached on the Lion's forehead.

"I'll kill all of you!" Vittore said as he began to fly above his enemies.

"EXTREME! We... have to... fight that?" Ryohei shouted as he stared at the monster's unbelievable size.

"Lambo-san can't fight anymore!" Lambo said as he sat on the ground completely tired.

Mukuro, Hibari, and Xanxus clicked their tongues. Even if they want to kill that monster, they've finally reached their limit.

"Stupid cow! Don't let your guard down!" Gokudera screamed as he ran towards where Lambo was sitting since the monster was going to trample Lambo with its paws.

Gokudera caught Lambo and they rolled on the ground.

"Stupidera!" Lambo teared up.

"Stupid cow! Jyuudaihime won't be happy if you die!" Gokudera scolded the poor kid.

Dino appeared with some of his men. They began shooting Vittore down but to no avail.

Vittore flapped his wings in a single strike. The feathers on his wings began to rain down on Tsuna and the others. The feathers were coated with different kinds of flames and they were shooting down on them.

Screams were heard everywhere. All of them were lying on the ground. Some were on their knees. They were wounded, injured, and tired. They looked at Vittore who was floating above them. The mouth of the lion, tiger and griffin began to open up. Dying will flames were charging inside it preparing for its final blow.

"OI! ALL OF YOU, RUN!" Skull screamed desperately.

*huff huff* "NATSUKI!" Tsuna called Natsuki's name. He tried to stand on his feet with his remaining strength.

Just on cue, Sky flames that were shooting out like a meteor shower hit Vittore successively which made Vittore stop his final attack.

They looked up to see where the attack came from. To their surprise, they saw Natsuki on a helicopter in her hyper dying will mode.

Natsuki jumped on the helicopter with a sword on her right hand. Her sword was coated with sky flames. She launched an attack on Vittore which was blocked by Vittore's human arms.

"YOU!" Vittore said as he saw Natsuki moving and breathing.

"Hello there... Grandpa..." Natsuki smirked as she destroyed Vittore's defense.

She spinned around and she were able to land an attack on Vittore's lion head which brought him to the ground. The impact of his fall made a huge crater on the ground. Natsuki landed a few meters away from him.

*whistle* "Wooh...! What a grand entrance!" Alberto teased Natsuki from the helicopter. He was using a megaphone for everyone to hear.

Natsuki blushed at what he said due to embarrassment. "SHUT UP!"

"Natsuki!" Tsuna said as he clutched his left broken arm.

"Yo! Did I come just in time?" Natsuki looked at Tsuna and gave him a mock salute.

Tsuna grinned. "You're late!"

Natsuki smirked and looked at everyone. "Are you guys alright?"

"Baka-Tsuki! Can't you even tell?" Reborn said as he looked at Natsuki. He was relieved and happy to see her again.

Squalo pointed his sword at Natsuki's direction. His eyes were widening in shock. "VVVOOOIII...! YOU! YOU! YOU!"

"Ushi... Whaaat?" Bel said in surprise and curiosity

"La-Lady Vongola..." Levi almost cried after seeing Natsuki.

"Tsuki-chan! You came!" Lussuria squealed after seeing Natsuki. He told all of his co-workers that Natsuki came back to life but that didn't stop them on getting their surprised reactions.

Xanxus couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knew that Natsuki was dead but there she was standing before them like a living person. All he could say was... SCUM...

Natsuki chuckled at the Varia's reaction. "Hahaha... It's nice to see you again, everyone!"

All Natsuki could do was smile at them. She has no time to explain everything that happened to her to all of them. She looked at all of her friends also known as her guardians.

"Are you guys alright?" Natsuki asked them. She was really concerned at them. She was afraid that she might not reach them in time.

"Natsuki-nee! Lambo-san is alright!" Lambo answered as he tried to squirm his way out of Gokudera's grasp.

"Don't worry, Jyuudaihime! We are alright!" Gokudera said happily like a puppy meeting his master for the first time.

"Hahaha... We're fine!" Yamamoto replied with his infamous smile.

"That was an EXTREME entrance! Natsuki!" Ryohei screamed as he pumped his fist on the air.

Natsuki sweatdropped at Ryohei's remark. She kind of regretted appearing before them like a super hero.

"Hn~ Herbivore..." A slight smirk can be seen on Hibari's face if they would stare at him properly.

"Oya~ Oya~ You're quite a reckless girl, aren't you?" Mukuro said as he stared at Natsuki.

Tsuna smiled at the scene before him. He knew that this reunion was just temporary because he can feel it that Natsuki will disappear again and that day was coming near. He decided not to tell them about it since he doesn't want to destroy that happiness.

Damian ran to Natsuki's side. He had regained his strength thanks to Lussuria who had healed him. He hugged Natsuki without a care if her body was cold. Natsuki ruffled his hair in return.

"I-I miss you, Natsuki-nee!" Damian said as he buried his face on her chest. His tears were staining Natsuki's clothes.

"Heh~ Me too, but don't be such a crybaby... We still have to deal with your grandfather..." Natsuki replied as she pushed Damian gently away from her.

Damian nodded and released Natsuki.

* * *

Vittore began to stand up using his monstrous body. Natsuki casts a white barrier protecting her family and friends against Vittore. She also used her blue talisman to heal Tsuna's wounds and regain his strength. She can only heal one because if she healed all of them, she would lose her strength. The others were forced to watch Natsuki, Tsuna, and Damian fight Vittore since they were unable to fight any longer.

Tsuna opened and closed his fists. He felt that all of his strength was back to normal. "Alright! Let's finish this!"

Natsuki positioned herself in a fighting stance. "Roger that!"

Damian aimed his arrow to his grandfather. "I'll help you, big sister!"

The three Sky flame users fought Vittore. Vittore tried to fly but what greeted him from above was Tsuna's heel drop. He fell to the ground and what awaits him there was Natsuki, itching to slice him. He received numerous slashes coming from Natsuki, waves of Sky flames hit him directly. He was thrown at the sides and he got a direct hit from Damian's arrows.

Vittore already lost his humanity. He became a monster like the things that he created. Natsuki, Tsuna and Damian realized it already so they decided to end his suffering.

A loud roar coming from Vittore caused for new batch of marionettes to appear.

"WHAT?" Tsuna and Damian screamed in surprise. They don't want to deal with those marionettes any longer.

"Hmph! You are not the only one who knows how to summon!" Natsuki used her black talisman to summon a number of beasts that could match with the marionettes' numbers. Sky flames engulfed the beasts' bodies.

Tsuna and Damian thought in unison as they saw the beasts and marionettes ripping each other off. _"S-scary..."_

Natsuki's beasts and Vittore's marionettes fought with each other like there was no tomorrow. Fangs were buried on human flesh. Some of the beasts' bodies were sliced into two.

They could hear Vittore's growling that resembled the marionette's growling. Vittore tried to trample Natsuki using his paws. Natsuki blocked his attack with her sword. Tsuna used his burning axle to drive Vittore away from Natsuki. Damian ordered his box animal namely Cielo Aquila to launch an attack against Vittore.

Aquila multiplied into hundreds of itself and attacked Vittore in different directions. Natsuki coated her sword with her sky flames. She slashed it two times sending waves of Sky flames to Vittore.

Vittore was brought to the ground but he rose again and flew a great distance above them. In that place, he charged up his dying will flames like before. Natsuki, Tsuna and Damian gathered themselves and they began to charge up their flames. Alberto made sure that the helicopters were a few meters away from the battlefield as they watch Natsuki and the others fight Vittore.

The others could sense the intensity of their power and flames. A strong wind began to blow around them like a sign of warning. The Vongola Headquarters was completely ruined because of the fight.

"V-VOOIII... This is getting too much!" Squalo said as he tried his best not to be blown away.

"GRAB ANYTHING THAT WILL PREVENT YOU FROM GETTING BLOWN AWAY!" Dino screamed at the top of his lungs.

The others listened to Dino's advice. Majority of them went to some trees for safety purposes.

Vittore fired his dying will flames that have been charged up in his three mouths. It was an attack that was made up of fourteen flames. Natsuki, Tsuna, and Damian fired their flames as well. Tsuna used his XX Burner while Natsuki used her X-Deluge. Damian launched his X-Shot.

A powerful blast of Dying Will flames were released from both sides. The attack of three Sky flame users were merged into one and it clash into the fourteen flames that were also merged into a single attack.

"AAAGGGHHH...!" Tsuna, Natsuki and Damian screamed at the same time.

The force was so powerful that it wiped half of the woods that were surrounding the Vongola Headquarters. The others would have been dead if it wasn't for the barrier that Natsuki made to protect them but that wasn't enough to prevent them from getting blown away.

Squalo stabbed his sword to the ground to prevent himself from getting blown away. Bel was blown away but he grabbed Squalo's free hand to support himself. Levi flew away completely. Lussuria hid behind a huge rock to save himself. Xanxus grabbed the huge rock where Lussuria was hiding to stop himself from getting blown away.

"VVVOOOIII! Hang on! All of you!" (Squalo)

"Ushishishi... Are they trying to kill us?" (Belphegor)

"Bossu! Lady Vongola!" (Levi)

"Tch!" (Xanxus)

"Mmmuuuooo... Try to hold back a little, children!" (Lussuria)

Yamamoto copied what Squalo did. Ryohei held unto Yamamoto for support. Gokudera grabbed a tree that was still intact to prevent himself from flying away. His free hand was holding Lambo who got blown away by the impact. Mukuro stuck his trident to the ground as well. Hibari was on one of the trees that were still undamaged.

"Aaahhh...! Don't let go of me, Stupidera!" (Lambo)

"Stupid Cow! You don't have to tell me!" (Gokudera)

"EXTREME!" (Ryohei)

"Maa~ Maa~ Just think on how to survive..." (Yamamoto)

"Hn~" (Hibari)

"Oya~ Oya~" (Mukuro)

Reborn pulled Luce in an embrace to prevent her from getting hurt. Colonello lied on the ground and grabbed a fistful of grass. Skull rolled on the ground as he was blown away like Levi. Fon stood his ground while helping Viper. Verde's inventions protected him from the impact. Lal hid behind a tree.

"UUUWWWAAAHHH...!" (Skull)

"Skull!" (Luce)

"Stupid lackey!" (Reborn)

"Hold on, Viper!" (Fon)

"Mu..." (Viper)

"Colonello!" (Lal)

"Lal!" (Colonello)

"Stupid Love Birds..." (Verde)

The Cavallone Family, Simon Family, Gesso Family, and CEDEF did their best to protect the life of their boss and stood their ground.

The powerful blast of Dying Will Flames that came from Tsuna, Natsuki and Damian defeated Vittore's flames. Their flames engulfed Vittore's flames and it hit him directly. The last thing that Vittore saw was Diana's face in the helicopter, full of grief and sadness. He smiled at her and fell to the ground. He was happy to see Diana again even though that was the last time but he was more than happy to be free from the terrible greed that controlled his entire life for years. His only regret was that he killed his granddaughter and made his grandson suffer in the process. Not just them, but also a lot of people whom he turned into monsters.

Vittore's marionettes disappeared without a trace after his downfall. Natsuki's black talisman ripped apart as it suffered a lot of stress. As a result, Natsuki's summoned beast disappeared as well.

Damian ran to his grandfather's side. He stared at Vittore's corpse who was slowly fading into nothing. He saw a small smile that crept unto his grandfather's face as his grandfather died. Despite all the cruel things that his grandfather did, he shed a tear for him.

"_Grandfather..."_ Damian thought as he cried.

* * *

The barrier that protected Natsuki's family and friends faded. Dino ran to Tsuna's side that fell on his knees.

"Are you alright, little brother?" Dino asked as he caught Tsuna and helped him on his feet.

"Ah... Yeah... Thanks, Dino-nii..." Tsuna answered as he gave Dino a reassuring smile.

They looked at Natsuki who was walking towards the Vongola headquarters all by herself. Natsuki used the last of her strength to perform the X-Deluge one last time. Her X-Deluge was a powerful one compared to her previous ones. Her attack destroyed not just the Vongola Headquarters but also Vittore's Base that was lying underneath.

Natsuki walked back towards them. As she went back towards them, she lost her balance. Tsuna caught her just in time. She was lying on his arms completely weak. Her family and friends gathered around her.

The helicopter landed on an open space. Alberto, Diana and Stella ran towards where Natsuki and the others were.

Light orbs began to surround Tsuna's body. It was a sign telling them that it was time for Tsuna to go back.

Natsuki met Tsuna's gaze and smiled warmly. "Tsuna... Thank you so much for everything that you have done..."

Tsuna smiled at Natsuki and shook his head. "Nah! Don't worry about it..."

'_What will you do after this Natsuki?'_

'_I will just wait until Mom gave birth... After that, I will finally rest...'_

'_I see...'_

Tsuna looked at everyone to say his goodbye. "It's time for me to go... It was nice meeting all of you... Take care..."

Iemitsu hugged his son and daughter at the same time. "I'm proud to have both of you as my children!"

Gokudera gave a ninety-degree bow for Tsuna. "Thank you so much for everything, Jyuudaime!"

"We will meet again in your world, right Tsuna?" Yamamoto said as he grinned.

"Join the boxing club when you get back in your world, Sawada! I'm sure the "me" in that world will be happy if you join to the EXTREME!" Ryohei said completely pumped up.

"Hn!" Hibari said only. It has so many meanings like "Thank you", "Take Care", and etc. but Hibari won't say those words.

"Kufufufu... Then this is goodbye for real?" Mukuro replied.

"Play with the Lambo-san in your world when you get back there! Gyahahaha...!" Lambo bid Tsuna goodbye.

Tsuna nodded at all of them and bid all of them goodbye. He met Stella's gaze who smiled down at him.

"We will meet again, Tsunayoshi Sawada..." Stella said as she bid him goodbye.

Tsuna smiled and closed his eyes. Iemitsu watched the light orbs float in the sky with Natsuki on his arms. The light orbs faded and all of their eyes landed on Natsuki who was lying on Iemitsu's arms sleeping.

"Tsuki-chan?" Lussuria squeaked. He was completely worried if she was still alive.

Everyone was expecting her to respond but when there was no response coming from her it had somehow scared them. It was Diana who reassured them that she was alright.

"Calm down all of you... She is alright but don't get your hopes up." Diana told all of them.

"What do you mean?" Iemitsu asked Diana as he carried Natsuki in his arms princess-style.

"That girl was only able to live up to this point because of Vittore. Now that he is gone, nothing binds her in this world any longer. She only has a few days left. That is why send her off properly. Tell her everything that you weren't able to tell her while she was still alive." (Diana)

"But..." Damian tried to reason out but Diana stopped him.

"I know what you feel, boy, but she is already dead. You can't change that fact. The best thing that you could do for her was to send her off properly, to make her rest in peace." Diana said to all of them.

Iemitsu smiled a little. He bowed at Diana showing his gratitude for her. "I understand... Thank you for helping my daughter all this time... For staying on her side which we weren't able to do so..."

"Nah! Don't mention it! She's all yours now..." Diana scoffed as she waved her cane.

Diana, Stella and Alberto went back to the helicopter. They bid them all goodbye as they went back to Japan.

Iemitsu faced all of them and said. "Well... It's time for us to go back..."

Everyone nodded at what Iemitsu said. Timoteo walked towards Iemitsu. He kissed Natsuki's forehead that was lying asleep on Iemitsu's arms.

"May you find your peace... Tsuki-chan..." Timoteo murmured on her ears. The only response that he got was a light squeeze on his hands. He held Natsuki's hands even though there was no warmth coming from her body.

Dino patted her head as he said his goodbye to her silently.

Xanxus spared a look at Natsuki for how many seconds then he left towards the Varia headquarters. Squalo and Levi followed him. Levi cried as he left chanting the words Lady Vongola. Lussuria covered his nose with a handkerchief. He cried and cried until his tears ran dry. Bel caressed Natsuki's cheeks one last time. The only thing that he could feel was the coldness of her body. He muttered something about principessa and price then he left. Damian bowed at Iemitsu and spared a glance at Natsuki. After that he followed Xanxus and the others back to the Varia Headquarters. Xanxus, Squalo and Bel would never forget the first woman that they have loved.

* * *

One week had passed after that battle in Italy. Natsuki woke up inside her room. She could hear a baby's cry coming from downstairs. Before she left the room and went downstairs, she cleaned her entire room leaving no trace of her existence. After that, she followed the baby's cry that was coming from the living room. When she arrived at the living room, she saw a baby boy in the crib. Her guardians gathered around the baby.

Nana was holding a bottle of milk while shaking it. Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta played at the baby.

They all looked at Natsuki when they saw her standing on the doorframe. Nana smiled at her and told her to come over.

Natsuki walked towards them. Nana picked up the baby and gave him to Natsuki. Natsuki carried the baby and cried tears of joy. She was happy to see and meet her little brother.

Three days after the battle in Italy. Nana gave birth to their son. Their memories about Tsuna were starting to fade away because he was a contradiction to space and time. Slowly, they forgot his face, voice, and name but they couldn't forget the man that helped Natsuki in her life and fight.

Natsuki hugged her baby brother. Her happiness couldn't be explained. Nana let her daughter hugged her son since that was the only way she could think of sending her daughter off properly.

"He really does look like Jyuudaihime!" Gokudera complimented as he squeeze the babies cheeks.

"Hahaha... You're right about that Gokudera!" Yamamoto laughed.

"I will train him so that he won't become a herbivore like you guys." Hibari said the longest sentence ever.

"Kufufufu... Let's just pray that he won't turn like you Hibari when he grows up." Mukuro countered Hibari as a result he received a glare from the cloud guardian.

"EXTREME! He must join the boxing club when he grows up!" Ryohei screamed at the top of his lungs as he pumped his fist to the air.

Gokudera waved his hand in front of his face. "No no no no no! You would have left the club already lawn-head the moment he enters it..."

"What was that Octopus-head?" Ryohei said while clenching his fists.

Natsuki laughed at her guardians antics. They were happy to see their beloved sky guardian laugh with all of them. They remembered what Diana told all of them. It pains them to think about it but they decided to send her off properly since that was life.

Natsuki gave her baby brother to her mother. She faced all of her guardians except Lambo. "Can I talk to all of you outside?"

All of them nodded in unison and they followed Natsuki outside. Natsuki didn't notice it before but it was already night time. When they reached outside, Natsuki faced all of them.

"I remembered that I wasn't able to give all of your love confessions a proper reply." Natsuki said to all of them as she met each of their gazes.

Her guardians tensed up at what she said. Even if they want to say something, no words would come out of their mouth.

"I wanted to tell all of you that I love all of you. Not just a friend, but it's more than that... I love all of you equally and I can't make up my mind..." (Natsuki)

Their eyes widened in shock at what Natsuki said. Their boss loves them all along not just a friend but as a woman.

"If I am alive, I would have returned all of your feelings but due to my case back then, I can't do it because if I did, I will just hurt all of you. Besides, at that time, I'm already dead. I was living for a limited amount of time. When all of you confessed to me, I was surprise and scared because I just told myself back then that I am not allowed to fall in love. I love all of you but I can't be selfish. I can't tie all of you down with me. That's why... please forget about me... I'm sure you will find a girl who will be far more worthy than me." Natsuki said as she smiled to all of her guardians. Tears began to roll down on her cheeks.

Hibari turned around to hide his feelings. Mukuro's hair shadowed his facial expression. Ryohei wailed loudly. Yamamoto squeezed his eyes shut stopping his tears from falling but he failed. Gokudera clenched his fist as tears started to fall from his eyes.

Natsuki embraced each of her guardians. She told them her feelings to each of them. They hugged her back even though it was only the coldness in her body that they could feel.

They heard Nana's voice from the insides calling all of them for dinner. Natsuki released all of them and went back inside.

Gokudera began to speak first. "Jyuu... Natsuki! Even if we find another woman in our life, we will never forget that we have loved a woman like you!"

Gokudera just voiced out what he and his fellow guardians were thinking and feeling.

Natsuki, who looked over her shoulders, smiled at them and nodded. She went back inside the house first after telling all of them her reply.

"We... send her off... properly, right?" Yamamoto asked all of them.

Mukuro nodded as an answer to Yamamoto's question.

"I WILL NEVER FORGET THAT I HAVE LOVED A WOMAN LIKE HER TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei declared.

"Natsuki..." Hibari murmured to himself.

They followed Natsuki after that to dinner. They made sure that, that night would be the most unforgettable night in their lives. After all of their guests left and the kids were put to bed, Natsuki sat on the sofa all by herself. She was joined by Iemitsu and Nana who sat at her sides.

She told them how happy she was that she was born their daughter and they have become her parents. She was completely proud and happy to have them as parents. Iemitsu and Nana also said the same thing. They hugged their daughter until she fell asleep in her arms.

At that time, Reborn watched them. He went back to his room and began packing up since he will leave in the morning. He will return in Italy since the reason for his stay in Japan was no longer there.

Iemitsu carried Natsuki to her room. he and Nana have noticed that her room has been cleaned up without a trace of her existence left. The only thing that they could do was smile at their daughter who was laid gently on the bed by Iemitsu.

When morning came, Natsuki woke up in her room again. She left and went downstairs. To her surprise, she saw Reborn leaving.

"Are you going to leave?" Natsuki asked him from half of the stairs.

Reborn looked at her and smirked. "Yes..."

"Will you come back?" (Natsuki)

"I don't know... it depends..." (Reborn)

Natsuki ran to Reborn's side and hugged him. He also did the same thing. Small tears fell on his cheeks. He didn't stop his feelings for her. He kissed her deeply expressing all of his hidden feelings for her. They broke the kiss when the need for air came. They continued to hug each other for how many minutes. It was Natsuki who broke the contact first. She looked at Reborn's eyes and smiled.

"Will you train my brother so that he will become strong?"

"I will... when the right time comes... He's the new Vongola Decimo after all." Reborn tilted his fedora.

"I see... Take care then..." Natsuki smiled and waved Reborn goodbye.

Reborn left and closed the door. When the door closed, Natsuki fell on her knees and cried.

"I love you, Reborn... but I won't tell you... so that you won't be tied down to me... You and the others must move on without me..."

At the other side of the door, Reborn leaned his back on the door. He tilted his fedora but tears can still be seen rolling on his cheeks.

"If I tell you that I love you... You will have a hard time leaving us... I should just let you go..."

Reborn finally left and went back to Italy. He was soon followed by Bianchi who will also return in Italy.

Natsuki went to the living room where her mother left her baby brother playing in the crib. Nana was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for all of them. She was already aware that Reborn returned to Italy since he had told them already.

Natsuki picked up her baby brother and lied down on the sofa. She hugged her baby brother who kept on touching her cheeks and stare at her eyes.

"You are the next Vongola Decimo who will replace me. Promise me that you will take care of everyone in my place, ok?"

The baby smiled at her and nodded like he had understood her.

Natsuki smiled and hugged her brother closely to her chest. She felt sleepy after how many months. Now she can finally rest without any worries.

"Whew... I'm tired... I want to sleep... Take care of everyone... because I can no longer do it..."

Natsuki closed her eyes and went to an eternal slumber. By the time Nana finished making breakfast, she went to the living room to check on her baby. She was surprised not to see him on the crib. She walked closer and to her surprise, she saw Natsuki hugging her baby brother. The baby slept on Natsuki's chest while holding a strand of Natsuki's hair.

The sight was beautiful but Nana noticed that Natsuki was no longer breathing. She saw her smiling while holding her baby brother. Natsuki died with a smile on her face.

A proper funeral was held for her sake. The Ninth came to Japan just to attend the funeral. Everyone came including the Varia but they only came when there were no people around. They will never forget her to the rest of their lives.

* * *

Tsuna woke up in the infirmary. He completely remembered everything that happened in the parallel world.

"Well... How are you feeling?" Stella asked him.

"I'm fine... but I still remember everything that happened." Tsuna answered her.

Tsuna noticed that his ring went back to how it used to be. "My ring... It went back to how it used to be..."

"Of course... It was changed in another world, not in this world..." Stella replied as she walked closer to Tsuna.

She stretched her right hand and held Tsuna's forehead. "I'm sorry to do this Tsuna... but you have to forget your travels in that world... Those memories should have never been made at the first place. When things like that happened, those memories will only become part of the forbidden history which humans shouldn't know about."

Tsuna felt that his entire body was paralyzed. He wanted to fight back but he couldn't do it, not even lift a finger.

"It's not only you, Tsuna... The people you have interacted in that world will also forget about you. They will forget your face, voice and name but they will never forget your deeds. You will be remembered there as an unknown man who helped Natsuki in her life." Stella continued.

Tsuna felt a sharp pain in his head as his memories in Natsuki's world faded.

"Some of the people that you have met in that world, you will also meet them in this world in the future... It was hard for me to do this but this is necessary to keep the balance of the two worlds..." (Stella)

The sharp pain had become intense which caused for Tsuna to collapse in the bed again. Stella released Tsuna and left the infirmary. She had made sure that this time, his memories will no longer return like before.

One hour after that event in the infirmary, Tsuna was awakened by Gokudera and Yamamoto who told him that classes have finally ended. He still felt a sharp pain on his head which he couldn't understand.

Gokudera and Yamamoto brought his things for him. They asked him if he was alright. They were completely worried when Tsuna began screaming back in the classroom.

Tsuna told them that he was alright and it was nothing to be worried about. His friends nodded and they left the infirmary to go to Tsuna's house.

Gokudera and Yamamoto ran ahead of Tsuna. When they've reached the school gates, they saw Hibari and Mukuro fighting with each other. Hibari accused Mukuro of trespassing on the school grounds and that he must be bitten to death. Mukuro used Chrome's body since he was bored in the Vendicare prison. He decided to piss off a certain skylark just to pass off his boredom. Ryohei jogged around the school grounds yelling EXTREME. Lambo, Fuuta and I-pin passed through the school playing "choo-choo-train".

A strong gust of wind caused Tsuna to turn around. To his surprise, he saw a girl who looked exactly like him. The girl smiled at him and looked at his family's interactions. Tsuna smiled at her warmly.

"**May you rest in peace... Natsuki..."**

Natsuki nodded and closed her eyes. She disappeared again after a strong gust of wind blew their way.

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna. He thought that he heard Tsuna say something to someone whom they didn't see. "Did you say something, Tsuna?"

Tsuna shook his head and grinned. "No... Let's just go home!"

Gokudera and Yamamoto nodded. They ran towards Tsuna's house with Tsuna in-between them. They were followed by Lambo, Fuuta, I-pin and Ryohei. Hibari and Mukuro stopped fighting. Hibari decided to return inside the school since beating Mukuro in that state was not worth it. Mukuro smirked and returned the body to Chrome since he had pushed her too much.

As they ran towards Tsuna's house, Stella watched Tsuna from the windows. She saw the last of his memories about Natsuki's world disappear in his mind.

* * *

Five years after Natsuki's death, Damian became the acting Vongola Decimo since Timoteo had finally retired. He had become old to handle and lead the Vongola and the true Vongola Decimo was too young to lead them so he became the acting Vongola Decimo until the true heir reached the right age.

He visited Japan to take a look on the true heir. Before he went to the Sawada's house, he visited Natsuki's grave first. He brought her roses and laid it on her grave.

"It's already been five years since you died big sister... Your guardians whom you have left behind were moving on in life like you have told them. Your sun guardian, Ryohei found a girlfriend by the name Hana. Your storm guardian, Gokudera was paired up with Miss Haru, one of your female friends. Even though the two kept on bickering with each other, you could see that they have a love potential with each other. Your rain guardian, Yamamoto was completely secretive about his love life. We can't get any details no matter how many times we tried to investigate it. Your cloud guardian, Hibari was still a loner but he has a fair share of fangirls chasing him. Your mist guardian, Mukuro was stuck in a love triangle with Miss Nagi and Miss M.M. Lastly, Your lightning guardian; Lambo had discovered that he had a crush on I-pin. The two have become great elder siblings for your little brother including Fuuta. The Arcobalenos continued to live like they always do. Reborn went back to his womanizer ways after you died but Bianchi still kept on clinging on him. The Varia... Well... Varia will always be Varia. Dino is getting married. We are going to interrogate... I mean, get to know who the lucky woman is... We really missed you, big sister..."

A small tear escaped his eye which he wiped quickly with the back of his hands. After talking to Natsuki's grave, he left and went to the Sawada's house to check on Natsuki's little brother. As he walked towards the car that was waiting for him, he saw a dove that flew away after he talked to Natsuki's grave. He smiled and went inside the car.

When he arrived at the Sawada's house, Nana greeted him and offered him some tea and cookies. As he and Nana talked with each other in the dining room, a five-year old boy who looked exactly like Natsuki emerged in the room. The boy was wearing a white bunny pajama. He was holding a picture frame that contains a family picture. The boy ran to Nana and showed the picture frame to his mother.

"Mama... Who is this woman in the picture?" The boy pointed his index finger at the girl in the picture who was embraced by Nana and Iemitsu.

Nana picked up her son and placed him on her lap. "That's your big sister, Tsuna-kun..."

Nana's son was named Tsunayoshi Sawada. They don't know why but the name seems familiar. It gave them peace, warmth, and happiness like how Natsuki does when she was still alive.

Tsuna stared at the picture of his big sister who was smiling warmly in the picture.

Damian decided to tell him a piece of information about his big sister. "You know... She is a very nice person, Tsuna-kun. Every time she smiles, it makes all the people around her happy. She also fights for the sake of her family and friends."

Tsuna's smile widen in adoration as he found tidbits of information about his big sister.

"**Nice to meet you, Onee-chan!"**

* * *

**Omake: Vittore's Spirit**

Diana was in the shrine praying to the spirits all by herself. She was in a dark room which was lighted by candles. She had also used some incense. She sensed a spirit nearby. She turned around and saw a small sky flame floating a few meters behind her. She thought that it might be Natsuki. To her surprise, the flame revealed Vittore's spirit.

"Hoh? What are you doing here? Don't tell me that you can't rest? I won't revive you like what I did to Natsuki." Diana said as she crossed her arms.

Vittore smirked at Diana. "No... I came here to visit you..."

"You came here just to visit an old woman? Hahahaha..." Diana laughed at him.

"Well... you could say that... I've been looking for you for years. I'm glad that I found you on my last moments." (Vittore)

Diana stopped laughing and stared at Vittore's eyes. "You are a fool... Why did you do all those things?"

"I was consumed by anger, hate, and greed. Even though my brother and I received an equal amount of love from our mother, people still compare both of us. Not only I lost the position for the ninth boss of Vongola to my brother, I also lost you. You were the only woman that I love Diana. When I lost you, my will to put my descendant as the Vongola Decimo had become strong. It made me greedy for power up to the point that I made those monsters. In the process, I lost my humanity as well." Vittore answered as he met Diana's gaze.

Diana sighed. "Well... it doesn't matter now... Past is past... We cannot change what happened. All that we could now was to stay strong and move on in life."

Vittore nodded at Diana's words. He was about to leave but Diana stopped him.

"Vittore... Let me tell you... that you are the only man that I have loved as well... so you should go and rest now." Diana confessed her feelings for him which she had hidden for years.

Vittore smiled and he disappeared for good. He can finally rest in peace, now that he had said his feelings to Diana. The feelings of love which he had hidden for years have been released.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Done! It's finally finish! I'm sorry if I hadn't updated for how many days. I have to take care of my enrolment since I'm a college student. As a sign of apology, I present to you this VERY LONG CHAPTER... Since classes were about to start, expect that my updates will get slower. It will be in random starting from now on but I will try to update as fast as I could. I will also be working on the sequel of the Vongola's Black Sheep which I had promised to do after I finish writing this story.

I would like to express my sincerest gratitude to all those who reviewed in this story namely **Scarletblood21**, **Female27**, **Kichou**, **mi-chan94**, **Mischievously**, **persona3adict**, **Belletiger BT**, **dream-of-silent-death**, **tarious123**, **Silvereyedfreak**, **dark-driex-07**, **tsukuyomi**(dot)**sakurachi**, **herseybarrules**, **Connection of Complication**, **Inoko-chi**, **runwithanime**, **ArcanaHime**, **pokermaniac039**, **Ayz283**, **Chi-tanda**, **VenomRogue**, **ezcap1st**, **Seithr-Kairy**, **hinamori chrome**, **iluvanimeFYI**, **13animenurd13**, **TheKawaiiStar21**, **Lady Syndra**, **anon**, **Otaku97**, **doremishine itsuko**, **scheneeve**, **KagamineRin81**, **Juusan13**, **Kyara17**, **Frostfire613**, **Yuki-shi-chan**, and **Soul Vrazy**!

**dream-of-silent-death: **Your guess about the baby's name was correct. Hee-hee!

To all those who add this story and me in their favourites and alerts, Thank you so much! I'm completely grateful to all of you guys!

You guys inspired me to finish this story up to the end! I wanted to cry tears of joy! :D

To all those who will review, add this story and me in their favourites and alerts in the future, thank you so much! I will always be grateful to all of you! You guys will always make me happy! :D

P.S: I will no longer check this chapter for any grammatical or spelling errors. Please forgive me if there are a lot of them here... *bows*

Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^


	33. Another World

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR…**

* * *

**… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …**

**It all began in a world that is void of life**

"Is this how I'll die? It doesn't matter… Everything is gone anyway…"

**… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …**

**A Secret that must be kept hidden to all…**

"You have known things that shouldn't have been known by man, Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"What do you mean by that, Natsuki?"

"I'm afraid that I must put you in an eternal slumber."

**… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …**

**An existence like no other…**

"What am I? I am not a human or a soul…"

"I am NOT Tsunayoshi Sawada!"

**… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …**

**A Lost Soul and an Altered Existence…**

"Juudaime! I'm glad you woke up!"

"Yo! Tsuna!"

"Kufufufu… Glad to see you alive, 10th Vongola…"

"Hn! Herbivore…"

"You're alive to the EXTREME! Sawada!"

"Gyahaha…!"

"What? How did you guys live? Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

**… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …**

**An unknown place and life…**

"This is not my world! I don't belong here!"

"I'm supposed to be dead, so why?"

**… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …**

**If you obtained a power that can change everything, what would you do?**

"What do you think about Parallel World Hopping and Time Travelling?"

"What?!"

"I'm sure you'll love it…"

**… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …**

**A Journey worth of a lifetime…**

"No matter what… I wouldn't become "his" replacement!"

"Uwah! Where did she go?"

"Vongola Decimo is a teenage boy named Tsunayoshi Sawada… kora!"

"Tsuna… Just where did you go?"

"Something is not right…"

"Master?"

"Everything has been altered… including our memories…!"

**… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …**

**Three Lives connected by Fate but only one must survive**

"You are just like me… Not a human or a soul…"

"You aren't supposed to exist."

"I am well aware that I'm already dead a long time ago."

"I am just doing my job."

"The place that I belong to… does not exist any longer…"

"I want to see everyone! I want to live together with them just like before!"

"I finally found you… Tsunayoshi Sawada…"

**… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Alternative Reality**

~Another World~

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hahaha… I'm just messing around. This idea is asking me to mess with you. Thanks to this idea that caused some writer's block in my other stories, I couldn't finish writing the latest chapters of my ongoing stories. Oh well… Better let it out before it became more of a hindrance. Hahaha…!

Yeah… Yeah… I know… I'm mean, cruel and whatever things that you guys could think of but the good side is that this thing HERE has some important hints about Alternative Reality II. Hohoho… That is up for you guys to find out what it is. Hehehe…

So… Any idea who is telling those lines? Feel free to tell me… Hahaha…


End file.
